


The Universe Put Us Together For A Reason

by Snoop_Kat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Biphobia, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blackmail, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Biphobia, Keith thinks he's wrong, Lance is catholic, Lance is trying, Lance will have a trans brother., Lance's family is against LGBT+, Langst, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Minor Violence, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, People call her Katie for now, Pidge starts out with female pronouns, Religion, Soul Mate AU, Violence, broganes, i suck, keith and shiro are adoptive brothers, klance, klangst, self hate, that will be later, vent fic, wow I can actually tag that now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 91,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoop_Kat/pseuds/Snoop_Kat
Summary: "AU where the date that you met your soulmate is written on you. When you met them, the date changes to their name."Lance waited for the day that he would met his soul mate. He knew that she would be perfect and everything he ever wanted. Except she wasn't a girl.





	1. Learning Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Back Again!  
> This idea has been floating around my head for awhile.  
> I hope you like it!
> 
> TW: Homophobic Remarks (Doesn't apply 100% for this chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "AU where the date that you met your soulmate is written on you. When you met them, the date changes to their name."
> 
> Lance waited for the day that he would met his soul mate. He knew that she would be perfect and everything he ever wanted. Except she wasn't a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Back Again!  
> This idea has been floating around my head for awhile.  
> I hope you like it!
> 
> !!!!!Also Before You Read!!!!!  
> I just want to make it clear that I am not hating on Christians or Catholics, I myself am Catholic. I'm simply taking some of the negativity I've experienced or seen and writing it down. I don't think this religion is bad or people in the religion are bad. This is simply a vent fic to release from of the negativity that I have/have faced.  
> I hope I don't offend anyone, that is not my goal at all
> 
> TW: Homophobic Remarks (Doesn't apply 100% for this chapter)

Lance groaned and started to wipe the sleep from his eyes. He checked the clock 9:45am.  
_Crap, my mom will kill me for oversleeping.'_ Lance rolled out of bed, quickly got changed in his church clothes, and made his way downstairs.

\--

“Lance you must eat. We need to leave in 15 minutes.” Lance’s mom spoke as she placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Lance.

“I will mama.” Lance started to eat, his eyes wandering around the table looking at his four sibling. His eyes focused on the empty seat at the table, _2 months today._

Lance’s father noticed where Lance was looking and cleared his throat “Lance do not dwell on that past.”

Lance looked at his father and nodded “I wasn’t.”

“Lance when you’re done eating, can you put the twins shoes on?” His mother asked from the kitchen.

“Sí mamá.” Lance took a small bite of his eggs and glanced at his wrist _April 14th, 2017_ so close yet so far away.

\---

“Come on Emily, Lily, and Benji, get out of the car.” Lance ordered his sibling and he grabbed his youngest sister from the car seat.

Her name was Anna, she just turned 5 about 3 weeks prior. She didn’t talk much. Just sat there and listened to everyone. She resembled Lance, with matching skin tones and shoulder length curly brown hair.

Lance shifted Anna so she was on his hip “Emily and Lily did you grab your bibles?”

“Yes!” They both screamed and held there bibles up for Lance to see.

Lily and Emily were both 7, identical twins. They had caramel colored skin and long dark brown hair. They agreed on everything except Lily preferred the color pink and Emily preferred the color blue. This unfortunately did not sit well with the parents. While Lily got to enjoy pink, Emily never got anything blue since it was a “boy’s color.”

Lance smiled at the two girls and glanced at Benji who was adjusting his tie.

“Benji if you keep playing with that, I’ll have to retie it.” Lance patted Benji’s head.

Benji was 9, and was constantly full of energy. He was always smiling. He had slightly darker skin than his other siblings and had light brown hair.

“I’m sorry hermano.” Benji ran forward and walked with his parent.

“Okay,” Lance looked at his siblings, “let’s get going before we are late.” They all started walking towards the church.

-

Lance kneeled forward and started to pray. He could hear his father and mother praying along with his siblings. After a few minutes he sat back up on the bench, staring at the date on his wrist. Lance smiled to himself. In a few days he would met his soulmate. He knew that she would be the best thing that ever happened to him. He couldn’t wait to bring her home to met his family, and to hug and hold her. Lance smiled to himself and turned his attention back towards the pastor.

-

“Yet again another amazing service.” Lance’s mother said to the pastor as they were exiting the church.

“Thank you very much Mrs. McClain.”

“I am very happy you let us come back to the church.” She smiled as she wrapped her arm around her husband.

“Why of course, why should the entire family suffer for one child sins.” The pastor replied with a grin.

“Amen to that.” and they all made there way to the car.

-

“So Lance, the 14th is approaching fast.” Lance's father said as he flipped a page in his newspaper.

Lance sat up on the couch. “Yes it is.” He couldn’t help but grin like an idiot.

“Well as soon as you met her, you must bring her home for us to met.”

“I will father.” Lance grinned wide.

“But listen here my boy, you better not end up like your sister through.”

Lance heard his mother say amen and enter the living room drying her hands on a towel.

Lance slightly winced at the mention of his sister. “I won’t father. I promise.”

“Good, I will not tolerate a faggot living under this house.” Lance's father folder his newspaper and placed it on the coffee table in front of him.

“I’m aware father, that’s why Cam-”

“WE DO NOT SPEAK OF HER NAME LANCE!” his mother screamed. She never did. Lance stared at his mother and saw how she fought back tears.

Lance's father grabbed his mother's hand from where he was sitting. “It is okay darling, we have removed that sin from our lives.” Mrs. McClain nodded and wiped her face.

“God bless.”

-

Lance reached over and helped Anna clean her face with a napkin. He received a thankful smile from his mother, then continued eating his dinner.

Everyone was sitting in silence, and Lance would never say it out loud but he despised the quiet. He missed the dinners were they would all laugh and talk about their day. That joy however left, along with his sister.

Lance wasn't the only one that hated the silence. Emily did almost as much as Lance. However Lance would endure it, while Emily would try to break it. Her questions (or what she asked to try engage in a conversation with anyone) would usually be answered with quick 5 words sentences.Yet this night, she asked the wrong question.

“When will Camilla come home?” Lance dropped his fork and stared at her. He knew she didn’t mean any harm by the question, she was only 7. But anything to do with his sister was off limits and would usually equal a slap from papa.

Lance watched his father wipe his face on his napkin and stare at Emily. “Never.” That one word sent shivers down Lance’s spine.

“What do you mean?” Emily inquired. She simply thought she was finally starting a good conversation.

“She is not allowed back home dear.” Lance's mother quietly said as she scooped up some potatoes on her fork.

“Did she do something bad?” Emily asked.

“Yeah! Like break the law?” Lily piped in.

“She was a sinner. Duh” Benji said as he rolled his eyes at the twins.

“What did she do?” Emily and Lily both asked at the same time.

“She was weak.” Lance's father silenced everyone. “Her soulmate was another female. She promised that she would not fall in love with her soulmate and yet she did. She knew the consequences of being a ‘lesbian’ except she choose sinning over her family. She is the reason we couldn’t go to church for a month, because the church didn’t want sinners.”

“However we managed to talk to the pastor and with much begging he allowed us back in.” Lance’s mother seem to gleam as she spoke of their pastor.

“Now I never want to hear her name every again or hear any of you talk about her again.” Lance’s father spoke and Emily didn’t talk the rest of the dinner.

-

The next few days seem to drag on. Everyday was one day closer to April 14th and Lance couldn’t wait any longer.

“So did you hear that we're getting a new student tomorrow?” Hunk asked as he sat his tray down and sat next to his soulmate Shay.

Lance would never say it but he was always envious of Hunk and Shay, they met when they were 5 and have been inseparable ever since.

“No, I didn’t.” Lance said as he moved his book bag for Katie to sit down in.

Katie glanced at Lance’s wrist, “Hey maybe they're your soulmate!?”

Lance’s eyes widened, he didn’t consider that. He nearly snapped his neck turning towards Katie “Hey! You could be right. Maybe she is. It would be cool to go to the same school so we could hold hands and stuff.”

Katie groaned and Hunk and Shay chuckled.

“Sure buddy. Whatever makes you happy.” Hunk bit into his sandwich.

\---

That night Lance could barely sleep his was too hyped up. Tomorrow he would met the love of his life. He knew everything would be perfect.

\---

Lance jumped out of his bed as soon as his alarm went off. He ran to his closet and put on the nicest outfit he had (outside of his church clothes). Lance wore a white and blue baseball shirt, his signature green jacket, jeans and his nice shoes. He wanted..no needed to make a good impression on the future Mrs. McClain. Once Lance checked himself out about 50 times in the mirror he bolted downstairs to help his mom with breakfast.

\---

“Big day huh Lance.” Lance’s mom pulled up in front of the school.

“Yeah, it is.” Lance adjusted his jacket. He started to open the door but his mom stopped him.

“Don’t worry hun, she will love you. Well she has to.”

“Thanks mom.” He kissed her cheek and got out of the car. This was going to be the best day ever.

\---

Lance walked into the school and started making his way to where he and the gang stood before classes started at 8. He was about half way there before he saw another person standing by his friends.

This boy wore an obnoxiously red cropped top jacket. He had black pants and boots on and, was that a mullet?

Lance immediately knew that he didn’t like this guy. Lance started walking slightly faster towards his friends. When he was about 5 feet away Hunk noticed him.

“Hey Lance! Met the newby!” Hunk gestured towards the boy.

The boy turned to look at Lance and immediately Lance felt a tingle on his wrist, right where the date was. Lance looked down and watch how the date started to changed. He looked at the boy who rolled up his sleeve to stare at his forearm.

Lance held his breath _this can not be happening._ After a brief moment the tingling stopped.

Lance heard someone clear his throat. “I guess we’re soulmates.” The raven haired boy stared at his left forearm with the name _Lance_ written in blue ink.

Lance’s eyes widened at the name _Keith_ written in red on his right wrist.

Lance looked at the boy who was smiling and blushing at Lance. Lance clenched his teeth. _No way is my soulmate a guy._ Before Lance could think anymore be slammed his fist into Keith's face.


	2. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran finished writing the slip and handed it to Lance. “I will see you back at school next tuesday.” Coran gestured for them to exit his office and sat down. ‘Of course it had to be the McClains. It couldn’t had been any other family that would have been okay with this.’ Coran thought back to Camillia. She was the smartest girl in her grade and her and Coran talked nearly every day before she left. She was always smiling and she would've done anything for anyone. 
> 
> Coran looked at his office window and watched the McClains get into their vehicle. ‘I hope Lance doesn’t end up like Camillia.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is way overdue! 
> 
> If you follow me on Tumblr you're already aware of my situation and how life is treating me. Updates for this will be slow but hopefully will pick up soon.
> 
> Thank you for being patient. 
> 
> Warning!!!!  
> A homophobic slur in this chapter!  
> It's the F one but it is still said.

Lance found himself, along with Keith, in the principal office. First period had already started but neither boy could leave until their parents came and the principle talked to the boys. Lance pretend to not notice how Keith stared at him with confusion and hurt. Lance didn’t care, he was not taking the blame for this.

Roughly a quarter of an hour pass and two adults enter the office. One was a taller male, with black short hair, muscular build and grey eyes. The other was a slightly shorter woman who had long black hair that was curled and soft blue eyes, she was very tiny next to the older man.

Her eyes quickly scanned the office and when she saw Keith she made her way over to him talking in a hush voice. The man followed her, awkwardly joining the conversation.

Keith wasn’t saying anything to the people until he nudged his head at Lances direction and both people were staring at Lance. The woman looked like she wanted to run over and slap Lance into the void while the men just looked disappointed.

Lance stared at his shoes, he wanted to screamed at them to stop staring but for some reason his voice shut down.

After a moment or two the women opened her mouth but was cut off by their principle.

He noticed the two adults and smiled warmly. He was an odd person, with ginger hair and an obnoxious moustache, His name was Mr. Altean but he insisted that everyone, including students, called him by his first name, Coran.

“Ah Mister and Misses Kogane I’m sorry you had to come in yet again. Please come into my office and we can talk about what happened.” Coran opened his door wided and gestured for the parents entered. Keith stood up and followed his father, only before glancing back at Lance, tears welling in his eyes. The door was slammed shut.

Lance exhaled the breath that he had been unconsciously holding and slumped in his chair. Lance wanted to feel guilty, for some reason but he couldn’t bring himself to be. _What if he was waiting for the day he met his soulmate? Guess we were both disappointed._

Before Lance could get too caught up in his thoughts he was embraced by familiar arms  _Mama?_

“Oh Lance huni, is everything alright?” His mother ran her hands through his short brown hair and fought back tears. “The school said you got in a fight, why?”

Lance looked at his mother and pushed his sleeve up and raised his wrist. It took roughly .5 seconds before Lance felt pain on his left cheek. It’s a good thing nobody saw that, they were all alone in the office. His mother quickly lowered he hand and gripped his wrist hard.

“Carlos, do you realize what this means.” She held his wrist, her nails digging into his skin. _She’s acting like I wanted this._

Lance dad stared at the red ink, Lance could see the gears running in his head. He looked like he wanted to say something or slap him like his mother, but he just clenched his jaw and backed away. “We will discuss this later, Lance.”

Lance lowered his head, he didn’t want to know what would happen to him. _I can’t end up like Camillia_ Lance touched the cross that hung from his neck. _Please heavenly father, save me from this sin I’ve found myself in._

After about 20 minutes the Kogan's exited Coran’s office, looking more upset than when they entered. However instead of tears, Keith’s eyes were filled with hatred. He looked at Lance like he was dirt.

The atmosphere in the room shifted to a tense feeling. Both sets of parents were staring at each other with hatred and disgust.

Coran cleared his throat and looked towards the McClain’s. “Thank you for coming in Mister and Misses McClain, will you all please come with me?” He opened the door wider. Lance could see how forced his smile was.

Lance walked behind his parents listening to Keith and his parents exit the office.

Lance sat down in one of the chairs in between his parents. Coran sat down being his desk and gave another forced smile.

“Lance, I already have Keith's side of the story but I need yours. What happened between you two? Did Keith provoke you at all?” Coran pulled out a notebook and a pen and looked back at Lance.

“No sir.” Lance swallowed and avoided his parents stares.

Coran tapped his pen on the desk of few times, obviously in thought. “I see, now Keith told me that you punched him. Is that true?”

Lance nodded. “Yes sir.”

Coran twirled his moustache “Why?”

Lance looked at his parents and inhaled a shaky breath. “Because I’m not a faggot. I refuse to let my soul mate be a guy.” Lance gestured at the name that marked his skin.

Coran stopped everything he was doing and stared at Lance wide eyed. Coran looked at Lance's parents, praying to find any shock but nothing. In fact they looked proud? Coran ran his hand through his hair. “Lance, you can’t change the fact that he is your soulmate. You two were put together for a reason.”

“I could care less Coran. I’m not gay. I will never be gay. I would rather be alone my entire life than end up with a guy.” Lance crossed his arms.

Coran rubbed his eyes. “Well I’m not sure what to say.” He looked at the three people sitting in front of him. Coran shut his notebook, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to talk to Lance. “Well Lance, since you provoked the violence you will receive five days of out of school suspense starting today.” Coran started writing a slip.

Lance was shocked, his perfect record was ruin because he didn’t want to be gay.

His mother shifted in her seat “Please, Mr Altean Lance has been a perfect student his entire life. He has never done anything wrong. Can’t we overlook this? He was just standing up for himself, just like we taught him.” Lance noticed that she was twisted the cross on her bracelet, she did that whenever she was upset.

Coran looked up at the woman. “Mrs. McClai-”

“Rosa, please.”

Coran cleared his throat. “Rosa, I understand what you're saying but we can not let Lance get away with hurting another student. Soulmate or not. He violated the school policy of no violence. This is what he must receive for his actions.” Coran finished writing the slip and handed it to Lance. “I will see you back at school next tuesday.” Coran gestured for them to exit his office and sat down. _Of course it had to be the McClains. It couldn’t had been any other family that would have been okay with this_. Coran thought back to Camillia. She was the smartest girl in her grade and her and Coran talked nearly every day before she left. She was always smiling and she would've done anything for anyone.

Coran looked at his office window and watched the McClains get into their vehicle. _I hope Lance doesn’t end up like Camillia._

-

Lance laid his head on the window. He father was driving and the entire car was silent. Lance didn’t know what to say. It’s not like this is what he wanted. _Why couldn’t I had just been normal?_

Lance was pulled out of his thoughts by his father clearing his throat. “Lance.” His deep voice rumbled throughout the car and sent shivers down Lances spine.

“Yes father?” Lance hand moved towards his cross once more.

“You’re mother and I aren’t mad at you.”

Lance's eyes widened and he looked at his father through the rear-view mirror.

His father glanced at him before returning his eyes to the road. “What you did was very brave of you. You looked the Devil straight in the face and told him no. You’re strong. Stronger than Camillia at least. I’m very proud of what you did.”

Lance looked at his mother who was smiling at him. She was smiling at him like he just won a talent show. Lance felt sick. _Why are they proud?_ Lance glanced back at his father, then stared at his hands. “Thank you father, I’m glad I could make you proud.”

His parents smiled and Lance didn’t talk the rest of the drive home.

-

Lance’s suspension seem to drag on more than it should've. He focused on the chores he was told to do, but those only kept him busy for a few hours. Lance spent his days either watching T.V and trying to get Hunk to text him back. Hunk would only respond to questions about homework but nothing else. Lance didn’t know why either, he didn’t do anything that bad.

-

Lance was sitting at the dinner table, picking at his food. He had to go back to school tomorrow and he wasn’t ready. He didn’t want to see Keith again. He didn’t want him to look at him or try to talk to him. He wanted nothing to do with him.

“Lance are you going back to school tomorrow?” Benji looked at Lance as he lifted a spoonful of soup into his mouth.

Lance lazily looked at his brother “Yeah, my suspension is up.”

Benji stared at Lance in complete awe “I still can’t believe you punched someone.That’s so cool”

Lance’s stomach twisted and he narrowed his eyes at his brother. “It’s not something to be proud of Benjamin.” Lance didn’t mean for his voice to sound cold but it did and made Benji freeze in his seat.

Benji looked at his bowl “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

“You’re brother is right Benjamin, violence is never the answer. But if you need to defeat sin you may use your fist.” Their father took a bite of his steak as he stared at Lance.

Lance slightly shifted in his seat. “May I be excused?”

His mother looked up from feeding Anna and smiled “Of course hunny.”

Lance stood up and grabbed his plate, still full of food and walked out of the dinning room trying to shake his father stare.

-

Lance couldn’t sleep that night. His head was filled with multiple emotions. Anger. Guilt. Pitty. Sadness. _Did Camillia feel like this when she meet her soulmate?_

Lance rolled onto his back and stared at the glow in the dark stars that decorated his ceiling. He thought back to when he and Camilla put those stars up. He was 8 and she was 10. They had argued for three hours on what constellations to make so they settled for Leo and Cancer.

Lance placed his hands over his eyes. He missed her more than he let on. He knew that she was a sinner but he still missed her. Lance closed his eyes and fell asleep thinking about his childhood and the sister he lost.

-

Lance had never felt so nervous walking through his school before. He waved hi to a few classmates that he passed and nodded when he saw Coran.

Coran smiled at him and gave him a small wave.

Lance turned the corner and saw all of his friends and of course Keith. Lance wanted to turn around and run home but Shay noticed him and gave him a small wave. This lead to everyone waving at Lance and Keith staring at him with wide eyes. Lance walked over to the group and ignored the boy in the red jacket.

“Finally back are we?” Hunk pulled Lance into a hug. Lance nearly pulled away. Hunk’s hugs were usually safe and warm but this hug felt off.

Lance pulled away from Hunk after a few moments and ruffled Katie’s hair. “Miss me?”

“Kinda, enjoyed the quiet.” A smile grew on their face, but just like Hunk’s hug it was off.

Lancer placed his hand over his heart and pretended to be hurt “My lady, you hurt me.”

Katie gave him another forced smile and turned to whisper something to Keith.

Lance turned his hand and started talking to Shay about the homework he missed in Earth Science.

Shay was in the middle of telling Lance the project they started when Lance felt a tap on his shoulder. Lance turned around and saw Keith standing there his arms crossed.

Lance stood up straighter and looked Keith up and down.

Keith ignore Lance’s cold attitude and cleared this throat. “We need to talk. Just you and me.”

Lance raised his eyebrows and looked at his friends for support but they were all engaged in conversation, ignoring both of them. “Fine.”

Keith nodded and started walking away. Lance sighed and followed him.

-

Keith lead them to a library that was barely used. Lance shut the door behind him and turned towards the raven haired boy. Neither of them said anything, they just let the silence plague the room.

“What do you want to talk about?” Lance glanced at the clock. _15 minutes till the first bell._

Keith pulled out one of the chairs and sat down. “You.”

Lance knew that he might as well get comfortable, this was going to take more than 15 minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing really happened but next chapter, secrets will be revealed. 
> 
> If this chapter feels cut off that because it is! I decided to make chapter 3 the talk.
> 
> Also Lance doesn't like violence at all so that's why his emotion changed about punching Keith a few times throughout the story. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudo/comment or subscribe! 
> 
> Tumblr:  
> [The-Kittens-Of-Voltron](https://the-kittens-of-voltron.tumblr.com/)


	3. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, the atmosphere becoming awkward. Lance took this time to actually look at Keith. He didn’t realize how fair his skin actually was and how silky his hair looked. He didn’t realize that his eyes were a grayish purple, and how Lance started to get lost in them. Lance felt like he was staring up at the galaxy on a summer night. Or watching the snow fall on a cold winter day. Lance didn’t even realize that he was staring at Keith's eyes until Keith spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Sorry if the chapter isn' the best and slightly shorter I'm exhausted. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Lance was sitting across from Keith, who had his arms across his chest, his eyes digging into Lance like he was trying to figure out something.

Lance stared back at Keith. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept in days. _Maybe he hadn't._ Lance felt guilt start to creep up his throat but he quickly shoved it down.

“So why do you want to talk to me mullet?”

Lance watched Keith process his nickname and he stared harder at Lance.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Keith's voice was harsh and he spit the words out like they tasted awful.

Lance blinked a few time. “I don't have a problem.”

“Yeah and I am not wearing a red jacket. Don't play dumb with me Lance. Why the hell would you punch me? I'm your soulmate after all!”

Lance nearly ran out of the room when he heard the word ‘soulmate’. Sure it was true but Lance didn't want to hear it. “I will not let my soul mate be a guy. I'm not a sinner and I will never take part on a sin.”

Keith's face shifted from hatred to confusion. “What do you mean a ‘sinner’?” His voice still contained the harshness but it was lighter than before.

Lance dragged his hand down his face “Do I seriously have to spell it out for you? I'm. Not. Gay. I will never be gay especially for someone like you.”

Keith looked like he was just slapped. His jaw dropped as he looked at the boy in front of him. After a few moments Keith shut his mouth, clenching his jaw and tightening his hand into a fist. “So what you are say is that you would only give me a chance if I was a girl?”

Lance nodded, “Yeah because I would not be going against my beliefs if I was with a girl.”

Keith processed what Lance said and carefully chose his next words. “You won’t even give me a chance now?”

Lance narrowed his eyes at the boy. “No way in hell.”

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, the atmosphere becoming awkward. Lance took this time to actually look at Keith. He didn’t realize how fair his skin actually was and how silky his hair looked. He didn’t realize that his eyes were a grayish purple, and how Lance started to get lost in them. Lance felt like he was staring up at the galaxy on a summer night. Or watching the snow fall on a cold winter day. Lance didn’t even realize that he was staring at Keith's eyes until Keith spoke.

“Can I at least know why you think you’re ‘sinning’?”

Lance pulled his eyes away from Keith’s and swallowed. _I just got lost in his eyes. What is wrong with me?_ Lance reached up and grabbed his cross. “It’s against what I believe in, what the church believes in and what my family believes in.” Lance’s voice was coated in confidence.

“I take it you go to a conservative church.” Keith's voice was plagued with slight disgust.

Now it was Lance’s time to act like he was slapped. No one talks bad about his church. “I go to a normal church. That teaches normal things.”

Keith started to laugh, hard. Lance just started at him. “Why are you laughing?!”

Keith laughed a few second longer before he inhaled and wiped his eyes. “You say your church is normal. Yet every church I have been in had preached love over hatred because you know ‘Thou shalt not hate’ or whatever.”

Lance bit his tongue. “I’m not arguing with someone that doesn’t know what they are talking about.”

Keith shrugged “Whatever.”

More silence. Lance hated the silence yet he didn’t want to leave. Even though him and Keith were at each other's throats, talking to him felt...natural? Lance wasn’t sure but he didn’t want the conversation to end.

“So did you get in any trouble? Like a suspension like me?” Lance gestured to himself.

“Nope. I didn’t start the fight or do anything wrong.”

Lance nodded “Right.”

More silence.

Lance shifted in his seat. “So are your parents cool with this?”

Keith gave Lance a confused look “What that my soulmate is a guy or that fact that you punched me before you even said hello to me?”

“That first one.” Lance’s voice was barely above a whisper. _Why do I feel so guilty?_

Keith crossed his arms. “They are perfectly fine with it. They are fully aware that you can’t control who or what your soulmate will be. Plus my brothers soulmate was another man so they don’t care. They just want me to be happy.”

Lance swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and push down the feeling of guilt that built up in his stomach. “Your brother is with another man?”

Keith nodded.

“Did he try to fight it at all?”

“No. Even if he did, people always end up with their soulmates no matter what. It’s just how the world works. You can’t fight it.”

Lance nodded. He already knew this but he didn’t want to admit it. “My sister tried to fight it.”

Keith stared at Lance. Lance could tell that he was trying to process what Lance just said. After a minute or two Keith broke the silence. “Did she succeed?”

Lance nearly lied. He wanted to tell Keith that she did succeed and just like her, he could ignore him and never looked back but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. “No. She only lasted a month before she broke. She couldn’t stay away.”

“They say that soulmates are like a drug. If you try to fight it you’ll always find yourself back where you started but if you accepted to feel great.”

Lance nodded. He had heard that multiple times before.

Keith stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. He was about to exit the room but turned back towards Lance. “If you know that, why are you fighting it?” Keith slammed the door.

Lance didn’t move, he couldn’t convince himself to move. _If you know that, why are you fighting it_  .Lance didn’t have a solid answer for himself. Was it for his parents? His church? What was making him fight Keith?

Lance ran his hands through his hair, grabbing the shirt strands. _I wonder if Camillia had these thoughts? I wonder how much she thought before she caved in? What was her motives? Why did she eventually accept the fact that her soulmate wasn’t a guy? How did she learn that the universe didn’t mess up?_ Lance had so many questions, but no answers to any of them.

_-_

Lance avoided his friends throughout the day. He didn’t want to look at them when they believed that he was wrong minded. He didn’t want to see Keith in fear he’d get lost in those eyes again. He wanted to run away.

-

Lance avoided his siblings when he got home. He focused on his homework and prayed that his parents wouldn't integrat him when they got home.

Lance didn’t pray hard enough.

As soon as his mother came home she rapid fire questions at him like he was a suspect in questioning.

“Did you talk to Keith today?”

“Only to tell him that I wanted nothing to do with him.”

“Is that all you said?” His mother narrowed her eyes at him.

“Yes mother.” Lance’s emotions were out of order. He had only lied to his mother once before. Now he was lying to her like he lied everyday.

She obviously bought his white lie and kissed him on the head “I’m so proud of you.”

Lance nearly cried.

-

Dinner was very awkward that night. Lance had nothing to say and he could feel his father's eyes on him throughout the meal.

He never asked Lance any questions but Lance could tell that he didn’t believe what Lance told his mother earlier that day.

Lance wanted to scream. He didn't ask for any of this. He didn’t want any of this. “May I be excused?”

His father nodded and Lance nearly bolted out of the room.

-

Lance went to bed early that night, yet he couldn’t sleep. His mind was clouded with questions that he didn’t know that right answer for. Or if they even had right answers. He just wanted to know what to do.

Lance rolled out of bed and checked the clock that sat on his desk. _1:36am._

Lance too the short walk over to his computer that sat parallel to his bed. He waited the two minutes for it to start up and get ready for use. Lance opened Google and logged into Facebook. He clicked the search bar and typed a name in. The name that he told his parents that he blocked a month ago.

Camillia.

He didn’t even need to type the last name before her profile appeared. Lance hesitated but clicked on it.

The first thing he noticed what her profile picture. Her brown hair was tied back in a ponytail and she wore a huge smile. Her arm was wrapped around another woman who was kissing her cheek.

Lance immediately identified the other woman as Ashley. He had read the purple ink that was placed over Camillia collarbone multiple times before she left.

The both looked happy. Very happy.

Lance scrolled down her wall for a few minutes reading her post and looking at pictures. Most of them with just her and Ashley. Some with her and another family. A few with her at the ocean.

Lance stared at her profile, he was stalling. He knew why he was there. She was the only ones with the answers he needed. Lance swallowed his pride and started to type a message.

 **Lance:** “Hey Cam. I’m kinda in a bind right now and I really need your help. I understand if you don’t want to talk to me but I’m hoping you will. Please I’m so lost. I need help. Please? For old time sake?”

Lance sent the message before he could double guess himself.

Lance started to pace around his room. _She’s not going to respond. She hates me. She has no reason to help me._

Lance was brought out of his panic state but a small notification sounds that broke through the silence of his room.

Lance stopped pacing and turned towards his computer. He took the few steps towards it and read the message.

 **Camillia:** “Lance?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready to meet Camillia! Also Lance is starting to low key pin Keith but he doesn't know ;) 
> 
> And obvious I do not own Facebook, Google, or Voltron LD
> 
> I hope you liked it!!!
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudo/comment or subscribe!
> 
> I'm so excited for the next chapter!
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr:  
> [The-Kittens-Of-Voltron](https://the-kittens-of-voltron.tumblr.com/)


	4. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk returned the smile but it didn't reach his eyes. “Hey buddy do you want to go get ice cream with us? It’s such a nice day out.” 
> 
> Lance thought about what he had to do after school and smiled, his schedule was open. “Sure! We haven't hung out in a while. It will be fun!” 
> 
> “Then let's go!” Shay started to walk away hand in hand with Hunk and Katie following right behind. Lance closed his locker and felt nervousness form in his stomach. Something felt off, and Lance knew that this wasn’t going to be a normal hang out like all times. Lance willed his legs forward and started walking towards his friend, unsure about what was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! I'm not too happy with this but oh well :/  
> Just wanted to say that this chapter is kinda religious heavy. Not like quoting the bible but Lance mentions it a lot.  
> I hope you like it! 
> 
> I do not own Voltron Legendary Defender or any of its characters.

Lance stared at the message, he didn’t move a single muscle. _She’s willing to talk_ _to me?_ Lance was shocked to say the least, his sister is actually going to talk to him. After 2 months of complete silence from the entire family she’s going to talk to him. Lance swallowed the nervous lump that formed in the base of his throat. He sat down in front of his computer and brought his hands shakily up to his keyboard. _I can do this_ Lance started to type.

 **Lance:** Hey, I didn’t think you would actually respond to me…

 **Camillia:** Of course, you seemed distressed. I wouldn’t leave anyone from my family alone if they needed help. So what’s up?

 **Lance:** Well I meet my soulmate a few days ago…

 **Camillia:** Oh I didn’t even realize that the 14th already passed!! Congrats bro! Is she as amazing as you hoped for?

Lance blinked his eyes a few times at the message he received. _How can she talk to me like she never left? She still as supportive as she was when she still lived with us._ Lance started to type out his next message, the one he didn’t want to type.

 **Lance:** My soulmate isn’t a girl. It’s a boy named Keith… He’s a new kid at my school.

Lance watched as Camillia read his message and didn’t immediately start to type a response. Come on Cam, please just respond. Before Lance could fly into a full blown panic the next messaged popped up and it wasn’t what Lance expected. Lance expected her to laugh at him, or her to be happy, but that wasn’t the case.

 **Camillia:** Lance….where are you right now? Are you still home? Or did they kick you out already? I can come get you right now if you need just tell me where you are. I’m sorry Lance I know what’s it like to be on that end of the stick.

 **Lance:** What? No no no I’m still home. Mama and Papa haven’t done anything bad to me. In fact they are proud of me.

Lance had to wait a minute or two before Camillia responded, he could imagine what she was doing. She was probably tying her hair up in a bun and tapping her foot on the ground. She did this every time she was confused or nervous.

 **Camillia:** What do you mean ‘proud of me’? Are they accepting now?

Lance could feel the bite in the last question. It would make since, if that were the case, after all she was exile from her family and home.

 **Lance:** No they still aren’t accepting, and neither am I. They are proud because when I meet Keith instead of talking to him, like the Devil wanted, I punched him.

 **Camillia:** You punched someone? And not just someone you punched your soulmate. Lance you hate violence, you wouldn’t even play violent video games. Also did you even talk to your soulmate before you decided to raise your fist to him?

Lance was racking his brain for the answers to her questions. He had answers to her questions but they weren't solid answers, they were half assed answers. Answers that he prayed were more solid.

 **Lance:** Yes I punched my soulmate and no I didn’t even talk to him before I did. Yes I know I hate violence but I feel like this was an exception.

 **Camillia:** This is no exception!!! You dense stop light. You PUNCHED your soulmate. You hurt the only person in the world that is a perfect matched for you. Growing up you were so happy to met your soulmate and when you finally did you hurt him?! Did you ever think about how much he may have wanted to met his soulmate? Did you ever consider that?

 **Lance:** Yes I punched him, why is that so hard for you to grasp? And no I haven’t thought about what he wanted because I want to make myself happy, not a random stranger that thought he would have the perfect day.

Lance could feel Camillia anger through the computer. She didn’t condone violence at all and the fact he started violence was obviously getting under her skin. Lance swallowed the guilt that started to bubble out of his gut. _This is different. She needs to understand where I’m coming from._

 **Camillia:** Is this why you messaged me? I haven’t heard from you or mother or father or anyone in months. Now out of the blue you message me and is this why?

 **Lance:** No I need your help. I have so many questions and I don’t know the right answer to any of them. Please I’m so lost.

 **Camillia:** And you expect that I can help you with it? Why do you believe that I can help you?

 **Lance:** Because you’ve been where I've been. You’ve been where I am right now. You have the answers to my questions. That why I can back to you, I need your help Cam. Please.

Lance wiped his eyes, _Why am I crying?_ Lance wasn’t sure if it was because he was “fighting” with his sister or if she wouldn’t help him.

 **Camillia:** Fine. What do you need help with? I can tell you what I know.

Lance breathed a sigh of relief, _she’s willing to help me, thank god._ Lance started typing as fast as his fingers would allow.

 **Lance:** Okay. So I wanna know how you “fought” it? Like what did you do?

 **Camillia:** Lance… What is your goal? I get the vibe that you don’t want to go the easy way.

 **Lance:** Easy way?

 **Camillia:** Yeah, like accepting it.

Lance was shocked, how could she even say that to him. Lance, the boy who has never missed a day of church. Lance, the boy who prayed for 30 minutes every night before bed. Lance, the boy who lived by the Bible everyday and followed it to the best of his ability. She wanted him to just embrace the sin that he found himself caught up in. Lance was pissed, the fact the she would even consider that made his blood boil. _Who does she think she is?_

 **Lance:** Why would that even be an option? Why would I even consider that? You obviously don’t mind that your sinning but I have dignity and I will not embrace it.

Camillia didn’t respond for over 10 minutes, and Lance was nervous? _Come on Lance, she’s your sister. She knows your views. She won’t be upset with you._ Lance started to pace his room again. He knew that he should go to be, the clock just passed 2:45am. Lance had to be up at 6:30 for school but he couldn’t bring himself to lie down. He needed answers now. He didn't want to wait till he woke up, he wouldn’t be able to sleep if he didn't get what he needed. He nearly slammed into his computer when he heard the notification echo throughout his room.

 **Camillia:** Fine. I will tell you what I did but I’m telling you know that it won’t work.

 **Lance:** I’m going to make it work.

 **Camillia:** We will see about that won’t we. Okay, when I first started to avoid Ashley I made sure I didn’t see her at all. That was the easy part since we met at the mall. I also tried not to think about her, I always avoided her name on my body. I read the Bible and talked to mother and father. They helped me for a little bit but we know the end result.

Lance read the message and the re read it. He read it multiple time. _That can’t be all that she did. She had to have done more than that. But what._

 **Lance:** Is that all? Is that really all that you did? Nothing else?

 **Camillia:** Yes, Lance. There is not much that you can do in order to avoid your soulmate. You are bound together for a reason. No matter what you do you'll find yourself with that person. You can fight it all you want but it won’t mean anything in the end.

 **Lance:** Just you watch Cam, I’m going to fight it and I’m going to succeed. I’m not going to be a sinner like you. I’m going to make mama and papa proud.

 **Camillia:** You can do what you want Lance, but message me when you need a place to stay. Goodnight.

Lance reread her message over and over. _Does she not believe in me?_ I can do this. Lance shut his computer down and laid in his bed. His mind started to go back through their conversation, he needed to figure out his plan of attack.

 _Alright so I need to avoid Keith as much as I can. Of course that itself is a challenge since we go to the same school, but it’s duable. I need to talk to my pastor and parents and make sure I’m strong enough. I already read the Bible so I’m good on that part. I can do this. I’m strong enough. I can do this._ Lance drifted off to sleep as he thought about how he was going to defeat this sin.

-

Lance sluggly moved his body down stairs and forced himself to eat his breakfast. He was relieved to see that his dad left for work early that day so he didn’t have to see him or deal with his stares from across the table.

He glanced around the table and looked at all of his siblings. They had no idea what he was going through. Lance never told them, they just assumed that Lance was too embarrassed to bring his soulmate home to met the family. They were right. Lance was embarrassed.

Lance was pulled out of his thoughts by Emily tapping his shoulder. Lance looked at her and notice how she was holding two hair ties.

“Yes Emily?”

“Can you braid my hair? Please?”

Lance gave his sister a small smile “Of course.” He started to part her hair and started to give her pigtails. Lance was actually very good at hair, he had to help his sisters a lot growing up so braiding hair was second nature to him.

Lance had just finished one side and started to move onto the other side when he notice Emily sigh.

“Are you okay Emily?”

Emily gave a slight nod “Do you think mom will let me cut my hair?”

Lance stopped the braid he was doing and thought, “She would let you trim it.” He continued the braid.

Emily sighed again “No I don’t want it trimmed, I want it cut. Like above my shoulder. Kinda like yours.”

Lance placed the hair tie around the braid and ran his hand through his short hair.

“Emily I have a boy haircut. You’re not a boy.”

Emily looked at the ground and ran her fingers over her braids. “I know. Thanks for braiding my hair.” And she walked out of the room, her head still lowered.

Lance watched his sister leave _That was kinda weird_. Lance finished his breakfast and got ready for school.

-

When Lance arrives at his school he ignored Keith to the best of his ability. However he found this quite difficult since they had almost every class together and he was already friends with all of Lance’s friends.

Everywhere Lance looked he always say that signature red jacket or Keith laughing with one of Lance’s friends. Lance despised how all of his friends became friends with Keith, yet he couldn’t blame them. They had the right to be how friend and Lance couldn’t stop them, no matter how much he didn’t want them to talk to Keith.

Katie and Keith had bonded over conspiracy theories and usually dominated the lunch conversation with different crypted.

Hunk and Keith bonded over video games and other things that Lance had no idea about.

Shay and Keith bonded over their love for flowers and plants in general. Needless to say Keith replaced Lance as Shay’s science partner.

Lance felt out of place, like he wasn’t needed in the friend group anymore. Yet Lance couldn’t just leave them, he had no other friends to go to. Plus everyone at school had already learned why the fight happened and, most people didn’t want to associate with Lance.

Lance still held his ground and ignored Keith. He wouldn’t look at Keith even when he was right in front of him. He would talk to Keith even when they were partners in class. He wouldn’t even acknowledge Keith as an actual person let alone a classmate.

After about a week of Lance’s behavior everyone had enough of it.

Lance was putting books in locker when Katie, Hunk and Shay surrounded him. Lance stood up and looked at all of his friends. “Oh hey everyone!” He gave them a smile.

Hunk returned the smile but it didn't reach his eyes. “Hey buddy do you want to go get ice cream with us? It’s such a nice day out.”

Lance thought about what he had to do after school and smiled, his schedule was open. “Sure! We haven't hung out in a while. It will be fun!”

“Then let's go!” Shay started to walk away hand in hand with Hunk and Katie following right behind. Lance closed his locker and felt nervousness form in his stomach. Something felt off, and Lance knew that this wasn’t going to be a normal hang out like all times. Lance willed his legs forward and started walking towards his friend, unsure about what was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will his friends do?  
> I hope you like this chapter!
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudo/comment or subscribe 
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr:  
> [The-Kittens-Of-Voltron](https://the-kittens-of-voltron.tumblr.com/)


	5. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lance, Keith doesn’t hate you. He’s just giving you the space you need.” Katie looked at Lance and gave a small smile. 
> 
> “Plus Lance it’s just a friendship, it’s not anything more.” Shay smiled warmly at Lance. 
> 
> “But it could change into something more. We become friends and next thing I know I’m kissing him under the stars and running down the aisle as people throw flowers on us.” Lance closed his eyes in frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update!! 
> 
> I'm on a roll! 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter!
> 
> TW: Mention to religion (Like they talk about it but it's mention a lot)

Lance stared out the window in Hunk’s car. The radio was on but Lance wasn’t listening to the song. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen to him. Not like he was going to get beat up more like the feeling you get when you do something bad and your mom is going to yell at you.

“So Lance are you going to get your usual?” Katie adjusted her glasses as she gave Lane a side glance.

Lance pulled his eyes from the window and looked at Katie. “Yeah, probably.”

Katie nodded and then looked down at her phone. Lance looked out the window again. He watched the houses pass by and the trees. He saw someone walking their dog and an elderly couple walking down the street holding hands. Lance stared at the couple's hands.

He wanted something like that. He wanted someone to grow old with and spend time with. He wanted to be in love.

Lance stopped registering what he was seeing through the window and became lost in thought. He didn’t register the street signs, he didn’t register the trees that they drove by. He didn’t even register when Hunk stopped the car at the ice cream place.

“Lance you getting out of the car?” Hunk tapped on his window and Lance looked up at his friend and nodded. Everyone was already out of the car and Katie was already paying for her order. Lance opened the door and stretched as soon as he stood up.

It was a nice day. The weather was warm and the wind was cool enough to not make you shiver. The sun was out but the clouds made it so it wasn’t that bright. Lance took off his jacket and placed it in the car, it was too nice out of that thing. Lance heard a noise and looked up and saw a bird that was flying over him and smiled _If only life would be that easy._

Lance heard someone clear their throat and saw Hunk motioning him over to the register. Lance moved his legs forward and made his way to the register. He completely skipped over the menu and looked straight at the girl working.

Lance had to blink a few times, she was gorgeous. Her blond hair was tired into a high ponytail and she had purple eyes. Lance was going to question until he realized that they were contacts. She had a soft face and a sweet smile. Lance’s eyes moved down to her name tag and read Nyma. “Can I help you?” She smiled brightly at Lance.

Lance looked at her face one more time and smile back. “Yeah! Can I have a medium soft twist with chocolate chips.”

“Of course!” Lance watched Nyma click a few buttons on the register. “That will be $3.27 please.”

Lance could've swore that she winked at him and felt a blush form over his face. He reached to grab his wallet and pulled out a $5 bill. He handed it over to Nyma and winked back but he watched her face fall. He glanced down and saw that she was staring at the name on his wrist.

Nyma seemed to recover and take the $5’s from Lance’s hand. “So Keith, that’s a nice name. When did you meet him?”

“A few weeks ago.” Lance glance at the name, he hadn’t looked at it in days, it still looked as vibrant as when it formed that day. “Well he must be a very lucky guy to have someone as charming as you with him. Here’s your change, $1.73.” Nyma turned around and started to make his order.

Lance put his change in the tip jar and watched Nyma move over to the topping station. _Why couldn’t I have gotten someone like that? Why does the name have to be in a location where everyone can see it? Camillia could always hide hers, damn it._

“Here you go, and have a lovely day.” She gave him a forced smile.

Lance gave a small smile back and took the ice cream from her hands. “Thank you,” and he turned to walk to where his friends were sitting.

He sat down next to Hunk and liked his ice cream. No one talked, they were just enjoying the silence. Lance watched Katie type on her phone.

“Who you texting Katie?” Lance wiggled his eyebrows.

Katie didn’t glance up from her phone “Keith.”

“Oh. I didn’t know you two were that close.” Lance ate more of his ice cream.

“Yup, he’s actually a cool person, oh wait you wouldn’t know.” Katie placed her phone down and took a bite of her sunday.

“Katie! Stop.” Hunk glared at her for a second then looked at Shay. They were having a silent conversation with each other. Lance watched them, he didn’t know what they were saying but he admired how close they were. They were in perfect sync with each other and it was cool to watch them just know what they were saying.

After a minute or two of their silent conversation Shay looked at Lance and grabbed his free hand.

“Lance, I, well we need to talk to you.” Shay squeezed Lance’s hand tighter.

Lance looked down at their hands and felt a lump start to form in his throat. He looked up at Shay, “Alright.”

Shay took one more look at her boyfriend and looked back at Lance. “We want to discuss your attitude towards Keith.”

 _I figured as much_. Lance opened his mouth to speak but no words came out so he gave all of them a small nodded, indicating that he was willing to listen.

Immediately he could see all of them become less tense and Shay released her death grip on his hand, but limply held his hand.

“Okay, so we know that you don’t like the fact that he is your soulmate, we understand that. And I’m not here to lecture you and tell you to accept him. We understand how it goes against your upbringing. However why have you been so hostile to him? Soulmate or not, you’ve never been mean to someone before.” Shay voice was soft yet firm, she was making sure she was getting her point across without angering Lance in any ways.

Lance thought about what Shay said and started to think. _Okay so they aren’t here to yell at me for not accepting Keith as my soulmate, they just want me to be nicer to him. I can do that, right? Why haven’t I been nicer already. I’m pretty sure I got my point across that I didn’t want to be his soulmate but can’t I be his friend? We could be friends. But I don’t think my parents want that, or if Keith would even want that. Shit what did I do._

“Lance, you with us?” Hunk shook his shoulder a little bit and Lance snapped back into reality.

“Yeah, sorry I was thinking and I don’t know.” Lance bite into his cone.

“What do you mean ‘I don’t know’?” Hunk looked at Lance with confusion.

Lance looked at his best friend and gave a shrug. “I just don’t know if I could be his friend. He probably hates me.”

“Lance, Keith doesn’t hate you. He’s just giving you the space you need.” Katie looked at Lance and gave a small smile.

“Plus Lance it’s just a friendship, it’s not anything more.” Shay smiled warmly at Lance.

“But it could change into something more. We become friends and next thing I know I’m kissing him under the stars and running down the aisle as people throw flowers on us.” Lance closed his eyes in frustration.

“What’s so bad about that? You two would make a cute couple” Hunk gave a hearty laugh and Lance opened his eyes in disbelief. He turned to his friend and looked at him weirdly.

“I don’t want that. I can’t want that.” Lance ate more of his cone and wiped his face with a napkin.

“Because of your religion?” Shay asked quietly, and ran her fingers over Lance’s hand.

Lance nodded and heard Katie groan.

“Lance can’t you over look those? You don't even know if God is real so why are you following something that could be fake? Why can’t you see that this problem is only being dragged out because of your religion. I would just not focus on that section of your religion, that would make things a bit easier.” Katie slammed her hand over her mouth and stared at Lance wide eyed. She didn’t mean to say that, she never meant to say that. Attacking Lance’s religion was the worst thing you could ever do.

Lance slowly blinked at Katie, letting her words sink in. He removed his hand from Shay’s hand and stood from the table. “You’re right Katie, that would make things easier, but I’m not a machine, you just can’t program me to think something different.” Lance started to walk away, ignoring his friends calls. He heard someone walking towards him and he started to run.

Lance didn’t want to talk to any of them so he ran as fast as he could. He wanted to get home, he wanted to go anywhere he could think. Lance kept running even when his legs ached and his lungs were on fire, he kept going. During his run, Lance had started to cry. He didn't even know why, he knew Katie didn't mean what she said but it still hurt him. Lance pushed forward. Lance only stopped when he tripped. He didn’t even know he tripped in front of somebody until they spoke.

“Oh my, young man are you alright?”

Lance immediately recognized that voice and looked at the person who spoke “Father Samuel!”

“Who? Oh Lance, it’s so good to see you, why were you running?” Father Samuel reached down and helped Lance to his feet and looked at his face. He hesitantly touched Lance’s face. “My boy why are you crying?”

Lance wiped his eyes and looked at his pastor. “I’m lost. I don’t know what to do.”

Samuel looked at Lance and gave a small smile “Do you want to talk about it?”

Lance nodded and he was lead inside the church.

-

Lance soon found himself sitting in one of the pews with his pastor right next to him.

“Now Lance what is troubling you?”

Lance inhaled a shaky breath and fought back the tears that threatened to fill his eyes. “Father, I must apologize, I have found myself in a horrible sin.”

Father Samuel looked at Lance with confusion and worry. “You can tell me about it, the Lord is with us.”

Lance nodded and looked down at his arm, he made sure the sleeves were down far enough to hide the name. Nobody in his church knew about his soul mate. His parents didn’t want him to tell anyone but Lance needed someone to talk to right now. Lance bite his tongue, he didn’t want to ruin anything for his family or his church. He wanted to stay in the church and not get kicked out again. _I could tell him if I just change the story so it’s not about me._ Lance closed his eyes and searched for the words that he needed.

“Someone I know is gay, but we’ve been friends for a long time. I know that they are sinning, but I still want them in my life.”

Father Samuel nodded very slowly as he processed what Lance said. “This friend, why do they say they are gay?”

“Their soulmate is another guy.”

“I see.” The pastor closed his eyes and mumbled something to himself. After a few moments he looked back at Lance. “Lance, you have already been in the situation with your sister. You know what needs to be done.”

“I know, but I also want to keep them in my life. We have so many memories together and isn’t it okay because I’m not the gay one?” Lance clasped his hands together hoping that the pastors answer would be a nice one.

“Lance, you already know my answer, you’ve been going to my church for years. Now you can either walked with the devil or the Lord and that is your decision. I pray you choose the right one.”

Lance watched Father Samuel stand from his seat and looked down at Lance. “I have a meeting but feel free to stay as long as you want and talk with the Lord.” And with that he left Lance alone.

Lance ran his hands through his hair in frustration _Why won't anyone give me_ _good advice?_ Lance placed his head in his hands and looked down and saw the cushion you pull down to pray. Lance stared at the cushion and pulled it down and kneeled down, placing his hands on the seat in front of him, clasped together, and lowering his head on his hands.

 _Might as well find my own advice,_ Lance started to pray.

He wasn’t sure how much time actually passed, but he knew it had to be a few hours. Lance nearly pealed out of his skin when someone tapped his shoulder, he turned around and saw his father.

“Papa? What are you doing here?” Lance’s eyes followed his father as he kneeled down next to him.

“Your friends called the house and said you ran off, I figured you came here. Is everything alright? You didn’t even hear me walk into the church.”

Lance nodded “yeah, just a lot on my mind.”

His father nodded “Well whenever you're ready we can leave. Your mother has dinner ready.”

“Okay.” Lance stood up and started to walk out of the church, his father death stare still drilled in his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Slamming my hands on the table* JEALOUS NYMA! JEALOUS NYMA!
> 
> Also I apologize if Pidge seemed a bit out of character, I tried to keep her in character to the best of my ability. 
> 
> I hope you liked it!!!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment/kudo or subscribe
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr!  
> [The-Kittens-Of-Voltron](https://the-kittens-of-voltron.tumblr.com/)


	6. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance didn’t live that far from his school, 3 miles or so. It wasn’t uncommon for him to walk when the weather got nicer so he was relieved he was allowed to go.
> 
> Lance was about halfway through his trip when he heard a voice behind him. 
> 
> “I’ve never seen you walking to school before.” 
> 
> Lance stopped in his tracks and bit his lip, he didn’t need to turn around in order to know who was talking to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH I don't think you guys know how excited I am to post this!!!! 
> 
> We're finally getting to the good stuff and it leads to some nice angst later on!!!
> 
> No TW for this chapter really 
> 
> I hope you like it!

Lance was curled up in his bed staring at his phone that was on his desk. Everyone was calling him Hunk, Shay, even Katie, they hadn't stopped since he ran off. He couldn't blame them, Hunk and Shay were worried where he went and Katie wanted to apologize for what she said. 

 

Lance wanted to pick up the phone but he couldn't bring himself to move. He had been sitting on his bed since he finished dinner claiming he had homework to do. 

 

Lance heard a knock on his door, he looked towards his door and mumbled “Come in.” 

 

The door slowly opened up and Lance glanced over and saw Anna standing in his door way. She was already wearing her pajamas and her hair was braided in her “nighttime braid” she likes the waves she gets from doing it.  She had her fingers in her mouth and she had tears streaking her face. 

 

Lance immediately sat up from the location on his bed “Anna? Is everything okay?” 

 

She shook her head frantically and Lance motioned her over to his bed. When she reached his bed she put her arms up and Lance reached down and pulled her up on the bed. 

 

She curled up next to Lance and he placed his arm around her and pulled her closer. Lance looked at the clocked and read the time  _ 11:34pm. _

 

Everyone was already asleep and Lance knew how much Anna hated waking people up.  _ Damn it she probably saw my light on.  _ He looked down at his shaking sister and silently sighed. Don't get Lance wrong he loved his sister and wanted to help her but he wasn't in the mood to deal with anything right now. 

 

“Anna what's wrong?” He hugged her a bit tighter. 

 

She didn't say anything but she curled closer to Lance. 

 

Lance thought about what could've happened “Do you feel sick?” 

 

She shook her head. 

 

“Hmmmm did you have a bad dream?” 

 

She shrugged slightly. 

 

“Kinda?” 

 

She shook her head yes. 

 

Lance wanted to scream,  _ Why is she being so difficult?  _ He looked back down on her and placed his hand in her face and wiped her tears away. 

 

“What was it about?” 

 

Anna looked up at her brother and mumbled “Mamá and Papá.” 

 

Lance blinked a few times and processed what she just said. He swallowed and thought about how to respond to her. “What do you mean? Mother and Father would never hurt you.” 

 

Anna shook her head no again and grabbed Lance's shirt tighter. “That's not true.” 

 

Now Lance was straight up confused. “Anna what do you mean that's not true?” 

 

Anna looked up at Lance “They hurt Camillia.” 

 

“They had too.” 

 

Lance felt Anna tense up then stare at Lance with anger in her eyes. “No they didn't. I don't care what their excuse was that didn't need to hurt her. Or you.” 

 

“Me?” Lance let out a nervous laugh. 

 

“Yes you. I heard Mamá and Papá say your soulmate was a guy. They're going to hurt you too. They're going to make you leave and I don't want that.” Anna fought back tears but Lance of course notice what she was trying to do. 

 

Lance ran his hands over her hair and calmly explained the same thing he had been explaining to his siblings for a while. “They were only mean to Camilla because she was weak and wanted to be with her soulmate. They won't be mean to me because I'm not weak. I am going to fight against my soulmate.” 

  
Anna stared at Lance “But what if you’re not strong enough? What if they make you leave?” 

Lance wiped the tears that fell down her face and fought back his own. Lance wanted to comfort her but he couldn’t even promise her anything.  _ I wanna be strong but what if I’m not? What if I fail like Camillia?  _ Lance shook his head.  _ No I’m not going to fail. I will stay away from Keith if it’s the last thing I do.  _

 

He looked down at his sister who had her head buried in his chest. “Anna, I’m not going anywhere.” 

 

Anna looked up at Lance, “you promise?” 

 

Lance nodded “I promise.” 

 

She gave him a small smile and placed her head back on his chest. Lance laid his head back, he wanted to sleep but no his mind was preoccupied. After about 5 minutes of his sister laying on him he felt wetness soak through his shirt and glanced down at his sister. 

 

She was slightly shaking and Lance could hear small whimpers coming from her. Lance opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong but she cut him off. 

 

“I missed Camillia.” 

 

Lance closed his mouth and hugged his sister tighter. His mind was flooded with memories from when he was younger and Camillia still was considered part of their family. He thought of the bike rides they would have, he thought of the games they would play, he thought of how easy she was to talk to. He felt a pain in his heart as he thought of the person he tried not to miss. 

 

“Don’t worry Anna I miss her too.” Lance prayed that she didn’t notice the tears that fell down Lance’s face. 

 

-

 

When Lance woke up for school Anna was gone,  _ she must of went back to her room after I fell asleep.  _

 

Lance rolled out of bed and checked his phone. He had almost 50 messages in text and calls from Hunk, Shay, and Katie. He felt terrible that he didn’t message them but he didn’t feel like talking to anyone them.  

 

He put his phone back down on his desk and started to get change. He barely had enough energy to change his shirt.  _ I don’t want to go to school today.  _ Lance sighed  _ Thank goodness it’s Friday. _ Lance made his way to his bathroom and completely ignored his morning skincare routine. He had no energy to do anything, he just wanted to crawl under his blankets and ignore the world. 

 

Lance walked back into his room, grabbed his phone and walked down stairs. 

 

-

 

Lance was trying to keep himself awake and engaged in the conversation but he couldn’t bring himself to talk. His mother noted his silence and placed the back of  her hand on his forehead. 

 

“Lance are you feeling okay? You don’t have a fever.” She gave him a look of concern. It wasn’t normal for Lance to be quiet. 

 

Lance shook her hand off and gave her a weak smile “I’m feeling fine, I’m just tired.” 

 

She gave him a small frown and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by her husband. 

 

“Have you not been sleeping Lance?” He started at him while he took a sip of his coffee. 

 

Lance attempted to sit tall in his chair but he felt himself shrink down a little under his father’s gaze. “I’ve been sleeping, I just have a lot on my mind.” 

 

Lance watched his father narrow his eyes at Lance and put his coffee cup down. “Well let us know if you need to talk about anything.” 

 

Lance fought back a shiver and stood up to grab his bag for school “Is it okay if I walk today? It’s a nice day out.” 

 

Both of his parents nodded and Lance nearly bolted out of the house. 

 

-

 

Lance didn’t live that far from his school, 3 miles or so. It wasn’t uncommon for him to walk when the weather got nicer so he was relieved he was allowed to go.

 

Lance was about halfway through his trip when he heard a voice behind him. 

 

“I’ve never seen you walking to school before.”  

 

Lance stopped in his tracks and bit his lip, he didn’t need to turn around in order to know who was talking to him.  _ Keith… _

 

Lance listened to the steps get closer to him and stop right beside him. Lance stopped biting his lip, exhaled and looked at the boy right beside him. Lance ignored the small jump his heart did when he made eye contact with Keith “I only walk on nice days.” 

 

Keith looked up at the sky. “Dark clouds are consider nice day?” 

 

Lance followed Keiths gaze and silently thank God that his mother didn’t realize the weather and make him drive into school. He looked back at Keith who was staring at him lazily “I also walk when I need to think.” 

 

Keith nodded “That makes more sense.” Keith started to walk and Lance found himself following him. Keith notice Lance following him and slowed down his walk so they were side by side. 

 

Both of the boys walked in complete silence neither looking at each other either. Lance could feel his heart jump every time he looked at Keith so he avoided looking at Keith with all his power.  _ Why am I even walking with him?  _ Lance sought through his mind for an answer but couldn't find one beside the fact that he really didn’t want to be alone right now. 

 

He snuck a look at Keith and noticed how bored he looked, liked he had walked this way multiple times. 

 

“So do you walk to school?” Lance stared at the sidewalk. 

 

Keith gave Lance a small glance before smiling, “You’re cute when you blush and yes. I live a few blocks back.” 

 

“What do you mean blush?” Lance tired to make his tone sound angry but even he couldn’t deny how hot his skin felt. 

 

“Please, you’re blushing but it’s cute.” Keith stared at Lance who was trying to hide his face. 

 

Lance was screaming internally, he didn’t want Keith to say things like that to him but his heart was pounding right out of his chest.   _ Why am I feeling like this? I can’t like him, yet here I am talking and walking with him. This isn’t good. _

 

“What about you? Doesn’t your mom usually drive you?” Keith looked at Lance as he walked. 

 

Lance nodded and looked back at Keith “Yeah she works about 30 minutes from the school so she’ll drop me off then my sibling. They go to the middle school a few blocks away.” 

 

Keith nodded as he processed the new information. “How many siblings do you have if you don’t mind me asking?” 

 

Lance was slightly taken back,  _ he’s actually curious about my family?  _ Lance gave Keith a small smile and notice how his heart didn’t jump as much the more he looked at Keith. “Well I have 5 well 4 siblings. Three sisters and one brother. Benji, Emily, Lily and Anna.” Lance counted off on his fingers as he said each name. “Benji is 9 years old and is always hyper, that kid is never tired.” 

 

Keith gave a small chuckle in response and Lance joined him. Lance ignored how energized keith made him feel. When they both stopped chuckling Lance continued.

 

“Emily and Lily are identical twins, both 7. They can be very sassy at times but are the cutest thing ever. Finally Anna, she’s only 5 and she is very conserved. She doesn’t talk a lot but if she sits by you she likes you.” 

 

Keith laughed “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

 

Lance laughed in response. He felt at ease like he didn’t need to impress anyone, him and Keith fit perfectly. “What about you?” 

 

Keith looked at Lance and gave a small smile. “I have a brother, he’s 19 going to be 20 in two weeks. He’s super buff and the kindest person ever.” 

 

Lance gave Keith a nod “What’s his name?” 

 

“Shiro or Takashi but he prefers Shiro.” 

 

Lance looked at the ground as he continued to walk.  _ Where have I heard that name before?  _

 

They both continued to make small talk and where about 3 blocks from the school when it started to rain. It started as a light sprinkle but within minutes turned into a downpour. 

 

Lance and Keith both bolted to a little gazebo that was about 20 feet away from the, it was located in a local park that Lance used to go to everyday growing up. 

 

Lance and Keith were standing right next to each other, too the point that their arms were touching. Lance fought back shivers and started to laugh as the thunder started. 

 

Keith looked at Lance and started to laugh as well, there was no reason for it they just were laughing. 

 

Lance looked at Keith “I love thunderstorms!” 

 

Keith looked back at the taller boy “Same.” He gave Lance a huge smile and Lance felt his heart jump and start to pound. 

 

Everything was silent, Lance couldn’t hear anything. The thunder, the rain, the voice that was telling him what he was feeling was wrong. He could only hear his heartbeat and it was loud. Lance continued to stare at the boy that was standing right infront of him. The boy that made his heart jump even he knew these feelings were wrong. 

 

Keith was staring at Lance thinking the same thing as Lance. 

 

Lance didn’t even acknowledge the fact that he was leaning closer to Keith or that Keith had wrapped his arms around his neck. Lance only acknowledge the pressure the appeared on his lips when he closed his eyes. 

 

Everything was still silent and even if it wasn’t how could Lance have heard the click of a camera through the thunder? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I'm so pumped for the next few chapters! 
> 
> Also if it feels like it's moving kinda fast do not worry I will explaining that in a few chapters. There is a reason for why Lance changes his mind around certain people. 
> 
> Also do you'll want a chapter from Keith's POV? 
> 
> I hope you like it!!! 
> 
> Feel free to leave a Comment/Kudo or Subscribe!! 
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr!  
> [The-Kittens-Of-Voltron](https://the-kittens-of-voltron.tumblr.com/)


	7. Results

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His mind was running a mile a minute. I kissed Keith, and I don’t know if I hated it. Lance shook his head and stared at his reflection in the mirror. There is no way that I would have liked kissing Keith or any boy for that matter. I’m straight.
> 
> Lance placed his hand on his lips and traced his them with his fingers. He could still feel the pressure from when their lips collided. He could still feel the electric spark that overtook every nerve in his body. He could still feel how perfect Keith’s lips felt against his.
> 
> Lance shook his head Stop this! You can’t like this. You can’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!!!
> 
> I decided to take a shot at Keith's POV so this chapter is split between keith and Lance. 
> 
> Trigger Warning: The F word is used and vomiting is mentioned!!!! 
> 
> I hope you like it!!!!

**Lance POV**

 

Lance shoved Keith away from him and covered his mouth with his hands. Lance’s back hit the railing to the gazebo and he stared at the raven haired boy in disbelief. 

 

Keith looked just as confused as Lance and opened his mouth to say something but Lance cut him off before the words came out. 

 

“Don’t ever come near me again! You faggot!!” Lance didn’t even wait for Keith to respond before he bolted out of the gazebo into the storm. 

 

Lance could barely see through the rain and the wind nearly threw him off his feet. He wasn’t sure if his heart was pounding because he was running or from the kiss, Lance prayed it was the first reason. 

 

Lance was soaked and the rain kept coming. The thunder was no longer peaceful and no matter how fast he ran the thunder seemed to always be right above him. 

 

Lance willed his legs to go faster when the school building came into view and he nearly slipped running up the stairs. He pushed the door opened and fell on his knees attempting to catch his breath. Lance hugged his torso and attempted to stop shaking, his body wouldn’t stop no matter how hard he tried. He breath was ragged and Lance felt like he couldn't breathe. 

 

The water dripped off of him and he couldn’t hear anything around him, it was silent just like a few minutes prior.  _ I just kissed Keith. I just kissed Keith. I just kissed Keith.  _ Lance’s thoughts were put in an endless loop and Lance was too panicked to even hear Coran call his name. 

 

Lance was only pulled out of his thoughts when Coran shook his shoulder. Lance turned his head towards a very concerned looking Coran. 

 

“Lance, are you alright? Did you walk to school?” Coran grabbed Lance arm and started to pull him up. Kids were starting to stare and he wanted to make sure Lance was alright since he didn’t know if he was shaking because of the cold or something else. 

 

Lance looked at Coran with wide eyes and attempted to breath, his lungs hitching on even the slightest bit of oxygen that Lance willing into them. 

 

Coran took one good look at Lance “Lance are you alright? Do you need anything?” 

 

Lance nodded violently and pulled his arm away, “Yeah I’m fine, just need to go get dried off.” 

 

Lance bolted away from Coran, ignoring his calls. 

 

\---

 

Lance ended up running towards where he waited with his friends and nearly crashed into Hunk. 

 

“Whoa buddy are you okay?” Hunk grabbed Lance and Lance turned towards his best friend. 

 

“Why are you wet? Did you walk to school?” Katie pulled at his soaked jacket and Lance took a few steps back. 

 

“Lance are you alright?” Shay asked, reaching her hand out but not touching him. 

 

Lance swallowed around the lump in his throat, he felt sick. Lance nodded quickly and dashed to the closet bathroom. 

 

\---

 

Lance pulled himself off the floor and flushed the toilet.  _ Well there goes my breakfast.  _ Lance wiped his face and opened the stall door making his way to the sink. 

 

Lance rinsed his mouth out with water and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He looked awful, his hair was messed up and his clothes were soaked. He had dark bags under his eyes and his skin was paler than usual.  _ Maybe I can go home sick.   _

 

Lance pealed the jacket off him and rung it out. He still felt sick and his heart was moving a mile a minute. Lance grabbed some paper towels and started to wipe himself down. His necklace sparkled in the artificial light and Lance tore it off. 

 

He stared at the broken chair and the cross. He felt more nauseous consume his stomach but held it down. He stuff the necklace in his pocket and grabbed the counter.

 

His mind was running a mile a minute.  _ I kissed Keith, and I don’t know if I hated it.  _ Lance shook his head and stared at his reflection in the mirror.  _ There is no way that I would have liked kissing Keith or any boy for that matter. I’m straight.  _

 

Lance placed his hand on his lips and traced his them with his fingers. He could still feel the pressure from when their lips collided. He could still feel the electric spark that overtook every nerve in his body. He could still feel how perfect Keith’s lips felt against his. 

 

Lance shook his head  _ Stop this! You can’t like this. You can’t.  _

 

He thought back to the kiss and how perfect it felt. Lance grabbed at his hair.  _ I don’t get it, I hated him 5 minutes prior to the kiss. How did I willingly kiss him like that? It was liked my body was drugged.  _

 

Lance turned on the cold water and splashed some in his face. He knew he should get to class but he didn’t want to risk seeing Keith ever again. His stomach was in knots and Lance felt sick.

 

Lance heard the bathroom door open and thought Hunk came to check on him. “I’ll be done soon Hunk.” 

 

Lance received no response except a chuckle. Lance’s eyes widen at the chuckle, he would recognize that sound anywhere and a shiver went down his back. 

 

Lance turned and looked at the male that walked in the restroom.

 

“Hey Lance, wanna see something cool?” He held up his camera. 

 

\---

 

**Keith’s POV**

 

Keith was slumped against the railing of the gazebo, he was hugging his legs not even trying to hide his smile. 

 

_ I just kissed Lance, Like an actual kiss.  _

 

Keith wanted to scream with joy, he wanted to laugh, he wanted to kiss him again but Lance didn’t want to and that hurt Keith more than it should have. 

 

It’s very uncommon for soulmates to reject each other but now Keith understands how the person feels. Keith felt like someone just tore his heart out yet at the same time it was thumping with happiness. He wanted to cry but he also wanted to smile. He wanted to hurt Lance for calling him a fagot but he also wanted to forgive him 

 

_ God I’m a mess.  _ Keith stood up and moved the hair out of his eyes. He stretched out his back and rubbed the sore spot from where he hit the railing. 

 

Keith peaked over the gazebo and saw the dark clouds.  _ This isn’t going to stop anytime soon.  _ Keith looked towards the direction of the school and turned towards his house.  _ Fuck it I’m skipping.  _

 

Yet before keith started to run he swore he saw someone across the road. 

 

\---

 

As soon as Keith opened the door to his house he pulled his boots off. He was soaked to the bone. He peeled his jacket off and hung it up. He also tore his shirt off and started to make his way up stairs. 

 

He knew his parents weren't home and would probably chew him out for skipping but Keith didn’t care, his emotions were a mess and he didn’t know how to feel. 

 

Keith was about to turn the corner to get to his room but ran right into his brother. 

 

“Shiro?” Keith stared at his brother in confusion. He didn’t mean to be confused but he hadn’t seen Shiro in about 3 weeks due to his job. 

 

Shiro smiled and pulled his brother in for a hug. “Hey bro.”

 

Keith hugged back and reluctantly pulled away when Shiro did.

 

“Dude you’re soaked, and why are you home? Are you skipping?” Shiro gave Keith a small nuggy on the head. 

 

Keith fought his way out of Shiro’s hold on him and smiled, it was good to see him again. “Yeah I’m skipping again.” Keith made his way to his room and Shiro followed behind him. 

 

“Does mom and dad know?” 

 

“No.” Keith went to his closet for a new shirt and pants. 

 

Keith heard Shiro’s sigh from across the room and slightly curled in on himself. 

 

“Keith you promised you wouldn’t do that, at least not at this school.” 

 

“I know, I know I just needed a break.” Keith threw his clothes on the bed. 

 

Shior noticed his brothers mood changed “Is everything okay?” 

 

Keith inhaled, “no it’s not.” 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Shiro made his way over to Keith’s bed and sat down.

 

“I know I should but I really want to shower right now. Plus it’s stupid.” Keith grabbed his clothes and Shiro grabbed his arm. 

 

“No problem is stupid, don’t forget. Go shower and you can tell me what’s wrong afterwards. Alright?” Shiro gave Keith a supportive smile. 

 

“Alright.” Keith made his way to his bathroom. 

 

\---

 

Keith let the warm water roll over his body and sighed. He felt off, well scratched that he felt hurt. His heart felt heavy and he wanted to cry. 

 

Keith gripped his hair “Why am I feeling like this? Why are my emotions changing so much?” Keith turned off the shower and started to get dressed. 

 

\---

 

When Keith returned to his room Shiro was still sitting on his bed but with two cups of tea on Keith’s nightstand. 

 

Shiro gave Keith a smile and patted the spot next to him on the bed. Keith returned the smile but it didn’t reach his eyes and Shiro noticed immediately. 

 

Keith grabbed his cup of tea and sat next to his brother. 

 

“So what’s on your mind?” Shiro took a sip of his tea and Keith did the same. 

 

Keith let the heat of the tea move throughout his body and gave a small sigh. “I meet my soulmate a few weeks ago. First day of school actually.” 

 

Shiro gave a nod, he knew that Keith was suppose to meet his soulmate but he never knew when. “That’s exciting.” 

 

“Well it would be of they liked me back.” Keith felt tears burn in his eyes.  _ Keep it together.  _

 

Shiro gave Keith a confused looked before it clicked and his look turned sympathetic.  “Oh Keith you don’t mean that they ar-”

 

“Yup, they are part of the 1% that won’t accept their soulmate and why? Because I’m a boy?” Keith attempted to keep his anger low and keep the tears from spilling over. 

 

“He doesn’t like you cause you’re a boy?” Shiro questioned, trying to get the story right. 

 

“Yeah, some religious reason or whatever. All I know is that he won’t give me the time of day. He told me to avoid him and I did to the best of my ability.” 

 

Shiro nodded and Keith continued. 

 

“But today when I was walking to school I saw him walking and I couldn’t stop myself from talking. The words just flowed out, and before I knew it we were under a gazebo to get out of the rain and we kissed. It was perfect, like I thought that he would accept me but.” Keith bit back the next words. 

 

Shiro touched his shoulder, “but what Keith?” 

 

“He ran. He pushed me away, called me a fagot and said to stay away from him.” Keith couldn’t stop the tears from flowing from his eyes. 

 

Shiro grabbed the cup of tea from his brother's hand hand pulled him in for a hug. “He said that to you?” 

 

Keith could hear the bite in his voice and slightly shuddered. “Yeah but I’m not even that mad. I’m hurt, like my heart feels so heavy and I don’t know what is happening to me.” Keith wiped his eyes but it did nothing against the new tears that fell down his face. “Like it was perfect, I felt the ‘spark’ that everyone feels and he wanted to, he leaned down to me. I just don’t understand. I want to be mad but I’m also happy. But it hurts Shiro, it just hurts.” 

 

Shiro ran his fingers through Keiths hair and hugged him tighter. “Keith you know how soulmates work, right?” 

 

Keith nodded, “yeah all the chemicals and stuff.” 

 

Shiro nodded and wiped his brothers face. “It’s going to be okay. It’s going to hurt for awhile but you’re going to be okay, do you understand?” 

 

Keith nodded and Shiro smiled. “Now Matt and I were going to go to check out the Space museum a few towns over, wanna come?” 

 

Keith smiled through the tears, “of course, I’m always a slut for space.” 

 

Shiro laughed and Keith chimed in his heart still weighing him down.  _ Will I ever  _ _ be okay again? How long is awhile?   _ Keith hoped Shiro wouldn’t how hurt he actually was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhh who is it??? 
> 
> Also poor Keith :( 
> 
> I hope you like it!!!!
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudo/comment or subscribe! 
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr  
> [The-Kittens-Of-Voltron](https://the-kittens-of-voltron.tumblr.com/)


	8. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance nodded and listened to the foot steps leave the room but stop at the door. He craned his neck slightly and saw his dad holding the door looking at Lance. “You know I am proud of you. You are doing amazing.” The door was shut. 
> 
> Lance listened to the foot steps down the stairs. He listened to the foot steps around the house and outside. Even through the rain he could hear his dad whistling and the car starting and pulling away from the house leaving Lance alone with his thoughts. Only then did Lance let the tears fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!!!!
> 
> This chapter was really hard for me to write for some reason...
> 
> I hope you like it!!!!!
> 
> Trigger Warning: Description of Panic Attacks and Blackmail

Lance’s eyes widened at the picture that was shoved in his face. He felt like he couldn't breath, he couldn't move. Lance stared at himself and how obvious it was that he was kissing Keith and he felt more bile in his throat. 

 

“I really think this picture turned out great. It really captured your forbidden love for each other.” Lance reached his hand out to grab the camera but it was moved before he could wrap his fingers around it. 

 

“What do you want Rolo?” Lance didn't even try to hide the anger in his voice. 

 

Rolo laughed and placed the camera in his bag. “I crave a boon.” 

 

Lance swallowed. He tried to control his breathing and not let Rolo know how scared he actually was. “What boon? What could I possibly do for you? My social status is nothing compared to yours.” 

 

“Oh I'm well aware of that, yet you have something or someone I desire.” Rolo laughed and Lance swore he could feel it vibrate through his bones.

 

“Why couldn't you just ask? What does the picture have to do with this?” Lance felt his hands start to shake and his vision fall in and out of focus. 

 

Rolo have Lance a huge grin “Are you that oblivious? The picture is so you stay in line and do what I ask.” Rolo placed the strap on his shoulder and walked the few feet between him and Lance. When he reached Lance be leaned down and placed his mouth by Lances left ear. “I would hate for your parents to see that. Imagine what would happen.” Rolo laughed again and Lance felt sickness flood over him. 

 

“You wouldn't dare! Why can't you just leave the past alone? Leave me and my family alone?” Lance raised his voice slightly, he felt tears prick at his eyes and his breathing started to hitch. 

 

Rolo placed his finger on Lance mouth and shushed him. “My motives are none of your concern.” 

 

Lance closed his mouth and stared at Rolo as he took a few steps back, adding distance between them. Lance carefully chose his next words hoping to not fall into deeper water. “What do you want me to do?” 

 

Rolo looked at Lance with a slightly surprised faced. “I didn't think you would agree so fast, this soulmate ordeal has really changed you but I think what happened to your sister helped as well.” Rolo looked lost in thought and was silent for a few moments until he clapped his hands and smiled yet again. “Oh well you made everything easier for me to say the least.” Rolo turned towards the door and opened it but spoke over his shoulder before he left “and don't worry Lance, I'll tell you what I want soon.” 

 

Lance stared at the door wide eyed for what felt like hours. He felt like if he moved he would throw up, he felt like he couldn't breath, he felt mad. Lance wanted to clench his fist in rage, he wanted to run after Rolo and steal the camera from him, he wanted to just go home. Yet Lance couldn't will any part of his body to move. He couldn't even focus on the door. 

 

Lance vision was fading between black and blue and his breaths started to come in short burst. He didn't even register slumping against the wall or sinking to the ground. He didn't register how bad he was shaking or how his lungs felt on fire. He didn't even register when someone opened up the door and frantically ran over to him hesitantly touching his shoulder. 

“Lance, listen to me, you’re having a panic attack. You need to calm your breath, just breath with me.” The person started to breath in 4, hold 7, release 8. 

 

After a few minutes Lance started to calm down and his breathing returned to normal. Lance could finally see where he was. He was still in the bathroom but Coran was there with him, concern etched across his face. Lance squeezed his eyes shut and hugged his legs, his arms shaking like a leaf in the wind. Lance knew Coran was talking to him but his voice sounded underwater. Lance wanted to look at the older man but he felt his energy leave his body. 

 

After a few long minutes of Lance hugging his legs he get Coran start to pull him up. Lance reluctantly followed Coran as he was dragged out of the restroom, down the hall, through the office and straight into Coran's office. Coran shut the door behind them and gently pushed Lance into one if the chairs in the room.

 

Lance slumped in the chair and Coran took a seat across from him. Lance closed his eyes again and attempted to clear his head. He  had never had a panic attack before in his entire life and he never wanted to have one ever again. 

 

Lance could feel his body start to calm down and the shaking stop. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Coran holding a water bottle out to him and Lance gingerly took it in his hands. Lance fumbled for a few moments but he eventually open the water bottle and took a small sip. He looked at Coran who was staring at him sympathetically.

 

“Lance are you alright?” Coran looked like he wanted to hug him and Lance was glad he didn’t, Lance didn’t want to touch anyone. Lance felt to overstimulated to have anyone even pat him on the shoulder. 

 

Lance shook his head yes and placed the water bottle on Coran’s desk. “Sorry I just kinda lost it for a moment.” He gave Coran a weak smile. 

 

“Did something happen?” 

 

Lance shook his head no. “I think the stress is getting to me that’s all.” 

 

Coran nodded and Lance knew that Coran didn't believe him at all “You know Lance you can come talk to me about anything if you need. I may be the principle but I do have a master’s degree in psychology.” 

 

Lance watched the older man pull out a twirl his moustache and Lance gave a small sigh. “I will, but it’s nothing major, like I said it’s just stress.” 

 

Coran nodded again and Lance knew he didn’t buy his white lie. Yet Lance was thankful he didn't say anything about it. 

 

“Well son you seem a bit pale. Would you like me to send you home?” Coran reached for his phone. 

 

_ Should I go home? Will that make Rolo mad? I can't have that picture coming out. What will happen if my parents see it?  _ Lance felt his breath became labour and Coran shook his shoulder. Lance looked up at Coran and shook his head yes. 

 

Coran gave Lance a long stare before he called the office to excuse Lance and Lance took another sip of his water.  _ Please God let everything be okay.  _

 

\---

 

Within 20 minutes Lance was sitting in the front seat of his dad's car, silence filling every corner of the vehicle. Lance's head was pounding and he felt sick again.  _ What is going on? What do I keep feeling like this?  _

 

“Lance how sick are you? You look pale.” His father quickly glanced at him and returned his eyes to the road. 

 

Lance gave a small shrug “my stomach feels like it's in knots.” Lance watch his father nod and he placed his head on the window. The rain had calmed down, the wind wasn't as hard and Lance watched the windshield wipers move back and forth. 

 

“You looked fine this morning.” Lance’s father turned down their street and Lance bit back a sigh. 

 

“I know, this just came over me when I reached the school.” Lance pulled his head off the window and started to count down how many houses were left until they reached his. 

 

“Okay, and nothing on the way made you sick? Did you talk to anyone?” the older man pulled the vehicle into the driveway and unlocked the doors. 

 

Lance swallowed around the lump in the throat.  _ Did he see the picture already? No I wouldn't even be allowed in the car. _ Lance looked at his father and shook his head “No sir, just got sick.” 

 

His father nodded and exited the car, walking around to help Lance out and they entered the house. 

 

“I’ll make you some soup, go take a bath or something.” Lance’s father made his way into the kitchen and Lance slowly climbed up the stairs into the bathroom. 

 

_ I suppose I should shower. Get him off me.  _ Lance turned on the water hotter than usual. 

 

\---

 

After Lance pulled himself out of the shower he crawled into his bed and hugged one of his pillows. He couldn’t get the thought of Keith out of his head and everytime he tried to think about something else he would think about Rolo. 

 

Lance wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to punch Rolo.  _ Why is he doing this? What is his motive? What do I have that he wants? I have to get that picture gone or else I’m toast.  _ Lance jumped slightly when his father knocked on his door. 

 

“Lance? You awake?” 

 

“Ye-yeah. I’m awake.” Lance attempted to sit up as his father entered his room. His father placed the bowl of soup on Lance’s nightstand and help Lance sit up and adjust his pillows. Lance mumbled a thank you to his father and took the soup with shaky hands. After a moment or two Lance felt the bed dip and his father sat down her his waist. 

 

They both sat in silence and Lance attempted not to squirm under his father's gaze as he started to bring spoonful of soup up to his mouth.  _ Just stay normal, don’t give anything away. Spoon up, sip, soon down. Wait a few seconds repeat. _

 

“So Lance.” His father’s voice seemed awkward but Lance couldn’t blame him, he was never good at treating sick kids. 

 

“Yes father?” Lance put his spoon in his bowl and looked towards his papa. 

 

“You haven’t talked to Keith at all?” 

 

Lance shook his head no. “No sir, even in school I don’t talk to him.” Lance felt his tongue fell off.  _ I haven’t lied this much in my entire life.  _

 

Lance watched his father nod, “and you haven’t hung out with him at all?”

 

“No, the only time I’m around him is in school, but even then I ignore him.” Lance prayed that his father didn’t see through his lies.  _ Please God, don’t let him know.  _

 

Lance watched the older man smile and reach over to rub Lance’s shoulder. “Very good Lance, you’re so much stronger than your sister. I know you aren’t going to disappoint us.” 

 

Lance almost cried. He felt the tears start to form in his eyes and prayed no one took notice.  _ I’m disappointing everyone.  _

 

Lance gave his father a small smile and placed the bowl on his nightstand and slump into his bed farther. He read the clock,  _ 9:47 am _ and looked at his papa. “Don’t you have work soon?” 

 

The older man turned towards the clock and stood from the bed. “That I do, um call if you need anything and your mother will be home around 4.” 

 

Lance nodded and listened to the foot steps leave the room but stop at the door. He craned his neck slightly and saw his dad holding the door looking at Lance. “You know I am proud of you. You are doing amazing.” The door was shut. 

 

Lance listened to the foot steps down the stairs. He listened to the foot steps around the house and outside. Even through the rain he could hear his dad whistling and the car starting and pulling away from the house leaving Lance alone with his thoughts. Only then did Lance let the tears fall. 

 

\---

 

Lance wasn't sure when he fell asleep but he woke up in a cold sweat. He dreamt about Rolo showing his parents the picture and being exiled from his entire family. He made his mother cry and Lance never wanted to do that. 

 

Lance threw the blankets off of him and ran into the bathroom. His stomach felt off and he hoped he didn't have to repeat this morning at school. Thankfully he didn’t and Lance managed to pull himself back into his bed after wiping his face down with cold water.  

 

Lance wrapped the blankets around himself and groan. “Why am I so messed up? Why couldn’t I stay away from him? Why did I have to kiss him? Why did Rolo have to see it.” Lance felt more tears fall from his eyes and he turned toward his phone. He had countless messages from all of his friends. 

 

Lance grabbed his phone and started to go through the messages that had been sent when he was asleep. 

 

(8:30) **Hunk:** Yo Lance? You good? Did you go home sick? 

 

(8:52)  **Shay:** Lance? Please call me when you get this. I’m worried about you. 

 

(10:06) **Katie:** Hey everything good? You seemed panicked this morning.

 

(10:14) **Hunk:** Is it okay if I bring your hw over after school? You missed a lot. 

 

(11:01) **Hunk:** I’m coming over after school. 

 

Lance went to place his phone back down but it vibrated before he could let go of it. Lance looked at the message and nearly chucked his phone at the wall. 

(11:44)  **Unknown:** Hey it's Rolo, kinda upset you left. Hope you don’t make this a habit, I would hate to send the picture out so soon :( That would be no fun for me. Anyways make sure your in school on Monday or else. 

 

Lance started to shake the more he read the message.  _ This can’t be real. I can’t do this right now or anymore.  _ Lance started to lose his breathing and his vision started to to become blurry yet again.

 

Lance started to type on his phone.  _ I need answers. I need to tell someone about this.  _ Lance placed the phone against his ear.  _ Please please please.  _

 

Lance held his breath and heard the phone get picked up. “Camilla?” Lance cursed how broken his voice sounded. He sounded weak. 

 

“Who’s this?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhhhhh 
> 
> I hope you liked it!!!!!! 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment/kudo or Subscribe!!
> 
> Come Yell At Me On Tumblr:  
> [The-Kittens-Of-Voltron](https://the-kittens-of-voltron.tumblr.com/)


	9. Wait, What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can you explain?”
> 
> Lance exhaled and focus on forming the sentences he needed to say, “I don’t want Keith around me, yet when I see him I want to talk to him and get to know him. I never wanted to kiss Keith but it happened and between you and me I’m not even made that it happened. I hated it but I loved it at the same time.” Lance flipped himself on his back and stared at the stars that decorated his ceiling. “I got lost in his eyes once, they reminded me of the stars. I think about that often. Cam I’m so confused, I hate him but I’m also infatuated with him.”
> 
> “Lance….Do you understand how soulmates work? Like why people act how they do?”
> 
> Lance thought for a moment, what did he know about soulmates?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> This chapter is one of the longest one's I've written. I actually had to cut it in half because it was too long. 
> 
> I hope you like it!!!!

 

Lance's eyes widen at the voice he heard over the phone. He had never heard the voice before a day in his life. It sounded female, Lance pulled the phone away to make sure he had the right number. 

 

_ That's the right number. Unless she changed it.  _ Lance put the phone to his ear and willed the words to come out of his mouth. 

 

“Hello?” the woman spoke. “Is this a prank call because I don't have time fo-” 

 

“Ash who is it?” 

 

Lance recognized the voice in the background and more tears fell down his face. It was Camillia's voice, he hadn't heard it in so long he had forgotten what she sounded like. 

 

The lady who Lance now identified as Ashley spoke to Camillia but Lance could still hear the conversation that was present between the two. 

 

“I don't know but they said your name and that's it.” 

 

“That's strange, was it a girl or a boy?” 

 

“It sounded like a boy, I could be wrong, their voice cracked and they sounded like they were crying.” 

 

“Hmm that's strange, give me the phone.” Lance heard the sounds of footsteps and the phone being handed to someone else. “Hello Camillia speaking. Who is this?” 

 

Lance forced the words out of mouth and wiped his eyes. “Camillia.” his voice still cracked but Lance couldn't bring himself to care anymore. 

 

Lance immediately heard the shift in her voice. What sounded so calm a few seconds prior sounded panicky now.

 

“Lance?! Is that you? If everything okay? You sound like you've been crying.” 

 

Lance closed his eyes and felt more hot tears fall down his face. “I’m in trouble.” 

 

There was an uncomfortable silence between the too as Camillia thought about why Lance would be in trouble. 

 

“What do you mean? Family troubles? Legal troubles?” Camillia sounded confused and it plagued her voice. 

 

“No it’s not family or legal, well I don’t think. It’s Rolo.” Lance could hear Camillia wince at the name and he felt terrible for saying. 

 

“Rolo…...What does he want?” Camillia voice turned cold and Lance could hear Ashley mumbling in the background. 

 

Lance wiped his eyes again and laid his head down on one of his pillows. “I don’t know Cam, he wouldn’t tell me. But I have to do what he says or else I’m in real trouble.” 

 

“How could he get you into trouble?” 

 

Lance squeezed his eyes shut and forced the next sentence out of him. “He managed to get a picture of me kissing Keith.” 

 

“Oh,” that was all Camillia said, he could tell she was thinking. Lance wanted to explain it to her but he couldn’t understand the situation himself. 

 

Neither of them said anything for a few minutes and Lance could hear both Ashley and Camillia mumbling to each other. Both talking about what Lance just said. 

 

Lance didn’t know what emotion of his was the strongest but he anxiously waited for Camillia or even Ashley to say anything to him. 

 

“Lance, I need you tell explain the situation to me. What do you mean you kissed Keith? Didn’t you hate his guts two weeks ago? What happened to ‘being strong’ and ‘not falling for a guy’?” 

 

Lance ran his free hand down his face and groaned. “It’s confusing. I don’t even understand what happened.” 

 

“Can you explain what happened? What was the situation?” Camillia switched into her ‘therapist voice’, Lance recognized it immediately. When they were growing up Camillia always wanted to be a therapist and would always help people through their problems. Even though she’s not a therapist yet she helped a lot of people, especially Lance whenever he had a problem. 

 

“I was walking to school and so was Keith. We both started talking, it rained, and next thing I knew we were kissing.” Lance paused and waited for his sister to process what he said. As he waited Lance unconsciously traced his lips with his free hand. He could still feel the pressure of Keith’s lips on his. He could remember how their lips clash between soft and rough.  He could still remember how perfect it felt, Lance shook that thought out of his head. 

 

“Okay Lance, how does Rolo come into play?”

 

“Well, he managed to take a picture of us. Then when I got to school he cornered me and told me to listen and do what he says. If I don’t he’s going to show the picture to everyone.” Lance attempted to keep his voice even and tears in his eyes.  _ This situation is a mess.  _

 

“So he’s blackmailing you? He really hasn’t changed,” Camillia sighed. “Well Lance I think you should do what he ask you to do, unless it’s something immoral or illegal.” 

 

Lance was speechless. His sister would never have told him to just do what Rolo said.  _ Well that didn’t help me.  _ “Why would I do that?” 

 

Lance heard a shift in the phone and knew Camillia was switches ears, something she did when she was annoyed. “Lance, like you told me before, you don’t want Keith as your soulmate. You want to stay strong and ‘not sin’ so in order to do that you have to keep that kiss a secret. Mother and Father would throw you out in a heartbeat if they saw that picture.” 

 

“I know Cam I know. But what if he wants me to break into a building, or get him booze? Oh my goodness I can’t do that.” Lance started to panic, it destroyed him since he didn’t know what Rolo’s intentions were. 

 

“Whoa, hang on Lance, he’ll probably just want you to do his homework or something. Don’t jump the gun on it.” 

 

Lance placed his phone on his nightstand and pushed his head into one of his pillows and screamed. After a few moments he picked up his phone. 

 

“You alright Lance?” Lance could hear Ashley laughing in the background. 

 

“No.” The laughing stopped. Everything was silent. “I need answer Camillia, I don’t understand how soulmates work or why my emotions are all over the place.” 

 

“Can you explain?” 

 

Lance exhaled and focus on forming the sentences he needed to say, “I don’t want Keith around me, yet when I see him I want to talk to him and get to know him. I never wanted to kiss Keith but it happened and between you and me I’m not even made that it happened. I hated it but I loved it at the same time.” Lance flipped himself on his back and stared at the stars that decorated his ceiling. “I got lost in his eyes once, they reminded me of the stars. I think about that often. Cam I’m so confused, I hate him but I’m also infatuated with him.” 

 

“Lance….Do you understand how soulmates work? Like why people act how they do?” 

 

Lance thought for a moment, what did he know about soulmates?  _ Okay Lance think, what do you know? The universe puts people together for a reason. The person you are put with are always the perfect match, unless you fall into the 1% category that doesn’t accept their soulmate. Is that all? I think so, that’s all I learned in elementary school and church.  _

 

“Lance? Are you still there?” Camillia’s voice echoed throughout Lance’s head and pulled him out of his thought. 

 

“Yeah I’m still here, sorry I was thinking about the whole soulmate thing.” Lance briefly told Camillia what he knew about soulmates and she sighed in response. 

 

“Is that really all you know?” 

 

“Yes, is there more?” Lance inquired. 

 

“A lot more Lance, I’ll give you a small briefing. Some apparently no one has taught you this.” Lance could hear Camillia shift her position and inhale. “Chemicals.  Soul mates are based around chemicals. Science has never been able to explain why soulmates exists or what purpose they really serve accept the perfect match. Yet when a person is around their soulmate their brain releases a ‘feel good’ chemical called _ montevidensis. _ This chemical makes your forget everything that doesn’t matter between you and your soulmate. It's like an addiction, you're drawn together. Sometimes, such as in your case, the person may not want their soulmate but finds themselves drawn to them. It's all just chemicals, and no one can stop it. Does that make sense?” 

 

Lance nodded and mumbled yes. It all made sense now, well sorta. Lance was still confused by the new information he had just received but no he kinda has answers. 

 

“Lance how did you feel right before you kissed Keith?” 

 

Lance blinked a few times he remember exactly how he felt and started to put it into words. “It was like a pulling feeling. Like I was fighting something that wasn't there, and when I accepted it everything felt better. Nothing was out of place or uncomfortable. I didn't have a care in the world until I realised what I was doing and pushed him away.” 

 

“Did the feeling leave?” Camillia dug farther into the situation. 

 

Lance thought back to what happened and frowned. “When I first pulled away I was mad. I didn't understand what had happened and I was so scared and confused. So I did what I thought was the right thing, I ran. When I got to school I felt sick but the more I thought about what happened the more I realized how right it felt. Cam I'm so messed up right now. I don't know what is right or wrong. I don't want to like it but I want to do it again.” Lance started to cry again. 

 

After a few minutes of silence Camillia spoke. “Lance? Lance hun please don't cry, I hate it when people cry. You're just confused right now. I've been in your shoes before. You want to do what you’ve been taught to do. You want to follow you religion but you also want to follow how you feel. You’re never going to be happy if you deny yourself these feelings you have for Keith.” 

 

“I don’t have feelings for Keith.” Lance’s voice was barely above a whisper and he didn’t even believe himself.  

 

“Lance, you do have feelings for him you just haven’t labeled them yet as feelings.” Camillia’s voice was firm and Lance couldn’t even have disagreed if he wanted to. 

 

“But it goes against the church, I can’t go against that. I’ll go against mother or father any day but I can never turn my back on God.” Lance kept his voice evening, this was the one thing he was never going to give up. 

 

“Lance if there's one thing I’ve learned since I was kicked out was that our, well my old church, was closed minded. The church I go to now still teaches the word of God. They also teach that no matter what you are or who your soulmate is, God put you together for a reason and he won’t punish you for loving who you're supposed to love. Just remember that.” Camillia’s voice was gentle and calm and Lance felt more emotions fill his body. 

 

He couldn’t leave his church, he grew up with that church.  _ I’m never going to get with Keith so I’m fine.  _

 

“Thank you Camillia, I really appreciate….all that you told me.” 

 

“Anytime Lance, just keep your head up answers will come sooner than later. Just keep your happiness in mind while making your decision, and we always have a spare bed at our house. You won’t be alone, but I will support and choice that you end up making.” 

 

Lance rolled over on his side and push the phone closer to his ear.  _ Even after everything I’ve done to her, everything I’ve said to her, she’s still willing to support me? What did I do to deserve a sister like her? _

 

“Thank you, I’ll keep that in mind. Oh! Camillia I know I don't have to worry too much about this but can you keep this a secret? I don’t want anyone, especially, mother and father learning about this. Or that I even talked to you.” 

 

“Sure thing Lance. Just remember I’m only one phone call away. I love you.”

 

Lance closed his eyes, “I love you too.”  _ Click.  _ Lance dropped his phone beside him and wrapped a blanket around him.  _ It’s all up to me know. Who would I rather hurt? My family and my church? Or the guy I’m suppose to be in love with?  _ Lance fell asleep, questions plaguing his mind.

 

-

 

Lance woke up a few hours later and nearly screamed when he saw Hunk in his bed room. Hunk was sitting at Lance’s desk reading a book in peace and jumped up when he saw Lance awake. 

 

“Lance! You’re awake! Sorry I didn’t want to wake you because I know sick people need their sleep.” Hunk dragged the chair he was sitting on and sat by Lance’s bed. 

 

Lance looked at his clock and read the time,  _ 2:36 _ . “Hunk why are you here?” Lance sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. 

 

“Well I wanted to drop off your homework that you missed and I wanted to check on you because this morning you seemed really frazzled and out of it I was just concerned. So I just decided to wait until you woke up.” Hunk gave Lance a meek smile and scratched his head.

 

“No, why are you here? School doesn’t get out until 3 o'clock.” 

 

Hunk looked confused for a few seconds then smiled. “I signed out of my last period. It was just a study hall.” 

 

Lance nodded and smiled at his friend. “Well thank you for bringing my work over, I really appreciate it.” 

 

“Any time bro.” Hunk placed his book on Lance’s bed. “Are you feeling better? You look a little better. Well better than this morning.” 

 

Lance nodded “Yeah I think I just ate something bad, either way my stomach did not agree.” Lance gave an awkward laugh. Hunk nodded and silence filled the room. 

 

Both boys wanted to say what was one their minds but neither had the courage to open their mouths. 

 

Lance wanted to talk about what happened with Keith and Hunk wanted to ask why Lance was freaking out this morning. He had seen Lance sick before and Lance didn’t look sick this morning. 

 

“Was Keith in school today?” Lance turned his body to plug his phone in. 

 

“No, he never showed up, I think the rain scared him off.” Hunk laughed. Lance joined in on Hunk’s laughing and agreed. 

 

After they were done laughing Lance decided he needed to tall Hunk everything. If anyone would understand it would be Hunk. Hunk would support Lance and Lance just needed physical support not over the phone support.    


“Hey Hunk I need to tell you something.” 

 

“What is it?” 

 

“Keith and I ki-” Lance stopped when his mother threw his bedroom door opened. 

 

“Lance! Oh and Hunk! How are you dear?” She made her way over to Lance's head and check his temperature. 

 

“I’m doing well mam, yourself?” Hunk plastered a toothy grin on his face. 

 

“Just worried about my son. Are you feeling better Lance? I left work earlier to come check on you.” Lance nodded and she sighed in relief and turned her attention towards Hunk. “Would you like to spend the night? You haven't been over in forever.” 

 

Hunk nodded, “sounds good.” 

 

Both of the boys watched the older lady leave the room and Hunk returned his attention towards Lance. “What were you saying about Keith?” 

 

Lance swallowed. “Nothing. I’ll tell you later.” 

 

They both dropped the conversation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHHHH How will Hunk react?????
> 
> Also we learned about soulmates!!! 
> 
> Sorry this story is kinda a trainwreck! Emotions are everywhere and no one (Lance) can make up their mind :/
> 
> I hope you liked it!!!! 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment/kudo or subscribe!!! 
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr!  
> [The-Kittens-Of-Voltron](https://the-kittens-of-voltron.tumblr.com/)


	10. Apologizes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few minutes of silence Hunk cleared his throat. “Lance what did you want to tell me?”
> 
> Lance grabbed a pillow off his bed and groaned into it, he knew he had to tell Hunk but he wasn’t ready yet.
> 
> “You okay man?” Hunk approached Lance and pulled his head off the pillow.
> 
> “No, I messed up Hunk.” Lance looked at Hunk who was completely confused by Lance.
> 
> “What do you mean Lance? How did you mess up? Did you fail a test?” Hunk’s voice started to sound panicky and Lance quickly assured him that none of those were the case.
> 
> “No Hunk, I kissed Keith…” Lance avoided Hunk’s gaze and felt like screaming when Hunk didn’t reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter!! 
> 
> I found this one hard to write and I have no idea why
> 
> (This chapter doesn't have a lot of angst either!)

Lance started to feel better the longer Hunk was there. Lance could never really tell why but whenever he was around Hunk he just felt calmer. He didn’t feel like he needed to be perfect, he didn’t feel like he needed to impress him. Lance could just be himself. 

 

“Hey Hunk I have a question for you.” Lance put his game controller down and Hunk followed suit. 

 

“Yeah man, what’s up?” Hunk reached to grab a pizza roll from the plate between the two boys. 

 

“Why have you never judged me?” Lance rolled on his back and avoided Hunk’s stare. 

 

Hunk was quiet for a few moments before he spoke, “what do you mean Lance?” 

 

“Well we’re different and you’ve never cared how different we are or were. You have never said anything bad regarding my faith or judged me for the things I do because of it. It’s also no secret that you are irritated with me because of how I treated Keith but you’ve never said anything about it. You’ve still been civile towards me while others haven’t.” Lance snuck a glance at his best friend and saw him lost in thought. 

 

“Well Lance I think it’s because I understand that people are different and that's okay.” Hunk gave his friend a smile.

 

“But our views are so different, how can you deal with that?” Lance rolled over and faced his friend. 

 

Hunk gave a small laugh, picked up his controller and started playing the game the two had been playing for an hour or two. “Respect. I respect your view because that is who you are as a person. It’s who you’ve grown to be and what you have been taught throughout your life. Yes, there are things that I wished we agreed on but I have accepted the fact that we don’t and you know what? That’s okay. I understand that you are an individual and have your own opinions. I don’t judge you because you have never judged me.” 

 

Lance blinked at Hunk a few times, processing what he just said to him. “Is that really why?” 

 

Hunk nodded and Lance sighed in relief. “Hunk you are an amazing friend.” 

 

Hunk laughed in response. 

 

\---

 

Dinner felt off that night, which didn’t make since to Lance considering Hunk had been over for dinner for years. Yet the atmosphere felt tight and Lance wasn’t exactly sure why.  _ Keep it together Lance, nobody knows about the picture and nobody knows about what you did or who you're involved with.  _

 

Lance looked over at Hunk, who was chatting with Emily and Lily, and then looked at his parents, who were having a conversation through eyebrow lifts across the table. 

 

Lance felt his pocket buzz and pulled out his phone to receive a text from Katie. 

 

(6:43) **Katie:** Can you call me when you get a chance? 

 

Lance started to type his response but his mother told him to put his phone away and Lance shoved it back in his pocket. 

 

Lance started to focus on his eating, occasionally making small talk with either Hunk or Benji about random things, but was pulled away from his activities by his father. 

 

“Lance I take it you are feeling better?” 

 

Lance shook his head yes, “Yes, I think I just needed sleep.” 

 

Lance’s father nodded and turned his gaze towards Hunk, who unconsciously made himself look smaller in front of the man. “Hunk, thank you for bring Lance’s homework over. We really appreciate it.” 

 

Hunk swallowed his food and smiled at the older man, “it was my pleasure.” 

 

After 10 minutes of talking and eating, Lance declared he was done and took Hunk’s plate to put in the sink, and they both headed back upstairs to Lance’s bed room. 

 

As soon as they reached the bedroom, Lance shut the door and pulled out his phone. He immediately dialed Katies number and sat on his bed, Hunk watching from the chair. 

 

Hunk whispered “who are you calling?” 

 

Lane whispered back “Katie” and was then greeted by a female voice. 

 

“Hey Lance!” 

 

“Hey Katie, why did you need me to call you?” Lance looked at his nails as he spoke. 

 

“Well, I wanted to check up on you, considering you weren't in school today.” Katie’s voice was sincere and filled with concern. 

 

“Yeah, sorry about that. I didn’t feel the best this morning.” Lance laid on his bed and stared at the stars on his ceiling. 

 

“I take it you feeling better now?” Katie asked and Lance nodded before he realized that she couldn’t see him. 

 

“Yeah, Hunk came over and we’ve been playing video games all day.” Lance looked towards his best friend who said hi causing Katie to laugh on the phone. 

 

“Hey Hunk, long time no talk.” 

 

Both boys laughed and Lance closed his eyes. “So Katie why did you really want me to call you?” 

 

Katie didn’t respond for roughly 30 seconds until she thought of her answer. “Like I said I wanted to check on you.” 

 

Lance shook his head “Katie you and I both know that you could have texted me and asked how I was doing. Believe me I love talking to you but why did you call?” 

 

“Fine, I guess I can’t push this off anymore. I want to apologize to you and texting an apology isn’t the best thing to do.” 

 

“What do you need to apologize for? You haven’t done anything wrong.” Lance sat upright in his bed with a confused look plastered on his face.

 

Katie groaned into the phone. “Lance you dense stoplight, of course I need to apologize. Listen, what I said at the ice cream place, about your religion and how you need to get over it was way out of line and uncool of me. I know how important religion is to you and I should have never said that to you. I apologize for saying that or if I hurt you in anyway. You didn’t deserve that and I was way out of line.” 

 

Lance blinked and looked towards Hunk, who was avoiding his gaze. “Katie thank you. You don’t know how much that means to me, and I forgive you. I know you didn’t mean it when you said it, I was just upset. Life has been very stressful since April.” 

 

Katie made an agreeing sound in the phone. “Lance, if you ever need to talk I’m here. Just call me or something alright?” 

 

“Alright, same thing for you Katie!” 

 

“Thank you Lance.” Katie laughed but then heard a voice from behind her. “Hey Lance, my mom needs me to do something for her, I’ll catch you later.” 

 

Lance mumbled a goodbye and put his phone down.  _ Did her mom just call her Pidge?  _

 

After a few minutes of silence Hunk cleared his throat. “Lance what did you want to tell me?” 

 

Lance grabbed a pillow off his bed and groaned into it, he knew he had to tell Hunk but he wasn’t ready yet. 

 

“You okay man?” Hunk approached Lance and pulled his head off the pillow. 

 

“No, I messed up Hunk.” Lance looked at Hunk who was completely confused by Lance. 

 

“What do you mean Lance? How did you mess up? Did you fail a test?” Hunk’s voice started to sound panicky and Lance quickly assured him that none of those were the case. 

 

“No Hunk, I kissed Keith…” Lance avoided Hunk’s gaze and felt like screaming when Hunk didn’t reply. 

 

“Excuse me? Did I hear you right?” Hunk scratched his head in bewilderment. “What do you mean you kissed him? You’ve talked to him a total of four times. Then you just kissed him?” Hunk’s voice started to get louder and Lance frantically placed his hands over Hunk’s mouth and shushed him. 

 

“My parents don’t know so keep your voice down.” Lance voice was quiet but firm. 

 

Hunk nodded a few times and Lance slowly released his grasp on the boy. 

 

“Can you explain what exactly happened that lead up to the kiss?” Hunk sat on the bed and grabbed one of Lance’s other pillow and hugged it. 

 

Lance gave a small laugh at his friend and told Hunk everything that had happened that morning, excluding Rolo out of the conversation. Hunk remained quiet the entire conversation, on nodding at what Lance was saying. Lance even told Hunk about calling Camillia and he never thought he would see Hunk look so confused in his life. 

 

“So, you’re telling me that you called your sister? The sister that you and your family disowned?” Hunk questioned. 

 

“Yes, but only because I needed to talk to someone and I knew that she would have answers to what I wanted to know.” Lance stared at the floor. 

 

Hunk took that response as sufficient, “did she answer all your questions?” 

 

“Most of them, it’s mostly just my emotions being out of order. I can’t decided what I want. I really don’t want to be with Keith but the more I think about it the more I want to talk to him.” Lance laid back down on his bed and squeezed his eyes shut.  _ I’m such a mess.  _

 

“Lance, buddy, don’t beat yourself up over your emotions. Just like your sister said, you can’t help it. Your brain just releases chemicals when you around him, you can’t stop how you feel or act.” Hunk rubbed Lance’s back. 

 

“It doesn’t make sense though. When I first met Keith I only felt hatred for him. When Keith brought me into the library to talk I didn’t feel attraction towards him. Well I kinda did but I didn’t want to kiss him.” Lance leaned into Hunk’s touch, knowing his best friend was trying to help him as much as he could. 

 

“What do you mean you kinda did? I wasn’t there.” Hunk pulled his arm away from Lance, grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Lance. 

 

“I don’t know. I felt bad for punching him but I have, well had my reasons for doing it but I didn't want the conversation to end. I wanted to keep talking to him, it felt normal.” Lance pulled the blanket tighter around himself. 

 

Hunk nodded, “I felt the same way around Shay the first time I met her. Her parents were taking her home but I still wanted to talk to her. I felt drawn to her, you know?” He smiled at the fond memory. 

 

Lance giggled, “I remember that day, you cried for an hour after she left.” 

 

“What? I missed her!” Hunk screamed in defense and Lance laughed even harder. 

 

For the next 20 minutes both of the boys started talking about their favorite memories growing up and Lance would always find away to make Hunk blush by talking about when he and Shay started dating. 

 

“I remember your first date with her, you were so worried. You ran to my house just for me to tell you if you outfit looked okay.” Lance fought back more laughs and Hunk bursted out laughing. 

 

“I wanted to impress her! What’s wrong with that?” Hunk looked up at Lance with tears in his eyes. Both of them were laying on the floor laughing and crying from the memories. 

 

After Lance calmed down he wiped his eyes. “I always wanted something like that.” 

 

Hunk noticed the atmosphere change in the room and placed his hand on Lance’s arm. “You can still have it.” 

 

Lance shook his head “I can’t.” 

 

“Why’s that Lance?” 

 

“I already ruined my chance, I can’t fix what is broken. Plus even if I didn’t ruin my chance my family wouldn’t agree and I don’t know if I could go on a date with a guy.” Lance wined. 

 

Hunk looked at his friend, “Lance when are you going to accept the fact that you like Keith?” 

 

Lance shrugged, “probably never, because I don’t like him.” 

 

Hunk sighed “Lance you're lying to yourself, but I will support you throughout no matter what you decide.

 

Lance sighed and rolled onto his side and look at Hunk. “How would I even fix what I ruined? I’m not saying that I like Keith, just if I did how would I fix it?” 

 

Hunk turned towards Lance, “you have to apologize, that’s the only advice I can give you.” 

 

Lance nodded and closed his eyes.  _ It’s okay, you don’t like Keith….right?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance you can't deny your feelings anymore! 
> 
> Remember kids, always apologize if you hurt someone! (Unless the situation doesn't call for it) 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter! I personally hate it and for some reason this fic is getting hard for me to write, I have to force myself to write and I don't like that. 
> 
> Anyways feel free to leave a comment/kudo or subscribe! 
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr!  
> [The-Kittens-Of-Voltron](https://the-kittens-of-voltron.tumblr.com/)


	11. Shopping and Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You alright Keith? Are you feeling okay?” Shay placed her free hand in his forehead.
> 
> Keith pulled away, “I was just thinking. Growing up we learned that soulmates are suppose to be perfect, yet everyday I learn that they aren't. My soulmate is far from perfect and what happened with your dad was horrible. They're suppose to be your perfect match so why don't they work out?”
> 
> Shay shrugged her shoulder, “I think that they are a perfect match and some sort of level. Not every level and some soulmates are better off as friend instead of lovers, that's what my dad said. It's just how some of them work, science can't explain all of it unfortunately so we must go with the flow and hope for the best.” She gave Keith a friendly squeeze on the shoulder and enter the dressing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!!
> 
> I hope you like this chapter!! 
> 
> This chapter is very fluffy tbh but don't worry angst is coming 
> 
> Also Shatt is strong af in this chapter!

**Keiths POV**

 

Keith picked his head up off the pillow and looked at the clock,  _ 8:12am _ . Keith slammed his head back down into his pillow and released a groan.  _ It’s Saturday, why am I awake this early?  _ Keith reached for his phone and read the messages he missed throughout the night. 

 

Keith forced his body in a sitting position and swing his legs over his bed. He glanced at his window, where the light was barely getting through the blinds and stood up to stretch. Keith's room was decent size, the walls were painted a soft grey and he didn't have a lot of personal decorations on them yet. After Keith was done stretching he opened his door. He was immediately greeted with the smell of pancakes and voices downstairs. A small smile grew across Keith’s face and he slowly made his way down the stairs, the voices getting louder with each step. 

 

When Keith reached the bottom of the stairs he completed the short walk down the hallway into the kitchen. As soon as he rounded the corner he came face to face with his four favorite people in the world. His mother, his father, Shiro and his boyfriend Matt. 

 

They were all laughing about something and his mother flipped a row of pancakes. 

 

“I was wondering why it was so noisy down here and mom thank you for not letting Shiro cook. I want to live to my graduation.” Keith laughed and Shiro put his hand over his heart. 

 

“Keith you wound me I’m not that bad at cooking.” Shiro smiled at his brother and made his way over to the raven haired boy and gave him a hug. 

 

“Shiro everyone in this room's knows your cooking ability isn’t the same as your flying abilities.” Matt smiled and Shiro stared at his boyfriend wided eyed.

 

“Matt, baby you’re suppose to support me.” Shiro pulled away from Keith. 

 

Matt released a deep laugh and reached for his boyfriend hand. “I do support you but they’re just some things that you aren’t good at and that’s okay! We all have our flaws and things that we aren’t good at.” 

 

Shiro pouted and placed his head on Matt’s shoulder, resulting in everyone laughing. Keith smiled and walked around the island to watch his mother put more batter in the pan. He didn’t have time to talk to his parents yesterday due to spending the day with Matt and Shiro, he felt kinda guilty but by the time the three of them came home everyone was asleep. 

 

Keith noticed his mother looking at him and he stood closer to her, allowing her to wrap her arm around him. 

 

She leaned down slightly and whispered in his ear, “I know you skipped school yesterday but I won’t tell your father. Once a month won’t hurt anybody.” She straightened her back and gave him a small wink. 

 

Keith gave a small laugh and moved to his spot at the kitchen table. He gave a small wave at his dad, who was sipping his coffee and sunk down in his chair. 

 

After a couple of minutes breakfast was served. Huge stacks of pancakes, piles of bacon, toast and fruit. It was a normal weekend breakfast but this time it felt more lively. Shiro was home, he hadn’t been able to come home due to his job but he manage to snag a short break. 

 

Keith watched his brother dig into his pancakes and he sighed with delight. “Mom I can’t tell you how much I’ve missed your cooking.” The older woman smiled and took a bite of bacon. 

 

“So, Shiro how is work going? I bet you’re working on something big.” Keith turned his attention towards his father who was scooping fruit onto his plate. 

 

“Work is going great, I’m training recruits with another girl named Allura. She looks like a model at first glance but she lifted me up once. She is very intimidating when she wants to be. I also might be selected to go on a mission soon, I can’t say the details but if I get selected it would be an honor.” A small smile grew on Shiro's face and Matt laughed. 

 

“He also gets to see me whenever he wants so I think that it’s a huge plus.” Matt wrapped his arm around Shiro’s shoulder, who was trying to hide his tomato red face. 

 

Matt kissed Shiro’s forehead and looked at Keith, “so Keith, how has school been?” 

 

Keith put his fork down and swallowed the food in his mouth. “It’s been okay. Your sister is really cool and she always makes me feel welcome.” 

 

Matt gave Keith a confused look then his face smoothed out. “They haven’t told you yet?” 

 

Now it was Keith’s turn to look at Matt with utter confusion, “what do you mean?” 

 

Matt shook his head, “you’ll be told when they want to tell you.” 

 

Keith nodded and dropped the subject, “but yeah school is going great. The teachers are super cool and I made a few friends.” 

 

Matt nodded “sorry you had a hard time adjusting on your first day.” 

 

Keith waved his hand in the air, “no no it's fine, that's in the past and I moved on from that.” 

 

After breakfast was cleaned up Keith went back to him room, pretending he didn't see both Matt and Shiro head towards the showers together. Keith shut his bedroom door and got ready for the day, he was slipping his shirt on over his head with he received a text from Katie. 

 

**(9:50)** Katie: Yo you up? 

 

Keith quickly responded with a yes and started to fix his hair. A few moments later his phone went off again and Keith glanced at the message. 

 

**(9:51)** Katie: Wanna hit the mall today with Shay and I? 

 

Keith quickly thought about his schedule and type his response, already looking in his closet for a different outfit. 

 

**(9:52)** Keith: Sure, when and where? 

 

\---

 

Keith was sitting by a wishing well ignoring the flirtatious looks he received but passing strangers. 

 

He checked the time again,  _ 10:56.  _ They were suppose to meet up at 11 and Keith released a silent sigh. He was anxious, Keith was never one for social situations, especially all by himself. 

 

_ Why did I show up early? I should have showed up at 11 or 11:05.  _ Keith reached up and adjusted his beanie. He was wearing one of his favorite outfits. A black tang top with a red flannel, black ripped jeans, with unnecessary chains on them and of course black boots. Plus to top off the outfit he wore a red beanie. 

 

Keith debated calling Katie but as soon has he pulled out his phone he heard a very familiar voice. 

 

“You look like the definition of teenage angst, don't you have more colors instead of black and red?” Katie crossed her arms as she approached Keith and Shay followed behind her, waving at Keith. 

 

Katie wore green cargo shorts, a white shirt and green converse. Shay wore a completely different outfit that Katie. She wore a pink summer dress and small heels. She even topped her outfit off with a flower crown. 

 

“You say that about all of my outfits” Keith said through his laughs and his friends approached. 

 

“I have too because they are all angsty!” Katie gave the boy a small push and Shay chuckled. 

 

“I think the outfit suits you Keith, don't listen to them.” Shay gave Keith a huge smile and Keith felt blessed. 

 

Keith smiled in thanks and looked at Katie, “and for your information I have more than two colors in my wardrobe. I also have grey.” 

 

Shay and Keith both laughed as they watched there younger friend groan in annoyance and look at Keith in disbelief. “Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you.” 

 

Keith put his hands up in defense, “hey that's your problem.” 

 

After a few more moments of picking on each other the three friends made there way to Shay's favorite store. “I need a new high waisted bikini before Hunk and I go on our anniversary vacation.” Shay started to flow down the aisle of clothing, picking up things that caught her eye. 

 

Keith  followed her and received the amazing job of holding the outfits she wanted to try on. Katie walked off on her own, stated that she needed a new outfit. 

 

“Where are you two going?” Keith nearly dropped all of the clothes as Shay threw another object at him. 

 

Shay paused her mission and looked at the boy, “A beach, like an hour away.” She turned her attention to an another rack and started to browse. “Hunks family owns a boat and a cabin so we're both going to spend the weekend up there, alone with nobody to bother us.” 

 

Keith nodded. “How long have you two been together?” 

 

Shay smiled as she quickly said the number like it was the most important number in the world. “11 years and 351 days. Well that when we met, we didn't start dating right away. I think we started to date when we were around 13.” Shay noticed Keith's confused look and quickly explained. “My father and his original soulmate didn’t work out like most people’s. They had both gotten married a week after they met, they barely knew each other. Sure your soulmate is suppose to be ‘the one’ but sometimes both people don’t click right away. My dad and her fought constantly and then they both called it off and have been separated since.  However then he met my mother, her soulmate passed away two years prior and they immediately clicked. My dad and his soulmate are still friends and they have an amazing friendship yet he’s always been cautious of soulmates because of that. So after my brother and me were born my dad decided that he never wanted any of his kids to go through that pain so he made me wait. Till he really knew Hunk and him and I had already built a friendship together. I think it's a good plan.” 

 

“I agree,” Keith mumbled and followed Shay to the dressing rooms. Shay reached to grab a set of clothes but saw Keith's downcasted face. 

 

“You alright Keith? Are you feeling okay?” Shay placed her free hand in his forehead. 

 

Keith pulled away, “I was just thinking. Growing up we learned that soulmates are suppose to be perfect, yet everyday I learn that they aren't. My soulmate is far from perfect and what happened with your dad was horrible. They're suppose to be your perfect match so why don't they work out?” 

 

Shay shrugged her shoulder, “I think that they are a perfect match and some sort of level. Not every level and some soulmates are better off as friend instead of lovers, that's what my dad said. It's just how some of them work, science can't explain all of it unfortunately so we must go with the flow and hope for the best.” She gave Keith a friendly squeeze on the shoulder and enter the dressing room. 

 

Keith sat in a waiting chair and placed his head on the wall.  _ Could lance and I be friends? That's better than nothing right?  _

 

“Keith can I get your opinion on something?” Katie called from a dressing room next to Shays. 

 

Keith nodded, then remember that she couldn’t see him. “Yeah of course” 

 

A few moments later Katie emerged from the dressing room wearing a white button up and black plants. She walked out and smoothed down the shirt. 

 

“Does this look okay?” 

 

Keith nodded and have her a smile, “It's different, than what you usually wear.” 

 

Katie shook her head “I know, I was looking for something more neutral I guess.” 

 

“Ah, well it's definitely neutral. I think it suits you.” Keith reached over and button up a button that Katie forgot. 

 

Katie gave Keith a huge smile, “I'm happy you think so!” She turned back and locked the dressing room door leaving Keith all by himself for a few moments. 

 

Then Shay started her ‘fashion show as she called it and for the next 20 minutes Katie and Keith gave their options on different outfits. 

 

Keith was having fun, he had never really gone shopping like this before. His parents were always busy and Shiro was always at work, he never just went with friends. 

 

The three of them hit the food court after Shay bought a few different things and Katie bought her outfit. Shay decided on a pastel pink and white high waisted bikini and a few different dresses and other outfits. 

 

Keith was tired, he never knew shopping would take so much out to him. He picked at his pizza and looked at Shay who just put her phone down and unwrapped her utensils to eat her Chinese. “So where's Hunk?” 

 

“Oh! He's at Lance's house, apparently Lance wasn't feeling good and he went home yesterday. Hunk went over to check on him and ended up spending the night.” Shay smiled and dug into her rice. 

 

Keith looked down at his pizza. “I'm happy they're still friends, I was worried Lance would lose all do his friends because if me.” 

 

Shay gave Keith a sympathetic look and reached over to put her hand on top of Keith's. “Keith listen. Hunk and Lance have been best friends since birth nothing would separate them. Yes he isn't too happy with Lance but Hunk knows his friend and he knows how confused and torn Lance is right now. Lance isn't a bad person, despite what he has done, he has never gone out of his way to hurt someone.” 

 

Keith nodded and pulled his hand away. “Look I want to believe you I really do but it's hard you know? It's just I'm still so confused but him and his values. I understand religion is a huge part of his life and he finds comfort in it but I don't get it. I've read about other stories where people of the same gender marry but they are still religious. Why can't Lance just have both?” 

 

Silence consumed the table and Katie and Shay looked at each other, having a conversation between their eyes. Keith watched his friends,  _ they know something I don't.  _

 

After a few minute Shay sighed and put her fork down. “Keith, did anyone tell you about Lance's sister?” 

 

Keith closed his eyes in thought and remember his conversation with Lance a long time ago. “Lance mentioned at he had a sister, her soulmate was another female.” 

 

Both Katie and Shay nodded. “But I don't get it. Lance has a sibling who is with the same gender. Why is it so hard for him to accept? She did it and everything ended up okay, right?” Keith attempted to keep his voice low but he was confused and his voice raised slightly. 

 

Shay shook her head no and stared at the table. Katie avoided Keith's gaze, pretended to be interested in her straw. 

 

Keith felt like screaming, but after a few feel breaths he managed to calm down enough to speak at a polite level. “Why are you shaking your head no?” He stared at Shay. 

 

“Because Keith,” Katie looked at her friend, “Lance's sister was kicked out when she accepted her soulmate.” 

 

“What?” 

 

\---

 

**Lance's POV**

 

Lance turned his music up a bit louder and started to vacuum his room, Hunk had just left and he needed to distract himself. 

 

Lance started to sing along to his music and swung his hips to the music. 

 

After a few minutes of vacuuming lances phone rang. He stopped the vacuum and walked over to his phone.  _ Rolo. _

 

Lance filled his lungs with oxygen and answered the phone. “Hello?” 

 

“Lance my man, ready to do me a favour?” Lance didn't respond but Rolo contained. “Meet me by the gazebo at 11pm and don't be late, we're going to have some fun tonight.” 

 

The call ended and Lance threw his phone on the ground, tears burned in the back.of his eyes and his mother knocked on his door. 

 

“Lance is everything alright?” She sounded concerned. 

 

“Yes mother, sorry I just dropped something.” Lance sat in his bed and placed his head in his hands.  _ I have a bad feeling about this.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Shay and I will protect her with my life 
> 
> Also what does Rolo have plan????? Who knows (Except me) 
> 
> I hope you like it!!!! The angst is coming do not worry, I have a lot of pain planned. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment/kudo or subscribe!!!
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr!  
> [The-Kittens-Of-Voltron](https://the-kittens-of-voltron.tumblr.com/)


	12. This Isn't So Bad...Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shut up! I hated everything about that kiss, I want to forget about it but you keep bringing it up.” Lance felt his face go red and he was happy Rolo couldn't see him through the darkness.
> 
> Rolo stopped walking and rotated his body towards Lance. “I don't think that's true, I can see it in your eyes, you liked it. Want to know how I know?”
> 
> Lance didn't respond, didn't even nod and Rolo continued his ramble.
> 
> “Your sister had the same look in her eye when she kissed her soulmate. Something about her eyes changed, she was no longer cold. It was the first step to her leaving, just one kiss was her downfall.” Rolo continued to walk and Lance clenched his fist in rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! 
> 
> This chapter is a mess and I'm apologizing before you read!! 
> 
> Trigger Warning!!!!!  
> Homophobia and Self Hatred  
> Also what the pastor says is something I've actually heard before in church so I just kinda wrote it down since it's etched into my mind

Lance sat on the edge of his bed, his leg was bouncing a mile a minute and his heart was pounding in his ears. He glanced at the clock and stood up to grab his jacket.  _ 10:45pm _ . It was a 10 minute walk from his house go the gazebo but Lance wanted to get there early. 

 

Lance quietly walked towards his bedroom door and opened it slowly. He peaked down the hallway and saw all if the lights off, indicating that everyone was asleep. Lance shut his door again and walked to the middle of his room. He slipped his jacket on over his shoulder and made his way to his bedroom window. After fighting the latch for a few seconds and eventually slid the window up. 

 

Lance took one more look at his room and slowly slipped his leg out of the window into the roof. He hauled his body out and gradually moved down the roof, jumping down when he reached the edge and rolling on the ground. 

 

He fought back a whimper of pain and hesitantly straighten his back, praying he didn't damage himself.  _ Alright, let's get this over with. _ He took one finally look at his house and started to walk away from it, not knowing what will happen once he reached the gazebo. 

 

Lance reached the location with 3 minutes to spare and he hoisted himself up on one if the railings. It was dark out, the lights in the park barely did anything to brighten if the gazebo. The wind picked up slightly and Lance fought back a shiver, tugging his jacket around him tighter.  _ I shouldn't be here, I should be at home asleep. I shouldn't be in the place where I kissed Keith. Fuck, what does Rolo have planned? He obviously is mad at my family but I have nothing to do with him or what happened.  _

 

“Lance! You actually showed up, I thought you would chicken out.” Rolo clapped his hands together and made his way if the gazebo steps.

 

“Yeah I'm here so why did you want me here? My parents will kill me if they ever found out I snuck out.” 

 

Rolo laughed, “that's your problem. Now come on, we have to get going.” Rolo motioned for Lance to follow and made his way down the steps and away from the gazebo. 

 

Lance followed Rolo down the sidewalk, he recognized the walk since he's taken it many times before. “Um, Rolo are we heading to the school?” 

 

Rolo glanced back at the younger boy and gave a devilish smile, “bingo.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because my dear friend, we have some business to attend to.” Rolo faced forward and checked his watch.  _ 11:07pm.  _ They were making good time. 

 

Lance quietly followed and let his mind wonder.  _ Just do as he says, unless it's illegal.  _ He looked towards Rolo.  _ Knowing Rolo it's probably illegal and could get us in major trouble. Is this worth it?  _

 

“So Lance, how did it feel?” The older boy was only a few feet ahead of Lance but his voice sounded right in his ear. 

 

“Excuse me?” Confusion consumed his voice as he thought about what Rolo could be referring to. 

 

“Don't play dumb with me boy, I'm talking about the kiss with your Romeo. You looked like you enjoyed it, considering you leaded into the kiss.” 

 

“Shut up! I hated everything about that kiss, I want to forget about it but you keep bringing it up.” Lance felt his face go red and he was happy Rolo couldn't see him through the darkness. 

 

Rolo stopped walking and rotated his body towards Lance. “I don't think that's true, I can see it in your eyes, you liked it. Want to know how I know?” 

 

Lance didn't respond, didn't even nod and Rolo continued his ramble. 

 

“Your sister had the same look in her eye when she kissed her soulmate. Something about her eyes changed, she was no longer cold. It was the first step to her leaving, just one kiss was her downfall.” Rolo continued to walk and Lance clenched his fist in rage. 

 

“Don't talk about her like you knew her! You knew nothing about her!” Lance fought to keep his voice low, but there was something about Rolo that just got under his skin. 

 

Rolo realised a small chuckle, “I knew enough. I knew enough to where I could have gotten her but Ashley got in the way. I knew I shouldn't have let her go on that mall trip. That's where they kissed.” He scoffed at the ground. 

 

“She went on that trip to avoid you, you were and it looks like still are obsessed with her!” Lance wanted to reach out and grab Rolo, he wanted to just released all of his pent up rage on him but he knew he was in no position to do that. 

 

Rolo never responded, he simply stopped in front if the school building and smiled at Lance. “Ready to break in?” 

 

“You can't be serious?” 

 

\---

 

Rolo couldn't have been more serious in his life and a few minutes later Lance found himself in his school. Rolo had unlocked one of the ground floors windows on Friday during school, making the break in easier. 

 

Lance followed the older boy around the school and up a flight of stairs.  _ What are we doing here? What does he have plan?  _ Lance gulped and noticed a camera. “Rolo, won't the camera see us?” His voice was panicky but he couldn't help it, he was breaking and entering and the cameras caught all of it. 

 

Rolo looked quickly at the camera and kept walking. “Don't worry about them, come Monday the footage will be erased.” 

 

“How?” 

 

Rolo have Lance a toothy smile, “leave that up to me. Now we're here to let's have some fun.” They stopped in front of a set of lockers and Rolo pulled out a black marker out of his pocket. “That one, number 236.” He shoved the marker in Lance's hand. 

 

Lance squinted at the locker number that was barely noticeable consider the only lights were the streetlights and the emergency lights in the school.  _ Why does this number seem so familiar? _ His grip tighten around the marker and he opened the cap. “What do you what me to do?” 

 

“Well I want you to write the words that come to your head when you think of yourself.” Rolo leaned himself against the opposite wall and crossed his arms. “Any negativity you've been feeling about yourself I want you to write them down.” 

Lance nodded and raised his hand to the locker, “Any reason why you chose this locker?” 

 

The older boy shrug and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one up and putting the pack away. “I'm testing you right now, I want to see how far you're willing to go to keep your secret, well a secret. This is nothing for what I have planned.” 

 

Lance swallowed and placed his hand on the cool metal. It took him a few tries to get the marker going but when it started to work Lance quickly wrote the first word he thought.  **_Disgusting_ ** . Lance stepped back and looked at his handy work and Rolo motioned for him to continue. So Lance did, he would never admit it outloud but it made him feel better, feel lighter. 

 

**_Freak. Repulsive. Unnatural. Disgrace. Faggot._ ** Lance kept writing and writing, letting the words he’d been wanting to scream at himself onto the locker. He only stopped when Rolo placed his hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Lance, you’re out of locker space.” He pulled the younger boy away from the locker and took the marker back. 

 

Lance blinked at the locker and felt his emotions go wild.  _ What did I just do?  _ Lance felt lighter, he felt better. Yet he felt dirty and the words seemed to scratch at his eyes. He unconsciously backed up into the wall and slumped down across from his vandalism.

 

Rolo slowly approached the locker and gave a slight chuckle as his long fingers traced the words that Lance had just scribbled down. “Man I didn’t think you hated yourself that much, I mean look at these words! These were all words you chose, nobody told you to write them and yet you chose these words. Out of all of the words that you know, you selected these words, almost a complete replica. Interesting.” 

 

“What do you mean? What’s so special about these words? What do you mean replica?” 

 

Rolo laughed and turned towards Lance extended his hand to him. “All in good time Lance, now let's get out of here.” 

 

Lance reluctantly grabbed Rolo hand and let him pull him up. He watched the older boy walk back they way he came and he looked back at the locker.  _ He really can get you to do anything.  _ He shook his head and jogged to where Rolo was waiting, praying that he or Rolo wouldn’t get caught. 

 

\---

 

Lance and Rolo made it back to the gazebo without anyone seeing them and they both stopped and looked at each other. 

 

“This was fun, I can’t wait to do more with you.” 

 

Lance gave a slight nod and thought about how much power Rolo held over Lnace. Rolo waved goodbye and started to walk away from Lance called out to him. “Rolo! How much longer will I have to do this before you delete the picture?” 

 

Rolo paused his walking and tapped his chin with his index finger, obviously in thought. “I’ll tell you that when I figure it out, don’t worry Lance how can one picture hurt you?” 

 

Lance was speechless, how could he say that? He knew about what happened to his sister, he knew about how his parents reacted when she told them about dating Ashley. “How dense are you Rolo? If my parents see that I’ll be kicked out for good! That picture can destroy me.” 

 

Rolo smirked at Lance, “I know.” Then he left, leaving Lance alone, under the gazebo where it all started. 

 

\---

 

“LANCE! GET UP!!” Two voiced filled Lance’s ears and he soon felt to weights jump on his bed. “GET UP!! GET UP!!” The voices seemed to get louder as the jumping got harder. 

 

Lance opened his eyes and sat up grabbing both of his siblings and holding them down. “Why are you two jumping on my bed at,” he looked at the clock, “7:45 in the morning?!” 

 

His outburst didn't phase the twins and they just giggled at their brother. “We were both bored and you said that you would always play with us when we were bored.” Lily spoke as she fought against Lance’s death grip a smile across her face. 

 

Lance groaned and fell back on his bed, allowing his arms to go limp and the twins to escape.  _ Can’t I just get some sleep?  _ Lance got home around 1am but falling asleep seemed to take him hours and the last time he checked the clock it was 4:45am. 

 

The twins didn't leave Lance alone and soon he felt their tiny hands grab his arms in an attempt to pull him out of the bed. “Mommy also said that you need to help us get ready this morning because Anna is sick. She says that her tummy hurts.” Emily started to pull Lance’s arm harder and Lance finally rolled off the bed onto the floor.  

 

Lance looked up at his sisters and pulled himself upright, “fine let's get you ready then.” He nearly went deaf from their squeals. 

 

\---

 

Almost two hours later Lance had managed to dress his siblings and himself and was now scoping soggy cereal into his mouth. They had to leave in 15 minutes if they wanted to get to church on time and their mother still hadn’t made an appearance yet. Lance figured she was with Anna and started to make sure everyone was ready for church. He didn’t mind helping since it was slightly distracted him from last night and he didn’t ever want to think about what he did. The guilt was eating him alive, he didn’t know what would happen to him. 

 

_ Whose locker was that? Was it Keith’s? Man I hope not, I want nothing to do with him. Maybe it was a random persons, yet that number seems to familiar.  _ Lance was pulled out of his thoughts by his mother tapping his shoulder. 

 

He looked at the older woman and felt sorry for her. She looked exhausted, her bun was falling out and she was carrying a very sick looking Anna. “Thank you Lance, I can’t go with you all today but thank you for getting your siblings ready. You’re going to be an amazing husband one day.” She smiled and continued her walk to the bathroom, staring a bath for Anna.

 

Lance nodded and started to motions for his siblings to get in the car, he heard his father grab his keys and soon they were one their way to church. 

 

\---

 

Lance couldn't stay focus and he was barely listening to whatever his pastor was saying. If Lance was being honest with himself he didn’t care, usually he would listen intently but his mind was still stuck on what occurred the night before. He was simply following the motions, not even bothering to pray when everyone else kneeled down and started to mumble. 

 

His father noticed his wondering eyes and gave him a small pinch on the leg. “You awake Lance?” His voice was barely a whisper and Lance quickly nodded. 

 

He focused on the pastor and tried to make out what he was talking about. “Now I’m tired of hearing about the sins of the world on the radio or television. I’m tired of hearing about hate crimes, I’m tired of hearing about politics, I’m tired of hearing about the homosexual agenda. You see the generation below me thinks it’s okay to be with someone of the same sex, they think that God doesn’t care, but he does! Every time a gay couple gets together God shivers in disgust h-”

 

Lance tuned him out, any normal Sunday Lance would be agreeing with but ever since he talked to Camillia, Lance can’t seem to find the hatred against gay couples. Did Lance want to be gay? No not really but who was he to say that other people couldn’t be gay. Sure the idea still made him uncomfortable but he still didn’t care after all he’s a sinner, he kissed a guy. 

 

Lance looked around the church and noticed how much people nodded along with the pastor, however some didn’t. A few families had either disgust on their faces of they were gazing at the floor obviously not listening to what was being said.  _ Guess not everyone has the same views.  _

 

\---

 

Lance was lounging on the couch holding Anna, everyone else was at the park and his mother was asleep. He hummed softly to her and ran his hands through her chestnut hair. She hadn’t said anything to Lance but he knew that she was awake due to the fact that she kept moving her head. 

 

“Lance?” Anna moved her head slightly and Lance looked down at his siter. 

 

“Yeah Anna? Do you feel like you’re going to be sick?” 

 

She shook her head no, “where were you last night?” 

 

Lance broke into a cold sweat,  _ don’t tell me she found out.  _ “What do you mean Anna? I was here all night.” 

 

“No, I went into your room when I started to feel sick because I knew mommy needed sleep, but you were gone. I jumped onto your bed and there was nothing. So where were you?” 

 

Lance searched his brain for an excuse and managed to come up with one. “I went for a walk, I’ve been stressed and it was really pretty last night.” 

 

Anna nodded and Lance made sure to secure his lie, “don’t tell anyone though, I don’t want to be in trouble.” Anna nodded again and she dropped the subject. 

 

\---

 

School was loud the next day and Lance had to fight his way to his waiting spot with his friends. Everyone was standing and talking at the top of their lungs and Lance couldn’t make out what they were saying. He managed to see Hunk and Shay and pushed his way over to them, mumbling apologies to the people he accidently bumped into. 

 

“Hey guys, what’s up with all of the chaos?” Lance moved closer to the wall and watched the crowd.

 

Katie was cleaning her glasses and she looked towards Lance, “someone vandalized someone's locker, your sister's old locker to be exact. Number 236.” 

 

_ Shit.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here comes the angst train!!!!!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Sorry this chapter is such a mess I can't keep anything straight 
> 
> I hope you like it!!!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment/kudo or subscribe!
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr!  
> [The-Kittens-Of-Voltron](https://the-kittens-of-voltron.tumblr.com/)


	13. You Want To Support Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nothing Lance, I just need to talk to you son. You see at church you seemed distracted, I noticed your far off gaze. You’re parents have already filled me in on your soulmate issue, tragic really.” Father Samuel shook his head and Lance turned towards his parents.
> 
> “You what? Why would you tell him?” Lance felt hurt, he felt betrayed and at that very moments he wanted to run.
> 
> “Lance hunny, he deserves to know, he’s our pastor.” His mother gave Lance a warm smile and Lance felt the heat started to course through his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> This chapter is a disaster because I can't keep anything in order 
> 
> I hope you like it!!!
> 
> On a side note, I will be responded to comments on my last chapter later! Sorry I've been so busy

Lance broke out into a cold sweat as he digested what Katie had just told him.  _ That was my sister's locker. Of course it was.  _ Lance couldn't see straight, his vision became to cloud and Hunk reached for his best friend. 

 

“Whoa buddy, you okay?” He held on to his arms and slowly brought the tanner boy down to the floor. 

 

Lance shook his head and scanned the kids in the hallway, his eyes searching for someone in particular. Then he saw him, he was standing by the wall parallel to Lance, his arms crossed over his chest and a smug smile on his face. Lance felt anger explode over his chest and managed to pull himself up and start walking towards the older man, ignoring his friends calls of confusion. 

 

Rolo looked lance up and down and turned his head away from him. “Yeah Lance.” 

 

“I need to talk to you now.” Lance angrily pointed his index finger at Rolo and he sighed. “Fine pretty boy, lead the way.” Lance nodded and started to direct Rolo to the library that he and Keith went to when they first had a conversation. As soon as Rolo walked into the library Lance slammed the door shut and faced the older boy. “You knew.” 

 

Rolo gave him a bored expression, “knew what Lance.” 

 

“That it was Camillia’s locker, you knew and yet you made me vandalize it!” Lance felt anger course through his veins and he wanted to lunge at Rolo and make him pay for having Lance do that. 

 

Rolo laughed and leaned against one of the wooden tables in the old library.”Of course I knew that was her locker, I almost dated her.” 

 

“You were obsessed with her, she never wanted to date you. You creeped her out.” Lance crossed his arms in defensed and continued to stare at Rolo. 

 

Rolo clenched his fist in rage, “like you care! Why do you care if it was her locker, you didn’t even like her once she got a soulmate! You hated her, I saw the way you looked at her when I would drop her off from school. Or when I would drive you and her to get ice cream, you despised her presence but now you’re acting like you never hurt her! News flash Lance, you aren’t an angel, you and your entire family creeped her out and made her do what she did.” 

 

Lance was speechless, no one has ever blown up on him like that before. Yet soon the words flowed right back into his mouth. “We didn’t creep her out! We acted normal around her.” 

 

“Bullshit Lance. You and your psycho parents changed the way you looked and treated her simply because of her soulmate at the time. She came crying to me multiple times because of how she was being treated and you want to know why she told me these things and confided in me?” Lance never responded and Rolo took his silence for a yes and continued. “I was her best friend, I wanted to help her and make sure that she would graduate here, but you made it difficult. You all treated her like she was trash.” 

 

Lance glared at the floor,  _ none of this makes any sense _ . He looked back up at Rolo,  _ he’s not innocent.  _ “Look Rolo, I understand that you two were best friends but in all reality you can call it whatever you want. You can say that you were trying to ‘save her’ or ‘fix her’ or ‘be good to her’ but all of us saw how thirsty you became towards her. You weren’t best friends anymore and Cam told you that. She wanted you to leave her alone but you didn’t and you also drove her away. I’m not saying I’m innocent all I’m saying is that you’re not.” 

 

Neither of them spoke or a few minutes and Lance was fighting back the urge to run away from this whole situation. But questions still burned in the back of Lance’s mind and he needed to ask them before it was too late. “So why did you chose her locker over all of the lockers in the school?” 

 

Rolo glanced at Lance and turned his attention towards a stack of book placed on a table over from him. “I’m trying to help you through your soulmate situation. I had Camillia do the same thing, expect to someone's car. It helped her a lot so I want to help you, you know release your feelings.”

 

Lance felt his throat dry up but managed to push words through. “Is that the only reason? If you wanted to help me I don’t think you would blackmail me.” 

 

Rolo shook his head yes but Lance knew he was lying. “If that’s all you need Lance, I need to make my way to Government class.” Rolo pushed past the younger boy and slammed the door shut leaving Lance all by himself, his thoughts roaming around his head attempting to put the puzzle together. 

 

_ None of this makes any sense, yet it does at the same time. _ Lance ran his long fingers angrily through his hair and felt a familiar heat bloom out of his chest. Irritation. Lance started to pace the room as he attempted to calm himself down.   _ Who is he? Acting like he knows everything about Camillia and how we treated her. I’ll admit we didn’t always treat her the best but we were nothing like Rolo.  _ Lance paused by the table with the stack of book on it and started to tap his fingers on their covers.  _ Why did it have to be her locker? Why couldn't it had been some random persons who I didn’t know.  _ Lance could feel his finger tap harder on the books as the heat move throughout his body. It moved down his legs to his toes then through his arms, making his finger tips pulse with rage and soon it moved up his neck and the next thing Lance knew is that the pile of books were on the ground. “DAMN IT!” 

 

Lance slammed his hands on the table and attempted to calm himself down.  _ He had her vandalize a car?! Who’s car? There was never anything on the news about it. Why does he think he’s some saint that came from the heaven to sa-   _

 

“Lance!” A hand gripped Lance’s shoulder tighter and Lance swung around coming face to face with his principle. 

 

“Coran, I ah I was just-” 

 

“Destroying our library? What are you even doing in here?” Coran’s voice didn’t sound mad, he simple sounded disappointed.

 

Lance racked his brain for answer, “I wanted to be alone for a few minutes.” 

 

Coran pulled his hand away from the boy and gave him a slight sympathetic look, “is it because of what happened with Camellias locker?” Lance gave the older man a slight nodded and Coran sighed. “Need to talk about it?” 

 

Lance shook his head no, “I’m okay I think I just freaked out for a minute. The fact that someone would do that to her locker just made my blood boil. It’s a hate crime.” 

 

Coran nodded in agreement, “I understand your frustration, when it was reported this morning I was furious. The fact that someone would do that to a locker that wasn’t even hers anymore disgust me.”

 

Lance blinked a few times at what Coran said.  _ He’s never said that about anyone, the fact that he knows it’s one of his students surprises me.  _ Lance nodded in agreement, “do you have any idea who it could be?” 

 

Coran shook his head, “the cameras were turned off and never recorded what happened or who did it, I have a hunch but I can’t get after a kid I have no dirt on.” 

 

Lance nodded again, feeling a bit better since he knew that there was no evidence against him and looked at the clock, “I need to get to class.” He turned towards the door and was about to shut it and bolt down the hallway but as he shut the door he could have swore he heard Coran say “you're not as sneaky as you think.” 

 

\---

 

Lance made it to first period with a few extra minutes to spare and Hunk, along with Shay were on him like hawks, Keith quietly watched from right behind Lance. The seating made neither of the boys overly happy but Mr. Brown was very particular in where his kids sat during his class. Yet they made it work, Keith didn’t talk to him and Lance didn’t talk to Keith.

 

“Would you like to explain to me why you walked off with Rolo? You know the guy who stalked your sister and gets into legal trouble like once a month!” Hunk’s voice rose slightly and Lance waved at the other kids who turned towards the three of them. 

 

“Keep it down Hunk, I just needed to talk to him.” Lance gave his friend a small smile.

 

Shay placed her hand on top of Lance’s in a comforting manner. “Was it about what happened to your sister's old locker?” 

 

Lance nodded and Shay gave him an apologetic pat on the shoulder. Hunk rubbed his eyes, “ do you think he did it?” 

 

Lance shook his head no, “I think someone else did it.” 

 

Hunk looked at Lance for a few seconds, “Lane you didn-” 

 

“Of course he didn’t Hunk,” Keith twiller his pencil around his finger. “If Lance was going to vandalize someone's locker and write what was writing then he would have chosen mine.” 

 

Nobody said anything, they were too busy attempting to read Lance’s expression but it didn’t shift to anger or hatred it stayed neutral. “Mullet is right, why would I choose my sister's locker if she wouldn’t even be here to see it.” 

 

Keith chuckled at his nickname and Shay removed her hands from Lance. “I don’t think you could even do something like that Lance. I just don’t think you have it in you.” Hunk nodded in agreement and opened his mouth to continue what Shay started but the bell rang and they rushed to their seats. 

 

\---

 

Lance couldn’t focus most of the school day, he was too worried about being caught or Rolo telling him their next “project.” Yet he found it very easy to make sure none of his friends thought that he did it. None of them thought that Lance could do it even if he wanted to, Lance didn’t either until he did. 

 

“So I heard that the cameras were shut off so nobody knows who actually did it.” Katie leaned across the lunch table and whispered what she heard. She was sitting by Hunk, who was next to Shay, who was next to Keith who was next to Lance. A complete circle, and Lance found himself talking small glanced at the raven haired boy, completely unaware that he was doing the same thing. 

 

Lance bobbed his head, “that's what Coran told me earlier.” 

 

“You’re so lucky that you are friends with the principle,” Katie whined and Lance couldn’t help but chuckle at her behaviour. 

 

“He just loves me and my family, we're all great.” Everyone groaned in response and Lance chuckled. 

 

“Whatever you say Lance.” Hunk patted his shoulder and Lance joined in on his friends laughing. Still he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him and he shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Everyone was already on a new topic of discussion and Keith tapped Lance thigh. Lance glanced down at where Keith touched him, getting ready to stand up and leave before he noticed Keith's phone. His notebook app was opened and there was a typed up message on it. 

 

_ There is a creepy guy sitting a few tables away from us, he keeps staring at you. Hat on, short white hair and a long nose. You know him? _

 

Lance read the message a few times,  _ Rolo _ and he gave Keith a discreet nod and he pulled his phone away and started typing something else. Lance looked at his friends and they were completely engrossed in their own conversation to notice what was going on between him and Keith. A few moments later Keith moved his phone back over Lance thigh and Lance read the message. 

 

_ I take it that's Rolo or whatever his name is. Has he been bothering you lately?  _

 

Lance carefully grabbed Keith’s phone, making sure it was okay through a few nods and typed his response. 

 

_ It’s a long story, but I can handle it. Thanks though.  _

 

He handed the phone back to Keith and watched his eyes scan what was typed before his fingers glided across the glass screen. 

 

_ He seems to get under your skin a lot. I’ve never seen you look so agitated before. I know you fooled Shay and Hunk but I could see you were pissed off so this guy is obviously getting to you. I’m here if you ever need to talk.  _

 

Lance reread the message and made sure he was understanding what Keith was saying.  _ How is he so forgiving? I’ve literally been the worst person ever to him and yet he’s willing to talk to me about a problem he knows nothing about? Why is he so nice? Should I talk to him about it? After all he’s kinda in the same boat as me, Rolo could go after him at any moment with that picture.  _ Lance glanced at the boy he was sitting next to and thought about the picture and how Keith has a gay brother.  _ His parents aren’t like mine, they wouldn’t care if he kissed me, they are actually accepting. I need to brief Keith on the situation so I can save my own skin if Rolo comes after Keith.  _ Lance nodded at Keith and he gave Lance a friendly pat on the knee.  _ Please God, let this be the right choice.  _

 

\---

 

Lance froze as soon as he walked in the door of his house. In his living room was his pastor and his father talking, his mother patted Lance on the shoulder and told his sibling to go to their rooms so they could all talk. 

 

Lance felt his throat go dry as his father motioned for him to coming into the living room. “Lance take a seat.” 

 

Lance slowly walked into the room and sat down in one of the chairs, “hello Father Samuel, what brings you here?” 

 

“You Lance,” His mother strolled into the living room and took a seat right next to her husband on the couch, immediately entwining their fingers together. 

 

“What did I do?” Lance cleared his throat,  _ my voice needs to be perfect.  _

 

“Nothing Lance, I just need to talk to you son. You see at church you seemed distracted, I noticed your far off gaze. You’re parents have already filled me in on your soulmate issue, tragic really.” Father Samuel shook his head and Lance turned towards his parents. 

 

“You what? Why would you tell him?”  Lance felt hurt, he felt betrayed and at that very moments he wanted to run. 

 

“Lance hunny, he deserves to know, he’s our pastor.” His mother gave Lance a warm smile and Lance felt the heat started to course through his body. 

 

“If I wanted to tell the our pastor about my soulmate I would have! You two don’t have the right to tell who ever you want because I didn’t get the perfect person written on my wrist!” Lance wanted to keep going, he wanted them to know how sensitive this issue was yet he was stopped by his father. 

 

“Lance! You do not yell at your mother, do I make myself clear?” Lance mumbled an apology and his father continued. “Now you’re going to sit her and listen to Father Samuel.He’s going to help fix you.” 

 

So that’s exactly what Lance did. He sat in silence as his pastor read from the bible and told Lance how the bible states that marriage is between a man and a women.  _ It’s not like I’m going to marry him.  _ Lance nodded along and said “Amen” whenever he felt necessary. 

 

Soon he was forced to join in prayer but Lance couldn’t seem to clear his mind like usual. He felt off, he didn’t want to keep listening to this hatred anymore. Lance was never one to hate anything, so why did he hate Keith? Keith has never done him wrong and has only been there to support him even though he has no reason to, he’s actually an okay person. 

 

“So Lance I’m asking you one thing. For me, for your parents, for your family, for your church and for God, do not travel down this road to sin. Stay in God’s light and follow his path and soon you will be happy.” Father Samuel stood up from his seat and his mother jumped up to show him out. 

 

“Thanks Father, I’ll keep your words in mind.” He watched his pastor whisper something to his mother and she gave him a firm nod and replied with, “we’re considering it.” Then with another wave his pastor left leaving Lance in a room with his parents, silence surrounding them. 

 

“Lance, you haven't talked to Keith?” His mother questioned and Lance responded with no. She sighed in relief and apologized for telling their pastors the situation but nobody will know except them. 

 

Lance nodded and excused himself to his room, immediately falling on his bed. He was exhausted and he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took his phone out and didn’t even fight back the smile that formed across his face when he read the message. 

  
**(Unknown) 585-XXX-XXXX:** Hey, it’s Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance is becoming aware!!!!!
> 
> Sorry this chapter seems off or face pace, I had to force myself to write this. I'm not happy with it at all :(
> 
> Also all of my plans for this fic got deleted and I kinda want to cry because I don't remember what I wrote or had planned, flm 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! I hope you liked it!
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudo/comment or subscribe!
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr!  
> [The-Kittens-Of-Voltron](https://the-kittens-of-voltron.tumblr.com/)


	14. Emotions and Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance nodded, “I just wished you would have let me tell him. This is my life and my battle I’m facing. I just thought that if anyone was to tell people about this problem it would have been me.”
> 
> Soft arms enveloped Lance and Lance placed his glass on the counter and wrapped his arms around the smaller woman, placing his head on top of hers. He felt the arms pull him closer and Lance squeezed his mother tighter. “You do understand that I’m trying to protect you right?”
> 
> Lance nodded and mumbled into his mother's hair. “Yes, I understand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter! This one was a huge vent chapter for me 
> 
> !!!Trigger Warning!!!  
> Mentions of panic attacks and a lot of self hatred towards the end.  
> Also talks of religion! 
> 
> Translations are at the end

Lance’s fingers glided over his phone screen as his fingers typed out a response. 

 

(6:45)  **Lance:** Hey Mullet. 

 

Lance quickly added Keith to his contact as Mullet,  _ just in case someone goes through my phone,  _ and made his way over to his desk, pulling out his homework. He was working for about three minutes when his phone vibrated on his bed. Lance rolled his chair back to his bed and check his phone, fighting back a giggle when his eyes read the message. 

 

(6:49)  **Mullet:** Are you ever gonna drop that nickname? I don’t even have a mullet 

 

(6:50)  **Lance:** Yes, yes you do Keith and no I will NEVER drop it. It’s a cute name 

 

Lance put his phone in his lap and swiveled back to his desk, picking up his history notebook.  _ I really hope he doesn’t consider this flirting.  _ Lance shook his head and started to read his notes for his essay. He was halfway down the page when his phone vibrated again and Lance quickly grabbed his phone. 

 

(6:54)  **Mullet:** If that’s cute, I don’t wanna know your other nicknames. 

 

(6:55)  **Mullet:** But moving on, are you okay now? You looked really, idk upset? That’s not the word I’m looking for but that Rolo guy seemed to bother you a lot. 

 

Lance didn’t reply, he simply put his phone down and continued writing his essay,  _ work now text later.  _

 

\--- 

 

Lance sighed and stood from his chair, stretching the muscles down his back and arms. “Finally done,” Lance grabbed his plate, his mother graciously brought him dinner and headed down stairs. It was around 8:30ish and the twins were watching T.V and his mother was sitting with them reading the Bible, her left hand holding the cross around her neck, her fingers rubbing against the smooth metal. Lance scanned the room for Benji, knowing that he would be awake at this time but shrugged it off when he couldn’t find the younger boy. 

 

Lance continued his journey to the kitchen and placed his dishes in the sink, opening the fridge and pouring himself a cup of ice tea. He slowly closed the fridge door and nearly screamed bloody murder when his mother appeared right behind it. 

 

“Ah, um hey mom.” Lance fumbled for his words and gazed down at the floor. 

 

“Lance, hunny I hope you forgive us for telling our pastor you’re….issue.” She gently touched Lance’s shoulder and urged his gaze at her’s. 

 

Lance nodded, “I just wished you would have let me tell him. This is my life and my battle I’m facing. I just thought that if anyone was to tell people about this problem it would have been me.” 

 

Soft arms enveloped Lance and Lance placed his glass on the counter and wrapped his arms around the smaller woman, placing his head on top of hers. He felt the arms pull him closer and Lance squeezed his mother tighter. “You do understand that I’m trying to protect you right?” 

 

Lance nodded and mumbled into his mother's hair. “Yes, I understand.” 

 

The older woman pulled away from her son and smiled through the tears that were decorating her eyes. She placed her hand on her son’s cheek and Lance leaned into her mother's warmth. “ Mi hijo, you are making me so proud. You are making God proud right now, you are defeating a horrible sin every single day. You are so strong and you are showing your siblings that if you're strong enough you can defeat anything the Devil throws your way.” Lance reached up and wiped his mother's eyes and she cried slightly harder. 

 

“Mom, please don’t cry, I don’t like it when people cry.” Lance wiped the newly formed tears and fought back his own.  _ I just made my mom cry, I’m the worst person ever.  _

 

His mother shook her head, “I know, I just can’t lose another child. Not...not like this. I can’t go through that heartbreak again.” She grabbed Lance’s hands and pulled them down. “Please, I beg you. Don’t make me go through that again. It’s too much for me.” 

 

Lance nodded and hugged his mother again, “I won’t mamá. I promise.” 

 

She placed her caramel color hands on Lance’s shoulders, “thank you so much. You are the best son anyone could ask for.” She planted a kiss on Lance’s cheek and exited the kitchen. 

 

Lance raised his fingers to touch where her lips met his cheek and felt tears start to form in his eyes.  _ If only she knew. If only she knew how much of a disappointment I actually was.  _ Lance dumped his ice tea down the sink, no longer feeling thirsty and slowly made his way up the stairs, his legs feeling heavier with every step he took. 

 

Lance swung his bedroom door opened and his eyes immediately focused on his younger brother Benji, sitting on his bed, with his phone. 

 

Lance closed his eyes and opened them, praying his brother would be gone. But alas there he was, still sitting on the bed, still on his phone. “Benji, I’m going to say this once. Put my phone down and get out of my room. Now.” 

 

The younger boy looked up at his brother and smiled. “Who’s ‘Mullet’?” 

 

Lance walked towards his bed and snatched his phone out of his brothers hands. “None of your concern, now get out of my room.” 

 

Benji sighed, bounced off Lance’s bed and walked over to his door, shutting it slightly before sticking his head back in the door. “Mamá and Papá were right. You have been moody lately,” and with that he shut the door, leaving his brother alone in his room. 

 

Lance mocked his brother as he scrolled through his messages from Keith. He reread the most recent message from Keith and slumped on his bed. 

 

(8:02)  **Mullet:** Are you okay???? You’re not responding, txt me when you get this 

 

_ Why is he so concerned about me? He doesn’t even know me, he only knows me as the asshole you punched him on the first day of school.  _ Lance laid down in his bed and closed his eyes, listening to the fan spin in his bedroom. After a few minutes of silence Lance managed to respond to the person worried about him the most. 

 

(8:52)  **Lance:** Yeah, I’m ok. Sorry I was doing hw and talking to my mom.

 

Almost immediately Lance’s phone vibrated with an incoming message and Lance forced himself to look at it. 

 

(8:53)  **Mullet:** Oh ok, sorry you gave me a scare. Sorry if I was bothering you…

 

(8:54) **Lance:** You weren't bothering me, I just needed to focus on my hw and my parents don't like it if I text while they’re talking to me. 

 

(8:55)  **Mullet:** Understandable. My parents are the same way. But you’re dodging the question about Rolo. What’s the deal with him? 

 

Lance groaned and threw his phone across the bed.  _ I did promise to tell him. _ Lance stood from his bed and slowly started to put on his pajamas. Everything felt heavy, his limbs, his head, his heart. Lance laid back down on his bed, sliding underneath his covers, feeling the warmth cover his body. He reached over and turned off his lamp, leaving his room in complete darkness. He laid in silence, his fingers twirling his phone around his hand. 

 

_ I need to tell him, but how much it too much? Should I tell him I vandalize the locker? I feel like he had  a hunch but he didn’t confront me on it.  _ _ Mierda, why can’t anything be simple? Why couldn’t I’ve just gotten a girl as a soulmate? Or have supportive par- Don’t think that Lance! You’re family is perfect, you're the one that is messed up.  _ Lance rubbed his eyes in exhaustion, he slowly brought his phone to his face and willed his fingers to type something.  _ I have to tell him.  _

 

(9:14)  **Lance:** Rolo managed to snap a picture of us...kissing, and he’s using that picture against me, since he knows my families view on that type of stuff. 

 

The minutes ticked by and yet no response from Keith. Lance started to panic, his heart rate increasing by the second.  _ Respond damnit!  _ Lance was on the verge of falling into a full blown panic attack, but he eventually felt his phone move in his hands. 

 

(9:20)  **Mullet:** So it was you. You vandalize that locker didn’t you? Why would you fucking do that? Do you realize how much trouble you could have and can still get into?!?!?! 

 

(9:22)  **Lance:** I know Keith, I know. I fucked up but Rolo said that if I didn’t do what he wanted he would show my parents the picture, and I can’t have that happen. I can’t have anyone find out about that picture or that kiss. 

 

(9:24)  **Mullet:** I know about your sister, well what happened to her. Katie and Shay told me how she got kicked out. Also your religion isn’t helping the situation at all I take it. 

 

Lance released a small chuckle and closed his eyes,  _ He knows me so well.  _ After a few seconds he managed to open his eyes again. 

 

(9:29)  **Lance:** Well she didn’t just get kicked out, my family (including me) disowned her and my parents told her that she was a disgrace. My church removed her and she didn’t even have time to pack her bags before she was sent out my front door without even a goodbye. Just screams and my mother crying. It happened so fast, I don’t remember much. It was a wild day. 

 

(9:36)  **Mullet:** Shit, that's intense. Are your parents insane? You should never treat anyone like that. 

 

(9:39)  **Lance:** My parents are just very devoted to their religion and church, they try their best to not sin and keep sin away from them. But they can be a bit...intense at times. They haven’t even talked to Camillia since they kicked her out, they say that she’s still “damage” and she’s still a sinner. 

 

(9:42)  **Mullet:** Yikes, I definitely see why you're scared. Have you talk to your sister at all? Since she left. 

 

(9:43)  **Lance:** Yes, I’ve been talking about us and how I feel around you. 

 

(9:48)  **Mullet:** How you feel around me? Are you talking about the chemicals? You can’t controls those and I don’t want to force your into not something that , that is not my intention. 

 

(9:51)  **Lance:** I know and you aren't doing anything bad, we both messed up that day. Yes I am talking about the chemicals and why we are attracted to each other even though I don’t want to be. You see when I’m around you, everything feels better. Like things aren’t as fucked up as they actually are. I feel like I can be myself and you won’t care at all. You don’t judge anyone and every time I see you I just feel lighter. But I hate it, I hate this feeling because I’ll never be accepted by my family if I end up with you and I love my family too much to hurt them like that. 

 

(9:56)  **Mullet:** Sorry I’m not your family’s idea of a perfect soulmate. But your family shouldn’t be controlling your feelings because they don’t like the idea of me. The universe put us together for a reason, your family has no say whether we get together or not. Yet I understand your views and I’m not going to push myself onto you because I respect you. 

 

Lance placed his phone on his desk and rolled over onto his stomach, his face buried into his pillow. “Why is he like this?” His voice was barely a coherent through the pillows and Lance felt tears prick in his eyes.  _ He’s making it so hard to not want him, he’s so accepting and kind and how does he still like me?  _ Lance lifted his face of his pillows and quickly rolled out of bed, sliding his shoes on in the process. He grabbed his phone, sending a quick text, not even glancing at the response before walking over to his window, sliding it up and disappearing into the darkness. 

 

(9:02)  **Lance:** Hunk, I need you help, can you met me at our spot in 10? 

 

(9:03)  **Hunk:** Yeah be right there. 

 

\---

 

Hunk was sitting on one of the swings when Lance reached the playground. Lance stopped running and took a few moments to catch his breath before he approached his best friends, taking a seat on the swing right next to him. 

 

It was an older playground, nothing too spectacular. A few slides, a couple of swings and a tire swing. Nobody really came to the playground anymore, everyone always went to the newer ones. The ones where the paint wasn’t chipping or the swings didn’t groan every time weight was placed on it. Yet the city never took it down and Lance was glad, this was were Lance and Hunk first meet and held many memories. It was their safe spaces. 

 

They both came her when Camillia first found out at her soulmate was a girl. They both came her when Hunk and Shay had their first and only fight. They both came here when Camillia left, leaving Lance alone. 

 

“Hey Hunk, um thanks for coming out.” Lance gazed at the ground and wrapped his fingers around the chains held the swings. 

 

Hunk looked at his best friend and smiled. “It’s no problem, is everything okay?” 

 

Lance lowered his head and mumbled no, fishing out his phone and handing it to Hunk. “Read Keith’s messages, they’re under Mullet.” Silenced filled the spots between the two boys and Lance could feel Hunk thinking as he read the messages and soon the phone was placed back into Lance’s hands. 

 

“Lance, I didn’t realize how bad this actual was. Why didn't you tell me about Rolo?” Hunk reached over, gently touching his friend's arm but Lance stood as soon as his hand made contact with his arm. 

 

“Because I’m stupid! Because I mess everything up! Now you know everything and you should be mad at me but you're not!” Lance ran his fingers through his short hair and paced in front of the swings, Hunk’s gaze never leaving him. “No one has gotten mad at me accept my fucking parents but they aren't even mad they’re praising me. No matter what I do wrong, people are telling me that it’s okay, and guess what Hunk. IT’S NOT FUCKNG OKAY! None of this is fine or okay. This entire situation is horrible and I need someone to tell me that I fucked up.” Lance sat on the ground and hugged his knees. Everything felt off and Lance wasn’t sure what he just said but he felt slightly better. 

 

Hunk didn’t move a muscle, he felt helpless. He just watched his friend have the worst breakdown he’s ever seen in his entire life. Yet he didn’t stay still forever and he eventually enveloped Lance into a hug, trying to stop him from shaking. “Shhh Lance, it’s okay. It’s going to be okay.” 

 

Lance shook his head and hugged his knees tighter. “I hate him. I hate him so much, yet I can’t hate him at the same time. Whenever I’m home my parents convince me that he’s the worst person ever and I agree with them. But when I talk to him, I realize how great he’s actually it.” 

 

“Lance, you don’t hate him. I think you just hate the role he’s suppose to play in your life.” Hunk held onto Lance tighter and felt wetness over his shoulder. 

 

“Everytime I think that I could be his friend I feel like my parents just bitch slap me with the Bible. Everytime I take one step forward to becoming friends with Keith, I get shoved back three feet. Why couldn’t we have just been friends so I didn’t have to hate him?” Lance pulled himself away from Hunk and looked at his friend. 

 

“Lance, you don’t have to hate him. You really don’t.” Hunk wiped Lance’s face and Lance leaned away from his friends touch. 

 

“You’re right Hunk, I guess I just hate myself.” Lance stood up from his friend and ran off, ignoring Hunk and only focusing on where he was going.  _ You better be home _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi hijo - My Son 
> 
> Mierda - Fuck  
> ~~~  
> Lance and Keith are talking!!!!
> 
> I hope you like this chapter! 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment/kudo or subscribe!
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr!  
> [The-Kittens-Of-Voltron](https://the-kittens-of-voltron.tumblr.com/)


	15. Late Night Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat. That oh so familiar heat started to move over Lance and he fought to keep his cool. “I can take care of my own. I can keep the secret if I want too. You have no say in if I want to keep the secret or not.”
> 
> “...Do you like Keith?” Rolo stared at Lance, his eyes glazed with disbelief.
> 
> Lance shook his head and unconsciously dug his fingers into the palm of his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! I low key hate it but oh well 
> 
> !!!Trigger Warning!!!  
> Lot's of self hatred

**Lance’s POV**

 

Lances legs burned with every step he took, his lungs attempting to bring in enough oxygen to keep his vision clear. The air was cool, making his lungs burn ever more and his throat feel raw. He turned down another street, keeping his eyes trained on the sidewalk. 

 

_ Come on Lance! You're almost there.  _ Lance kept pushing his legs until he felt bile start to move up his throat. He swallowed it down and thought about stopping, quickly pushing the idea out of his head.  _ I don't have time to waste. _

 

Lance was running for a few more minutes before he skidded to a stop outside of a house. It was an older house. Two stories, painted a creamy white with a wrap around porch a tree in the yard. Lance had only been to this house a few time with Camillia but he still remember which window to looked for. Lance quietly walked into the yard, moving to the right of the house, keeping his head low. He glanced up at a window on the second floor.  _ Rolos.  _

 

He reached down, picking up a small pebble and aimed it at the window, winding his arm back but stopping himself from actually throwing it.  _ You dumbass, that could crack the window.  _ Lance dropped the peddle and ran his fingers through his hair.  _ What can I do.  _ He became lost in thought and his fingers fell to his side's.  _ I can call him!  _ He fished out his phone and dialed the number, holding it up to his to ear. His eyes trained on the window, scanning for movement or any kind. 

 

His phone rang three times before a groggy voice broke through it. “Hello?” 

 

“Get up. I need to talk to you.” Lance attempted to hide the hatred in his voice but he knew he didn't succeed. 

 

“Lance? What are you calling the shots now?” Lance heard a bed creak and soon the lights in the room were turned on. “Where are you?” 

 

“Outside your window.” Lance stared up at the window, his eyes burying themselves into the glass. 

 

“You're where now?” Lance heard footsteps from the phone and a few ticks later the window slide open, revealing an exhausted Rolo. He still held the phone up to his ears and stared at Lance, only slight confusion breaking through his expression. “Should I question why you're here?” 

 

Lance shook his head and met Rolos eyes, “no, but I would like it if we could talk face to face.” 

 

Rolo squinted his eyes at the tanner boy and sighed, mumbling into the phone, “be right down. Met me out front.” Rolo ended the call and the window was shut. After a few moments the light in Rolos room turned off and Lance moved towards the front of the house. 

 

Lance leaned against the railing on Rolos porch, his heartbeat pounding in anticipation. He could feel the adrenaline start to leave his body and anxiety started to fill his veins.  _ What am I even doing here? What can I say to him?  _ Lance swallowed around the lump in his throat.  _ God, I didn't think this through.  _

 

Before Lance could bolt away from Rolos house and bury himself under ground the front door opened slightly and a tall figured stepped out. 

 

Rolo looked tired. Well scratch that, he looked drained like he had no energy to do anything. He wore loose sweatpants, a jacket that barely stayed on his shoulders and his hair looked like it was brushed through with his fingers. 

 

Lance stared at the older boy in front of him, “Rolo,are you okay?” 

 

Rolo made a small growl and quickly walk down his porch steps, standing in front of the tanner boy. “I'm fine, what do you need?” 

 

Lance motioned for Rolo to follow him and both boys made their way down the road, far enough away from any houses but close enough to be under the street lamps. Lance paused and turned towards the tired boy, who during their walk lit up a cigarette, simply letting it sit in his mouth. 

 

“You need to stop.” Lance crossed his arms, keeping his eyes trained on the others boys. 

 

Rolo blinked at Lance and pull the cigarette out of his mouth. “It's an addiction, plus who are you to tell me how to live my life?” 

 

Lance shook his head, “no, not smoking. You need to stop what you're doing to me. Delete the picture and leave me alone.” 

 

Rolo blinked at the tanner boy, “so you really do think you can tell me what to do? Where did all of this confidence come from?” Rolo took a step towards Lance. 

 

Lance clenched his hands into a fist. “I'm not joking around Rolo. I'm tired of you acting like you know what's best for me! Acting like you know my problems or my situation!” 

 

Rolo glared at Lance and took a puff of his smoke, releasing it after a few seconds. “Lance, I'm not doing anything wrong. You're just worried about me telling your family but I said I wouldn't if you stayed in line, and right now,” he looked Lance up and down, “You're doing the opposite of that.” 

 

Heat. That oh so familiar heat started to move over Lance and he fought to keep his cool. “I can take care of my own. I can keep the secret if I want too. You have no say in if I want to keep the secret or not.” 

 

“...Do you like Keith?” Rolo stared at Lance, his eyes glazed with disbelief. 

 

Lance shook his head and unconsciously dug his fingers into the palm of his hand. “No. I don't like him but I also don't like living with the idea that you can destroy my life whenever the fuck you want all because you fell in love with a girl that choose her soulmate over you!” Silence. That's all there was between the two boys and before Lance could even think about what he just said to Rolo, pain exploded on his right cheek. 

 

Lance stumbled backwards, clutching his cheek with his long fingers. Rolo wasted no time and took the remaining steps toward the tanner boy, grabbing the front of his shirt. “Shut the hell up!” He shook him a few times. “You don't know anything about me or my feelings for Cam!” 

 

Lance placed his hands over Rolos, attempted to pull them off him. “It's Camillia! Only people she likes can call her Cam!” He dug his nails into Rolos skin, unfortunately having no effect on him. “She doesn't like you or me or anyone from this town. You act like you can fix me when you couldn't even fix her!” 

 

Rolo shoved Lance to the ground taking a few steps away from him. “I couldn't fix her because she didn't want to be fixed. She acted like she was upset with her soulmate but in reality she didn't care. I thought you did though. You're so devoted to God I thought you would only be into girls but now I see that you aren't straight.” 

 

“I AM STRAIGHT!” Lance's voice echoed throughout the empty streets and both of them remained completely still. Lance heard the wind rustle through the leaves and shivered at the gaze Rolo was given him. 

 

Finally Rolo moved but it wasn't what Lance was expecting. He didn’t turn and walk away from Lance. He didn’t surge forward in hopes of grabbing Lance. He simply grabbed his stomach, as his shoulder bounced with laughters. His laughs were choppy and his voice cracked with every laugh. 

 

Lance was confused,  _ why is he laughing at me? This is no laughing matter!  _ Lance stared up at the boy who was laughing like he just heard the funniest joke in the entire world. 

 

After minutes of Rolo’s cackling, he straighten up his back and wiped his eyes. “Oh my Lance, you’re funny. Look you can pretend that you are straight all that you want but you and I both know that you’re not. There is no saving you now, you’re too far gone, believe me I know when someone doesn’t want to fight themselves anymore.” Rolo crossed his arms and glared at Lance. 

 

Lance blinked his eyes in disbelief, he couldn’t bring himself to even say anything back so he retorted to staring at the pavement, clenching and unclenching his fist in pure anger. 

 

Rolo kept his eyes on the tanner boy, hoping to catch him on fire with his stare. “We already know how this is going to end and Lance,” Rolo crouched down next to him, getting eye level with him, “if you pull a stunt like this again, your secret won’t be a secret anymore.” Rolo stood and started to walk away, leaving Lance on the ground. 

 

Lance watched Rolo walk away, he watched him run his hands through his hair and disappear out of site. Lance didn’t move, he couldn’t move, his limbs felt glued to his spot on the cold pavement.  _ Shit, I really messed up this time.  _ Lance brought his knees back up to his chest and placed his forehead on top of them. 

 

Lance didn’t know what to do and soon he found that he couldn’t breath. “Why, why, why, why?” his voice started out weak and small but started to grow with each word until he was screaming them. “WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY?!” Soon his brought his head up and pushing himself up in a standing position, his eyes looking at the sky. “WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS? I’VE DONE NOTHING BUT FOLLOW YOUR PATH AND WAY OF LIFE AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!” Lance didn’t care that he was screaming or that he woke up the neighborhood dogs, he couldn’t keep the words in any longer. Lance started to pace, keeping his anger turned towards the sky. “I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME! I DON’T UNDERSTAND YOUR PLAN AND RIGHT NOW I DON’T CARE!” Lance would have kept screaming if his legs didn’t give out of him, slamming his knees into the hard pavement. Tears falling down his face, leaving streaks down his cheeks. He was silent for a few seconds, letting the pain move over his legs before he screamed out in anger. He couldn’t stop it and soon he found his fist slamming into the ground, repeating the only words that would flow out of his mouth. “I hate myself, I hate him. I hate myself, I hate him…” These words were on constant repeat and Lance had no intention of stopping until he felt better. 

 

\---

 

**Keith’s POV**

 

Keith awoke with a start, his heart pounding out of his chest. He felt anxious and he ran his fingers through his hair that was sticky with sweat. After a few moments of attempting to catch his breath, Keith swung his legs over his bed, standing with a slight shake.  _ I need water. _ Keith slowly made his way down stairs, with one task on his mind. 

 

Keith was on his second glass of water when he heard keys jiggle from the front door. He cautiously leaned around the corner, staring at the door and smiled when a familiar shape walked through. “Shiro! I didn’t think that you were coming home tonight.” Keith approached his brother to give him a hug and Shiro gave him a confused look. 

 

“Hey Keith, um why are you awake at two in the morning?”  Shiro hugged his brother, pulling away after a few moments and shrugging off the jacket of his uniform. 

 

Keith stared at the floor and moved to sit down at the kitchen table, Shiro following him. “I had a nightmare and just woke up.” 

 

Shiro nodded at his brother and leaned down to take off his boots, untying the laces with ease. “Was it about when you were younger?” Keith nodded and Shiro released a small sigh, “did you wake up mom and dad?” Keith shook his head no and Shiro rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, it was just about my parents…” Keith’s voice trailed off and Shiro grabbed his shoulder. 

 

“Keith, you can’t blame yourself for that, you were only six when it happened.” Shiro’s gaze met Keiths and he immediately pulled the younger boy in for a hug. “It’s not your fault okay? It was never your fault despite what you may say and your parents may say or try to tell you. They're the ones that left you.” Keith nodded into Shiro’s shoulder and after a few minutes he pulled away from the older boy. 

 

“Thank’s Shiro, it means a lot.” Shiro nodded and Keith watched him stand to get a glass of water. “So why are you home?” 

 

Shiro took a gulp of water, sighing at the coolness of the liquid and made his way back to the table. “Matt needed to go home, something about his family.” 

 

“Is everything okay?” Keith silently prayed as an imaging of Katie came to his mind. 

 

Shiro waved his hand in the air, “yes everything is okay. He needed to help Pid- Katie. He needed to help Katie with a project.” 

 

Keith nodded, ignoring the questions that popped in his head about what Shiro just said. “How are you and Matt doing?” Keith gave a small laugh at the blush that formed over Shiro’s face and Shiro gave him a small glare. 

 

“Matt and I are great, we’re like two peas in a pod. I think that we’re ready for the next step to be one hundred percent honest.” Shiro gazed at his cup and took another sip, “but don’t tell anyone.” Keith nodded and Shiro gave him a smile. “Uh Keith, feel free to ignore this but is there any change between you and Lance?” 

 

Keith stared down at the table and started to tap his index finger on it. “Kinda. Yesterday I got his number so I think that we’re becoming friends, so that’s better than nothing.” 

 

Shiro gave a slow nod,”so you’re not mad at him? He did treat you like trash.” 

 

Keith sighed and placed his head on the table, letting his raven locks fall over it. “I know I should hate him but I don’t.” Keith lifted his head slightly off the table and crossed his arms. “I can’t find the hatred in me to hate him and I honestly don’t understand why.” Shiro raised his eyebrows at the younger boy, “what do you mean?” 

 

“Well, I guess I mean that I understand his situation? I don’t know Shiro, all I know is that I don't hate him. Like I know I’m supposed to he did punch me and call me homophobic names but I also can’t bring myself to hate him. He hasn't even apologized to me yet I guess I feel bad for him.” Keith started to tap his fingers again and Shiro looked lost in thought. 

 

“Why do you feel for him? Sorry I just know nothing about this boy.” 

 

“His parents are very religious and Lance had a sister who’s soulmate was another girl and Lance’s parents kicked her out when she went with her soulmate.” Shiro’s eyes were the size of the moon as he stared at Keith is disbelief. 

 

“They did what now?” 

 

“Kicked her out, all because she chose her soulmate. Katie and Shay told me about that and I can see how much Lance loves his family and will do anything for them.” Keith leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. “When I first met Lance and he punched me I was furious, I wanted to punch him back but I never got the chance. As we were both sitting in the principal's office, waiting for our parents the only thing running through my mind was hatred and confusion. I felt pain because I was just rejected by the person who is suppose to love me and hatred because I didn’t understand why it happened. Yet when Coran talked to me, mom and dad he explained Lance’s views and his religion slightly and I started to understand. I know that religion is no excuse but it make sense to why, he does go to a more conservative church.”

 

Shiro nodded as he attempted to absorb all of the information Keith was telling him. “Do you think you still have a chance with him?” 

 

Keith shrugged, “I like to think so, after all when we talk Lance seems calming and a bit more happy. Like he doesn’t care about a giant man in the sky.” 

 

Shiro gave a slight chuckle at what his brother said and stood from his chair. “Well Keith, I think that you may have a shot with him if you play your cards right. I don’t think the universe put you two together for a friendship.” 

 

Keith blinked at what his brother said, “what do you mean? I was thinking that we were meant to be friends.” 

 

Shiro shook his head and motioned for Keith to stand up, both boys slowly heading up the stairs. “No, I think that you’re suppose to teach him something, I think that your suppose to help him grow and change his views on things. Now I haven’t slept in two days and you have school in a few hours. I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Keith.” 

 

“Night Shiro.” Keith watched Shiro retire to his room and made his ways to his, falling on his bed, Shiro’s words repeating themselves as he drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I broke Lance tbh 
> 
> Also Keith is a confused boy 
> 
> I hope you like it! I couldn't write this for the life of me
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment/kudo or subscribe!
> 
> Come Yell At Me On Tumblr!  
> [The-Kittens-Of-Voltron](https://the-kittens-of-voltron.tumblr.com/)


	16. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His heart was pounding with uncertainty and fear. 'Will Rolo show anyone? He seemed pretty upset with me. God, why couldn’t I had just come home after talking with Hunk. I’m so stupid.' Lance pulled his phone out, checking the missed calls from Hunk and placed it on his desk. The clock read almost 4 am and Lance willed his eyes closed.
> 
> He laid completely still, feeling the throb from his hands. He didn’t think he broke anything but when you punch pavement you never know the true damage. Lance slowly clenched and unclenched his fist, wincing at the pain that moved over his skin. He knew that he should clean his knuckles, he knew that he should wrap them up but Lance only pulled the blankets around him tighter. 'I deserve this.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> This chapter is the longest by far but I hope you like it!
> 
> !!!!!Trigger Warning!!!!!  
> Lot's of self hatred  
> Homophobia (It's italicized so feel free to skip! I'll post a run down at the end!!!)  
> Mentions of blood and Injuries  
> Heavy use of the Bible

 

Lance wasn’t sure what time he climbed back into his room and he frankly didn’t care. His mind was still flooded with the conversation he had with Rolo.  _ What did I do? _ His stared unblinking at the ceiling above his bed. 

 

His heart was pounding with uncertainty and fear.  _ Will Rolo show anyone? He seemed pretty upset with me. God, why couldn’t I had just come home after talking with Hunk. I’m so stupid. _ Lance pulled his phone out, checking the missed calls from Hunk and placed it on his desk. The clock read almost 4 am and Lance willed his eyes closed. 

 

He laid completely still, feeling the throb from his hands. He didn’t think he broke anything but when you punch pavement you never know the true damage. Lance slowly clenched and unclenched his fist, wincing at the pain that moved over his skin. He knew that he should clean his knuckles, he knew that he should wrap them up but Lance only pulled the blankets around him tighter.  _ I deserve this. _

 

\---

 

“Lance? Lance are you awake? You need to get up for school.” Lance listened to his mother’s voice muffled through his door. 

 

“I’m not going. I’m sick.” Lance didn’t even need to pretend that he was sick, his voice was still raw from last night’s scream fest. 

 

“You don’t sound the best, are you sure you want to skip today?” His mother sounded concerned, Lance never skipped school no matter how sick he was. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll text Hunk about the work I missed. Don’t worry, I’ll make it up.” Lance closed his eyes and prayed his mother would leave him alone, knowing full well she wouldn’t until she asked him a dozen questions. 

 

Lance heard his door handle jiggle and could imagine his mother’s scrunched up face and creased forehead at the locked door. “Huni, why is your door locked?” 

 

Lance racked his brain for an excuse and was slightly impressed with what he thought of. “I locked my door because I didn’t want the little ones coming in and getting sick.” 

 

A few ticks went by before he heard his mother make a sound of understatement. “You’re such a thoughtful brother, I’m so happy to call you my son. Do you want me to take off work?” 

 

“No, go to work, I’m just going to sleep all day.” Lance knew that, that was a lie. He wouldn’t sleep, he couldn’t get his mind calm down enough for sleep to welcome him. 

 

“Okay hijo. Call me if you need anything, I’ll see you around 4 o'clock.” 

 

Lance made a grunting sound, indicating he understood and he forced his eyes shut, listening to his family move around the house. By the time 7:30am rolled around the house was empty, Lance sighing in relief at his dad leaving for work early. He could barely talk to his mom without cracking, he couldn’t talk to his dad, he would break. 

 

Lance pushed himself upright on his bed, hissing at his knuckles as he peeled the blankets off his cuts, the blood completely dried. He stared at his hand, watching new blood formed and pulled himself out of his bed, making his way slowly to the bathroom. 

 

It took Lance nearly ten minutes to get his entire body in the shower, his body screaming out in pain as soon as the water hit his body. The water was hot, nearly boiling and Lance stood still, his face turned towards the water. 

 

_ What is wrong with me? Why am I so complicated? Why do I still like girls but also like boys? Well Keith. Wait. Do I like Keith? I mean everyone is telling me that I do, so do I?  _ Lance could feel his heartbeat increase slightly and his skin got even hotter than the water that was covering his body.  _  I mean his eyes are pretty, his hair looks soft and his body is just perfect and he’s so thoughtful and he’s super fun to talk to- oh no. I like Keith!  _ Lance slumped down the wall of the shower and grabbed his knees. He could feel tears slip past his eyes,  _ I like Keith. I like Keith.  _ His body began to tremble as the sentence repeated itself over and over in his mind. 

 

\---

 

Lance stayed in the shower for another hour or two, his tears finally stopping when no water was in his system. He managed to reach up and turned off the water, sitting in the shower for a half an hour longer, even after no water was raining down on him. He couldn’t bring himself to move, couldn’t convince himself that everything was okay. 

 

He eventually pulled himself out of the shower, skipping over his skin care routine and putting the same pajamas on from the night before. Lance stepped out of the bathroom, slowly making his way the stairs, counting each step slowly in his mind.  _ One. Two. Three… _

 

He soon found himself in the kitchen, his hands rummaging around the fridge for any form of food. Yet once he found something to eat, he lost his appetite and closed the fridge door, moving back up the stairs and pausing in front of a door near the top of the stairs. He looked at the doors, still being able to read the faint outline of  _ Camillia _ written at the top of the door. 

 

Lance reached forward, his right hand turning the knob, revealing the room that hadn’t been opened in months. It was dusty, but it still smelt like her. Lance slowly made his way in the room, taking in everything he saw, it still looked the same. Nothing was out of place, it was like she just disappeared.  _ Well she kinda did.  _

 

Lance sat on Camillias bed, watching the dust float up in the air from his abrupt movements. Lance’s fingers silently glided over the material on the bed, he was memorizing the feel of it.  _ I wonder if she misses us? Or if she just misses home.  _ Lance lifted his fingers up and reached for something on the small desk next to her old bed.  His hands turned the object around, dusting the dust away and Lance unconsciously started flipping the pages to where it was folded in the past.  _ 1 Timothy 1 _ . Lance started to read the passage before noticing a faint pencil underlining lines 8-11. 

 

 _“_ _Now we know that the law is good, if one uses it lawfully,_ _understanding this, that the law is not laid down for the just but for the lawless and disobedient, for the ungodly and sinners, for the unholy and profane, for those who strike their fathers and mothers, for murderers,_ _the sexually immoral, men who practice homosexuality, enslavers, liars, perjurers, and whatever else is contrary to sound doctrine,_ _in accordance with the gospel of the glory of the blessed God with which I have been entrusted._ _”_

 

Lance reread the lines, letting the words sink in every time he read them. He closed the book, keeping his finger on the page and fell backwards on the bed.  _ This is her Bible, this is what she read all the time? She had too, she even underlined it. She was just as lost as I am.  _ Lance flipped back to the page, letting his eyes soak in the words. Lance’s fingers flipped the pages near the top as he read and he soon noticed another page that was folded over.  _ What else did she mark?  _ He flipped to the section and read where she underlined the 9th sentence in  _ 1 John 1 _ .

 

**_“_ ** _ If we confess our sins, he is faithful and just to forgive us our sins and to cleanse us from all unrighteousness. _ _ ” _

 

Lance took his time reading the short sentence,  _ if I tell people what I did wrong, will God really forgive me? I find that hard to believe.  _ Lance stared up at the ceiling,  _ I wonder when Camillia kissed Ashley. Was it before or after she marked up her Bible?  _ Lance kept turned pages, noticing yellow on a certain part.  _ She highlighted this?  _ Lance quickly checked where he was in the book and read the highlighted phrase. 

 

**_“_ ** _ The second is this: ‘You shall love your neighbor as yourself.’ There is no other commandment greater than these. _ _ ” _

 

_ Mark 12 line 13. I forgot about this one.  _ Lance’s eyes wondered over a few more sentences but he found himself rereading this line like his life depended on it, maybe it did. He slammed the book shut and placed it back on her desk, walking out of the room, shutting the door from the only he had left of his sister. 

 

He found himself back in his bed, grabbing another blanket to go along with his previous three that were already on his bed. Lance wasn’t even cold, he just wanted to feel something other than pure hatred for himself or the throb in his hands. He studied his knuckled and released a silent sigh at his injuries. The weren’t deep but he knew he would never be able to sneak them past his family, they were too observant of things like that. The skin felt tight around the wounds and Lance stretched out his fingers, relieving some of the stress. 

 

Lance spent most of the day staring at the ceiling his mind repeating the Bible verses he had just read that very morning.  _ So it says that the law is laid down for the sinners and if we confess what we’ve done wrong then God will still love us. But then it says that you need to love yourself just like you would love your neighbor.  _ Lance screamed into his pillow,  _ why is the Bible so confusing?! Ever chapter teaches something new and nothing ever just flows together I don’t get it!  _ Lance was shocked, at himself. He had never in his entire seventeens years of life questioned the Bible or actions done in it’s name, but now he wasn’t sure. He’d actually read parts of the Bible now and none of it made any sense.  _ No wonder Camillia was so lost, if mother and father forced her to read the Bible she wouldn’t have gotten any answers to help her in this situation. It changes it’s mind every chapter.  _ Lance closed his eyes and felt his phone vibrate of the sixth time. 

 

He didn’t look at it. He couldn't bring himself to look at it. It could be anybody, Hunk, Keith, Katie, Mom, Lance didn’t know and he didn’t want to talk to anyone, so he let it ring.   _ If it’s mom I’ll just say that I was sleeping.  _

 

Yet Lance didn’t sleep, he couldn’t sleep his mind was too filled with everything that had happened. He had gotten Keith’s number, he told Hunk about Rolo, he confronted Rolo and he just read his sisters Bible, something he’s never even looked at before. He respected his sister too much to look in anything of her’s, he was completely aware of how religious she was, she lived by the Bible. He knew how much it destroyed her when she learned about Ashley, she was crushed. 

 

Lance’s mind began to wonder to the day that Camillia found out about her soulmate, she cried for hours. He remembers walking up the stairs, seeing her crying on her bed while their mother attempted to calm her, reading from the Bible as she rubbed her back. Lance remember how she shut down, she stopped eating dinner with the family and spent every minute she could at the church. She was constantly reading the Bible, it was always in her hand. Lance also thought back to the day she left, well she was removed from the house. 

 

_ Lance was sitting downstairs on the couch, he was watching T.V. with Emily and Lily. Benji was doing homework at the kitchen table and Anna was asleep in her room, it was a normal Thursday night until Lance heard a crash from Camilla's room. He stood to go investigate, telling his sibling to stay put. He was halfway up the stairs when the screams started.  _

 

_ “HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US!?” It was his mother and he could tell she was crying, her voice cracked and Lance froze from where he stood.  _

 

_ “Mamá please listen to me, I can’t help it. I love her.” Camillia sounded like she was attempting to be strong but Lance could hear her struggle.  _

 

_ “You love her? YOU JUST MET HER!” It was his father, he sounded angry and Lance wanted to hide. He wanted to run into Camillia’s room and hug her or figure out what was happening. They had all been nice to her since the day she met her soulmate, they all knew she was struggling but now she was being yelled at.  _

 

_ “I know but she was put with me for a re-” Camillia was cut off by their father.  _

 

_ “Are you picking sin over God?”  _

 

_ The room was silent for a few moments, Lance could imagine Camillia racking her brain for an answer. “I don’t understand what y-” _

 

_ “Are you going to be with Ashley?” Lance shivered at his father’s voice, it sounded cold. He had never heard it before and he never wanted to hear it again.  _

 

_ “Yes.” Her voice was quiet and Lance could feel the atmosphere in the entire house change. It was no longer warm, it was no longer safe. It didn’t feel like home and at the time Lance didn’t understand why.  _

 

_ “Leave. Get out.”  _

 

_ Camillia didn’t respond for a few seconds before she started to cry. Lance could hear it in her voice. “Please don’t do this! Can’t we work this out? Please I don’t want to leave.”  _

 

_ “Camillia you have two minutes to leave before I drag you out of this house.” A deep voice rumbled through her room and Lance wanted to run but couldn’t convince his legs to move back down the stairs. _

 

_ “Mamá? You’re not going to say anything?” Silence and the door swung open, Camillia running towards the stairs, tears falling down her face. She ran past Lance and he would never forget the face she gave him. She was hurt, she was pained but she was also upset. Lance could tell that she blamed herself for this but he couldn’t convince himself to go after her so he finished climbing the steps, glancing in his sister's room. His mother was crying into his father’s shoulder and Lance entered his room, looking out the window, no sign of Camillia. She was gone and Lance didn’t go after her, after all he was taught that she was a sinner two weeks before she left.  _

 

Lance was pulled out of his thoughts by the doorbell. Lance glanced at his clock.  _ 1:35pm, who would be here?  _ Lance pulled himself out of his bed and glanced outside, he could see anybody but he heard talking. They were muffled and Lance sighed in annoyance,  _ there's too many to be a salesperson or a witness.  _ A small groan escape his mouth and Lance reluctantly made his way down the stairs, the door bell going off six more times. 

 

“Alright, alright I'm coming just calm down.” Lance wasn't sure why they were so persistent until he opened the door, revealing four people didn't expect to see. “What are you all doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?” Confusion. That was the only emotion that stuck out to Lance. He didn't know why his friends were here is why they brought Keith. 

 

“Lance, you're not dead!” Hunk pulled his friend in for a big and Lance gave a small squeak at the unexpected hug. 

 

His long arms eventually found home around Hunks back and Lance pulled away after a few moments. “Yeah I'm okay, but why aren't all of you at school?” 

 

“We're all in a study hall right now, you wouldn't answer your phone and we wanted to talk to you when no one was home.” Shay stepped around her boyfriend, her fingers ghosting over Lance's shoulder. “Consider it a check up.” 

 

Lance stared at the floor, well he was staring at Keith's boots but no one needed to know that. “You left school? Study halls aren't that long.” 

 

“Yup! So are you going to let us in or not? Don't worry about us, we'll get back on time.” Katie tapped her foot impatiently and Lance stepped aside, his arm gesturing the way to the living room. 

 

First Hunk entered, then Shay, next Katie and finally Keith. He looked uncomfortable, Lance could tell he didn't want to be here. Lance tapped Keith's shoulder as he entered the house, causing the paler boy to look at his wide eyed, his legs ready to run if needed. 

 

“Hey man, if you're uncomfortable being here, you can go back to school. It's just me though and I don't really mind if you're here.” Lance lowered his hand and gazed towards the living room, the others already making themselves comfortable. 

 

Keith glanced toward the living room then back at Lance. “Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable.” 

 

Lance gave him a small smile, placing his hand on his back, ignoring how hot his skin felt when he touched the boy. “Just get inside.” Lance gave him a small shove and Keith made his way towards the other, Lance shutting the door. 

 

Lance rested his head on the wooden door,  _ what do they want? Did Hunk or Keith tell them about Rolo? Or the picture? Oh no I hope not.  _ He pulled his head off the door and slowly made his way to where his friends were, taking a seat next to Keith on the couch.  _ At least his presence is calming.  _

 

Keith gave him a small glance before starting forward, his cheeks redder than he wanted. 

 

The room was silent, but it was comfortable.  Yet Lance could only handle the silent for a few moments before his curiosity got the best from him. “I know you guys didn't sign out of study hall to sit here in silence, so what do you want to say to me?” 

 

“Rolo.” Keith's voice was rougher than usual and Lance could hear anger rolling on it. 

 

Everyone nodded and Lance felt his stomach fall. “You told them?” He stared at his best friend, shock consuming his voice. 

 

“Lance, don't be mad. You know I wouldn’t tell them if I didn't think they could help us.” Hunk looked everywhere except Lance and placed his head in his hands.

 

“Man, everyone is just telling my secrets lately.” Lance released a broken giggle and ignore the stares that he revived from his friends. 

 

“What do you mean?” Keith propped one of her legs up on the chair she was perched on. 

 

“My parents told my priest about Keith,” he gestured towards the boy right next to him. “So he came over and told me to defeat this sin or something like that. I wasn't listening.” 

 

Small giggles filled the room and Lance smiled. “Did Rolo only take a picture?” Shay reached for Hunks hand and leaned into him. 

 

Lance nodded, “I think so. Keith and I haven't been together that much since that picture.” 

 

Keith nodded in agreement and Lance felt the urge to hold his hand, instead he pushed his hands under his thighs, keeping them from wondering. 

 

Everyone was lost in thought, Katie and Hunk having a silent conversation. After a few ticks if their conversation Katie turned towards Lance. 

 

“What did he take the picture on? Do you remember?” 

 

Lance closed his eyes attempting to remember what Rolo showed him the picture on. He couldn't think of it, his brain was so clouded that day. Then an image slowly came to mind, a standard black camera with a small lens, a purple strap holding it around his neck. Lance quickly described the camera to Katie and she bursted out laughing. 

 

“Oh my god, how dumb is he?” She took a few moments to compose herself before continuing. “He took it on a school camera. I work with those ones all the time in yearbook.” 

 

Everyone stared at her in confusion.  “Well thats great Katie but how does help us?” Shay questioned as she checked her watch, counting their remaining time on her fingers. 

 

“All photos on those camera can be accessed by the main computer, I can get on it. I highly doubt Rolo had time to get into the darkroom to develop his film and at the end of the day the camera photos get transferred over to the student's account. I can easily delete the picture!” She stood up, excitement filling her body. 

 

Lance stared at his friend,  _ that could work, right?  _

 

“What Katie, you can't just hack the main computer. We will need a plan of attack.” Keith leaned forward on the couch, his elbows on his knees. 

 

Katie face fell and she sat back down. Shay noticed her friends distressed and immediately formed a sentence that would make her feel better. “We can find away. Lance is good friends with Coran and we can figure the rest out later.” Shay stood up, pulling Hunk with her. “We need to get back to school.” 

 

“Wait Shay! How does me being friends with Coran help?” 

 

Shay gave him a small smile, “You'll see. Now come on we gotta go.” Katie and Hunk followed Shay toward the door but Keith remained unmoved. “You coming Keith?” 

 

Lance looked at the boy who was still on the couch. He didn't look like he wanted to move and Lance didn't want him to leave. Before Lance could even think about what to do his brain pushed out a sentence. “Do you want to stay here?” 

 

Keith looked up at him and nodded. Lance turned towards his other friends, waving them goodbye and ignoring the looks he received from them when they shut the door. Lance sighed and sat back down next to the raven haired boy.  “This is a fucked up situation.” Lance rolled his head back on the couch, his eyes fluttering closed and his hands falling at his sides. 

 

“I agree.” Keith released a small laugh, his eyes trailing over toward the tanner boy. He really wanted to hug him, he wanted to tell him everything would be okay but he knew that it wasn't his place so he did the next best thing. Slowly but surely his pinky intertwined with Lances, Lance keeping his hand still and wrapping his pinky around Keith's.  Neither one of them moved and Keith wondered what was going on in Lance's head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!Run Down For Those Who Skipped!!!
> 
> Camillia told her parents that she loved Ashley and they kicked her out! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you like it!
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudo/comment or subscribe! 
> 
> Come Yell At Me On Tumblr  
> [The-Kittens-Of-Voltron](https://the-kittens-of-voltron.tumblr.com/)


	17. Is This Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance smiled, “just get going mullet.”
> 
> “Raincheck then.” Keith turned from the window, following Lance’s advice and bending his knees. Once he was on the ground he gave Lance a thumbs up before bolting off the property.
> 
> “Lance, open this door now!” A few more knocks and Lance slammed the window shut, running towards the door and swinging it opened coming face to face with his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so fluffy and I'm in love tbh 
> 
> I hope you like it!

Lance wasn’t really sure how long the two of them sat in silence but he was enjoying their time together as long as he could. Lance kept his eyes closed and focused on the heat that radiated from Keith’s finger. Lance felt calmer the longer they sat there, he figured it was the chemicals at work but Lance really wanted to hug him. He wanted to brush the dark locks away from his face and simply memorize everything about his face.  _ Stop it Lance, you don’t deserve him. You’ve done nothing nice to him since the day you met him.  _

 

“Lance? Are you okay?” His voice was light and concern rolled off every word. 

 

Lance slowly lifted his head off the couch and looked towards the raven haired boy. “I’m just stressed. Nothing is going right.” 

 

Keith squeezed his pinky tighter around Lance’s and looked at the tanner boy. “Yeah, this isn’t exactly a stress free situation I suppose.” Lance nodded in agreement and Keith stared at his face. He looked exhausted, purple surrounded his eyes and his skin didn’t glow like usual. “Lance, how much did you sleep today?” 

 

Lance used his free hand to count the hours, but quickly put his hand down, “Um like one hour? I’m not sure, I couldn’t shut my brain down enough to sleep.” 

 

Keith gave him a sympathetic nod, “do you think you could try to sleep? For me?” 

 

Lance turned his head towards Keith, his eyes looking lost in thought. Lance could feel his heartbeat pick up and prayed his face didn’t turn red.  _ He want’s me to sleep? For him? Why does he care?  _ “Sure.” Lance stood from his seat on the couch, reluctantly dropping Keith’s finger. 

 

Keith pulled his hand down and stared at Lance. “Where are you going?” 

 

Lance raised his arms above his head, stretching slightly, “my bed. I can’t sleep on the couch.” 

 

Keith nodded, his eyes falling towards the floor. Lance made his way towards the stairs and Keith closed his eyes.  _ Should I leave? I don’t think Lance would want me to go to his b- _

 

“What are you doing mullet? Come on.” Lance crossed his arms and waited for Keith to catch up to him, taking his time up the stairs. 

 

Lance watched Keith out if the corner of his eyes and his legs took the familiar path to his bedroom. He looked uncomfortable, like he wasn't sure if he should be following Lance.  _ He probably is, after all he most likely thinks that I hate him.  _ Lance fought back a sigh as he opened his bedroom door, shutting and locking it as soon as Keith had walked in. “Welcome to mi dormitorio,” Lance gestured to his room and made his way towards his bed, sitting in the comforter. 

 

Keith looked around the room, picking up items then placing them back down. He stared at the posters that decorated the walls. “Nice room.” Keith stopped, staring at the picture frames of Lance and his family that was on top of his desk. Keith gently picked the frame up and examined the people in the picture. “I take it this is your family?” 

 

Lance nodded and patted the spot next to him on the bed. Keith strolled over and sat next to the tanner boy, closer than he needed and Lance started to point at the people in the photo. 

 

“This is my mom. She's really sweet and makes the best chocolate chip cookies ever.” Lance moved his finger away and Keith stared at the women.  _ Lance has her eyes.  _

 

“This is my dad. He's an interesting person and his views are set in stone.” Lance slightly grimaced at his dad and Keith nodded along.  _ Lance definitely has his facial structure.  _

 

Lance moved on to the twins, pointing at each one as he said their names. “This is Lily and this is Emily. The weirdest people you will ever meet.” Keith released a small chuckle and leaned a tad bit more into Lance. 

 

If Lance noticed what Keith said he didn't bring attention to it and simply moved on to Benji. “This is Benjamin or Benji as he likes to be called. He's very sneaky at times and likes to be right.” Keith nodded and Lance continued towards the youngest girl in the picture. 

 

“This is Anna. She's super nice and she's more of a listener than a talker.” Lance gave a small smile at his sister and Keith scanned the picture once more, his eyes trained on one person. 

 

“Who's that?” He pointed at the girl who had her arm around Lance's shoulder and Lance gave a sad look at her. 

 

“Camillia. She's super smart and very patient with people.” Lance took the frame out of Keith's hand and stood to place it back on the desk. 

 

Keith stared at Lance as he walked back to the bed and sat next to him. “You miss her don't you?” 

 

Lance nodded, “but I can't tell anyone. I'm suppose to hate her.” He rubbed his eyebrows and laid down on his pillows. 

 

Keith nodded and stared down at the floor,  _ should I leave now?  _ He glanced back at Lance, who was now hiding his eyes with his right forearm. 

 

“I really do miss her. I feel lost without her.” Lance's shoulder began to shake and soon a familiar wetness fell down his face.  _ No! Not in front of Keith!  _ Lance went to wipe away the evidence, praying that Keith didn't see him cry but soon felt fingers start to wipe the tears away. 

 

“Shhhh Lance it's going to be okay, believe me it will be.” Keith's voice was gentle and Lance nodded, his arms finding home around Keith. 

 

Keith was shocked at first but eventually he wrapped his arms around the other boy. They both stayed like that for a few minutes until Lance pulled Keith down with him, wrapping a few blankets around them. Soon Keith found himself snuggled up against Lance's chest, his legs intertwined with Lances long legs and his heartbeat going faster by the second. 

 

“Is this okay?” Lance's voice was small and Keith nodded into chest. “Good.” Lance pulled Keith a bit closer, sleep tugging at his eyes.  _ I'm cuddling Keith. I'm cuddling Keith.  _ “Keith?” 

 

“Yeah Lance?” His voice was muffled and Lance couldn't help but smile at how cute he was.  __

 

“Why don't you hate me? I've been nothing but mean to you and yet you've only been nice to me.” Lance felt his throat close slightly and prayed Keith didn't feel his arms shake as he anticipated the answer. 

 

Keith was quiet, but eventually he lifted his face off the boy's chest and looked Lance in the eye. “I just don't. Believe me I know I should but I can't find the emotions to hate you.” 

 

Lance squinted his eyes and looks down at the boy, “that doesn't make sense.” 

 

Keith released another laugh and pulled Lance closer to him. “Life doesn't make sense.” 

 

Lance hummed in agreement and Keith kept his eyes trained in him. He wanted to kiss him, he wanted to make sure Lance knew that he didn't hate him but he couldn't bring himself to do it, so he turned his head towards the ceiling. “Leo and Cancer?” 

 

Lance nodded his eyes trailing the outlines of the stars that hung above his bed. “Leo for me, and Cancer for Camillia.” 

 

Keith turned his head slightly at Lance, his eyebrows raised slightly. “I didn’t know you were a Leo.” 

 

Lance smiled and gave a small chuckle, “I was born July 28th and Camillia was born June 24th.” Keith nodded at the new information, filing away Lance’s birthday in his mind. “What about you?” 

 

“Oh I was born October 23rd, so I’m a scorpio I guess.” Keith laughed and Lance soon joined in. 

 

“Scorpio. It suits you.” Lance adjusted his body slightly so he was on his back and Keith was laying on his chest. 

 

“You think?” Keith smiled and adjusted his legs so he was more comfortable, his arms going back around the slightly taller boy. 

 

Lance was quiet and Keith thought that he fell asleep, until he saw his eyes still opened. His furrowed his brows, “Why aren’t you asleep?” 

 

Lance looked down at Keith and gave him a small shrug. “I’m thinking.” Lance kept his eyes trained of Keith’s face for a few seconds longer before he reluctantly brought his eyes back towards the ceiling. Everytime he looked at Keith his heartbeat would increase and his skin would feel hotter than normal.  _ Man forget chemicals, I really got it bad for him.  _ Lance had never had feelings this strong before. Sure he had crushes in the past, he was just a lovable person who fell in love with anyone who gave him attention but never like this. He felt safe with keith, he felt like he could be himself. It was a strange feeling and Lance couldn’t help but wonder if Keith felt the same about him.  _ I gotta do something first.  _ Lance looked back down at the boy he was holding and willed the words off his tongue. “I’m sorry.” 

 

Keith lifted up his head and look at Lance in slight confusion. “For what?” 

 

Lance closed his eyes and formed the sentences he needed to say, he needed them to be perfect. “For everything I’ve done. For punching you, for calling you those horrible names, for shoving you after our kiss for just everything negative I’ve done to you. I know ‘I’m sorry’ doesn’t really cut it considering what you’ve had to endure because of me and I know you probably have your own pr…”  _ Oh no! I’m rambling, I’m probably boring him or making him hate me or something terrible.  _ Lance was so caught up in his own thoughts and trying to find ways to stop the words from falling out of his mouth that he didn’t even register when Keith said his name...four times. 

 

“Lance.” Keith voice was stern but Lance kept on talking, his voice on the verge of hysteria. Keith closed his eyes, his mind only going to one thought. He gave a quick prayer to any God listening and quickly leaned up towards the talking boy, his lips gently pressing against his. 

 

That got Lance to shut up and after a few seconds Keith pulled away. It was a light peck, nothing too special. Something you would see when you’re parents are saying goodbye to each other before they leave for work in the morning. It lasted only a few seconds but it felt like an eternity and Lance could still feel the pressure of Keiths lips even after he pulled away. Lance knew he was blushing and kept his eyes trained on Keith’s, who’s eyes were wider than Lance had ever seen. 

 

“I’m sorry! Was that too far?” When Lance didn’t answer Keith started to push himself off the boy, “I’ll just leave.” 

 

Lance grabbed Keith’s wrist and held them in place, not tightly, Keith could have easily pulled away if he wanted too but he froze, staring at the boy he just kissed. Lance was trying to form a sentence, any sentence but his brain had shut down.  _ Keith just kissed me! It was the cutest thing ever. But he just kissed me, like his lips were on mine. This was our seconds kiss, how is he so good at kissing?  _ “Stay, it’s okay. I know I can talk a lot sometimes. Everyone has their own ways of getting me to shut up, I guess this is yours.” Lance gave Keith a small laugh, pulling Keith back down on him. 

 

Keith nodded, feeling his own skin heat up and closed his eyes and Lance started to run his fingers through his hair. Usually Lance hated the silence but he was enjoying it now, even though his brain was filled with ‘what if’s’ and uncertainty he was enjoying his time with Keith. 

 

“What are you thinking about?” Keith’s voice was muffled through Lance’s shirt.

 

“I’m just worried about what will happen. Do you really think that we can stop Rolo? Do you really think that we can delete that picture? If my parents ever see that I’ll be thrown out on the streets.” Lance’s voice wavered slightly and Keith hugged him even tighter. 

 

“We can’t predict the future but we can hopefully change it’s course. Have faith in Katie and the others and I’m sure everything will be fine. What will be, will be.” Keith prayed that his words soothed Lance and smiled to himself when Lance nodded in agreement. After a few moments of silence Keith reached for Lance’s hand, his eyes immediately focusing on his knuckles. “Lance, where did these come from?” Keith traced his fingers lightly over the wounds and Lance pulled away, sucking air through his closed teeth.  “Sorry.” 

 

Lance waved him off, “I was upset last night and I started to punch pavement on the road. I really regret it now.”

 

“Are you feeling better now?”  Lance nodded and K eith sighed in relief, “just text me next time you feel like doing that.” 

 

“Alright mullet.” Lance closed his eyes and soon his arms went slack around Keith, indicating that he was asleep, Keith not far behind him. 

 

\---

 

“Lance? Are you awake?” A female voice came from outside of Lance’s door followed by the doorknob rattling and a few knocks. 

 

Lance slowly opened his eyes, slowly regaining his bearing and nearly screamed at the situation he found himself in. _ Okay so my mom is home, I’m cuddling Keith and I need to get him out of here. Thank goodness I locked the door before I fell asleep.  _ Lance nudge Keith awake, covering his mouth when he started to mumble. “Keith, you gotta go, my mom is home.” Lance whispered and slowly Keith opened his eyes, fear consuming his pupils

 

“Lance?” Another knock. 

 

“What should we do?” Keith asked quickly and he stood from the bed, running his fingers through his hair anxiously. 

 

Lance pulled himself out of the bed, immediately walking over towards his window,  _ good no one is outside.  _ He looked at Keith, “the window.” 

 

Keith blinked in confusion before the Lance said sunk in. “You want me to jump out a window?!” 

 

“Shhhhhh and yes, I do it all the time. Just bend your knees so you don’t hurt yourself.” Lance quilty pulled the window up and a few more knocked filled the room. 

 

Keith seemed to think for a few seconds before he started to climb out the window, turning to look at Lance, “no kiss for good luck?” 

 

Lance smiled, “just get going mullet.” 

 

“Raincheck then.” Keith turned from the window, following Lance’s advice and bending his knees. Once he was on the ground he gave Lance a thumbs up before bolting off the property.

 

“Lance, open this door now!” A few more knocks and Lance slammed the window shut, running towards the door and swinging it opened coming face to face with his mother. 

 

“Lance! I thought you died.” She brought him in for a hug and Lance hugged back. “What did you do all day?” 

 

“Ah nothing really, just slept all day.” Lance scratched his head and followed his mother out of his room. 

 

“Well I hope you’re feeling better.” 

 

Lance nodded, “much better.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romeo and Juliet Vibes? lol 
> 
> I know not much happened but don't worry, the next few chapters are going to be intense. 
> 
> I hope you like it!!!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment/kudo or subscribe!!!
> 
> Come Yell At Me On Tumblr!  
> [The-Kittens-Of-Voltron](https://the-kittens-of-voltron.tumblr.com/)


	18. New Names and Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance looked down at the map and smiled. Hunk defiantly drew it, every angle was perfect and every line was straight but it showed everyone there they needed to be to not he caught and how to get there. Yet while Lance was smiling at the plan, Keith was frowning.
> 
> “Are you sure this is the best plan?” Keith asked as he scanned over the words.
> 
> “Yes, Rolo is a tricky dude and we must be careful around him. You never know what is up his sleeve.” Hunk crossed his arms and everyone nodded in agreement. Keith still didn't look comfortable with the plan and Lance couldn't blame him, it wasn't perfect. Rolo could refuse to talk to him, Katie could be caught, Coran could still find them, anything could go wrong and Lance could tell Keith was thinking about every worse case scenario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! This chapter was very hard for me to write but I hope you like it!
> 
> !!!!Trigger Warning!!!!  
> Homophobia (Especially in a "church")  
> A bit of Self Hate 
> 
> If you want a run down, feel free to message me or leave a comment!

Lance anxiously tapped his foot as he watched the hands on the clock.  _ One more minute, come on.  _ He nearly slammed his head on his desk but he knew that his action would cause more questions that he wanted to answer. He hated Algebra 2, he hated how it was right before lunch, he hated how the teacher couldn't teach him to save his life. Finally, after what felt like an eternity a familiar bell rung throughout the room and Lance bolted out the door, his backbag falling off his shoulder. 

 

Lance seemed to swim around the other kids that crowded that hall ways and swiftly made his way towards the lunch room, taking his usual seat next to Katie and waited for a certain boy to make his way over to the empty seat to his left. Lance snuck a glance at Katie, her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she was wearing an oversize sweater along with pants. “Hey Katie, you feeling okay?” 

 

Katie seemed to cringe slightly as what Lance said but managed a smile on her face. “Yeah just tired.” 

 

Lance opened his mouth to questioned more but decided against it.  _ Katie is never tired, no matter how little sleep she gets. Maybe she's sick?  _ He buried the questions in his mind and gave her a small pat on her shoulder. 

 

A few ticks later Keith entered the cafeteria, briskly walking over to the table and sitting next to Lance giving everyone a small smile. Lance smiled back at him and turn his attention towards Shay who was pulling a notebook out of her bag. 

 

“Since we're all here I guess I can show you all this.” She started to flip through the book, stopping on a page with words and drawings of the art room. “Hunk, Katie and I stayed up all night coming up with this plan.” Shay smiled at their accomplishments and Katie stared at the ground, she looked like she was debating something but no one questioned her, well not yet at least. 

 

Lance grabbed the notebook and slide it over so both he and Keith could stare at the plan. Their eyes scanned the page and Lance smiled at what the three of them had some up with. 

 

  * Distract Rolo - he can't expect us to be on to him. Lance this is where you come into play. You will need to pull Rolo aside and stop him from going to photography class, Keith will be around you just in case Lance and Rolo get in a fight. 
  * Give Katie Time - She will need time to hack the computer, locate the picture and delete it. Hunk will be on lookout, he can “sweet talk” anyone if they question what Katie is doing since she has no real reason to be on the computer if her camera is still plugged in charging. 
  * Coran - Shay will go to Coran and talk about her concern of another hate “attack” happening and stop Coran from wondering that halls. 
  * Wait For The Signal - Katie will send us all a text when she's done and we will all need to get back to our classes. 
  * Deny - Rolo is going to know that we did something but he won't be able to prove it since we won't be in camera views (see map) we simply need to deny it 



 

Lance looked down at the map and smiled. Hunk defiantly drew it, every angle was perfect and every line was straight but it showed everyone there they needed to be to not he caught and how to get there. Yet while Lance was smiling at the plan, Keith was frowning. 

 

“Are you sure this is the best plan?” Keith asked as he scanned over the words. 

 

“Yes, Rolo is a tricky dude and we must be careful around him. You never know what is up his sleeve.” Hunk crossed his arms and everyone nodded in agreement. Keith still didn't look comfortable with the plan and Lance couldn't blame him, it wasn't perfect. Rolo could refuse to talk to him, Katie could be caught, Coran could still find them, anything could go wrong and Lance could tell Keith was thinking about every worse case scenario. 

 

Nobody else at the table really seemed to notice Keith's change in attitude but Lance noticed as soon as it happened. He sat tenser, his hands were in fist on his lap under the table, clenching and unclenching in uncertainty. His breathing was a bit heavier and sweat lightly covered his forehead. Lance reached under the table and placed his hand on top if Keith's, his thumb slowly rubbing circles on his knuckles. Slowly Keith released his hand and their fingers soon found home intertwined together. “Keith, everything is going to be okay. We got this.” 

 

Everyone nodded and soon Keith found himself nodding too, he slowly tighten his fingers around Lances and pushed the notebook back to Shay with his free hand. 

 

“Thanks for doing this for us, well me. You guys are honestly the best friends I could ask for. This means a lot to me you have no idea.” Lance smiled at his friends and Hunk wiped his eyes. 

 

“Anything for you Lance! You're my best friend after all!” Hunk made a fist and stretched his arm across the table, Lance lifting his to give him a fist bump. Everyone as the table gave the two boys a slight chuckle, everyone except Katie. She was simply staring at her phone, her thumbs angrily gliding over her screen. 

 

Shay turned towards Hunk and started asking him questions about where he wanted to to eat over the weekend and Keith excused himself to go grab some lunch. Lance looked at his friend, wondering what was going on inside her head. It wasn't normal for her to be angry, sure Lance didn't know what she was angry about but he could tell that something had gotten under her skin.  

 

“Katie? You okay?” Lance thought about touching her shoulder again but decided against the idea. 

 

He watched the younger girl flinch at Lance and glare at her phone harder. “I'm fine.” 

 

Lance felt as though he'd been slapped, her voice was cold and lack emotion. “Um, are you sure? You seem angry.” 

 

Katie slammed her hand on the table, causing everyone to go quiet and Keith to sit back down with confusion etched on his face. “I'm fine, just drop it okay?!” Lance placed his hands in the air to signal defeat and Katie started to rub her temples. “Jeez I'm sorry Lance, I didn't mean to snap I'm just aggravated.” 

 

Everyone nodded in sympathy, Shay placing her hand on the younger girl's shoulder. “Do you want to tell us why? Or is it a secret? Don't feel obligated too.” 

 

Lance watched the younger girl lean into what's touch and take a few shaky breaths. “I wanna tell you guys, I really do but I'm scared of how you will react. My mom didn't react the best at first.” 

 

Lance could feel the atmosphere in the cafeteria change and he balled his hands up.  _ She's going to come out, but as what?  _ He recognized this change, it was a slight change but ever since his sister he had found himself recognizing it all over the place. “Katie, you can tell us if you want. We will still love you.” Lance wasn't sure where those words came from but he could see Katie relax under them. 

 

The entire lunch table was silent as they anticipated what Katie might say. She was staring at the table for a few seconds before looking up at everyone. “I'm non binary.” 

 

Everyone had different reactions. Hunk grinned and asked them if they still wanted to be called Katie. 

 

“Do you still want us to call you Katie?” 

 

“In situations where I'm not out or it's unsafe yes but when it's safe I would like to be called Pidge.” 

 

Shay smiled at their friend, patting their shoulder, grabbing a pen and staring to change the name in her notebook from Katie to Pidge. Keith gave Pidge a small chuckle at the name but otherwise told them how brave they were and Lance was confused. His mouth hung opened and he was trying to figure out what that meant. “I'm sorry what?” It came out harsher than he anticipated and quickly attempt to take the words back. “Sorry Katie, ah I mean Pidge? Yeah Pidge but what does that mean?” He was struggling. 

 

Thankfully Pidge knew that their friend was struggling and started to answer his questions in a calm manner. “Non binary is a gender. Just like male or female, yet I don't feel like either of those. It's basically a gender identity that does not fit male or female.” 

 

Lance closed his mouth and attempted to process this new information. “So you're not a girl.” 

 

“Correct.” 

 

“And you're not a boy.” 

 

“Yup.” 

 

“So you're neither which means that you only want neutral pronouns?” 

 

Pidge nodded and smiled, “they or them.” 

 

Lance slowly nodded and stood from his seat. “Okay, um Pidge. I'm going to attempt to respect you but this will take some time. Um sorry if it's not perfect. I need a sandwich.” Lance walked towards the sandwich bar and Pidge released a breath they had been unconsciously holding. Everyone noticed and they looked at they're friends, “that could have been a disaster.” They all agreed. 

 

\---

 

Lance closed his eyes and he stood behind a group a gossiping girls, he just wanted a sandwich he didn't care about how did who in the bathroom. 

 

He was about to signal to them that the line had moved but someone tapped his shoulder before he got that chance. 

 

“Got a second?” 

 

_ Rolo _ , Lance turned and faced the slightly taller male. “Yes?”  _ Stay on his good side.  _

 

“I think it's time for another,” Rolo dropped the volume of his voice and leaned closer to Lance's ear, “another hang out.” 

 

Lance fought back the urge to scream and simply moved along with the line. “Well I obviously don't have a choice do I?” Lance scanned the sandwiches and grabbed a crispy chicken sandwich with veggies. 

 

A chuckled filled Lances ears, “no you do not. I'll text you when I want to hang.” with that Rolo was gone. 

 

Lance stared down at his food, quickly scanning his fingerprint and heading back to his table.  _ We need to delete that picture fast.  _

 

Lance slumped down in his seat, praying that no one had seen him talking to Rolo. He started to unwrap his sandwich, his appetite long gone when Keith tapped his arm. They were a lot closer now, they were more comfortable being around each other and touching each other. After all they did fall asleep cuddling yesterday and Lance would turn bright red if he thought about it. Nobody had asked them about their new fondness but Lance wasn't even sure if they noticed. Lance dragged his eyes to look at the paler boy. 

 

“You good? You seen worried.” Keith took a bite if his apple and Lance nodded. 

 

“Me worried, phhhh I'm never worried. I'm Lance McCool.” He released a worried chuckle and Keith gave him a small smile, along with a look that just screamed, text you later. 

 

Lance attempted to eat his sandwich, making small talk with all of his friends, however he was uncomfortable. No matter how much he tried to convince himself that everything would be okay, he knew something was going to go wrong. 

 

\---

 

Lance reached into his locker, grabbing a book he needed to take home and shoved it in his bag.  _ You're okay, just go home. Everything is fine.  _

 

“Yo Lance, gotta a second?” Rolo crossed his arms, leaning against the locker next to Lances. 

 

“Yes?” Lance shut his locker and put his backpack on, fidgeting with the straps.

 

“You free at like 5? I wanna hang out. I know a perfect place for people that don't follow the Bible.”  

 

There was that smile again. That smile that indicated that he was up to no good. That smile that made Lance want to run for the hills. “Let me ask.” 

 

\---

 

Lance decided to walk home, it was nice out and he wasn't ready to ask his parents of he was free or not.  _ What does he have planned? What more could I possibly do? God this is so stupid.  _

 

“Walking again?” Keith strolled up behind the taller boy, his hands in his pockets. 

 

Lance nodded in response, “I needed to think.” 

 

They both fell into a silent walk, occasionally shoulders bumping into each other.  _ This is nice, this feels normal. _ Lance snuck a glance at the raven haired boy, ignoring how his heart jumped.  _ This is also wrong. What would my mother say to this? What would the church say to this?  _ Lance felt like screaming, he felt like running until his legs could no longer support him.  _ What is wrong with me?! I love Keith but I hate him at the same time. My religion doesn't allow this and yet I don't even think about it till I'm alone.  _

 

“You know, you're going to hurt yourself if you think that hard.” Keith gave Lance a small flick on the head and Lance hummed in agreement. Keith stopped walking, grabbing the other boys wrist. “What's bothering you? You've never acted like this.” 

 

Lance gave a slight shrug, keeping his eyes on the ground.  _ ‘I know a perfect place for people who don't follow the Bible.’ What does he know?   _

 

“Lance you know you can talk to me if something is bothering you. I’m here for you.” Keith placed his hand on Lance’s shoulder, ignoring the slight shakes that emerged from the boy. 

 

“Yeah I know Keith,” Lance pulled his hand off his shoulder and held it in his hand, “this is just my fight.” He dropped Keith's hand, looking down his street, “I gotta go.” Lance willed his legs forward, counting the houses till he reached his.

 

Keith stared at the tanner boy walk away and felt rage move over his limbs,  _ Rolo did something.  _

 

\---

 

Lance heard the crying before he even opened his front door.  _ Why is mother crying?  _ He pushed the door opened, immediately spotting the twins except something was very different about them now. One of them had short hair, boy short hair. “Emily?” 

 

“LANCE!” Both of the girls jumped up from their spot on the couch and ran over to their brother, their arms up, screaming “PICK ME UP!” On repeat. 

 

Lance picked both of his siblings up, his eyes still on the missing hair, her gorgeous hair was gone. “Emily, what happened to your hair?” he ran his hand through the short locks and she smiled widely at him, jumping from his arms and doing a spin in front of him. 

 

“Marco, the kid from school put gum in my hair, so I cut it out. Apparently I did such a bad job that mamá took me to get it ALL off.” Emily smile, her excitement causing her to jump around slightly. 

 

“But as soon as Em got her hair cut mamá started to cry and she's been crying ever since.” Lily whispered in Lance’s ear and made a motion to be put down. 

 

Lance gently placed his younger sister down and ran his hand through his hair. “Well mother doesn’t think that girls should have short hair, and you know how much she loves your hair.” Emily slightly frowned but after a few ticks she recovered and made her way back to the couch. 

 

“It will grow back, it’s not like I was kissing a girl.” She crossed her arms and Lance felt devastation consume him,  _ mother and father already convinced them that being anything but straight is bad. This isn’t good. _

 

Lance nodded at his siblings and made his way upstairs, knocking on his mother’s door. “Mom? Can I come in?” 

 

He heard her wipe her face, mumbling a few words before the door slowly opened. She motioned her son in and Lance straighten his back, “do I have any plans tonight?” 

 

After a few moments she shook her head no and Lance asked his next question. “Can I hang out with Rolo?”

 

She wiped her eyes again, “Rolo? Why are you hanging with him?” 

 

Lance shrugged, “we just have a lot in common I guess.” She nodded and mumbled yes before turning away from him. Lance reached out for his mother but immediately pulled his hand away.  _ It’s just hair, why is she so upset.  _ “Mom, Emily’s hair will grow back, there is no need to cry over it.” He regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth, he knew better than to tell his mother to calm down. 

 

“If only you understood Lance, now leave. Do your homework before you leave, text me if you’ll be home for dinner.” Her voice was cracky and Lance bolted out of the room. He flopped down on his bed, sending Rolo a quick text.  _ What does he have planned.  _

 

\---

 

It was 5 o’clock when Lance met Rolo at the gazebo. Rolo wore his usual clothes and Lance wore blue jeans and a black sleeveless jacket. 

 

“Oh who you looking good for?” Rolo teased as he motioned the direction that they needed to walk. 

 

“No one, I just wanted to wear this. Is that a problem?” Lance’s voice was cold and he glared at Rolo the best he could. 

 

Rolo laughed, “well it doesn't matter, there is no need to look fancy where we are going.” 

 

Lance felt sweat dorm over his skin and bit the inside of his cheek,  _ this isn’t good.  _

 

\---

 

It was around 5:45 when they reached their destination, it was a church. A smaller wooden church, the paint was peeling and it looked like something you would see in a post apocalypse movie. 

 

“A church?” Lance stared at it, listening to the wood groan as the wind moved it. 

 

“Yup, I come here all the time, it’s very um shall I say ‘opened minded’” Rolo laughed and walked towards the rotting door. 

 

“Is it catholic?” Lance took a few steps towards the door, standing a few feet behind Rolo. 

 

Rolo shrugged and pushed the door opened, “who cares.” He motioned for Lance to follow him and with a quick cross Lance walked into the building. 

 

\---

 

“Welcome! I’m happy to see new faces here today.” A older man with salt and pepper hair stood at the front of the church. He wore old robes and held a Bible under his right arm. “Now as always, today I will be talking about the sin of the word.” 

 

Everyone in the church nodded and Lance felt a shiver move down his back. He and Rolo had taken a seat in the back pew, looking at all of the older people sitting in front of them. 

 

“First sin, the gays. See we are a different church, we can’t be like the other churches letting the homosexuals into them like they aren’t sinner. We must fight against them!” “The older man held his hands in the air, as signaling that he was communicating with God and everyone else in the room nodded and shouted in agreement. 

 

“Marriage is between a man and a women. Not two men or two female. Those are abominations. They don’t follow the word of God and they never will. They walk with the Devil and it is our job to stop them from corrupting us, our generation, our children and our world!” Everyone started to shout in agreement and some of them started to stand. 

 

Lance leaned over to Rolo who was smiling at the “pastor”. “Rolo what is this?” 

 

Rolo smiled at him, “church.” 

 

“The ones that are gay will not be allowed in heaven and they shall burn in hell for all eternity!” Now everyone was standing and whooping in agreement and Lance couldn’t handle it anymore. He stood from his spot, letting the words hit him as he ran out of the church, ignoring Rolo’s laughs. 

 

\---

 

**Keith’s POV**

 

Keith pushed through the burns in his legs and he turned down another street. He had been running for over 45 minutes and kept on pushing no matter how bad he wanted to stop.  _ What did he do? Lance was so happy at lunch, but his mood changed half way through it.  _ He pushed his legs as he started up a hill, it wasn’t even steep just long.  _ His mood changed after he got his sandwich, he must have talked to Rolo. He must said something to Lance, he must have told him something Lance shouldn’t have heard.  _

 

Keith kept his eyes trained ahead of him, pushing his legs even faster.  _ I wish Lance confided in me, I wish he trusted me enough to tell me what was on his mind.  _ Keith stopped as he reached the top of the hill, bending over and sucking in as much air has his lungs would except. 

 

“Keith?” 

 

Keith swung his head up, his eyes training in the person that said his name. “Lance? What are you doing?” Lance didn’t respond, his simply look at the ground. “Hey are you okay?” 

 

Keith placed his hand on Lance’s arm, hoping to get a reaction from him.  _ He’s not okay. Something happened.  _ After a few minutes Lance started to mumble, none of it made any sense to Keith but he recognized some of the words. “Lance! Snap out of it!” Keith shook his shoulders and Lance's eyes widen at the boy shaking him. “Man, are you okay? You started mumbling about the Bible and stuff.” 

 

Lance stared at Keith unblinking before his breathing started to become labour. “I'm going to hell. I'm going to hell and I haven't even attempted to stop myself from following sin.” His vision began to swan and his knees locked.  Keith pulled lance into his chest and listened to the words falling out of his mouth. “I'm going to hell, I'm going to hell.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact, I based how Pidge came out after my friend and my reaction. 
> 
> Another Fun Fact, I based Lance's mother off mine, my mom cried when me and my sister got our hair cut for some strange reason, it was something religious I guess. 
> 
> I think I broke Lance again, my poor son.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment/kudo or subscribe!!!
> 
> Come Yell At Me On Tumblr!  
> [The-Kittens-Of-Voltron](https://the-kittens-of-voltron.tumblr.com/)


	19. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance felt his heartbeat increase and he thought about what to say. “I guess, I mean I don't know.”
> 
> Keith leaned more into Lance, “I mean I'm okay with whatever you want. If you want to just be friends we can do that. I just want to keep you in my life, that's all I want. So please just stay in my life somehow.” Lance felt Keith start to shake and pulled him even close.
> 
> “I want that too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than the others but I'm exhausted right now and I had a very emotional weekend. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

Lance felt like he was floating, he couldn’t ground himself. His brain felt like someone took a blender to it.  _ I’m going to hell, I’ve betrayed everyone around me.  _ He felt strong arms wrap around him and pull him into a soft but firm object. Lance couldn’t move his arms, his limbs felt like lead and he struggled to fill his lungs with oxygen. 

 

“Shhh, Lance. Shhh it’s going to be okay. You’re not going to hell. You’re going to be okay. Just breath, just k…” The voice trailed off and Lance struggled to hear the words being spoken. 

 

His lungs started to burn from the lack of air and he started to feel an ach in his knees. His throat felt clogged and he struggled to clear his visions from the spots that started to cloud his vision. 

 

“Lance, you need to breath alright? I need you to do this.” Hands cupped Lance’s face, rubbing small circles on his high cheekbones. 

 

_ Who is this? Their hands are so warm and calming.  _ Lance started to focus on his lungs and concentrated on bringing that magical gas that keeps him alive.  _ In and out, in and out.  _ He felt his lungs start to fill but it wasn’t enough, he was breathing to quickly.  _ God, I’m going to die!  _

 

“Focus, I know you can do this.” Lance’s hand was placed on someone's chest and he could feel  their chest rise and fall, slowly. “Match you’re breathing with mine. Just focus.”  

 

Lance focused on the others person chest, letting his fingers tell him the pace he needed to breath. 

 

Neither of the boys were sure how long they were holding each other simply breathing but neither of them cared. 

 

Lance started to feel better, the dull ache that consumed his head started to leave and his vision because clearer.  _ Keith? _ Lance rubbed his eyes and stared at the raven haired boy. He wanted to say thank you or ask him why he wasn’t home but his throat felt like it had cotton balls in it. 

 

Keith didn’t pressure him though, he simply kept an even pace for Lance to follow. After a few more deep breath Lance slightly pushed himself away, running his hands through his short locks. “Sorry about that Keith, I wasn’t feeling too hot I guess.” His voice was shaky and cracked on every few syllables.

 

Keith gave him a small smile, removing his hands from the slightly taller boy. “No need to apologize, is everything okay?” 

 

Lance didn’t respond, he simply cast his gaze towards the ground.   _ Should I tell him? What would he say? He probably already thinks I’m a loser and that I cry over everything.  _ He moved his gaze upwards towards the boy. Keith looked worried but not the stressful type of worry more of a concern for someone. He looked like he would do anything for Lance at this very moment and thoses eyes made Lance’s heart swell even more. Yet everything came rushing back as soon as he looked at Keith. The fight, the church, the picture, everything came back to Lance in one go and Lance bite another sob back. “Am I a bad person?” 

 

Keith blinked his eyes a few times, letting the question sink in. “No, I don’t think you are.” 

 

“But I’ve done so many wrong things! How can I still be good?” Lance sounded hysterical and maybe he was. 

 

Keith shrugged his shoulders, “I didn’t say that you were perfect. Nobody is perfect we all make mistake throughout our lives. We all learn from our mistakes as well. Yet your mistakes don’t define you as a bad or good person, it’s how you handle your mistakes.”

 

“I’m going to hell.” Lance’s voice was barely a whisper but Keith still heard what he said. 

 

Keith prayed that he hide the confusion that consumed his face, “Lance where did this come from? You weren’t worried about this in the past. What happened today?” 

 

Lance closed his eyes and thought about everything that occurred. “Rolo happened.” He looked towards Keith, immediately spotting his hands in a fist. “He told me he wanted to hang out and I agreed, well I had to agree. So we met up and he took me….he took me to this church and told me to listen.” Lance paused briefly, filling his lungs and attempting to keep his emotions at bay. “This ‘church’ was only preaching hate and usually it wouldn’t have effected me so much but then they started saying that people who are gay are going to go to hell and I couldn’t deal with that. I started to freak out and I ran away, but then I ran right into you, would figure right.” Lance gave a wet laugh and Keith gave him a sympathetic look. 

 

“So you think that you’re going to hell?” 

 

It was a simple question, one Lance thought he knew the answer to a few months prior but now he wasn’t sure. “I don’t know.”

 

“Lance, don’t listen to that guy, he doesn’t know what he is talking about. Rolo is just trying to mess with you and get you to snap.  He’s trying to get you to act up so he has an excuse to release the picture but you know what?” Keith took Lance’s silent as an answer, “you’re stronger that this. You have fought so much just in this year alone. Between your sister and me and now Rolo, nothing is going right for you and Rolo is trying to get you to snap but you aren’t going to. You’re better than him and you shouldn’t listen to one person's opinion, you need to listen to yourself and do what makes you happy.”  Keith crossed his arms and looked down the road. The sun was setting and he could feel the chilly air start to cover the both of them. 

 

Lance nodded, repeating the words in his head praying that they would help him feel less guilty. “So you don’t think that I’m going to go to hell?” 

 

Keith nodded, “that’s between you and God, but I don’t think you are.” 

 

Lance wiped his eyes again, “why is my life such a shit storm?” He slowly sunk to the ground and sat on the curb, hugging his knees. 

 

Keith gave the tanner boy a small giggle and sat next to him, “I would have said a soap opera.” 

 

“Oh shush it mullet.” He gave the boy a gentle shove. The two of them fell into a comfortable silence as the chilly air started to blow around them and Lance couldn't help but wonder what Keith was thinking about. His eyebrows were pulled together and Lance wanted to kiss the creases off his face.  _ He’s thinking about something. _ “What's on your mind?” 

 

Keith sighed,“I should be asking you that.” 

 

“But you didn't so I'm asking you.” Lance crossed his arms and gave Keith a side glance. 

 

Keith shrugged again, “I'm just worry about you. And about that picture getting out. Rolo has really fucked you and me over. If he didn’t get that picture everything would have been okay.” His voice was laced with rage and Lance shivered, blaming it on the wind.

 

“Why are you worried about me? It's not really your fault.” Lance placed his hand on Keith's back, letting Keith lean into his touch. 

 

“I know, but this will hurt you more than it hurts me. My parents are cool with whatever, if they saw me kissing you they would be confused to as why I'm kissing the boy who punched me but they wouldn't care that I was kissing a boy.” He paused, contemplating his next sentence. “Your parents aren't like that, you have more on the line then just asking why you were kissing someone you hated.” 

 

Silence again. Lance despised the silence and searched for anything to fill the gaps. 

 

“That makes sense, but don't be too worried about me that picture isn't going to get out. I have faith in everyone.” Lance pulled Keith in for a side hug feeling him become less tense at his touch. 

 

Keith laughed, sliding closer to Lance. “Whatever you say man. I just hope everything goes well, I want you to be happy, we are friends after all.” 

 

Lance felt like he was stabbed through the heart.  _ Just friends _ .  _ That's all we are,  _ Lance felt emotions move throughout his body, tears threatening to spill over.  _ Why would I think we could be more? He doesn't deserve me, he's too good for me. He needs someone who won't hit him.  _ He stared at the boy he was hugging, feeling the heat move between them.  _ It's probably too late to fix this and maybe be more than friends.  _ Lance opened his mouth the same time Keith did. “Hey Keit-” 

 

“So are w-” 

 

Both boys broke out into laughter both saying ‘you go first’ for a few minutes before Keith took the initiative. “So are we just friends?” 

 

Lance felt his heartbeat increase and he thought about what to say. “I guess, I mean I don't know.” 

 

Keith leaned more into Lance, “I mean I'm okay with whatever you want. If you want to just be friends we can do that. I just want to keep you in my life, that's all I want. So please just stay in my life somehow.” Lance felt Keith start to shake and pulled him even close. 

 

“I want that too.” 

 

Keith pull his head up and looked at Lance. “You do?” 

 

He nodded in response. “I do. I really like you Keith and I'm trying not too but I can't help falling for you. I know my religion doesn't allow it and neither does my family so I have to do what I was raised to do.” Lance winced at Keith’s face and immediately regretted the words he had just said. “I’m sorry I did-”

 

“It’s fine. It really is Lance.” Keith wiped his eyes, keeping his bangs over his face. “I just really like you to, I have for a while now. But I understand you views, it’s okay.” 

 

Lance hugged Keith even tighter wondering if he was hurting the boy. “I'm sorry, I really am. But if we could be friends that would be pretty cool.” 

 

Keith nodded in Lance’s neck and Lance ignored the wet spots that fell on his skin.  _ This is terrible.  _ Lance felt his heart skip a beat and his stomach flop. Everything in his entire body hurt, nothing felt right. He was at war with himself with one side telling him to kiss Keith right now and the other side telling him to keep his distance. 

 

Keith pulled himself off Lance, “friends...friends would be cool.” He sounded crushed and Lance knew he was, if Keith felt the same way about Lance then they both were hurting. 

 

Lance looked up at the sky, sighing at how dark it was and motioned for Keith to stand up with him. “Come on, it’s late. We should be both getting home.” 

 

Keith slowly stood and the both of them started walking together making small talk about anything they could. Teachers, school, siblings, sports, anything that popped into their heads they would talk about. Lance was surprised, it didn’t feel awkward between them. It didn’t feel like they both just broke each other's heart, they still felt normal.  _ Maybe we were meant to be friends.  _

 

After about twenty minuets of walking Keith stopped by a road leading down to a set of house. “Well this is where I get off I suppose.” 

 

Lance nodded and waved. “Well I guess I’ll see you tomorrow mullet, unless you’re skipping.” He gave the shorter boy a wink and laughed at how flustered he became. 

 

“I’ll skip if I want to skip!” Keith fought to control his face and turned down the road. He turned back and face Lance and started to walk backwards, “text me when you get home!” 

 

Lance gave Keith a toothy smile and continued his walk home. He looked up at the sky as he walked, watching the stars slowly become visible by the seconds.  _ Who knows, maybe something good will come from this.  _

 

\---

 

Lance pushed his front door opened, sliding his shoes off at the door and walking into the kitchen. Everyone was already eating dinner and his mother motioned for him to sit down, sliding a plate of food in front of him. After she sat down Lance started making small talk with his siblings until his father wanted his attention. 

 

“Lance?” 

 

“Ye-yes father?” Lance busied himself with cutting up his chicken. 

 

“How was your hang out with Rolo?” He stared at Lance as he put more food in his mouth. 

 

“It was fine. We just worked on..homework. He needed help with english.” Lance prayed that everyone bought this white lie. Thankfully everyone did and Lance was let off the hook. He galnced at the clock, it was only seven forty fiveish.  _ I need to text Keith after dinner.  _

 

\---

 

It was eight thirty by the time Lance was allowed to retire to his room for the night. He fell on his bed and pulled his phone out. 

 

(8:36) **Lance:** Hey, I’m home. Sorry I had to eat dinner. No phones at the table :/ 

 

Lance didn’t even put his phone down before it was vibrating with another text. 

 

(8:36) **Hunk:** Yo man you good? You seemed off today. 

 

Lance smiled at the text, quickly asking himself how he ended up with such and amazing best friend before typing his response out. 

 

(8:37)  **Lance:** Yeah I was just getting a little stressed. This whole situation is ruining my skin you know lol

 

(8:39)  **Hunk:** Alright whatever you say man. I just wanted to check up on you. I know you’re stressed but we’re going to get through this. I know we will. This plan is going to work. 

 

Lance felt relief move over his body, Hunk always knew how to make him feel better. He was excellent with words and he knew he could tell Hunk anything and not be judged. 

 

(8:41)  **Lance:** Thanks man, I really appreciate what you all are doing. You have no idea what this means to me. 

 

(8:42)  **Hunk:** Don’t mention it man, we’re just trying to help. Well I need to let you go, Shay and I are going to the movies. Night! 

 

(8:43) **Lance:** Night dude, thanks again 

 

Lance closed his eyes and got ready for bed, ignoring the worriness that clawed at his throat the longer that Keith didn’t response.  _ Calm down Lance, he’s probably with his parents or something. He’s fine.  _ Lance laid underneath his covers and attempted to read a book, his eyes wandering over to his phone every few seconds. 

 

About thirty minutes of attempting to read, Lance’s phone vibrated on his desk. Lance has never seen his hand move as fast as it did as he attempted to read who texted him. 

 

(9:18) **Mullet:** I figured, I’m happy you’re home safe. 

 

(9:19)  **Lance** : Same, I’m glad you got home safe. I was worried when you didn’t text back right away. 

 

(9:20)  **Mullet:** Yeah sorry, my brother is leaving for the Garrison tomorrow and he doesn’t know when he will be home again so I was saying goodbye. 

 

Lance could feel the sadness seep through the text, he knew that Keith as close to his brother. He didn’t know much about the two of them but every time Keith mentioned his brother's name he would smile and Lance just knew that they were close. 

 

(9:23)  **Lance:** Oh man I’m sorry, I know how close you two are. But the Garrison...that’s impressive. Good for him. I’m sure he’s going to have a great time there. Is he going to school? 

 

(9:24)  **Mullet:** No he graduated last year I think? I’m not sure really...I wasn’t around that much at that time. But he’s an officer/fighter pilot and he’s applying to go on a mission so that's cool. 

 

(9:26) **Lance:** Wow..good for him. I hope he gets it! I wish him luck and I’ll keep him in my prayers. 

 

(9:27)  **Mullet:** Thanks Lance, it means a lot. I’m going to head to bed now. 

 

Lance looked at his clock,  _ he nevers goes to bed this early.  _

 

(9:28)  **Lance:** Is everything okay?

 

(9:29)  **Mullet:** Yeah, just an emotional night. 

 

(9:30)  **Lance:** Oh I’m sorry, I’ll see you tomorrow though. Night!

 

(9:31)  **Mullet:** Goodnight Lance 

 

Lance sighed and placed his phone on his desk.  _ I need sleep.  _ He closed his eyes in hopes of simply falling asleep until his phone vibrated with a notification. 

 

(9:34)  **Pidge:** Yo be ready, tomorrow is game day. 

 

Lance smiled at the text,  _ it’s about damn time.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the game day!
> 
> I hope you liked it!!!!
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudo/comment or subscribe!!!
> 
> Come Yell At Me On Tumblr!  
> [The-Kittens-Of-Voltron](https://the-kittens-of-voltron.tumblr.com/)


	20. Ready, Set, Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance sighed, placing his forehead against the cool hard wall. Only focusing on the coolness that moved from the wall to his skin. “It doesn’t matter.”
> 
> Keith frowned slightly and stepped away from the sink, towards the boy. “Why doesn’t it matter?”
> 
> Lance shook his head, “because it’s stupid. Like really stupid.”
> 
> Keith took another step towards the boy, glancing down at his forearm, staring at the blue ink that etched across his pale skin. “Lance, no problem of yours is stupid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this ended up being longer than I expected. 
> 
> I almost updated earlier because I've been waiting to write this chapter since I started this fic. 
> 
> !!!!!!Trigger Warning!!!!!  
> Lots of focus on religion, but not really in a negative way  
> Self hate

Lance found it nearly impossible to sleep that night, his brain was distracted. To full of what if’s and what about. Lance wanted to trust his friends and he did with every fiber in his body but something was telling him that not everything would be perfect. 

 

_ Everything is going to be okay, nothing will go wrong. I need to have faith in my friends, everything will be okay.  _ But would it? Lance couldn’t be sure, he wasn’t no prophet, he couldn't tell the future. 

 

Lance groaned as he rolled off his bed, his feet catching him before he fell on the floor completely. He slumped down on his knees and faced his bed, resting his elbows on his bed, lowing his head. 

 

How long ago was it since he prayed? He couldn’t recall, since he met Keith? No he prayed after that, since the kiss? Yeah, Lance stopped after that, he didn’t know why either. He was still religious, but was he really? He liked to call himself religious and devoted to God but was that just for comfort? Or did he actually still believed in God?

 

Lance shook the thoughts out of his head, he knew what he was. He was still religious, he was still Catholic, he still believed in God, he just wasn’t that devoted anymore. He loved the idea of religion, he just despised the hatred that came with it.  _ I wasn't made to hate, I don’t want to hate.  _

 

Lance intertwined his fingers and leaned his forehead against them, clearing his head with a few deep breaths.  _ Dear God or whoever is listening right now, sorry I haven't been around much, life has been a bit difficult for me at the moment. But I’m sure you already know that. _ Lance paused, feeling his throat tighten slightly.  _ I’m sorry I pushed you aside and I haven’t been following you exactly but I need help now. I need it desperately.  _ His throat felt like someone was choking him and his eyes started to burn.  _  I don’t know what to do anymore. I love Keith, I’m completely infatuated with him but I know that I can’t love him. So why did you make me love him? Why did you put me with him?  _ Lance stopped again, the tears finally falling from his eyes, streaking his face with hotness.  _ I don’t understand! People say that you don’t want boys to be with boys and girls to be with girls and yet you pair us up together and make us fall in love with things we can’t have!  _ Anger started to consume Lance and he felt his arms shake slightly.  _ I thought when Camillia got her soulmate she was doing right by ignoring her and when she snapped and went with her I hated her. I hated her for being weak, I hated her for disobeying what you wanted! I hated my sister because I thought you wanted me too but do you? If you hated gays and lesbians so much then why do you pair us up with the same gender? Is this some kind of sick game to you?  _ Lance wiped his eyes, new tears immediately replacing the old ones.  _ Do you like watching people be at war with themselves as they attempt to figure out what they want? Do you like watching them destroy themselves from the inside out, never being at peace with themselves?  _ Lance lifted up his head, taking in a few deep breaths, striving to collect himself.  _ I wish you could answer me, but you never had. I’ve had that amazing story where you spoke to me, you’ve always ignored me but I’ve blindly followed you without question. But now,  _ Lance took another deep breath,  _ but now I need you to tell me what to do. I need you to tell me to go with Keith or stay with my family? I just want a straight answer not a maze.  _ He paused again,  _ please, just help me.  _

 

Lance broke down crying and curled into a ball on the floor.  _ Why is this so hard? Why did this have to be my problem?  _ He broke into a full on sob, hoping nobody would wake up to check on him and he simply rolled back in forth on the floor. None of his questions receiving any answers. 

 

\---

 

Lance felt like a zombie when he woke up the next morning. His back screamed out in pain whenever he moved and his head throbbed with tiredness. He barely even remembered getting dressed or sitting down at the breakfast table, unconsciously spooning cereal into his mouth. He could feel all of his families eyes on him, their questions and concerning looks as Lance kept his eyes down casted. 

 

“Lance? Are you feeling okay?” He felt soft fingers gently touch his shoulder. Lance nodded, focusing simply on eating. Yet his mother persisted, “Honey, are you alright? Do you need to go to the doctors?” 

 

Lance shook his head, “I feel fine, just a little tired that’s all.” 

 

“Do you want to skip school?” 

 

He shook his head again, “no I want to go to school.” 

 

“Lance! If you’re mother is telling you to stay home, don’t fight her.” His father’s voice rumbled throughout the room and Lance slammed his hand on the table, immediately regretting his decision. 

 

“What’s wrong with me going to school?! I feel fine….just get off my case!” He pushed himself away from the table, grabbed his bag and stormed out of the house, ignoring everyone's frantic calls for him. 

 

\---

 

The walk to school didn’t calm Lance down at all, irritation still crawling over his skin. When he pushed the doors opened to his school, people rushed out of his way, some kids even asking him if he was okay, nobody had ever seen Lance look that upset before.  

 

He turned the corner, making eye contact with Keith, ignoring how his heart fluttered when Keith stood up from where he was sitting. “Hey, Lan-are you okay?” 

 

Everyone turned and looked at the tanner boy, their smiles dropping when they noticed how upset he looked. 

 

“Lance, why do you look so...irritated?” Hunk wanted to reach out to his best friend but he knew better. Lance’s hands were in his pocket, his body was tense and he was chewing on his bottom lip indicating that he was fuming with any emotion that fell under the negativity label. 

 

Lance stiffly nodded his head, his eyes glaring at the ground. “I’m fine.” 

 

“Are you sure? You seem exhausted, we can wait until tomorrow to go on with the plan.” Pidge looked up at her friend, giving him a small frown. 

 

“No! I’m fine, we.. we have to d-do this today. We have to.” Lance closed his eyes as soon as he snapped on Pidge. “I’m sorry. I’m just really stressed.” He ran his hands through his hair, fighting the urge to just rip it out. 

 

“Shh Lance, everything is okay. You’re safe here.” Shay gently wrapped her fingers around the frantic boys, pulling them off his head. Lance nodded slightly at what she was saying. Shay gave the boy a small smile, rubbing small circles on his knuckles. “Just a few more hours.Then it will all be over.” 

 

Lance bobbed his head and Shay dropped his hands, giving one final smile before stepping away. Lance looked over Keith, he wanted to hug him. Every fiber in his body was telling him to reach out and burying his head in his neck but he didn’t. None of his friends, excluding Hunk really knew how close Keith and Lance had gotten. They all had their suspicions but they didn’t know what was true or not. Keith gave Lance a pained look and Lance had a feeling he wanted the same thing Lance did. 

 

Lance turned his gaze towards the ground.  _ He probably hates me.  _ Memories from last night's conversation came flooding back to Lance and he bit the inside of his cheek.  _ Especially how I broke his heart's, no our hearts last night.  _ Maybe that’s why Lance was so annoyed, he had never had his heart broken before. He hated how it made him feel, he felt weak. He felt off. It felt like someone was taking his stomach and squeezing it, he felt like his heart was just pulled out of his chest. Nothing felt right anymore and Lance didn’t like how it made him felt, he could only imagine that Keith felt the same way. 

 

Hunk seemed to noticed both of the boys struggle, “hey Lance how about you go to the restroom and splash your face with some water?” 

 

Lance nodded and started to make his way towards the men’s room, unaware of the world around him. 

 

Lance turned the corner and Shay looked towards Keith who was staring at the wall. “Keith, go make sure he’s okay.” 

 

Keith nodded, moving his legs forward. 

 

\---

 

Lance barely register the door opening, only focusing on the cold water that he kept moving over his face. 

 

“Hey man, you okay?” The person moved closer, leaning against the sink to Lance’s left. 

 

Lance smiled slight, straightening up, graciously taking a paper towel from Keith’s hand and wiping his face down. “I swear if one more person ask me that I’m going to scream.” 

 

Lance turned slightly, throwing away the paper towel and Keith chuckled slightly. “We’re all worried about you Lance, so we’re going to ask a lot. Or until we know why you’re so pissed.” 

 

Lance sighed, placing his forehead against the cool hard wall. Only focusing on the coolness that moved from the wall to his skin. “It doesn’t matter.” 

 

Keith frowned slightly and stepped away from the sink, towards the boy.  “Why doesn’t it matter?” 

 

Lance shook his head, “because it’s stupid. Like really stupid.” 

 

Keith took another step towards the boy, glancing down at his forearm, staring at the blue ink that etched across his pale skin. “Lance, no problem of yours is stupid.” He took another step, standing right behind the boy and slowly wrap his arms around him. Bringing him upright and hugging him from behind, his face burying between Lance’s shoulder blades. “You’re problems are valid and you have the right to be mad if you need to be. I understand if you don’t want to tell me what happened but I want you to know that I'm here if you need someone. Yet I understand if you don’t want to tell me, I won't hold it against you.” 

 

Neither of the boy moved, the only movement being done was Lance turning around so he could properly hug Keith. Lance buried his face in the crook of Keith’s neck and hugged him as tight as he could. “I don’t know what to do anymore.” 

 

Keith nodded slightly, “you’re not going to hell.” 

 

Lance shook his head, “that’s not it anymore. He didn’t help me.” 

 

Keith was quiet, letting the words sink in, “who?” 

 

“God. I asked him, I prayed for help and he didn’t answer. He simply ignored me an-and I don’t know wh-what to d-d-do any more.” Lance broke into tears and Keith hugged him harder. 

 

“Well I don’t know about religion really, but I think he didn’t respond because he wants you to figure it out.” Keith started to stroke Lance's head, running his fingers through his hair. “This is something you need to figure out and I think you need to listen to your heart, not the voices in your head.” 

 

Lance pulled away slightly, wiping his eyes quickly. “I don’t believe in hate. I can’t hate, and when I go to church and everyone is  preaching hatred it makes my skin crawl but I can’t just abandon my religion for love.” Lance grabbed a paper towel and blew his nose. “But I also want to make myself happy.” 

 

Keith smiled at Lance, “do you know how to do that?” 

 

Lance frowned slightly, “not yet but hopefully one day I will, and in all honesty if it was between you and my family, I don’t know who I would choose.” 

 

Keith smiled, giving Lance’s hand a small squeeze before kissing his injured knucles, “Hopefully you won’t have to make that choice anytime soon but if you do, I wish you luck. Now we got to get to class before Mr. Brown kills us.” 

 

Lance laughed slightly and headed towards the door, praying that Keith didn’t see the blush that overtook his skin. 

 

\---

 

Lance groaned silently as he watched the clock slowly tick on. Time felt like it was moving so slow and Lance couldn’t deal with it any longer. He was restless. Tapping his feet, spinning his pencil in his hands, bobbing his head, he was doing anything to stay active. He glanced at the clock once more, placing his head on his desk.  _ Why is everything moving so slow?  _ Lance stared out the open door, watching the empty hallway until a figure blocked his path. 

 

Lance traced the person's feet all the way up to their head, gritting his teeth at how was blocking his vision.  _ Rolo.  _

 

“Lance! Pay attention.” 

 

Lance lifted his head off his desk and smiled at his teacher, “sorry Mrs.MacKay. Won’t happen again.” 

 

She gave him a small smile and returned her attention towards what ever she was talking about and Lance glanced out the door, Rolo long gone. 

 

\---

 

Lance slumped into his usual seat at lunch, smiling at Keith as he sat down next to him, their thighs touching more than they needed too. 

 

Pidge, Hunk and Shay sat down a few seconds later, smiles plastered on their faces. “Are we all ready for 8th period?” Pidge whispered across the table, everyone nodding along eagerly. 

 

“Are you ready Lance?” Hunk ask as he took a bite of his sandwich. 

 

Lance slowly intertwined his fingers with Keith’s under, giving them a small squeeze. “I think so.” 

 

\---

 

Lance stared at his hand as he signed his name on the notebook, releasing him from his study hall and he walked out of the room, meeting Hunk, Shay and Keith down the hall.

 

Hunk clapped his hands together, “are we all ready? We can back out now if we want.”  

 

Lance stared at the floor, debating what to do but eventually he looked at his friends, nodding. “Let's do this.” 

 

So they were off, breaking off into their different sections. Lance moving down the hallway towards the art room where photography class was held. He knew he didn’t need to rush, Rolo was always late to class no matter what it was. Keith followed about twenty feet back, attempting to not make it obvious that he was following Lance. 

 

Hunk headed down a different hallway, reaching the art room before anyone else and immediately started to sweet talk the teacher, asking her about her new baby and things like that. 

 

Shay casually made her way towards Coran’s room, asking him if he had time to talk about something bothersome. 

 

Pidge was already on the computer she needed to be on, pulling up files and sifting through them. 

 

Everyone made sure to look unsuspicious and Lance felt his throat go dry as he turned a corner and saw Rolo casually stroll down the hallway, hands in his pocket. “Rolo! Got a second?” 

 

Rolo stopped in his tracks turning to look at the boy who called his name. “Lance! What a pleasure to see you again.” 

 

Lance put on the best smile he could mustered and took a few more steps forward.  _ Okay you got his attention, now keep him occupied.  _ “I wanted to….thank you.” 

 

Rolo looked like he was visibly slapped and his mouth hung open like a fish out of water. “Fo-for what?” 

 

Lance took the remaining strides forward, praying Keith stayed closed to him, from where ever he was hiding. “For talking me to your church. It really...opened my eyes and showed me….the truth.”  _ Stop pausing.  _

 

Rolo smiled slightly, “that spoke to you?” 

 

Lance nodded, his neck stiff with the lies he was pushing out. “Yeah, it really showed me what I was doing was wrong. Being gay is a sin and should be punished as one.” Lance felt bile moved up his throat but swallowed it down,  _ keep it together. He can’t know your true intentions.  _

 

Rolo didn’t seem to catch on to what Lance was doing and pulled the tanner boy in for a hug. “I’m really glad Lance. I am, if only your sister listened to the church.” 

 

Lance blinked a few times, letting the words sink in as he attempted to remain calm. “Y-you took her to the church?!” 

 

Rolo nodded as he pulled away from the boy. “Yes, it was one of the last things I tried to do, but as you know it failed.” 

 

Lance nodded, staring at the floor.  _ Please almost be done.  _ “Well it really changed my mind.” 

 

Rolo nodded and gave Lance a thumbs up. “I’m glad! That makes me happy to hear.” He turned and started to walk away and Lance reached out for him. 

 

“He-Hey, do you think we could hang soon? I think I still need more....convincing?” Lance wasn’t sure why he ended it like a question but he silently swore at himself when Rolo raised his eyebrows at him. 

 

He gently brushed Lance’s hand off his shoulder, “what are you up to?” 

 

Lance started to panic, his eyes searching the hallway for anything. “Nothing, I just want more convincing, so I'm really sure.” He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and nearly cried out in relief. 

 

Rolo gave the boy a stiff nod, “you’re a weird boy, but sure whatever you need. Now I gotta get to class.” Rolo waved at Lance and continued his way towards his class. 

 

Lance waved back, pulling out his phone as soon as Rolo was out of sight. 

 

(1:43)  **Pidge:** Done and done. I hope everything went well with all of you guys. 

 

(1:46)  **Lance:** Yes, everything went well here, thank you Katie

 

_ Crap, come on, get it together Lance.  _

 

(1:46)  **Lance:** Pidge*

 

(1:46)  **Lance:** Sorry about that. Won’t happen again.  

 

(1:47)  **Pidge:** It’s cool, I know you’re trying! 

 

“That could have been a shit storm.” Keith slowly came out of his hiding place, bumping his shoulder with the tanner boys.

 

Lance nodded and felt his knees start to shake.  _ Am I free finally? Is Rolo finally off my case?  _

 

“Lance? You alright?” Keith’s finger gently brushed across Lance’s cheek and Lance grabbed his hand, smiling at him wildly. 

 

“I’m free! Well not completely, but now I can make my own choices!” He pulled the paler boy in for a hug, running his hands through his hair, letting the raven locks move through his fingers. 

 

Keith hugged Lance back, his fingers making small pattern on his back, “I’m so happy for you.” Keith pushed his face into Lance’s neck and Lance tightened his arms around him. 

 

“I hope I’m not disturbing something.” Coran twirled his moustache, while Shay hid her smile behind her hand. 

 

Lance pushed himself away from Keith, patting his shirt down and glared at the floor. “Hey Coran, sorry we were, um we we-” 

 

“Having a bonding moment.” Keith crossed his arms, looking Coran right in the eye.

 

Coran nodded, “well I’m happy you two are getting along.” 

 

“Me too!” Shay smiled and intertwined her fingers in front of her. 

 

“Is that why you two weren't in class? I won’t hold it against you guys if you were talking.” Coran gave them a proud smile and Keith opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by a scream down the hallway. 

 

Lance felt his phone vibrate again,  _ Pidge?  _

 

(1:53)  **Pidge:** So I may have accidently deleted all of Rolo’s pictures, including what he needed for his final project….I would run if I were you.

 

Lance re read the message a few times, shaking as another screamed was released down the hallway. “I’M GOING TO KILL HIM!”

 

Lance wanted to run, he really did but by the time he convinced himself to move his legs, Rolo was running down the hallway, pointing at Lance in pure rage. “I don’t know how you did it Lance, but I really don’t care.” Lance attempted to step back, Rolo grabbing his collar before anyone could pull him away. “I told you to stay in line but I guess not listening runs in the family, huh?” 

 

Keith attempted to pull Rolo off, barely succeeding until Coran stepped in to help, Shay taking a few steps back. “Rolo get off him!” Coran pulled with Keith and eventually pulled the older boy of Lance, Lance falling to the ground, grabbing his neck, staring at Rolo in complete fear. Shay running to his aid, gently grabbing him by the shoulders. 

 

Coran pushed Keith back, telling him to stay down and stared at directly at Rolo. “My office now.” 

 

Rolo looked at Coran and then back at Lance, giving him a  small snarl. “You’re going to regret this McClain.” He turned down the hall, shaking Corans hand off him. 

 

Lance stared at where Rolo stood a few seconds prior, letting the shakes consume his body as Shay attempted to calm him and Keith angrily paced the hallway, his hands clenching and unclenching in resentment. 

 

Shay pulled Lance in for a hug, sending Hunk a quick text and ran her soft hands through his hair.  “It’s going to be okay now. You're safe. He’s not going to hurt you.” 

 

“What did he mean?” Lance’s voice was barely above a whisper and that alone got Keith to stop pacing, returning his attention towards his soulmate. 

 

“What?” 

 

Lance swallowed, staring at the ground. “What did he mean when he said I would regret this?” 

 

Shay gave Keith a pained look and lowered her head, neither of them knowing the answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhhhhhhhh What's going to happen?!?!?!
> 
> Also give my boy a hug, just give everyone a hug! 
> 
> I hope you liked it!!
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudo/comment or subscribe!
> 
> Come Yell At Me On Tumblr  
> [The-Kittens-Of-Voltron](https://the-kittens-of-voltron.tumblr.com/)


	21. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance laughed and hugged his friend back, feeling more arms wrap around him, Shay, Pidge and yes even Keith. Lance felt safe, he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he couldn’t keep a smile off his face. Grinning at all of his friends. 
> 
> “Lance? Oh Lance there you are, Mr. Altea is looking for you.” A taller women, with long red hair and cat eyes turned the corner, smiling at Lance.
> 
> Lance pulled away from his friends, “Coran wants to see me?”
> 
> She nodded and Lance gave his friends once last look, the nerves slowly coming back before following her down the hall, hoping none of them were caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! I had a really hard time writing this and I'm not happy with this at all tbh 
> 
> !!!!Trigger Warning!!!!  
> Homophobic Slurs

Lance lost track of time the longer he sat on the floor. He knew that Hunk and Pidge had joined the three of them and he knew that they were talking to him but their voices were muffled. It felt as though he was listening to his friends talk underwater. Their voices morphing together, Lance not being able to decipher who was talking. His throat felt tight and his lungs burned, was he breathing? Lance didn’t know yet he figured he wasn't when his vision started to cloud over. But did Lance know about anything?  Was he actually safe from Rolo? Was he actually in love with Keith? Was he actually doing what he wanted?

 

“Lance! You need to breath!” Hunk shook his fiend a few times, hoping to bring him back to reality, panicking when it failed. Lance attempted to look at the person who shook him, his eyes failing him.  _ What did they say?  _ He blinked his eyes, ignoring the pain that consumed his lungs. 

 

“What are we supposed to do?!” Hunk looked at his friends desperately, his eyes falling on Keith. 

 

Keith swallowed, slowly falling down on his knees next Lance, taking his hands in his. Keith had no idea what he was really doing but he followed his instincts and started to rub small circles on the back of Lance’s palms. “Shhh Lance it’s going to be okay, you just need to breath for us.” He placed his forehead on the tanners boys, letting the heat flow between the two of them. 

 

_ Who is this?  _ Lance focused on the heat that touched his body, letting it ground him. He heard a voice talking to him but he couldn't out a name to it just yet.  _ I have to breath _ , he filled his lungs with air, falling into a fit of coughs as his lungs stuttered with the new oxygen. 

 

He coughed a few more times, blinking rapidly as his vision slowly cleared up, letting him see Keith's face perfectly. He looked worried and slightly stressed, Lance wanted to kiss the worry marks off his face but held himself back when Hunk started babbling about him being okay or something like that. 

 

“I thought you were going to die! I didn't know what I would do if you died!” 

 

“Relaxe Hunk, he wasn't going to die.” Pidge crossed their arms as they kneeled down next to Lance, watching the shakes slowly leave their body. “Lance, I’m so sorry for what happened, I didn’t realize that I deleted the entire folder instead of just the picture. I’m so sorry for this.” They hung their head low and Lance patted their hand. 

 

“How could I be upset with you Pidge? You deleted the picture, so what if all the others pictures were deleted with it. You got rid of the most important one.” Lance gave his friend a small smile and started to pull himself up, taking Keith’s hand to help him the rest of the way. 

 

He mumbled a small thanks to the raven haired boy and looked at his friends, shaking his arms out.  _ I’m still alive, I’m not dead.  _ His hand slowly traveled up to his neck of his shirt where Rolo grabbed him and he swallowed slightly.  _ I’m not hurt either, I’m still okay.  _ He looked at the ground,  _ but what did Rolo mean when he said I would regret it? He has no power over me. _

 

“Lance,” Shay gently touched his shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts, “are you okay?” 

 

Lance nodded, “yeah I’m okay. Sorry he just gave me a fright for a second.” He cracked a smile at all of his friends. “I seriously can’t thank you all enough for doing this for me. I know it didn’t turn out perfect but Rolo has no power over me, I don’t have to listen to him anymore.” Relief flooded his veins and he couldn’t help but smile. 

 

Hunk wiped his eyes and wrapped his arms around his friend, “awe Lance! We would do anything for you! I think I speak for all of us when I say that we were happy to help you!” 

 

Lance laughed and hugged his friend back, feeling more arms wrap around him, Shay, Pidge and yes even Keith. Lance felt safe, he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he couldn’t keep a smile off his face. Grinning at all of his friends.  

 

“Lance? Oh Lance there you are, Mr. Altea is looking for you.” A taller women, with long red hair and cat eyes turned the corner, smiling at Lance. 

 

Lance pulled away from his friends, “Coran wants to see me?” 

 

She nodded and Lance gave his friends once last look, the nerves slowly coming back before following her down the hall, hoping none of them were caught. 

 

\---

 

Lance sat stiffly as he looked at Coran from across his desk. Coran looked tired, dark bags hung under his eyes and he moved slightly slower than usual. “Lance, are you feeling okay? I know that you were assaulted.” 

 

Lance laughed slightly, “I wouldn’t call it an assault really.” 

 

Coran gave him a small smile, “it still technically is according to the handbook.” 

 

Lance nodded, “but I’m feeling fine, I was a little shaken up but I'm all better now.” 

 

Coran hummed in reply and pulled a notebook out of his desk, much like when Lance was there for punching Keith. “Now Lance, I need to ask you some questions. Rolo didn’t say much, only saying that you deleted his pictures, yet I was talking with you in the hallway so I highly doubt you were the cause of what happened.” Coran paused, rereading his notes, “you didn’t delete the pictures, right?” 

 

“Correct, I was in the hallway talking to Keith the entire time.” Lance twirled his fingers together, looking at the picture on Corans desk of him and a darker skinned women in a military uniform.  _ I’ve never noticed that before. I wonder who that is? _

 

Coran nodded, expecting that answer from Lance. “When I asked Rolo why he believed that you deleted the picture all he said was ‘we have history together’, can you elaborate on that?” 

 

Lance felt sweat drip down his back,  _ how much did Rolo tell him? How much should I say?  _ He swallowed around the lump in his throat and forced the words out. “Him and I have been...talking.” Lance ignored the confused looked Coran gave him and continued on. “Ever since I found out about Keith being my soulmate, Rolo came to me with advice on how to fight it I guess. He did help my sister after all, but I stopped listening to him and started talking with Keith so I don’t think he liked that. That’s all I know sir.” Lance prayed that Coran didn’t pry any further,  _ please I don’t want to keep stretching the truth.  _ Lance knew he wasn’t technically lying but he looked up to Coran and he hated hiding things from him. 

 

Coran smiled and put his notebook away, “so you and Keith are friends now?” He leaned forward in his chair slightly, propping his head on his hands, like they were two teenage girls at a slumber party. 

 

Lance laughed slightly, his face breaking out into a smile. “Yeah I suppose we are. But you can’t say anything to my parents! They don’t know about it.” Lance frantically waved his arms in the air and Coran frowned slightly. 

 

“I know that this isn't really my place to ask so feel free to ignore this but are your parents still….agains-” 

 

“Yes, completely.” Lance felt bile move up his throat but kept it down.  _ Am I still like that? Am I actually against it?  _ He frowned slightly,  _ I don’t think I am. _

 

The older gentleman sighed and leaned back in his chair. “That is truly unfortunate, have you heard from your sister at all?” 

 

Lance nodded, “yeah I’ve talked to her a few times. She seems to be doing good.” His gaze was turned towards the ground. 

 

“Is that another secret?” Corans voice was barely above a whisper and Lance nodded in response. “Well do not fret my boy, I won’t tell a soul.” 

 

Lance smiled, his eyes scanning the room. He knew he should get back to class, it was 9th period after all. He would be heading home soon but he wasn’t ready to face people yet. His eyes were drawn back to the picture and Lance reached out and grabbed it. “Who is this?” 

 

Coran smiled, staring at the girl fondly. “Allura. She’s my ‘niece’ not by blood but I’ve been friends of her father for years.” 

 

Lance nodded as he absorbed the new information. “She’s very pretty, and is that a military uniform?” 

 

Bobbed his head, “yes, she’s a member of the Garrison.” 

 

Lance couldn’t help his expression, his eyes went wide and his mouth hung open.  _ The Garrison?!  _ “Wow..that’s a huge job. Good for her. Keith’s brother is in that, I think.” He thought back to the conversation he had with Keith the night prior. 

 

“Yes, Takashi Shirogane, Allura is very found of him and his boyfriend. They make a great couple as she puts it.” Coran smiled again and Lance put the picture back. 

 

“Has she met her soulmate yet?” 

 

Coran shook his head, “not yet, but she’s not discouraged. She wants to focus on her work not on a relationship right now. Too much stress as she says.” 

 

Lance chuckled slightly, “you got that right. Well I hope that she doesn't have a problem when she meet her soul mate.” 

 

“As do I, now Lance I think it's time for you to return to class. Make sure you're not missing any important work.” Coran stood from his chair, motioning for Lance to follow. Lance hesitantly stood, not sure why he was so nervous. 

 

_ Why do I still feel like this? Everything is fine, everything is better. Why am I still upset?  _ He waited for Coran to open the door for him, walking halfway out before stopping and turning to face him. “Coran, what did you do to Rolo?” 

 

Coran paused, contemplating what he could say to Lance without breaking the rules, before opening his mouth. “I sent him home for a while. Two day suspension, nothing major but hopefully he will learn his lesson.” 

 

Lance laughed, “whatever you say Coran. Well have a nice day!” Lance left the office. 

 

\---

 

Last period ended quickly and Lance stood outside the school with all of his friends. He had texted his mom telling her that he was catching a ride with Hunk, his smile falling when his mom didn’t reply and he stood next to Keith as they all walked to Hunk’s vehicle. They all climbed in his car, Hunk in the driver's seat, Shay in the front. Pidge perched themselves on the seat behind Hunk, Keith sat in the middle and Lance was behind Shay. 

 

“I can’t believe that Rolo is finally out of our hair.”  Keith crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat, slightly leaning into Lance. 

 

“Oh I know, this issue went on too long for my taste.” Lance leaned his head back on the seat, enjoying the small amount of heat given off by Keith. 

 

“You know, I have to say it. Lance I’m very impressed with you, you handled the situation better than what I could have done. I don’t know how you dealt with this all by yourself before we came into help.” Shay's voice was light as she stared at the passing trees. 

 

“Believe me, it was no walk in the park. It was pretty tough but I won’t go into details.” Lance leaned his head against the window, closing his eyes. 

 

Pidge started to talk to Keith about something and Hunk was asking Shay about her plans for the weekend and Lance looked at his friends. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t realize this sooner but in that moment it struck him that he was unbelievably lucky. He had been a complete asshole to Keith and yet here he is, treating Lance like a human and wanting to talk to him. Hunk, Shay nor Pidge had left him, only supporting him and keeping him part of the friend group despite their differences.  _ I really have grown a lot.  _ He glanced over at Pidge, if someone told him that Katie would be Pidge and Lance would be okay with it last year, he would have laughed in their face. But now? Lance didn’t care, sure it was weird at first but maybe he had learned a thing or two since meeting Keith. He was more open minded and even if he didn’t support everything or believe in everything he could still live with it right? “Hey Keith?” 

 

Keith turned his head towards the tanner boy, “yeah?” 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

Keith blinked a few times, “what for? I haven’t done anything.” 

 

Lance felt the car stop as Hunk parked in his driveway. He swung the door opened and turned towards Keith, “yes, yes you have. Bye everyone! Thanks for the ride!” He watched Hunk drive down the street and walked to his front door, glancing at the cars in the driveway.  _ Mother and Father are both home. This can’t be a good sign.  _ Lance knew he should have walked away from the house, he knew he should have stayed at Hunk and yet he didn’t. Instead he slowly turned the doorknob, his stomach turning with it. He pushed the door opened and immediately saw his mother crying on the couch and his father pacing the room, his eyes digging into Lance as soon as he saw him. 

 

He stopped his pacing and pointed at the seat opposite of the couch. “Sit down.” His voice held no emotion except anger and Lance dropped his bag, rushing to the seat. He kept his back straight as he stared at his parents wide eye, his throat already closing. 

 

“Ye-yes father?” Lance didn’t even attempted to hide the shake in his voice, he was terrified.  _ What’s going on?  _

 

“Tell me that this isn’t real.” His mother sounded broken as she wiped her eyes. 

 

“That what isn’t real?” 

 

“That my eldest son is a faggot.” His father slammed his hand on the coffee table. 

 

Lance broke out into a cold sweat,  _ what are they talking about? What information do they have?  _ “What do you mean? I’m not a foggot or gay!” His voice shook slightly and he felt his body break out into shakes.  _ Shit, shit, shit, shit,shit.  _

 

His father reached into his breast pocket, pulling out something small. Something rectangular and thin. “You have the audacity to sit in my house and tell me that you are not a foggot or gay and yet you kiss another male like it’s normal?!” He threw something on the table and Lance felt his mouth go dry. 

 

_ It can’t be,  _ it was the picture. The same God damn picture that Lance had just gotten rid of, that Pidge had just deleted. The same picture that had the power to destroy his life was now in his house and his parents had seen it. “Where did you get this?” Lance’s voice was small and he fought back the urge to run. 

 

“Rolo, he stopped by about 45 minutes ago, he said that he needed to show us something.” His mother broke off into more sobs, “tell me this isn’t real. Tell me he forced you to do this! Tell me he leaned down and you never wanted it!” 

 

Lance could bring himself to talk, he was too shocked to bring words up or even think about what to say. His stomach flip and he felt everything become small as every fiber in his body closed in on him. His ribs felt like they shrunk, squeezing everything uncomfortably close to him. 

 

“Why would you do this to us?!” A deep voice rumbled through Lance and he felt himself shrink under his father's gaze. “You know what we believe in and what God wants! Why did you end up like your sister?!” 

 

Lance couldn’t breath, everything he had just built was destroyed in a few seconds.  _ No no no this can’t be happening to me! This can’t be real, this isn’t real.  _ He looked at his parents, his mother was still crying and his father was saying something to him, a Bible in his hands. 

 

“Do you love him?” 

 

Lance looked up, he didn’t know the answer so what should he say? He couldn’t deny it any longer, but this was the question that Lance didn’t have the answer for.  _ Shit, shit, shit.  _ “I don’t know.” 

 

“What do you mean you don't know? Do you love him or God?” 

 

“I- d-don’t know. This i-isn’t what I wanted!” 

 

“The kiss or having us find out about this?” His father stepped closer to Lance and he sunk down lower in his chair. 

 

“I don’t know!” 

 

“Do you know anything?! I thought you were smarter than this! You are my son after all! I will not tolerate this type of behavior in my house, in my family or in my life!!” 

 

Lance felt tears burn behind his eyes and looked towards his mom of any type of support but found none as she ripped up the picture. Lance felt his legs shake, he wanted to run he wanted to scream back but he couldn’t do anything and soon the doorbell filled the room. 

 

“Who could that be?” His mother wiped his eyes once more timed and made her way towards the door, his father straighten up and looking at the door, the doorbell ringing a few more times followed by pounding on the door. 

 

“Hell-what are you doing here?” Her voice was heavy with negativity and Lance nearly snapped his neck swinging his head towards the door. It was Keith, standing at the door, his hands clenched into fist. He looked slightly out of breath, his hair was scattered and his eyes were filled with rage. 

 

“I need to see Lance.” He craned his head into the house, spotting Lance in the chair. 

 

“You’re not welcomed in this house, after what you did to our son!” Lance’s father took a few steps towards Keith and Lance shot to his feet. 

 

“You think I did something to Lance? The only thing I did was love him when you assholes wouldn’t.” Keith barely gave Lance’s parents a second glance, his eyes going straight towards the younger boy. He softened up slightly as he looked at Lance but his features immediately harden as he turned back towards the adults in the room. 

 

“You damaged him!” The female voice that Lance once knew as loving was filled with nothing but hatred and disgust. 

 

“He didn’t damage me mom.” All eye were on him and Lance shifted on his feet, walking towards the door. “I kissed him alright! I’m the one that leaned down and I'm the one that made the first move.He didn’t forced me to do anything, alright? Keith didn’t damage me! I wanted to kiss him.” Lance walked towards the door, his mom stepping away from him. 

 

Nobody said anything, all staring at each other until his father stepped forward. “What do you want Lance? You can only have one, him or us.” 

 

Lance looked at the ground,  _ I don’t know.  _ He looked at everyone in the room. He loved Keith he really did, yet he loved his family too. Lance wasn’t sure if he could live without his family, he couldn’t be disowned. So who was more important? His soulmate who he’s only known a short amount of time? Or his family who he grew with? No matter who Lance chose, his relationship with them would be different, it wouldn’t be the same. 

 

“Please Lance, we can get you help! They have conversion therapy and books to read. We will go to church more and talk to our pastor more, just don't leave!” Lance had never heard his mother sound more heartbroken in his life and he felt his heart drop. 

 

Lance knew what he had to do and he looked at Keith then back at his parents. He took his time looking at each one, debating what he wanted, weighing each options as though his life depended on it. Lance shook his head, he knew what he needed to do and he knew his answer.  He looked around, his eyes falling at one place, feeling his heart break as he met their eyes. “I’m sorry,” and with that he closed the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who did he chose????? 
> 
> I hope you like it despite how badly it was written 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment/kudo or subscribe! 
> 
> Come Yell At Me On Tumblr  
> [The-Kittens-Of-Voltron](https://the-kittens-of-voltron.tumblr.com/)


	22. Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance couldn't tell how long he had been crying. His eyes burning from the water that no longer fell due to none being left. He couldn't tell how long fingers ran through his hair, whispering words he couldn't understand through the screams that filled his head at his decision. He couldn't tell how long he laid on the couch, his face buried in a pillow while a female voice gently filled the background. Footsteps moved around the room, stopping by the crying boy and moving away after mumbling words to the person touching Lance.
> 
> Lance hugged the pillow tighter, his head throbbing and his throat pulsing in pain from his screams. He could tell someone's was kneeling in front of him, their hand rubbing his shoulder lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh I actually cried when I wrote this chapter, I hope you like it!!!
> 
> Sorry it's not longer, i feel sick right now. 
> 
> I hope you like it!!!

**The Universe Put Us Together For A Reason**

**Lance POV**

 

Lance couldn't tell how long he had been crying. His eyes burning from the water that no longer fell due to none being left. He couldn't tell how long fingers ran through his hair, whispering words he couldn't understand through the screams that filled his head at his decision. He couldn't tell how long he laid on the couch, his face buried in a pillow while a female voice gently filled the background. Footsteps moved around the room, stopping by the crying boy and moving away after mumbling words to the person touching Lance. 

 

Lance hugged the pillow tighter, his head throbbing and his throat pulsing in pain from his screams. He could tell someone's was kneeling in front of him, their hand rubbing his shoulder lightly. 

 

“How long has he been crying?” Her voice was gentle, her question aimed at the person running their finger in Lance's short brown locks. 

 

“A few hours now.” It was a male, they sounded exhausted, their voice cracking on the few words spoken. 

 

A small hum filled the room and the hand on his shoulder moved towards Lance's hand, which was clutching onto the pillow for dear life. “Lance…..please look at me.” 

 

He shook his head,  _ I can't let them see me like this. I can't be weak.  _

 

“Lance, it's okay to cry but you need to talk to us.” The fingers in his hair stopped, resting on his scalp. 

 

Lance slowly turned his head side way, his blue eyes meeting carmel brown ones. He didn't say anything, only closing his eyes when soft finger wiped the tears off his cheek. “Do you need anything?” 

 

He shook his head, he couldn't think past the pulsing pain in his head. 

 

The soft eye looked up, staring at another person in the room. “Ash can you get a glass of water please.” 

 

A small grunt fill the room and Lance listened to footsteps slowly disappear. “Lance I know this is hard right now, but trust me when I say that it will pass. You have support, you will get through this.” Small circles were being rubbed into Lance's tan skin as he stared at the female before him. 

 

Lance wanted to talk, he wanted to say something, anything really. Yet when he opened his mouth a glass of water was placed in front of him. The women gently grabbed the glass, holding it by his head. “Keith can you please sit him up? We don't want him to spill it.” 

 

“Yeah, come on Lance,” hands slowly propped Lance up, despite his protest and a cup of ice cold water was put in his hand. 

 

He stared at the water, every fiber in his body was telling him to drink the cool liquid. Everything was telling him to take care of  himself but he couldn't bring the cup to his lips. Instead he opted to look around the unfamiliar room he was in and bad been in for the past two hours or so. The walls were painted a nice cream white, complementing the light brown wooden floor. The room was spacious and neat, one large white leather couch was placed in the room, facing a flat screen TV mounted on the wall, a small black coffee table in front of that. Two black chairs were placed around the table and three windows decorated one wall, letting the colors of the setting sun into the room. Painting covered the walls, along with pictures of people and animals. It was nice, even though everything was unfamiliar Lance felt home. 

 

“Lance, you need to drink something. You're dehydrated.” Keith rubbed the boy's back, his fingers tracing patterns through his shirt. 

 

Lance nodded, he could so that much right? Slowly and shakily he placed the cup on his lips and tilting his head back slowly. His throat moved in pain as the liquid fell but Lance managed to fight the coughs that threatened to follow. 

 

Mumbles filled the room and Lance strained to hear who was talking and what they were saying. He wasn't sure who was in the room but he could take a gamble. Keith was obviously perched next to him, concern rolling off him like water on plastic. Camillia was sitting on the edge of one of the chairs, keeping her hand close to her brother. Another girl stood by the TV her arms crossed in front of her, vibrant red hair shaved on the left side the rest falling down. She was wearing black shorts with thigh highs and boots, a crop top with stars on it and chokers. Tattoos scattered her body from her legs to her arms while her face was decked out with piercings.  _ Is that Ashley?  _ No wonder his mother nearly had a heart attack when she saw her, his parents didn't condone the punk style. 

 

Lance didn't want to stare but he was couldn't take his eyes of the new female, the way her snake bites glistened in the sun that shone on her face.  Lucky for Lance, the girl noticed his stares and gave him a small smile, her septum moving slightly at the change in her face. “Hey, I'm Ashley but you can call me Ash. I take it you're Lance.” 

 

Lance knew she wasn't really asking a question but he still felt obligated to respond with a small nod. She smiled again and Lance was slightly taken aback. At first glance he wouldn't walk on the same side of the road as her but her smile was so genuine and warm. He felt safe just from a stranger's smile alone. 

 

Camillia smiled at Ashley, glancing at the clock in the wall, “you're friends should be back soon with your things.” 

 

Lance blinked at his sister, he didn't remember want of that. “Things?” Keith glanced away from Lance, his hand falling to his side, leaving Lance alone. Camillia averted her gaze and Ask pretended that she didn't hear what her girlfriend had just said. Lance cleared his throat, ignoring the slightly pain that follow and pushed passed through the headache. “What things?” 

 

Camillia sighed, giving Lance that saddest look he had ever seen on her. “Yes Lance your things, personal belongings.” 

 

Lance nodded,  _ so I'm really kicked out now. This is what it feels like?  _ Bile slowly moved up his throat and he attempted to swallow it down. 

 

Camillia shook her head, “I'm sorry Lance but I highly doubt mom and dad see you as son anymore.” 

 

Lance felt sick but he knew the consequences of his choices before he even acted upon them. He look around the room, his arm quickly motioning for a small waste basket stationed by Ashley. Once he had the basket in his hand he shoulders heaved, emptying everything he had eaten that day. 

 

\--- 

 

**Keith POV**

 

“Hunk stop the car!” Everyone braced themselves as Hunk slammed in the breaks pulling onto the side of the road in a swift motion. 

 

“What? Are you okay?!” Hunk turned around in his seat and he attempted to see his friend. 

 

Keith was hunched down, his elbows on his knees as he gripped at his hair with his thin fingers.  _ Something's not right. Somethings off.  _ He shook his head slightly, he felt sick and anxious like he needed to go somewhere but he didn't know where. “Something isn't right.” 

 

The car was silent for a few seconds, confusion plaguing everyone's faces. “What do you mean Keith?” What kept her voice light, pulling down the mirror above her head and looking at Keith that way. 

 

Keith closed his eyes again, he couldn't explain what he was feeling but he felt off. He felt as though something was tugging on him, imploring him to go somewhere. His heart rate increased and sweat started to form on his forehead.  _ What is wrong with me? Why do I feel like this?  _

 

“Keith man, you okay?” Hunk had unbuckled his seat belt, ready to jump out of the car if needed. 

 

Keith shook his head, he didn't know what to say, except one word repeating itself over and over in his mind. “Lance, I need to get to him. I think he's in trouble.” 

 

Hunk buckled himself up and put the car in drive not even questioning him, he had gotten the same feeling with Shay at times. Pidge glanced at the darker hair boy. “Soul mates are some weird ass shit.” 

 

Everyone in the car groaned, knowing Pidge had no idea how true those words were. 

 

\--- 

 

The drive back to Lance's house seemed to take forever and Keith nearly rolled out of the car, not wanting to wait for Hunk to put the car in park before opening the door. Keith stopped at the door, swallowing down every emotion that filled his veins. He didn't know what to do and he felt his knees began to lock the longer he stood. He wanted to run, what if Lance wasn't in trouble and he was just paranoid? He shook his head, ready to walk back to the car and tell Hunk to leave until something caught his attention. ‘I don't knows’ were muffled through the door and Keith immediately recognized the voice that belonged to it.  _ Lance?!  _ Another rough voice followed it and Keith knew that he was in trouble, bringing his fist up to the door,  _ I hope this is the right thing to do.  _ He knocked. 

 

Standing where Keith stood was the most anxious task he had ever had to accomplish and his body filled with anger when the door opened and he saw the situation. Eyes dug into him, pushing hatred on top him like waves of heat. Keith wasn't sure what he was doing exactly, his body moving on his own as his lips started saying words he wasn't even aware of. He just knew one thing, he needed Lance to choose him. 

 

He needed to and Keith didn't want to choose him for selfish reasons, he wanted Lance to choose him to make himself happy. Lance needed to leave his parents and see the world in a better light and Keith almost cried with delight when Lance slammed the door on his parents. 

 

Both boys stood there for a few seconds before Keith grabbed Lance's hand and started pulling him to the car, Lance limply stumbling behind him. He threw the car door opened and placed Lance in the middle, taking a seat next to the boy, who didn't even look like he was aware of his surroundings. “Hunk for the love of everything please drive, we need to get out of here.” 

 

Hunk nodded, pealing out of the driveway just as the front door started to open and only when they were a block away did Lance start to cry. It was slowly at first, a few tears here and there and then it came like a leak in a wall. Shakes consumed his body and more tears fell as he grabbed his hair, mumbling words to himself and screaming in his arms. 

 

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance, pulling the other boy as close as he could. He watched Shay pull out her phone, calling Camillia to ask her what to do. 

 

\---

 

Meeting Camilla was the strangest thing ever, Keith had only seen her in pictures but as soon as Hunk pulled into her driveway she was running out the door, practically throwing herself onto the car. 

 

Keith opened up the door, stepping out to pull Lance up and Camilla pulled her brother into for a hug, Lance holding back as he sobbed into her shoulder. After some time Hunk was ordered to bring Lance inside and soon the same arms that hugged Lance were around Keith. 

 

“Thank you so much, thank you thank you.” She pulled away slightly, staring at Keith with brown eyes. 

 

Keith didn't know what to say, he hadn't done anything except make Lance cry. “I only hurt him.” His voice sounded small and he cursed himself for it. 

 

The female shook her head, “I don't think you did. I'm Camillia by the way and you must be Keith.” 

 

So that's how Keith found himself sitting on  the couch hugging his soulmate in an unfamiliar house. Hunk, Shay and Pidge ordered to go back to Lance's house and pack some bags for him. 

 

Camillia had taken Lance to the bathroom and Ashley moved towards the opposite side if the couch, twirling her eyebrow piercing. “Well Keith, welcome to the family. I hope you didn't expect a warm welcome from the in-laws.” 

 

Keith couldn't help but laugh.

 

\---

 

**Lance POV**

 

Lance put more warm water on his face, letting it fall anywhere it wanted, he didn't care. Everything was numb to him, he couldn’t feel the water that rolled off his skin, he couldn’t feel the towel that his sister used to dab his skin, he couldn’t feel anything. 

 

However he did feel one thing and that was a tiny pinch that came from his heart, it was a small pinch but it made Lance feel off.  “Cam, did you feel like this when you left?” his voice sounded hollow and he sat down next to his sister on the side of the bathtube. 

 

“You mean when I was kicked out? Also what do you mean? What feeling do you have?” her voice was gentle, everything about her was. 

 

Lance raised his shoulder letting them fall after a second or two, “I don't know, incomplete? A failure? Broken?” 

 

Camillia hummed slightly, taking her time to process what Lance had just said and attempting to remember how she felt all those months ago. “Yeah, I didn’t feel the best afterwards that's for sure. I was a complete mess, I completely shut down for the first month or so, Ashley had to take care of me like I was a little kid.” Camillia laughed slightly think about memories and things that her and Ashley had to face.

 

Lance smiled at what his sister said and looked at the floor, staring at the black and white tiles.  “You had Ashley though, who do I have?” 

 

Camillia glared at her brother, “are you stupid? You have support, you have me and Ashley, Hunk, Shay, Kati-”

 

“They like to be called Pidge now, non binary or something.” 

 

“My apologizes, well you have Pidge and your soul mate out there on the couch waiting for you. I talked to him while you were crying and he seems genuinely concerned about you, he really likes you.” 

 

Lance nodded, he already knew that yet he couldn’t help but feel selfish. “I only chose him because he was my soulmate, I didn’t even consider my family, I guess I like him.” 

 

Camillia sighed slightly, “Lance you’re not selfish, you choose him because you knew that you would be happier with him soulmate or not. Now for liking him that’s a different story since I can’t answer that for you, however you have to like him to some extent since you never let people touch your hair.” 

 

Both of them broke out into laughs and a small knock filled the room. “Baby, Lance’s friends are back with bags.” 

 

“Alright, we will be right out! Thanks hun.” Camillia gave her brother a small smile, standing up. “Come on, let's get you settled in.” 

 

\---

 

Unpacking was harder than Lance anticipated, he didn’t want to move out. He wanted things to be alright but they weren’t and he simply couldn’t wrap his head around it. 

 

Camillia had shown him a smallish room with white walls and grey carpet, a queen size bed with black sheets shoved into a corner. A desk was by the wall, a small walk in closet was parallel to the door. Lance missed his stars, he missed the posters that scattered his walls, he missed the creak on his floor, he missed a lot of things he took for granted. 

 

Luckily for Lance, all of his friends helped him unpack, letting him sit on the bed, staring at the ground. “How did you get into my house to get my things?” 

 

Shay placed the shirt she had in her hands down and walked towards Lance slightly, “well you’re parents were both upset when we knocked on the door, but we pushed past them. Hunk kept them occupied and Pidge and I just started shoving things into a bag as fast as we could, we thought your parents would call the police to be honest.” 

 

Lance nodded in agreement, “they probably would have if Hunk wasn’t there. My family loves Hunk.” 

 

They all fell into a comfortable silence, only stopping when Camillia announced that dinner was ready and soon Lance was sitting in his room, Keith right next to him. 

 

“Hey, how you feeling?” 

 

“Tired mostly, how about you?” Lance rubbed his eyes and leaned his head on Keith’s shoulder, there was no reason to hide affection anymore. 

 

“Worried actually, but I can’t complain.” Keith leaned his head on top of Lance’s, his hand searching for Lance’s. 

 

Lance knew that they should go eat, but he didn’t want to risk his stomach anymore. Instead he sat still, holding Keith’s hand, letting the memories replay in his head.  _ I hope I made the right choice. _ He turned his head slightly, looking up at Keith. “Thank you for everything, I really appreciate it.” 

 

Keith smiled, “don’t mention it, I’m happy I could help.” 

 

Lance closed his eyes for a few moments before opening them again. He turned his head up towards Keith more and attempted to lean up as far as he could, humming slightly when Keith met his lips in the middle. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lance :( 
> 
> I hope you like it!!!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment/kudo or subscribe 
> 
> Come Yell At Me On Tumblr  
> [The-Kittens-Of-Voltron](https://the-kittens-of-voltron.tumblr.com/)


	23. Communications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley hummed, turning back to her cooking. “You love him then.”
> 
> Lance nearly choked on his tea. “What?! No I don't! I see him as a friend.”
> 
> “So you kiss all of your friends?”
> 
> He could feel his face heat up and his looked anywhere but Ashley, who didn't even glance at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry i didn't post this sooner! 
> 
> I wasn't having the best day and I apologize for how short this is, I promise it will be longer next week! 
> 
> !!!!Trigger Warning!!!!  
> Use of homophobic language  
> Self hatred

Lance pulled his head away from Keith, “sorry.” 

 

Keith frowned at the boy he just kissed, “what are you apologizing? Did you not want it?” 

 

Lance shook his head, “no no I wanted to, believe me I did. It’s just…” He trailed off, he didn’t really know how to word his feelings yet. 

 

Keith’s mouth formed a tight line and he ran his hands through his hair. ”Just what? Look I’m not trying to pressure you to telling me about your feelings but you’re confusing me right now.” 

 

Lance lowered his gaze, _ I was afraid of this _ . He looked back up, opening his mouth to say something, anything just please Keith somehow. 

 

A knocked filled the room and both boys turned their attention towards the opened door. 

 

“Hey the pizza is disappearing faster than my will to live. Wanna come get some?” Ashley leaned on the door frame, crossing her arms. 

 

Lance shifted away from Keith, standing awakarly by the bed. “Yeah sorry.” He pulled the other boy up and walked towards Ashley, giving her a small smile as he entered the hallway. 

 

\---

 

Dinner was different than what Lance was anticipated, it was loud. He wasn't exactly sure what to do with himself, he had grown accustom to the uncomfortable silence that plagued his dinner table since Camillia left. 

 

Still he pulled the shiny wooden chair out from the table and smiled as Pidge passed him a plate. Soon slices of pizza were being placed in front of him and Lance took a small bite of a piece before wolfing it down.  _ When's the last time I ate?  _ Gosh he couldn't remember, he knew it was lunch at school but that seemed so long ago. He continued to eat, occasionally joining in on the random conversations that were created. 

 

After dinner Hunk,Shay and Pidge decided to go home, promising Lance to get the work he missed since Camillia told him to take the day off. 

 

“I can skip if you want.” Keith adjusted his belt, avoiding Lances gaze. 

 

_ Cute,  _ “no I don't want you to miss any school.” In all reality Lance didn't want Keith to leave but he knew he should. 

 

“Yeah you're right,” Keith turned to ask Hunk for a ride home before Camillia touched his shoulder. 

 

“I can give you a ride to school tomorrow, if you want to stay the night. You two look like you need to discuss somethings.” She smiled warmly at both of them. 

 

Keith nodded, “I would like that.” 

 

\--- 

 

It was around 11pm before the four of them turned in for the night. Ashley and Camillia heading towards their room while Keith and Lance headed to his new room. After arguing who would wear what to bed Lance found himself lying under sink sheets, hugging Keith's center. 

 

He was exhausted, everything that had happened that day had began to wear down on Lance and all he wanted to do was sleep. He was drifting between conscience and sleep while Keith twitched where he was laying. 

 

“You don't hate me right?” 

 

Lance blinked a few times at Keith's voice, it sounded small. “No why would I?” 

 

“I'm the reason you got kicked out. I'm the reason everything went to shit.” Keith started to tremble slightly, resulting in Lance pulling him closer. 

 

_ No, this isn't his fault. Why does he feel like it is?  _ He buried his face in the raven locks, “shhh it's not your fault.” 

 

Keith shifted slightly, freeing his arm from where it was pinned down and wiped his face. “But if I didn't pressure you to be my friend and get closer to me you would have still been home. This wouldn't have happened.” 

 

Lance frowned, he didn't want Keith to think this. “Keith, I got closer because I wanted to I suppose, unconsciously? You know how the chemicals work. If you're going to blame yourself you have to blame me too. Say what you want, but I don't and will never hate you.” 

 

Keith nodded slightly, slight hiccups and shakes still rolling over his body. “Thank you Lance.” 

 

“No problem, I'm glad I could help.” 

 

Keith hummed, obviously on the verge of passing out and after a few minutes he was asleep. 

 

Lance didn't sleep that night, he wanted to but his brain wouldn't settle down enough for him to sleep. 

 

_ Stupid, pathetic, faggot.  _ Lance gripped his hair tighter, praying he didn't wake Keith up.  _ I wanted to choose Keith, why am I regretting it?  _ It became harder to breath and Lance wanted nothing more than to disappear.   _ Stop, I didn't want this.  _ But the words didn't stop and Lance was on the verge of screaming. 

 

_ I wanted this, I wanted to choose Keith. This wasn't a mistake, I made the right choice.  _ Lance wiped his eyes, turning his back to Keith.  _ Did I though?  _

 

\--- 

 

“Keith wake up, you gotta get ready for school.” A female voice whispered throughout the room, a slight chuckle in her voice. 

 

A groaned soon followed and Lance felt the bed dip up as Keith carefully climbed over him. Lance kept his eyes shut, pretending to be asleep as he listened to what his sister and soulmate were saying. 

 

“How did you sleep?” A few hangers clicked together as Camillia scanned the closet of her brothers clothes, attempting to find something for Keith. 

 

“Fine.” Silence filled the room, the only noise was the occasionally items being placed in Keith's hands. “Hey Cam, does Lance hate me?” 

 

Lance nearly pried his eyes opened at that questioned but forced them to stay shut.  He couldn't see his sister's face but he could imagine it. Her forehead slightly creased in thought and her right index finger would tap her cheek slightly. 

 

“I can't say for sure but I highly doubt he does.” He could hear the warm smile in her voice and he followed the footsteps out of his room, listening to the door shut, leaving him alone. 

 

He had managed to fall asleep sometimes after that, letting his mind slip into unconscious as he listened to a car pull out of the driveway. 

 

He woke up around 10am groaning as he lifted his head off his pillow and stretched.  _ I wonder who's home?  _ He swung his legs over the bed, letting his toes wiggle on the floor. 

 

He laughed slightly at his childish behavior and stood from the bed, quickly dressing in black sweatpants and a loose blue T-shirt. He ran his fingers through his hair and slowly opened the door. It was quite. 

 

Lance walked down the stairs, turning into the kitchen in hope of finding some food before nearly smacking in Ashley. “Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't think anyone was home.” 

 

Ashley didn't even seem phased at Lance and simply shrugged, bringing a plain coffee cup to her mouth. “Morning.” She looked like she had just woken up, her hair was pulling into a messy bun and most of her piercings were removed. She wore a ripped black and red shirt and black shorts. 

 

“Morning. Um where is everyone?” Lance felt awkward, he had never talked to Ashley alone before and as friendly as she was, she scared him. 

 

She placed the cup on the counter, turning around to the fridge and opening it. “Well Keith is at school and Camillia is also at school. She had a test today.” She bent down slightly, grabbing a few things from the fridge, “want an omelet?” 

 

Lance laughed slightly, “sure.” 

 

“So how are you holding up?” Ashley broke a few eggs, keeping her eyes on the pan. 

 

Lance looked down at the cup that was placed in his hand, some form of calming tea or whatever. “Pretty good! Better than expected.” He released a small laugh. 

 

“Bull shit, I'm not someone you can lie to alright?” Ashley spun around and looked at the tanner boy. “I can tell you're not happy with your choice, so why did you choose Keith?” Her voice was cold, and Lance fought back a shiver. 

 

_ How did she see right through me?!  _ He shifted in his seat. “I don't know I was just drawn to him. Everything was telling me to go with him and the next thing I knew I was slamming the door on my parents.” 

 

Ashley hummed, turning back to her cooking. “You love him then.” 

 

Lance nearly choked on his tea. “What?! No I don't! I see him as a friend.” 

 

“So you kiss all of your friends?” 

 

He could feel his face heat up and his looked anywhere but Ashley, who didn't even glance at him. 

 

“You saw that?” his voice was barely a whisper. 

 

“Yup,” she popped the P at the end and flip the omelet over. “And I can tell you this much,” she pulled a plate from the cupboard and placed the omelet on it, “You loved it.” She handed the plate to Lance and turned around to make another one.  

 

Lance took a bite of the food, sighing at the flavor. “This is really good, thank you.” 

 

Ashley waved at Lance, “don't mention it, I'm glad you like it.” 

 

Silence filled the air and Lance nibbled on his food.  _ Do I like Keith? I mean he's a great guy and he's really nice and his lips are...shit.  _ “Hey Ashley, when did you realize you were in love with my sister?” 

 

Ashley placed her plate on the table, scratching her head in thought. “Honestly I liked her since I met her bit after our first kiss I knew I loved her.” She smiled at the memory and began to eat, obviously not ashamed of her feelings.

 

“I take it your parents didn't care?” 

 

“Well I have two dads so yeah they were fine with it.” 

 

Lance nodded at the new information. “So why do you think I'm in love with Keith?” 

 

Ashley took a few more bites of her food, playing with her younger piercing for a few seconds. “Cause of how you look at him, it's different than how you look at everyone else. It's warmer. Like he's your entire world, plus you looked on cloud nine during that kiss.” 

 

“I was,” Lance crossed his legs under the table, “but I can't put my emotions into words.” 

 

Ashley raised her eyebrows over her coffee cup, “explain.” 

 

Lance pushed his plate away, placing his head on his hands. “I don't know. It's like I don't like him when he's gone but when I see him I only want to be with him. Plus he doesn't deserve me, I'm garbage and he's so much better than me. Plus religion, I know that God doesn't approve. Also what of Keith doesn't like me back?! I can't stand rejection.” 

 

Ashley bursted out laughing, “you actually think that Keith doesn't like you?! You must be blind or insane. Anyone could tell that he is completely in love with you. So you don't have to worry about that.” 

 

“I suppose you're right.” 

 

“Also,” she took a sip of coffee, “when I was first getting with Camillia she thought the same thing you did. Of course she didn't punch me but she wasn't exactly nice to me but the longer we talked the more she fell for me. I remember the first night we spent together after she was kicked out. She cried and cried and repeated that that I should hate her but I didn't. I knew that she was blinded by hatred but she eventually saw her way through it.” 

 

“So you're saying that Keith doesn't hate me?” Lance's voice sounded unsure and Ashley nodded. 

 

“Look he will forgive you but not for long, I can tell he's hurt by the fact that you're acting like a couple but you claim to not like him more than friends. Just tell him what you really feel and everything will fall into place.” She stood from the table, grabbing the plates and placing them in the sink. 

“What should I say to him?” 

 

She shrugged, “whatever feels natural. Now I need to get to work, but make yourself at home.” 

 

Lance watched her exit the room and he sighed.  _ Whatever feels natural. Oh boy.  _

 

\---

 

Lance stepped out of the shower, wrapping himself on a towel before heading to his room. He knew Ashley was gone but she moves quietly so he was never sure. He slowly dressed himself and sat on his bed, staring at his phone.  _ I should text him.  _

 

(1:13)  **Lance** : Hey can you come back over after school today? 

 

Lance paced the room impatiently, he knew that Keith was in class but he still was anxious. 

 

(1:23)  **Mullet** : Sure, everything okay? 

 

Lance paused before typing his response. 

 

(1:24)  **Lance** : Yeah, I just need to talk to you.

 

(1:25)  **Mullet** : Alright, I'm going to go home first, I gotta tell my parents what is going on. I'll have my brother drop me off. 

 

(1:26)  **Lance** : Okay take your time, see you soon! 

 

He put his phone on his desk,  _ okay let's figure out what we need to say.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to share the next chapter with you guys! 
> 
> Also I apologize of everyone's emotions seem to be changing a lot, I'm basing this off my personal experience and my emotions and thoughts fluctuate very rapidly. 
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudo/comment or subscribe! 
> 
> Come Yell At Me On Tumblr  
> [The-Kittens-Of-Voltron](https://the-kittens-of-voltron.tumblr.com/)


	24. So You Wanna...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots Of Talking
> 
> A Little Screaming 
> 
> A Question
> 
> And A Surprise At The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, I Loved Writing This Chapter!!
> 
> I hope you like it!

“Focus Lance!” Lance ran his hands through his hair, throwing away yet another sheet of paper towards his waste basket. The clock was slowly moving towards three o'clock and Lance had yet to figure out what he was going to say. 

 

“This is hopeless,” he leaned back in his chair, letting his arms hang loosely. He stared at the blank ceiling, missing his glow in the dark stars more than ever. 

 

_ I really need to decorate this room. If I'm living here why not make it homey?  _ He rolled his head up and pulled himself up, grabbing his pen, hovering over the white paper. “Come on brain think of things, come on brain think of things, come on brai-” 

 

“Um you good Lance?” 

 

He swung his head towards his door, his eyes wide at his sister standing in his doorway. “Camilla?! When did you get home?” He scrambled to stand up, flinching as he missed his chair, letting it fall to the ground with a small bang that was muffled by the carpet. 

 

Camillia kept her eyes on her brother her mouth opening and closing for a few moments in utter confusion. “Are you alright? And about five minutes ago.” 

 

“Sounds fun! How was the test?” He gave her an awkward laugh and Camillia shrugged her shoulders. 

 

“Pretty easy, it was about the effects of depression on the brain and how neurons work, pretty easy . ” she walked into the room slightly, sitting on the bed and laying down on it. “So why are you freaking out? Did you break already?” 

 

Lance picked up his chair, flipping it around and sitting on it backwards. “Break?” 

 

Camillia stretched her arms over her head, “ You know give up, cry, scream, the whole shebang.” 

 

Lance shook his head, “no not really, well besides cry.” 

 

“So then why were telling your brain to think?” She looked at her brother from where she was laying down, her brown eyes full of curiosity. 

 

Lance looked towards the floor, “I need to talk to Keith. I need to tell him everything like my feelings and stuff,” he moved his arms in a circle. He watch his sister nod, closing her eyes in thought.  

 

“If you don't mind me asking, what are your emotions for Keith?” 

 

Lance laughed, “You mean you don't know? Everyone else can read them pretty well.” 

 

She shrugged, “I have my suspicions but I try not to assume before I know everything. I understand if you don't like him, unfortunately not every story is a happy one.” 

 

Quiet filled the air and Lance attempting to form sentences on his head.  _ Come on, just work with me.  _ “No I don't hate him, I think I may love him.” 

 

Camillia sat up from where she was sitting, her attention on Lance. “You love him?” 

 

Lance shrugged, “I think? I don't really know. Sometimes when he's not around I feel like I can't breath at times, and everything hurts and then I see him everything fixes itself. Yet other times I'm fine, like how I felt before I knew him.” 

 

“Okay what else?” 

 

“That's really it, I can't find a reason to hate him really, but he had reasons to hate me but doesn't.” 

 

Camillia nodded, “I can relate to that. But why are you stressing?” 

 

Lance groaned, “I don't know how to say it, I can't bring the words out, it needs to be perfect. I need to fix it, it's too broken.” 

 

“Your relationship?” 

 

Lance nodded, “yeah I really fucked everything up.” Lance ran his hands down his face, pressing his fingertips to his eyelids. 

 

Camillia stood up from Lance’s bed, stretching her back slightly. “Well the good thing about you Lance, is that you always fix things that are broken.” 

 

Lance laughed, “sure Cam whatever you say.” 

 

“I’m serious Lance! You always fix things. Relationships, physical items, and other things. Believe me I’ve known you since you were little.”  Camillia flicked her brother’s forehead and Lance threw his hands up in the air. 

 

“Stop that! And what should I even say? Hey Keith I know I’ve treated you like trash and have lead you on and made your life a living hell, wanna love me back? Yeah right, I’d rather shoot myself with a rubber band.” He followed his sister with his eyes as she walked towards the door. 

 

She paused, her right hand on the doorknob, “just say what feels natural, if your force it, it won’t have meaning, yet if it comes from the heart it will have meaning. And in all honesty that is all Keith needs right now, the truth.” She exited the room, swinging the door shut, not enough to click it shut but enough to block the hallway from Lance’s view. 

 

_ What comes natural? That’s not helpful,  _ Lance turned towards his notepad, narrowing his eyes at the paper.  _ Come on, just put down your thoughts.  _ He picked up his pen and grabbed his paper, “I can do this.” 

 

\---

 

“I CAN’T DO THIS!” He ran down the stairs, slamming his paper down on the counter, ignoring Camillia’s small scream she released from where she stood by the stove. 

 

“Do what?!” She placed her hand on her heart and inhaled a few times, trying to calm her breathing down. 

 

Lance threw his pen on the ground, huffing in annoyance, “say what feels ‘natural’ like how do you do that?!” 

 

Camillia frowned at her brother, repeating the conversation in her head with him about twenty minutes prior. “Didn’t we just cover this? Like twenty minutes ago, when I told you to just spill your feelings out to him.” 

 

“AHHHHHHHH I KNOW!!!! But how am I supposed to do that?! Like I just can’t stand there like a fish out of water as he stares at me expecting a coherent sentence, I need to write it down.” He slumped down in the bar stool by the counter and Camillia sighed at her brother. 

 

“Why? Why do you need to write it down? It won’t be special.” She turned back towards the stove, continuing moving something over to a plate.

 

“Ugh are you even listening to me?! I need it to be perfect, I have to be able to talk a-”

 

“Then talk to him. I can’t tell you your feelings and if they won’t come now they will come later, I know they will.” She turned to give her brother a small smile and turned back to what she was doing by the stove. 

 

Lance frowned,  _ how does she know? This is more complicated than ‘say your feelings and he will react fine’.  _ “How are you so sure?” 

 

Camillia laughed slight, “believe it or not but I was in your shoes at one point.” 

 

Lance’s eyes widened, “what do you mean?” He watched his sister turn and face him, directing him towards the couch. 

 

“When I was removed from the house,” she sat down on the leather couch, patting next to her for Lance, “I didn’t know where to go, what to do. I ran for hours, down random streets, just anywhere, letting my legs take me somewhere that I would be safe. I actually ended up at the mall, running straight into Ashley,” Camillia rubbed the back of her hair, laughing slightly. “I didn’t know what to do I simply started crying and Ashley had to take me to the restroom to get me to calm down.” She paused slightly wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. 

 

Lance reached for his sister's hand, grabbing her tan fingers and holding them close. “Cam I’m so sorry about that, I can’t imagine how you must have felt.” 

 

She smiled at her brother and wiped her eyes with her free hand, “it’s fine, that’s in the past I’m over it now. Yet after she calmed me down I just said everything on my mind, I just let every emotion I had for her out.” 

 

“In a mall bathroom?” 

 

She giggled, “in a mall bathroom, that’s also where we had our second kiss.” 

 

Lance laughed, “romantic.” Camillia joined her brother and soon they both found themselves laughing together, falling on top of each other. 

 

“So it was really that easy?” 

 

Camillia smiled, “yes, once you see him all of your thoughts will put themselves in order, your job is to just say the words.” 

 

_ Just say what’s on my mind and comes to mind. So how do I really feel about him? I do like him maybe love him, he’s just so perfect in everyway, well besides the hair. Do I see him in my life?  _ Lance nodded at his own question,  _ what role do I see him playing?  _ He closed his eyes, letting one role come to mind and only seeing Keith fulfill that role,  _ I guess that answers my question.  _

 

Lance followed his sister with his eyes as she made her way back towards the kitchen, “thanks Cam, that really helped.” 

 

“I’m glad it helped,” Camillia paused, humming a small song before stopping, “mostly because Keith is walking up to the door now.” 

 

Lance launched off the couch, “WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!” Lance ran into the kitchen, looking at his sister watch Keith through a camera on the porch. “You have cameras?!” 

 

Camillia nodded, “get the door, your bedroom would be the best place to talk.” 

 

Lance pointed at his sister, groaning at the lack of words and running towards the front door, rubbing down his shirt before swinging the door open before Keith could knock. “Hey Keith.” 

 

“Oh hey Lance, that was fast,” he lowered his arm from the knocking position and bounced on his heals. Keith waved at the black car in the driveway and after a small wave it pulled away from the driveway. 

 

Lance ignored the car,  _ was that his brother?  _ He shook his head and blinked at the boy in front of him, he wore his casual clothes and Lance didn’t miss the dark circles that hung under the paler boy's eyes.“Sorry, did you know that Cam has cameras in her house?” Lance put his hands awkwardly in his pockets, fighting the urge to flip of the now noticeable camera. 

 

Keith nodded, “well this is a very nice house, it doesn’t surprise me really.” Keith glanced at the camera and Lance released a nervous laugh. 

 

“Kinda cool right?”  _ Pull it together Lance, don’t ruin this. _

 

Keith nodded, “yeah, so can I come in?” 

 

Lance blinked a few times, before snapping out of his daze, “ye-yeah of course, sorry.” He stepped to the side, gesturing for Keith to enter. 

 

He mumbled a small thanks and entered the house, stopping briefly to take of his boots before straightening himself up. 

 

“Hey Keith! Nice to see you again.” Camillia’s voice carried clearly over to the doorway and keith smiled. 

 

“I saw you this morning.” 

 

“I know! Do you two want cookies?” Camillia entered the walkway holding a plate of cookies. 

 

Lance glanced at the darker haired boy and Keith shook his head, “maybe in a little bit but right now Lance needs to talk to me about something.” 

 

Camillia nodded and exited the room, giving Lance and nod of encouragement. Lance filled his lungs with air and looked at keith, “wanna talk in my room?” Keith nodded slightly, following the tanner boy up the stairs. 

 

Lance closed the door behind Keith, “just take a seat anywhere.” 

 

Keith complied, slowly walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge of it, looking ready to bolt any second. 

 

_ Come on, I can do this.  _ Lance looked at Keith, moving over to the chair by his desk and slumping down on it. The atmosphere in the room was strained, Lance felt like he couldn’t breath and he struggled to fill his lungs again. Keith didn’t look much better, his eyes scanned the room, flickering between Lance and the door. He shifted where he sat and played with the zipper on his jacket. 

 

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Keith’s voice was small and Lance flinched at the sound, it sounded scared maybe even worried. 

 

Lance closed his eyes and opened after a brief moment, “us.” 

 

Keith raised his eyebrows at that word and pulled his lips into a straight line. “Us? What about us?” 

 

“I talked to Ashley and Camillia today about my emotions and how I’ve been feeling since...you know that incident and I need to tell you how I feel.” 

 

Keith nodded slightly, looking even more uneasy than before. “ I thought we already discussed this? You said that you wanted to be friends, remember?” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, but I feel different now.” Lance gazed at his shoes and Keith laughed at what Lance had just said. 

 

“You changed your emotions?” He sounded slightly confused and Lance couldn’t help but release a small groan. 

 

“Yes my emotions change and I’m sorry I honestly thought I had it all figured out. I thought I knew what I wanted but I now know what I want.” 

 

Keith was silent for a few seconds and Lance felt sweat form on his forehead as he anticipated what Keith may say. He opened his mouth to continue, hoping to get a response out of the boy but Keith cut him off before he could bring his voice up from where it fell in his stomach. 

 

“What do you want?” 

 

Lance brought his eyes to meet Keith’s eyes, the greyish purple swimming in Lance’s vision. He wanted to memorize everything about Keith, the way his skin seem to glow in the natural light that flooded Lance’s room. The way his hair look soft and fell naturally around Keith, framing his face slightly. The way he lickled his lips in anticipation and bounced his right leg slightly on the soft carpet. He felt his skin heat up as he forced the next words out of his mouth, “I want you.” Lance dropped his head,  _ well that didn’t sound creepy at all.  _

 

“You want me? I assume as a friend.” Keith looked slightly confused and Lance moved his head side to side. 

 

“First I’m sorry that sounded creepy and no I don’t want you like a friend.” He cleared his throat and Keith sighed. 

 

“I’m confused.” 

 

Lance laughed slightly, “I am too but hear me out alright? I have realized that I don’t want you as just a friend, I want you as something more. As I mentioned before I talked to Ashley and Camillia and they both helped me recognize my feelings for you in particular. I like you a lot and you have done so much for me and you have supported me through this shit show that is my life.” Keith chuckled quietly and Lance attempted to memorize the sound. “I like you Keith, I really do, hell I may even love you and I can’t help but feel like I’ve ruined everything for us but even if I did,” Lance paused, swallowing real quick and looking Keith straight in the eye, “I just want you to know that I like you and I want to be with you.” 

 

Keith smiled slightly before bursting into laughter, “that was the best speech I’ve ever heard.” He wipe his eyes a few times and Lance stood from his chair, his mouth hung open in shock. “Why are you laughing at me?! I poured my heart out into that!”

 

Keith hugged his center, grinning through the pain from his stomach, “no I loved it but it was so you.” 

 

Lance frowned slight, “sorry I didn’t steal something from the internet for you.” 

 

Keith laughed again, “no it’s fine I loved it.” 

 

Lance broke his frown, “you mean it?!” The raven haired boy nodded and Lance couldn’t help but run across the room and wrap his arms around the other boy. “I didn’t expect that to actually work!” 

 

“Of course it worked! I already told you that I liked you!” Keith wrap his arms around the tanner boy and Lance fell on top of his, both of them laying next to each other. 

 

Lance smiled, his cheeks starting to throb from all of the smiling, “yeah, you did say that didn’t you.” 

 

Keith nodded and Lance felt his heart start to swell as he anticipated his next question. “So you wanna be my boyfriend?” 

 

Keith beamed and nodded rapidly before pulling Lance down, smashing their lips together, Lance humming as he moved his lips to a better positions.  _ I’m kissing Keith and we’re dating! I can’t believe I’m doing this!  _ He heart was beating a mile a minute and nothing could bring him down from his high until Keith eventually pulled away, looking at Lance’s face like he would never see it again. 

 

“Wait, what about your religion?” 

 

Lance blinked, “oh”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> I love my boys so much, be prepared for angst coming up!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment/kudo or subscribe!
> 
> Come Yell At Me On Tumblr  
> [The-Kittens-Of-Voltron](https://the-kittens-of-voltron.tumblr.com/)


	25. Pick and Choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith smiled slightly, sliding over closer to Lance, his hand ghostly over Lance’s hair. “I want that too, but you already knew that.” He chuckled slightly, Lance remained unmoved and Keith frowned slightly at him. “Can you look at me?”
> 
> Lance shook his head slightly and kept his face downcasted. “Just give me a minute,” his voice was muffled and Keith barely understood what he even said.
> 
> “Um, just take your time,” Keith climbed behind Lance and started to rub Lance’s shoulders awkwardly, ignoring how tense his muscles felt under his white and blue shirt and he hummed slightly in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This is another short chapter but it's an important one, well for Lance haha 
> 
> I hope you like it!

“Yeah, I kinda forgot about that,” Lance awkwardly laughed, rolling away from Keith before sulking on the edge of the bed.  _ Shit, how could I have forgotten about that?  _ He placed his hands in his hair, lowering his head till his elbows were resting on his knees.  

 

He listened the bed creak as Keith sat up, staying near the top of the bed, his eyes glancing at Lance every few seconds. 

 

“We can call it off, if you want.”  Keith sighed before rubbing his eyes, preparing for whatever answer Lance might give him. “I guess we can be the shortest relationship in the ent-”

 

“We’re not breaking up.” Lance’s voice was cold and Keith fought back a few shivers. 

 

Keith turned his head towards the tanner boy, “are you sure?! This goes against everything that you believe in.” 

 

Lance nodded a few times, “I know but I want, actually no I need to make this work alright? Look,” Lance turned his head towards the other boy, “I like you and I don’t want to live without you in my life and not just as a friend either. I’ve realized that I need you to be more than just that, I’m not content with that, at all.” He focused at Keith a few moments longer before continuing his staring contest with his carpet. 

 

Keith smiled slightly, sliding over closer to Lance, his hand ghostly over Lance’s hair. “I want that too, but you already knew that.” He chuckled slightly, Lance remained unmoved and Keith frowned slightly at him. “Can you look at me?” 

 

Lance shook his head slightly and kept his face downcasted. “Just give me a minute,” his voice was muffled and Keith barely understood what he even said. 

 

“Um, just take your time,” Keith climbed behind Lance and started to rub Lance’s shoulders awkwardly, ignoring how tense his muscles felt under his white and blue shirt and he hummed slightly in response. 

 

“Thank you,” Lance rolled his shoulders against Keith’s palms and closed his eyes, removing the carpet from his vision.  _ What should I do? How should I even approach this issue?! Agh! Why is this so difficult?!  _

 

“Lance? Please don’t stress this too much, it’s going to be okay.” Keith attempted to make his voice as soft as possible in hopes to comfort his boyfriend. 

 

Lance nodded, finally pulling his head off his hands. “How can you say that so naturally?! This is honestly the biggest cock block in my entire life right now and you’re telling me not to stress?!” Lance raised his voice slightly, anger threatening to spill over until he look back and saw Keith’s face. Scared was the first word that Lance thought of and he immediately started throwing apologizes towards the other boy.  “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to raise my voice or take my anger out on you.” 

 

Keith nodded slightly, “it’s okay I understand.” 

 

Lance frowned, “I’m still sorry, I just don’t know what to do.” 

 

Keith hummed slightly, signaling that he understood and removed his hands from the other boys back. “Well let’s think, you still want to keep religion in your life, you’re going against what the Bible ‘claims’ to say and you want to date me to make yourself happy. Correct?” Lance mumbled what Keith took as a yes and he sat down next to Lance, their legs touching. “This is complicated, I’m sorry I have to say it.” 

 

Lance nodded, “you could say that again.” He rubbed his eyes with his fingers, ignoring the slight discomfort that followed after he removed his hand.  _ What am I going to do? Why does this need to be so fucking complicated?! God can you help me with this? For once?! Just send me a sign or tell me something. Please, this is all I'm asking. How can I keep both?  _

 

“I know you can get through this, you have all the support right here,” Keith reached for Lance’s hand, intertwining their fingers together. “You have Shay,” he kissed Lance’s index finger, “you have Pidge,” he kissed his middle finger, “you have Hunk,” he kissed his third finger, “you have Ashley,” he kissed the fourth finger,  “you have Camillia,” he kissed his thumb, “and you have me,” he reached up and pressed his lips against the other boys, ignoring his small squeak of surprise that slowly turned into a hum. 

 

“Camillia.” 

 

Keith pulled away from Lance, pressing his fingers against his creased forehead, his eyes squeezed shut. “What about her?” 

 

“Camillia...she will have the answers!” Lance sprung his eyes opened, looking at Keith’s purplish and grey eyes before smiling. 

 

Keith raised his eyebrows, “yeah she would, did you forget about that?” 

 

Lance smacked his head before groaning, “of course I forgot! I’m stressed outtttttt,” Lance stood from the bed, heading towards the door, “she better still be home.” 

 

\---

 

“Camillia put the cookies down, I need you to tell me things.” Lance stomped down the stairs, ignoring Keith’s small giggles that floated behind him. He glanced in the kitchen, pointing at his sister who looked at him with a slight frown. “You, and me, the couch now!” 

 

Camillia gave a stiff nod before wiping her hands off and grabbing a plate of cookies. “Give me a minute or two, gotta wait for the next batch to come out of the oven.” 

 

Lance continued his tantrum to the couch and Keith sat next to him as he furiously tapped his foot. “Where is she?!” 

 

Keith frowned before placing his hand on the rapidly moving leg, “be patient, she’ll be out in a minute.” 

 

Lance sighed, throwing his head back on the couch. “Come on sis.” 

 

“Oh you better not be rushing me Lance! I’ll be out when the cookies are done.” Camillia’s voice was slightly harsh and Lance slumped down on the couch like a five year old getting scolded by their parent. 

 

He started to hum a tune, his mind going to one song and he began to quietly sing the words. “Co-co-co-co come on, co-co-co-co come on, go go. Co-co-co-co come on, co-”

 

Camillia rounded the corner to the living room, a small plate of cookies in her hands, “Yo Lance be more chill.” She walked towards the two boys, lowering the plate of cookies to them before taking a seat in one of the chairs. “What’s the matter?” 

 

Lance shifted in his seat, briefly debating if he should grab Keith’s hand or not before tugging on his sleeves. “Cam, what did you do about your, well our religion?” 

 

Camillia blinked a few times, her right hand raising to tap her chin a few times, “I kept it in my life.” 

 

Lance coughed a few times, his boyfriend’s hand rubbing his back. “You did?” Lance’s eyes were the size of the moon and he grabbed his chest. 

 

Camillia nodded as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. “Yup! Ashley and I are both religious and we keep in our lives daily.” She reached for a cookie before leaning back and crossing her legs.

 

Lance couldn’t wrap his head around what Camillia just said,  _ how did she keep it in her life? And how is Ashley religious? She looks to unreligious.   _ He swallowed around the small lump that formed in his throat, giving Keith a glance who looked just as shocked. “How?”

 

Camillia hummed in response, “there are ways that we incorporate it in our lives, praying, following parts of the Bible, church, and more but those are the main ones.” She nibbled on her cookie before sighing happily. 

 

Lance scratched his left ear in confusion,  _ did she just say church? But the Bible forbids the LGBT community? I’m so confused.  _ “Can you explain please? What do you mean you still go to church and read the Bible? It’s against what you and Ashley are!” 

 

Camillia raised her eyes at her brother’s voice and sat up straighter in her chair before leaning forward on her knees. “I specifically said  _ parts  _ of the Bible, not the entire book as a whole or one testament.” 

 

Lance blinked a few times, groaning as he leaned against Keith who simply patted his head. “So you pick and choose?” 

 

Camillia nodded slightly, “when I was removed from the house, I learned that there is no possible way to live a comfortable life following a book that was written hundreds of years ago. It doesn’t make sense and there's no way to do it.” 

 

“I’m sure there is, you just have to work hard at it, right?” Lance started to tap his leg again, his anxiety increasing by the second.  _ I’m so confused, how did she pick and choose? That’s not right….right?! _

 

Camillia sighed in discontent, “Lance the Bible doesn’t want people to eat shrimp, could you live without eating shrimp?”

 

Lance shook his head, mumbling about the Old Testament before responding to his sister question, “no I love shrimp.” 

 

“I thought so, it doesn’t support tattoos, abortions, divorce, the LGBT+ community, and basically anything that may make our lives better or more entertaining.” Camillia leaned back in her chair, her eyes digging into her brother with slight pressure as to say that she wasn’t letting Lance change her mind or views. 

 

Lance closed his eyes, attempting to process what his sister was saying.  _ I mean she's right, the Bible is against many things that we consider normal. How happy would I be if I simply followed the Bible?  _ Lance thought about Keith and he frowned,  _ not very happy. Yet despite all of that I still want it in my life, I can't drop it.  _

 

“Lance sorry if this is offensive, but why do you still want to be religious?” Keith looked extremely uncomfortable and Lance gave him a small smile. 

 

“Think of it as an identity, or part of my character. I grew up with it and I find comfort in it.” Keith nodded in response and Lance reached for his hand, his eyes finding his sister's. “So you pick and choose what you want?”

 

Camillia shrugged, “sorta? It’s more complicated than that, you see we don’t just pick rules we don’t want to follow like, ‘I feel like cheating today because I don’t believe in what the Bible says about that,’ it’s more like ‘I’m not following that because I either interpreted it differently than others or it hurts me or others.’ Does that make sense?” She pulled at her sleeves, praying her words reached her brother clearly. 

 

Lance was silent for a few minutes, focusing on Keith's fingers drawing circles on his hand.  _ So only the things that hurt us or we interpret differently? That’s an interesting way to go about this.”  _ Lance bobbed his head a few times, “yeah I think that makes sense.” He released a breath of distressed, that obviously didn’t pass Camillia or Keith. 

 

Keith leaned into the tanner boy, sending Camillia a thankful smile, knowing that Lance couldn’t see his face. 

 

She smiled back and stood from her chair, rubbed her thighs with her hands quickly, “I know this sounds difficult Lance but it’s not as bad as you think. If you fancy some help, Ash and I are more than willing to help you.” She grinned at her brother and started back towards the kitchen, “just let us know.” 

 

Lance smiled and slumped back into the leather couch, Keith leaning even closer to him. “So you go what you wanted? Well is that the answer you wanted?” 

 

Lance hummed in response, untangling his hand from the raven haired boy to wrap his arm around his shoulder. “Well it wasn’t what I was expecting but I’m happy I got something, for once.” 

 

Keith furrowd his eyebrows, “what were you expecting?” 

 

“Honestly I have no idea,” Lance laughed slightly, Keith joining in a few ticks later. They continued to laugh for a few minutes longer, Keith rolling on Lance even more. 

 

“Well I’m happy you got an answer for once, I hope you’re less confused.” The paler boy moved his arms to hug Lance’s center and Lance felt his face heat up at the action.

 

“Um me too,” he released a giggle and adjusted his legs slightly, “do you wanna cuddle or something?” 

 

Keith nodded against Lance’s side and soon they found themselves laying next to each other, Lance being the big spoon while Keith took the job as the being the little spoon. They both held each other's hand and Lance drew shapes in the paler boys skin. 

 

Keith hummed slightly, sliding even closer to that tanner boy, “this is nice.” 

 

Lance nodded, “I agree, I could get used to it.” He wrapped his arms around him slightly tighter. 

 

“You can, we’re dating now you silly.” Keith giggled and Lance smiled behind him. 

 

“Yeah, that’s always a good thing to remember.” 

  
Everything was quiet after that, Camillia was singing quietly in the kitchen, her carmel voice carrying into the rooms. Keith’s breathing had become quieter and more stable and Lance felt his arm start to tingle as it slowly went numb. Yet he was comfortable, he felt relaxed, when’s the last time he felt that? He felt his eyes grow heavy and he lowered his face into his boyfriend's hair.  _ Yeah I could get used to this.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love fluff and cuddles so much.
> 
> I hope you like it! 
> 
> I'm expecting only a few chapters left before the end (and a little more angst hahaha)
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment/kudo or subscribe!
> 
> Come Yell At Me On Tumblr  
> [The-Kittens-Of-Voltron](https://the-kittens-of-voltron.tumblr.com/)


	26. Take Your Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ash, did you forget?”
> 
> Ashley pulled her hand back, giving her gf a small smile, “Sorry, I'm tired.”
> 
> Camillia leaned over and gave her soulmate hand a squeeze before pulling her hand back. “Alright, let's pray then.”
> 
> Lance quickly scanned the table, everyone head was down, except Keith who was twiddling his thumbs on his lap. Lance released the breath he was unconsciously holding and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you like this chapter!!!!!

“Lance, get up.” Lance felt someone's hand shake his arm and he groaned in response. 

 

“What?” He covered his eyes with his arm and he felt the same hands grab his shirt. 

 

“Sorry about this,” he was dragged off the couch and he fell hard on his stomach. 

 

“What the hell?!” He raised his head off the floor, ready to bitch slap the person who disturbed his nap before stopping when he realized who did it. 

 

Red hair filled his vision and he attempted to crab crawl away from the girl who was three inches away from his face. 

 

“Ahhhh, why?” Lance gripped at his chest, his heart pounding out of his chest, staring at Ashley with wide eyes. 

 

She shrugged slightly, “I didn't think I would scare you that bad,” she placed her hands on her knees and pushed herself up. 

 

Lance thought about mocking her but held his tongue as he thought about how she might react and pushed himself up. He brushed off his clothes, ignoring the small laugh from the older girl. 

 

“I hope you enjoyed your nap,” Ashley smiled at the tanner boy and ran her hand through her hair. 

 

Lance nodded sleepily, running his fingers through his hair before shaking his head. “Yeah, it was nice but,” he looked around the room, his eyes scanning for the person he was missing, “where's Keith?” 

 

“Kitchen,with Cam. They’re cooking dinner, I think.” She shrugged and headed towards the kitchen, “you coming?” She tilted her head towards the door and Lance nodded. 

 

“I guess I could eat.” He slowly made his way towards the door. He pushed the door opened and his eyes widened at what he saw. 

 

Keith stood by the stove with a an apron tied around him while Camillia cut up veggies on the counter. He immediately filled his nose with the smell of chicken and fresh bread. 

 

“Is that arroz con pollo?!” He walked a few more feet into the kitchen, stopping by his sister, his eyes trained on the knife as she slashed through a cucumber briskly. 

 

Camillia nodded, giving her brother a smile. “I even made homemade bread, Keith told me he was craving it.” She wiped her hand on her ‘Let Me Cook’ apron and turned to tell Ashley something. 

 

Lance smiled, filling his lungs with the aroma of the room before making his way towards his boyfriend. He slowly wrapped his arms around him from behind and rested his head on the paler boys right shoulder. “What you doing?” 

 

Keith pushed his head gently into lance's, keeping his eyes trained on the frying pan, stirring the contents continuously.  “Stirring whatever this is,” he shrugged slightly and Lance laughed. 

 

“Mixed veggies and rice?” He snuggled his face into the crook of Keith's neck and smiled against his skin as Keith sighed. 

 

“Yeah, I guess I don't cook much.” 

 

“Believe me, I can tell,” he started to tickle the raven haired boy and Keith pushed his hands away from him. 

 

“Stop that!” 

 

“Hey! No fighting by the food!” Camillia glared at the two boys and Lance sent her a small smile. 

 

“Sorry sis, won't happen again!” He gave her a thumbs up and twirled Keith around so they were face to face. His eyes fell onto the apron and Lance knew that his face was beat red. ‘Kiss the chief’ was neatly stitched in blue thread, popping out from the white background and Lance stumbled over his words. 

 

Keith giggled at the slightly taller boy and reached for his hands. “Well, are you going to listen to it?” 

 

Lance blinked a few times, his eyes rereading the words over and over again. “You mean a piece of clothing?” 

 

Keith looked down at the words, bringing his head up and looking at the blue eyes, letting thoughts of the ocean fill his mind for a split second. “Um, I suppose whatever you want.” 

 

Lance smirked before pulling Keith closer and pushing their lips together, “of course I want too.” 

 

Keith hummed before kissing Lance again, only pulling away to stir the food on the stove.  

 

A small slap filled the room as Ashley laughed and Camillia pushed her out of the room, screaming something about setting up the table, before going back to their salad. 

 

Lance ran his hands through his hair and moved to go sit on one of the bar stools before pulling out his phone, searching for Hunks number. He quickly type a text, pressing send, frowning before he could place his phone down. 

 

_ It didn't send….okay?   _ He pressed send again, his frown falling even more when it failed to send again. “Hmm that's weird.” 

 

“What is?” Camillia moved the knives to the edge if the sink and started drying her hands with a dark red towel. 

 

Lance clicked send again, placing his phone on the counter, sliding it towards his sister. “It won't send my text.” 

 

Camillia gently picked up her brothers phone before giving a knowing frown before sliding the phone back to the boy. “Your number is disconnected.” She sounded bored and Lance stared at her with wide eyes. 

 

“Wh-what do you mean? My phone worked yesterday.” Lance couldn't help but panic slightly, how could his phone just not work? 

 

“I'm assuming mom and dad took you off their plan. They did that with me,” she shrugged it off before joining Keith by the stove and relieving him from his job. “You can out the apron over there, thanks for the help.” 

 

Keith nodded, taking of the apron and hanging it up in the wall. “Anytime, this was fun.” 

 

Lance fight back a sigh and placed his hands in his hands.  _ This can't be happening, they didn't just do that, but they did.  _ He shook his head a few times, “so I have no phone?” 

 

Camillia nodded, as she finished making dinner. “For now you don't, however tomorrow I can move you onto Ash and mine plans. I mean I need to go talk to your school anyways, might as well kill two birds with one stone,” she placed a plate on the counter, making her way towards the fridge to grab some drinks. 

 

Lance lifted his head off his hands and look towards his sister. “Why do you need to talk to the school?” 

 

Camillia pulled out a jug of water, placing it on the counter before untying her apron and hanging it up. “Well if you're living with us, the school will need to know your new address and change your emergency contacts and all those fun things.” She grabbed the bowl of salad, motioning for everyone else to grab a food item before walking towards the table, where Ashley was sitting, sipping on a glass of red wine.  

 

Her face lit up at the food and she clapped her hands when everything was put down. “Yes! I've been waiting for this all day,” she reached for the tongs in the salad bowl before Camillia snapped at her. 

 

“Ash, did you forget?” 

 

Ashley pulled her hand back, giving her gf a small smile, “Sorry, I'm tired.” 

 

Camillia leaned over and gave her soulmate hand a squeeze before pulling her hand back. “Alright, let's pray then.” 

 

Lance quickly scanned the table, everyone head was down, except Keith who was twiddling his thumbs on his lap. Lance released the breath he was unconsciously holding and closed his eyes. 

 

_ Crap! What am I supposed to say?!  _ He fought the urge to run his hands through his hair, intertwining his fingers together tighter.  _ Come on, you can do this, you've prayed multiple times in your life. Just do it again.  _ He attempted to clear his mind, trying to bring coherent sentences to his mind but found nothing. 

 

Soon a small noise filled the room and Lance opened his eyes, Keith was still twiddling his thumbs, Ashley had crossed her arms and Camillia was tapping her foot quietly, her eyes trained on a random spot on the table. 

 

Lance cleared his throat and all eyes were trained on him. 

 

“Are you ready?” Camillia smiled and Lance nodded, “then let's eat!” 

 

Ashley nearly dive bombed into the food, filling her plate faster than anyone else. Camillia raised her eyebrows at her and Ashley gave a grim smiled in response. 

 

“So Keith, how was school today? Anything interesting happen?” Camillia started cutting her food quickly and Lance fought back a laugh. 

 

_ She's such a mom,  _ Lance looked towards the raven haired boy, smiling at how flustered her looked at the sudden question. 

 

“It was good I suppose, I passed my physics quiz,” he spun his fork around with his fingers, his eyes falling to his plate. 

 

“Physics! I loved that class, Isaac Newton, projectile motion, gravity! It's all pretty awesome.” Ashley twisted her body towards Keith and placed her chin in her right hand. 

 

Keith laughed awakarly, “ye-yeah it's a pretty fun class.” 

 

Lance continued eating,  _ least him and Ashley can hold a nice conversation. _ Camillia moved her eyes towards her partner, “How was work today?” 

 

Ashley turned towards her girlfriend and smiled, “it was fun. I got to pierce some ears, a nose, a few lips, and my client came in and I spent about four hours finishing his sleeve and that was really all.” 

 

Lance blinked a few times, “Are you a tattoo artist or something?” 

 

Ashley nodded happily, “yup! I also pierce, as you can tell but I love tattooing. It's so much fun!”

 

Lance couldn't help but smile, she looked like a little kid that just got their favorite toy. “Well I'm happy you like it.” 

 

Keith nodded enthusiastically, “I agree with Lance! That job sounds awesome!” 

 

Ashley chuckled awkwardly and put some rice on her fork, “thanks you two. How was your day babe?” 

 

Camillia smiled, “pleasant. I made all the cookies for the bake sale tomorrow.” 

 

“What the bake sale for?” Lance asked before reaching for more salad. 

 

“It's a charity event for raising up money for mental health,” Camillia beamed with delight and Lance nodded, signaling that he approved. 

 

_This is great! I can't remember when there was a conversation at the diner table that wasn't strained._ His mind was quickly filled with thoughts of his younger siblings and he swallowed around the lump in his throat before hiding his thoughts with a grin, glancing down when Keith tapped his thigh, searching for his hand. He brought his hand over to Keith and he thought about all of those times at lunch. 

 

“Baby, are you working tomorrow?” 

 

Ashley stretched her arms above her head, “nope, well not until three. Why what's up?”

 

“We need to go to the school tomorrow and switch Lances information and Fridays the only day I don't have classes.” 

 

The other girl nodded, twisting the ring of her snake bite with her tongue. “Yeah, as long as we go in the morning.” 

 

Camillia nodded, opening her mouth to continue making the plans and Lance stood from the table, dropping Keith's hand before leaving the room quickly. 

 

He found himself sitting on the steps on the porch, his arms crossed on top of his knees. He wasn't sure what had happened exactly but he just knew he needed to breath some fresh air or something like that.  _ Shit.  _

 

The door opened up and Lance heard footsteps moved towards him and soon a body was flushed against him, “you okay?” 

 

Lance nodded slightly before leaning into the male sitting next to him, “I guess.” 

 

Keith pushed against him in returned and slightly hummed, “you’re lying to me.” 

 

Lance chuckled, “you know me so well,” he didn’t know what to say. One minute he was grinning at his sister and the next he felt like he couldn’t breath. “This is moving too fast.”

 

Keith reached for the other boys hand and started tracing designs in his tan skin, “you mean moving in?” 

 

Lance shrugged, “I have no idea, like I live here now, I have my own room and I eat here all the time. Now my sister is talking about changing my information at school and I just feel like I’m replacing my old life too fast.” 

 

“You need to forget about them though, you deserve better.” He squeezed his hand tighter and Lance bobbed his head. 

 

“I know I do, I just can’t drop them as quickly as everyone else apparently,” he squeezed back and wiped his eyes with his free hand. He wasn’t even crying but he wanted to check and make sure. 

 

Keith kissed the side of Lance’s hair, “this will take sometime, no one is expecting you to recover that fast.” 

 

Lance leaned into the kiss, “but Camillia looks so over it, she looks like she healed from everything, why can’t I be better?” 

 

“Lance, look at me,” Keith grabbed Lance’s head and turned it towards him staring into his ocean blue eyes, “you were kicked out days ago, she’s has had months to recover from this. She’s better because she’s had time to cry, to be angry, to figure out what she wanted, you haven’t yet. So stop comparing yourself to someone who has advantages over you, you’ll only bring yourself down, so it’s okay to break down, just build yourself up in the future.” 

 

Lance closed his eyes, letting Keith’s words sink into his mind,  _ he’s right,  _ he thought about his siblings and pulled away from his boyfriend.  _ Will I ever see Benji again? Lily, Emily, Anna? How are they even doing?What did mother or father say to them about me?Do they know the truth? Or just that I’m a sinner?  _ He opened his eyes and grinned at Keith, praying he didn’t pry anymore. “I suppose you're right, thanks babes,” he leaned in and kissed Keith’s nose, smiling against his skin. 

 

Keith released a small breath of air and pulled the other boy in for a kiss. “Wanna go back inside?” 

 

Lance nodded, and stood up from the step and reached for the black haired boy, “maybe Camillia left us some bread.” 

 

Keith grinned, “I hope so.” 

 

\---

 

Keith ended up going home around 10pm, the same black car that dropped him off picked him up and he called Lance as soon as he got home. 

 

“I’m home,” Keith rolled onto his back, pulling the covers over his chest.

 

“I’m happy you got home safe.” Lance couldn’t help but laugh and he crossed his legs, grabbing a pillow from his bed and hugging it. 

 

“Yeah, that twenty minute drive was pretty scary,” Keith’s voice was filled with humor with a hint of sleepiness.

 

“I bet, but in all seriousness I’m happy nothing bad happened on your drive home. Who drove you home? Your parents? Or…” Lance dropped his voice and coughed awkwardly to fill in the silence.  

 

“It was my brother,” his voice held no emotion and Lance frowned at it. 

 

“I thought he was at the Garrison? How can he be driving you around?”  _ Why is his voice so off? He loves his brother.  _

 

Keith didn’t respond for a few a few minutes and Lance felt as though he stepped over the line. “He’s still part of the Garrison but he isn’t needed at the moment.” 

 

Lance quickly debated if he should pry more, usually he would quickly change the subject to avoid unwanted conversations but curiosity got the best of him. “What do you mean? How is he not needed?” 

 

Keith sighed against the phone, “he’s needed, he just wants to avoid it for a few days.” 

 

“Would it be bad if I asked why?” 

 

“Him and Matt got into a fight, it was pretty rough, Shiro is taking it pretty hard.” 

 

Lance felt his chest squeeze in discomfort and he wanted to hug him but knew he couldn’t. “I’m so sorry, but I’m sure they can figure it out.” 

 

Keith made a small humming noise and Lance heard a bed shift in the background. “And I haven’t told my mom and dad about us, well I’ve mentioned that I talked to you but that’s it but I told Shiro everything, well except that we’re dating and now he’s upset with me because ‘I cave too fast’ as he put it.” 

 

Lance felt bile move up his throat and swallowed it down, “I’m sorry.” 

 

“Don’t apologize, he just thinks that I should have stayed away from you but that’s not what I want, and I’ve never tried to put my two cents in his relationship.”

 

Lance smiled before laying down on his bed, “alright, I’ll keep that in mind.” 

 

“I’m glad, listen I need to go to bed but I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” 

 

“If you want to come over I’ll ask Cam, if you want.” 

 

Keith laughed, “sure that would be great. Goodnight Lance.”

 

“Goodnight Keith.” Lance hung up the house phone, placing it back on the charger,  _ at least Camillia let me keep the phone in my room.  _ He turned off his lamp and closed his eyes. 

 

\---

 

“Lance you gotta get up! It’s like nine thirty in the morning.” Camillia knocked on her brother's door, and slowly walked into the room, towards the lump on the bed. 

 

Lance slowly turned around, squinting at his sister, “why?” 

 

“Don’t you want to go talk to Coran?” 

 

He dropped his head back on his pillow and groaned, “fine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally moving along! 
> 
> Hopefully they stay positive!
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment/kudo or subscribe!
> 
> Come Yell At Me On Tumblr  
> [The-Kittens-Of-Voltron](https://the-kittens-of-voltron.tumblr.com/)


	27. Oh Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley grinned, “too busy making out with your boyfriend,” she gave him a small wink and Lance hung his mouth open.
> 
> “Ho-how did y-you know about that?!” Lance felt his heart beat faster, he wasn’t ashamed that they were dating, he just wasn’t sure if he was ready to tell anyone about them yet, they hadn’t even been together a week.
> 
> Ashley chuckled and made her way towards a black car, Camillia already in the front seat. “I didn't, but thanks for proving it.” She laughed again and moved to open up the passenger seat, leaving Lance to stomp his way to the car in annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hye everyone, I hope you like this one! 
> 
> It was torture writing this since I want to get to the next chapter so bad >.<

“Everyone ready?” Camillia asked as she slide her arms into a white jacket, looking around at her girlfriend, while she heard Lance start to move from his spot in the kitchen. Her hand was on the door and she reached for a pair of keys in a small bowl on the table adjacent to the dark wood door. 

 

Ashley nodded and stood up from where she was sitting on the couch, adjusting her black leather jacket in the progress. 

 

Lance turned the corner from the kitchen, his eyes slightly widening at Ashley professional appearance. Her hair was tied up in a bun, all of her piercings were removed except for her ears and she wore black jeans with a pastel pink blouse under her jacket. At one glance you wouldn’t even think that she was a tattoo artist, the only tattoo showing was a rose behind her ear. 

 

He moved his eyes towards his sister, she was basically wearing a business dress and her hair was down, framing her face. He glanced down at his casual wear and moved to grab his signature jacket that Camillia insteaded needed to be hung up. “Am I under dress?” He slipped his arm through the sleeves, ignoring how his sister judged him with her eyes. 

 

Yet eventually she smiled and opened the door. “Nope, we just need to make a good impression, after all we need to show that we are capable of housing you till you're the legal age.” 

 

Lance nodded and shuffled out of the house, a cool breeze engulfing him. Ashley followed right behind him, directing Lance towards the garage not even ten feet away, where Camillia was already located.

 

He chuckled, “I didn't even know you had a garage,” he waited for Camillia to open the door. 

 

“Well you haven't exactly explored our house, except the kitchen, dinning room and your room.” She gently shoved Lance into the now opened door and Lance turned to face her, a smile growing on his face. 

 

“I've been busy alright,” he felt laughter threaten to expose itself and swallowed it down. He felt like he was bickering with Benji or Emily, he liked it, he felt more at home.

 

Ashley grinned, “too busy making out with your  _ boyfriend _ ,” she gave him a small wink and Lance hung his mouth open. 

 

“Ho-how did y-you know about that?!” Lance felt his heart beat faster, he wasn’t ashamed that they were dating, he just wasn’t sure if he was ready to tell anyone about them yet, they hadn’t even been together a week. 

 

Ashley chuckled and made her way towards a black car, Camillia already in the front seat. “I didn't, but thanks for proving it.” She laughed again and moved to open up the passenger seat, leaving Lance to stomp his way to the car in annoyance. 

 

He placed his hand on the door handle and let quickly scanned his eyes across the car. It was nice, like really nice, like that car was worth more than Lances education. Sure he went to a public school but still his parents spent a lot on school supplies for him over the years. He slowly opened the door, sliding into the cool leather seats and gently buckling himself up. 

 

Camillia started the car and Lance felt the car rumble to life and basically purr underneath him. “This is a nice car,” his fingers moved over the seats and he watch the light filter in as his sister moved out onto the driveway. 

 

“Thanks, I picked it out myself,” Cam smiled as she back onto the road, putting the car in drive and gently rolling forward. 

 

Lance bobbed his head, “What is it like a 2014?”  _ There is no way she could have afforded anything above 2014,  _ he thought about his parents financial status and raised his eyebrows,  _ yeah no way.  _ Lance was not considered poor, more middle class. His parents both had high ended job but supporting six, to five, to four kids made some situations a bit strained. Sure they always went on a family vacation and got new clothes and supplies every school year but they didn't have enough to buy a brand new car. 

 

“Almost, 2017.” Camillia smirk as she turned into a main road. 

 

If Lance had water in his mouth he would have spit it out,  _ how can she afford that?!  _ He quickly thought about everything the both of them did for a living and none of it made sense. Camillia was a college student with no proof of a part time job and Ashley was a tattoo artist, that alone can't cover everything. Plus their house was gorgeous and everything was modern, along with cameras and if Lance wasn't mistaking he knew he saw another car in the garage. “Sorry if this is rude but how can you afford all of this?! Mother and father couldn't even afford all of the things you have with their jobs!” 

 

Silence filled the car for a few seconds before Ashley broke out into a few snorts and giggles, Camillia smiling slightly at her soulmate. 

 

Lance hung his mouth opened,  _ why is she laughing? It's a valid question.  _ “What?” 

 

Ashley wiped her eyes before filling her lungs with air, “let's just say that my parents are a bit higher on the food chain than yours.” 

 

Camillia smiled widened and returned her attention to the road. 

 

Lance slumped his shoulders in defeat, the obviously weren't going to tell him easily but who knows, maybe they will. “So your parents work better jobs?” 

 

Ashley nodded excitedly, obviously happy to talk to about her dad's. “My dad, John is a CEO at  _ Lucky Bean  _ and my papa, Ethan, is the head manager at  _ ETI, _ their jobs have a lot of perks and they love to spoil me so they bought my house, bought our cars and even paid for Camillia college.” 

 

Lance blinked a few times, letting the new information sink in.  _ So she's rich? Damn some people are just lucky but wait she said..  _ “You're papa is the head manager at  _ ETI _ ?!?! Like-” 

 

“Eastern Technology Institution, bingo, the same company your mother works for.” Ashley smiled, turning in her seat to face Lance, “I've met your parents before, at parties my parents have thrown. I don't think your parents know that my papa has a husband. I think they just thought they were friends.” 

 

“Well their gaydars aren't exactly on point,” Camillia laughed and she shifted to a new gear. 

 

Lance smiled at the two girls before placing his head on the window, it was cool. He closed his eyes and let the hum of the car relax him.  _ This is it, Camillia is going to change everything.  _ He fought back a groan, praying that no one checked on him,  _ am I ready?  _

 

The rest of the drive was a blur to Lance and about fifteen minutes later the car parked in a very familiar parking lot. 

 

“Were here!” Camillia sang as she turned of the car and opened her door, Ashley throwing her door open as well. Lance rubbed his eyes before looking at the building, it felt like he hadn't been here in years but it's only been a few days. Camillia gently knocked on the door, she mouth something along the lines of “you coming?” And Lance nodded before opening the door. 

 

The air whipped around him slightly and he heard birds sing above him and he couldn't help but think back to the day he, Hunk, Shay, and Pidge got ice cream together. He willed his legs toward and he quickly walked towards the metal doors. 

 

Camillia patted down her jacket, straighten her shoulders and made her way towards Corans secretaries desk. “Hello.” 

 

The younger women looked up at her and smiled brightly, “Hi! How can I help you?” Her eyes scanned Camillia and briskly moved to Ashley and then Lance, confusion slightly plaguing her face at the familiar face.

 

“I, well we would like to talk to Mr. Altean, if he's available that is.” Camillia smiled warmly at the lady, her hand finding home in Ashley’s. 

 

Lance eye fell to their hands and he couldn't help but smile, they seemed so happy together, much happier. 

 

“Well Mr. Altean is walking around the cafeteria at the moment. Do you want me to call him down?” The lady reached for her walkie talkie. Camillia nodded and the lady smiled, “can I get a name?” 

 

“Camillia.” 

 

“Camillia who?” 

 

“Believe me, he'll know who I am.” she winked at the girl and she slowly made her way towards the waiting chairs. Lance sat stiffly on the cheap leather and Camillia wrap her hand around his. “Relax, everything will be okay.” 

 

Lance nodded stiffly, keeping his eyes trained on the floor by his feet. 

 

“This is what you want, right?” Ashley kept her voice low as she glanced around the room. 

 

Lance hesitated, he knew he wanted this, he knew he had to want this. It was just harder to say goodbye than he anticipated. He bobbed his head, “of course.” 

 

Silence filled the spaces between all of them before a small clap filled the room followed by a happy sigh. “Cam, Cam, Cam. How I've missed you,” Coran wiped his eyes and Camillia rose from her chair. 

 

“Coran, it's good to see you again,” she met Coran halfway in the middle of the room, wrapping her arms around the older gentlemen. She pulled away from him, “I see you're doing well for yourself.” 

 

“As of you! You look so much happier!” Coran twisted his moustache and his eyes scanned behind Camillia, his eyes falling on the other female. “And who is this?” 

 

Camillia cleared her throat and reached for the other girl's hand, “this is Ashley, my soulmate.” her entire body seemed to gleam with delight and the longer she looked at Ashley the more she beamed.

 

Coran placed his hands over his heart before wiping his eyes and reaching his right hand forwards. “Well Ashley, I've heard a lot about you, I hope you're well.” 

 

Ashley glanced at Cam and smiled, “I am. I've heard a lot about you too. Cam referred to you as her uncle.” 

 

The orange haired man nodded and everyone broke out into laughter, well except Lance. He was still sitting in his chair, not knowing what to do. Any normal day Lance would simply crack a joke or two and be fine but right now he felt as though he had never spoken to Coran in his entire life. 

 

Coran continued his conversation with the two girls, only stopping when his eyes fell on Lance like daggers. “Well look who's back in school, Lance.” 

 

Lance gave a small wave to him and shakily stood from his chair. “Yeah, I was having some...issues.” He released a dry laugh and Camillia mumbled something to Coran, his eyebrows raising in response. 

 

He nodded very slowly before gesturing to his office, “Lance my boy if you wish to stay out he you can. This is boring talk anyways,” he smiled and Lance sat back down in his chair, silence consuming him once again. 

 

He didn't know what to do, should he walk around? Should he pretend to read the old magazines that were stacked in front of him? Should he- 

 

“Lance?” 

 

He nearly snapped his neck as he attempted to look at who said his name, a grin already shaping on his face. “Shay!” He stood from his seat, briskly walking to the girl before hugging her. 

 

She graciously hugged back, raising an eye at Lance. “Why are you here?” 

 

“Camillia needs to change my information for the school, I guess I'm officially living with her now,” he shrugged and Shay gave the biggest smile she could muster. 

 

“That's great Lance! That sounds wonderful,” she embraced Lance again and chuckled in his ear. “Also did you and Keith finally make it official?” She wiggled her eyebrows at the taller boy and Lance fought back a groan. 

 

“Yes, I finally asked him.” Lance could feel his face heat up as he spoke but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was dating the best boy he knew. 

 

What smiled brightly and hugged him again, “I'm so happy for you two! Keith had been complaining for weeks that you haven't made a move on him yet,” another giggles, “Oh! Are you coming back to school?” 

 

Lance quickly nodded, filing away what Shay said in his mind, “hopefully Monday. I hate not doing anything productive.” 

 

Shay nodded her head in agreement and gave Lance another warm smile, “I can’t wait to have you back, it’s not the same without you.” She brought him in for another hug and patted his back before continuing her mission of picking up files for her teacher. 

 

Lance moved back to his chair, sinking back down in it’s uncomfortableness. He began to tap his foot repeatedly, humming a song in his mind, he was bored. He despised being bored, especially when he was in an environment that he had grown accustomed to completing work in. 

 

After about ten minuets of waiting impatiently Camillia, Ashley, and Coran exciting his office, laughter on all of their tongues. “I really can’t thank you enough Coran, we really appreciate it.” Camillia turned to face Coran, Ashley moving to stand besides her. 

 

Coran waved his hand in front of them, “it’s no problem, I would do anything for my favorite graduated student.” 

 

Camillia chuckled, “but thank you, this really means a lot to all of us. You just gave us a huge break in this rough patch in life.” 

 

Coran grinned and walked towards Lance, pulling the tanner boy up to a standing position. “My boy, I just want you to know that I understand what you’re going through is hard and my office is always opened for you alright? You don’t have to do this alone, you have support. You just need to use it.” 

 

Lance nodded, “thank you Coran, I really needed that.” 

 

Coran beamed, “you’re very welcomed, now Camillia,” he turned to face Lance’s sister, “go reactive this kids phone, he needs to be able to text someone.” He winked at Lance and made his way back towards the cafeteria leaving the three of them onto the next step. Reactivating Lance’s phone. 

 

Ashley decided to drive to the phone store and Lance found himself bouncing between sleep and being awake. He couldn’t help it, usually he could stay away in any car but Ash drove it so smoothly he soon found his neck screaming in pain from how it fell forward. 

 

“We're here Lance, come on let's go get you something good!” Ashley jumped out of the car and ran into the store. 

 

“Can't you tell she likes shopping?” Camillia giggled. 

 

“Yeah I got that vibe,” Lance hurried after her. 

 

\---

 

After about two hours of browsing, talking, moving contacts and explaining that a payment plan was not necessary because Ashley was paying in full Lance was back in the car, watching the trees pass by. 

 

“Thank you,” he kept his eyes on the trees, ignoring the burn from the unspilled tears. 

 

Camillia gave her girlfriend a pained look and glanced back at her brother. “You're very welcome Lance, but there is no need to thank us. We just what to take care of you.” 

 

Lance nodded, “I'll keep that in mind.” 

 

\--- 

 

Keith ended up making an appearance around dinner time, which Lance accused him of only coming over for bread and around eleven o'clock they were both tangled up in each other's arms, blankets wrapped loosely around them. Lance kept one hand in Keith's hair as he played with the thick strands. 

 

Keith was tracing circles on Lances skin, explaining a project that their physics teacher had assigned them. He eventually fell off the topic and he halted his movements. 

 

Lance stopped his fingers and looked at his boyfriend, “are you okay?”

 

Keith shrugged, “can I ask you something?” 

 

Lance nodded, continuing with what he was doing. 

 

Keith fought back a sigh and looked at Lance, “tomorrow my parents will both be home and I was wondering if you wanted to meet them.” his voice was small and was laced with nervousness and Lance swallowed his fear before kissing his soulmates forehead. 

  
“I'd love to,” he prayed that Keith didn’t hear the nervousness on his voice,  _ oh boy.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the parents....how will they react???
> 
> I hope you liked it!!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment/kudo or subscribe!
> 
> Come Yell At Me On Tumblr  
> [The-Kittens-Of-Voltron](https://the-kittens-of-voltron.tumblr.com/)


	28. Hey, I'm Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley walked towards him a bit more, gesturing at the spot on the couch with her eyes. Lance nodded quickly and she slumped down next to him, “I work out.”
> 
> “You have a gym?” Lance couldn’t even sound surprise anymore, with the money she had, she could own seventeen houses for all he knew.
> 
> Ashley nodded as she sipped on her water, “yup, it’s pretty basic but it has what I like.”
> 
> Lance stared at the floor and bobbed his head slightly, he wasn’t in the mood to talk but he wasn’t in the mood to be alone so he used all of his energy to make sure Ashely did not disappear. “Why so early though?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This chapter ended up being a lot longer than I originally anticipated. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

Lance woke up with sweat decorating his forehead and his lungs burning for the lack of air and he sat up, filling his lungs with short breaths.  _ Shit,  _ he ran his hand through his damp hair, he brought his hand down, staring at it as he shook with anxiety. He turned his head and glanced at the clock, it was just past four in the morning.  _ Great, just what I need. _ He turned his head slightly and let his eyes fall on the sleeping boy next to him. 

 

His hair was scattered all over his face, spread across the pillow, his mouth hung open slightly and his arms were snugged underneath a pillow. His breathing was soft and kinda peaceful to listen to and Lance gave a small smile at the boy. 

 

_ At least he’s sleeping, _ he dragged his hand down his face and placed his head on his knees. He focused all of his attention on his breathing and waited patiently for the pain to subside. After about ten minutes he finally pulled his head off his knees. He smoothed his hair back and leaned down to give Keith a quick kiss on the head before carefully climbing over him, his feet landing softly on the fluffy carpet. 

 

Keith didn’t move at all and Lance nearly sighed with relief and he slowly crept out of the room, gently shutting the door before releasing the breath he was unconsciously holding. _Okay Keith is still asleep, that’s good,_ he slowly slide his hand across the wall, feeling for the light switch that was not far from his door before hitting it with his index finger. He quickly flipped the switch and tiptoed down the stairs, switching off the light when he reached the bottom. He entered the kitchen, grabbing a quick glass of water before finding home of the leather couch, _man I practically live on this thing._ He laughed silently at his own joke and placed his cup on the coffee table, a frown slowly falling on his face. 

 

_ I can’t do this,  _ he grabbed at the short strands of his hair and fell forward slightly, he felt his heart rate begin to increase and he swallowed around the dryness that started to consume his throat.  _ I’m not ready for this, this is all moving too fast.  _ He slide his hand down the back of his head and sat up straight when he heard footsteps slowly emerged from somewhere in the house. 

 

Lance rechecked the clock and scowled slightly,  _ who would be up at this hour?  _ He prayed that whoever was up was simply going to the restroom and heading back to bed but he quickly discovered that it wasn’t going to be that easy.  _ It better not be Keith, that boy needs his rest.  _ The footsteps began to get louder but they didn’t sound like they were coming from upstairs. In fact the sounded underneath Lance and the sound slowly got louder as the owner of the steps slowly made their way towards the living room. 

 

A slight hummed filled the room and soon a taller figured opened a door that Lance had never even noticed and Ashley emerged from there, her hair tied up in a messy ponytail and her skin glistening with sweat. She continued humming her song, gently closing the door behind her before locking her eyes with Lance, a confused smile growing on her face. “Morning, you’re up early.” She took a few steps towards the tanner boy, grabbing the towel around her neck to wipe her forehead. 

 

Lance gave her a stare, “I could say the same thing about you,” he took a gulp of his water. 

 

“I’m always up at this hour,” she walked towards the kitchen, reappearing a few moments later with a tall glass of water, guzzling most of it in a few seconds. 

 

Lance raised his eyebrows slightly,  _ what normal person is up at this hour?  _ He nodded at the new information, “may I ask why?”  

 

Ashley walked towards him a bit more, gesturing at the spot on the couch with her eyes. Lance nodded quickly and she slumped down next to him, “I work out.” 

 

“You have a gym?” Lance couldn’t even sound surprise anymore, with the money she had, she could own seventeen houses for all he knew. 

 

Ashley nodded as she sipped on her water, “yup, it’s pretty basic but it has what I like.” 

 

Lance stared at the floor and bobbed his head slightly, he wasn’t in the mood to talk but he wasn’t in the mood to be alone so he used all of his energy to make sure Ashely did not disappear. “Why so early though?”

 

She didn’t respond for a few minutes, letting the silence fill the atmosphere around them. “I have no idea really, I’ve just always been an early riser, plus working out helps me think. So whenever I have a problem I just work out. It’s been my routine since I was around sixteen. Every morning at 3:30am I wake up, workout, shower, and cook if I’m feeling up to it that is. Sometimes I clean but lately I’ve been drawing new tattoos and things like that.” 

 

“That's awesome, good for you,” Lance knew that his voice sounded dead and he cursed himself for it.  _ Come on, put some emotion into Lance.  _

 

“Thanks,” she chuckled and took another sip of her water, “so what about you? I’ve never seen you up this early before.” 

 

Lance opened and closed his mouth a few times, quickly debating if he should tell the truth or attempt to throw her off his track. His mind was filled with the conversation that he had with her a few days prior when she saw right through his “bullshit” as she put it. He sighed quietly and formed a weak smile on his face, “I kinda had a nightmare.” He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck in awkwardness. 

 

Ashley face immediately fell with concern and she sat up on the couch, “that's no good. What was it about? If you don't mind me asking,” her voice was quiet and she looked like she wanted to hug him but remained where she sat. 

 

“Keith wants me to meet his parents, and I don't know how they're going to react. Like I just keep thinking that they won't approve of me. I mean I can't blame them, I did punch their son the first time I saw him.” Lance knew he started to sound hysterical but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

 

“So was that what the nightmare was about?” Ashley questioned as she rubbed her legs with her hands. 

 

Lance bobbed his head and lowered his neck. “I just dreamt that they were standing around me and I was sitting in a chair. I couldn't move and they just talked down to me like I was nothing. They were telling  me that I didn't really like Keith and he deserved better and I can't help but think that they right. I really don't deserve him.” His eyes started to burn and he filled his lungs with more oxygen. 

 

Ashley nodded her head in thought, she was silent for a few minutes, the only noise filling the room was their breaths and eventually she stood from the couch, turning to face the tanner boy. “I don’t think that, that will happen, I can’t promise that they won’t be a little salty at you but if they are mature adults they won’t hold that against you for the rest of your life. Once they see how happy Keith is with you they will drop whatever beef they have against you, they will accept you.”

 

Lance twiddled his thumbs, not even sparing a glance at the women in front of him, “how can you be sure? How do you know that Keith actually likes me?” 

 

Ashley shrugged and started walking back towards the kitchen, her empty cup being held by her fingertips. “Well I don’t think he wants to hurt you or that he’s faking his feelings. He would be really dedicated to his plan if he made you fall for him, agreed to date you just to bring you to meet his parents and crush you. Yeah that won’t happen, believe me it won’t.” 

 

Lance waiting until Ashley came back from the kitchen before opening his mouth, “so you think that Keith really likes me?” 

 

Ashley smiled while she nodded a few times, “yes, I see the way he looks at you when you aren’t looking. He’s completely infatuated with you, and he should be you’re an awesome dude.” She walked behind the couch and ran her hand over Lance’s hair like a older sibling to their younger sibling before stepping on the first step of the staircase. “So don’t worry about it, just be you and everything will be fine alright? I’ll see you at breakfast,” she took a few more steps before stopping yet again, “also you know that the main T.V is connected to cable right? If you don’t want to go to bed you can watch T.V, but if Cam ask what time you woke up it was 6:30 alright? She’ll kill me if she learned that I let you stay awake at this time of day.” 

 

Lance nodded before giving her a friendly smile, his eyes following her till she disappeared from sight. He slumped back against the couch and stared at the T.V. He quickly scanned the dim room before his eyes spotted a remote control on the far end of the coffee table. He stretched his arm out and grabbed it quickly before curling up on the couch and turning on the T.V, a bright light filling the room. He squinted at the light and quickly surfed the channels, selecting a random action movie before placing the remote back on the coffee table. 

 

He wasn’t even watching the movie he just needed something to fill the silence as he replayed the nightmare in his head.  _ What if they don’t like me? What if they don’t want me to be with Keith?I need to respect them but what if Keith fights them, I don’t want him to get kicked out as well. I haven’t even thought about how Shiro will react, the way Keith was talking he doesn’t particular like me either. I mean I can’t exactly blame them, I am just the boy who punched their son and brother and then started dating him. Shit, why do I feel like this isn’t going to end well?  _

 

\---

 

Lance sat up as he heard footsteps slowly come down the stairs, a small yawn filling the air, “oh Lance, you’re awake….why? It’s nearly 8am on a saturday and you aren’t upstairs cuddling your soulmate.” Camillia stretched her arms above her head as Lance turned to face his sister.

 

He shrugged and cracked his knuckles, “I’ve only been up for about 20 minutes,” he gave his sister an awkward smile, despite the fact he just told a white lie to her. 

 

Camillia didn’t fight Lance on what he said and simply rubbed her eyes from tiredness and made her way to the chair adjacent to the couch, nearly falling down into it. “Okay, as long as you got some sleep,” she laughed and stated to fix her messy bun, running her hands through the tangled locks. 

 

Lance nodded, “same to you sis,” he sat up on the couch and leaned forward slightly, stretching the muscles in his upper back with a silent sigh. 

 

Camillia squinted her eyes at her brother and crossed her legs un underneath her. “What's wrong?” 

 

Lance blinked rapidly at his sister and forced another smile on his face, “no-nothing wrong. Everything's a-okay.” he released a nervous giggle and Camillia frowned at him. 

 

She unfolded her legs and stood from the chair, pointing at her brother with her index finger as she walked towards the kitchen, “we’re discussing this after coffee.” 

 

Lance released a small breath and quickly considered making a run for it but knew that Camillia would find a way to have this conversation with him no matter what. He listened to the small clanks that came from the kitchen and he started to tap his foot with anticipation.  _ Come on, just tell her the truth, she calm you down.  _ He heard footsteps start to come back,  _ she’ll know what to say.  _

 

“I hope you still like hot cocoa with whip cream and cinnamon,” she placed a white mug in front of Lance and perched back in the chair with a black mug in her hand, sipping happily at whatever was in it. “Now bro, tell me what’s wrong.” 

 

Lance released a small breath of air and took a sip of his hot cocoa, enjoying the small hint of cinnamon he got. “Long story short, Keith asked me to meet his parents tonight and I don’t know how they’ll react or what they even think of me.” He felt his heartbeat increase and he took a few deep breaths in hopes to slow it. 

 

“Ah that is definitely an issue,” she took another sip from her mug, “had Keith said anything about how his parents feel about you?” 

 

Lance shook his head, “he hasn’t really mentioned me to them yet, like they know that he has talked to me and they most likely know that we’ve been hanging out but I have no idea how they feel about me.” Lance began to think about Shiro and he swallowed down the anxiety that began to fill his veins yet again. 

 

“That didn’t help me at all,” Camillia laughed slightly and stared at the ceiling, “Does he have any siblings? A sister or brother?” 

 

“He has a brother, apparently he isn’t too fond of me either.” Lance made a small laughing coughing noise before scratching his head. 

 

Camillia tilted her head slightly, “why do you say that? Have you met him before?” 

 

Lance shook his head again, “I’ve never seen him before in my life but according to Keith he wasn’t too happy that we started dating. Something about Keith ‘caving too fast’ which I suppose makes sense.” 

 

Camillia nodded at the new information and took a swig of her drink, sighing at the taste. “They seem to be judging your character a lot don’t you think?” 

 

Lance shrugged, “not really, they only know negative things about me.” 

 

“Are you referring to the punch? Because that seems like the only bad thing you’ve done to Keith. And don’t get me wrong I’m aware that punching someone is terrible but it’s not the worse thing ever.” Camillia looked towards her brother, frowning slightly at him. 

 

Lance’s mind was filled with nearly every moment he had ever spent with Keith and he fought back a shiver at some of the memories. “I’ve done more.” His voice was barely loud enough to reach his own ears and he fought the urge to hug his legs. 

 

Camillia looked as though she wanted to pry but her eyes moved to the top of the stairs as a pale figured slowly moved down the steps, his eyes squinting around the room before making his target the couch where Lance was sitting. “Good morning Keith! I hope you slept well.” Camillia’s voice sounded too preppy for talking to someone who had just woken up and Keith grunted in response, sitting next to Lance on the couch. 

 

Lance smiled at the other male and leaned over to kiss his forehead, before wrapping his arm around him and pulling him closer. “When did you wake up? I didn’t even hear you get up.” Keith’s voice was a bit strained and Lance fought back a laugh.  

 

“Only about 20 minutes, I didn’t want to wake you up.” Lance smiled and Keith sleepily nodded against his shoulder.

 

Camillia giggled slightly at the two boys and stood from her chair, “you two want pancakes?” 

 

\---

 

_ Still not right,  _ Lance slide the comb over his hair for the 30th time and nearly screamed at it.  _ Come on! Just go in the right place!  _ He combed through it again only stopping when Keith entered his bedroom. 

 

“You almost ready?” He took a few steps into the room, leaning against the wooden desk in the room. The clock was just going on 5:30 pm and they were suppose to be there at 6 o'clock.

 

Lance shrugged and turned to face his boyfriend, “does this look….okay?” Lance gestured at his outfit, he wore a nice pair of blue jeans, a dark blue flannel and black high top converse. 

 

Keith nodded, and he took a few steps away from the desk to hug his boyfriend, “you look amazing, don’t worry about it.” 

 

Lance closed his eyes and slowly wrapped his arms around the paler boy. “Thank you, can you tell I’m nervous?” He chuckled, attempting to keep his voice light. 

 

Keith smiled in the other boy’s shoulder, “not at all.” 

 

\---

 

“Should I know anything before I met your parents...properly?” Lance spoke over the hum of the engine as he turned onto a sidestreet, Keith directing him on where to go. 

 

“Hmmmmmm I don’t believe so, just be polite and try to advice controversial topics, turn here.” He pointed at another road and Lance flipped on the turn signal, slowing down before turning. 

 

“So treat it like a normal family dinner?” Lance asked as he pulled into the driveway that Keith pointed to. He switched off the engine and filled his lungs with air, fighting any anxiety that threatened to consume him.   _ This is it.  _

 

“Basically, but try not to be nervous,” Keith reached for the other boy’s hand, entangling their fingers together. “Everything will be fine.” 

 

Lance gave Keith a pained smile and lifted his hand to kiss the back of Keith’s hand before opening the door with his left hand. He shut the door behind him and looked up at the two story cream colored house.  It had a wrap around porch with a swing hanging on it and a dark brown wooden door. Lance wanted to run, he wanted to fall down and cry but he didn’t, instead he waited for Keith to stand beside him, grab his hand and lead him to the door. Keith opened the door, sending a quick smile to Lance before returning his attention forward. “Mom, dad, I’m home!” 

 

Lance straightened down his shirt with his free hand as he listened to footsteps come from different locations from the house. After a few seconds a shorter women made and appearance, her long jet black was tied up in a high bun and she wore black business pants, with a red blouse. “Keith, I’m happy you’re home.” She pulled him in for a hug and Lance reluctantly dropped Keith’s hand, giving him his arm to hug his mother. 

 

“It;s good to be home,” he pulled himself away from her and opened his mouth before shutting it when a taller male entered the room. He wore a sleeveless black shirt and blue jeans and he opened his arms for Keith. “Hey dad, it’s good to see you.” Keith wrapped his arms around the wider male and mumbled a few incoherent words to the older male. He eventually pulled away from the other male and stepped a few feet backwards and gave Lance a small look. “Mom, dad I want you to met Lance. My boyfriend.” 

 

Lance had never felt more awkward in his entire life, he could feel their eyes digging into him, tearing him down piece by piece. Nobody said anything, nobody moved until a small pinch exploded on Lance’s forearm.  _ Right, manners. Get it together Lance!  _ “Hey, I’m Lance. It’s nice to met you two.” He stuck his hand out, waiting patiently for someone to shake it.  

 

Eventually the women reached for his hand and took it in hers, “nice to met you Lance, we’ve heard a lot about you.” 

 

Lance nodded and gave her the warmest smile he could muster before his hand was dropped and immediately taken by the male. He didn’t say anything but after a few firm shakes Lance’s hand was dropped. 

 

“Do you mind if we go to the living room?” Keith asked quickly and as soon as his mother nodded and started pushing Lance down a hallway. They both ended up in a smaller room, bookshelves covering in a few walls and a couch with a chair by the window. 

 

“Well that went pretty well,” Lance walked around the room, examining the different books that were placed on the shelf. 

 

Keith nodded and took a seat on the brown couch, “I agree. Dinner should be ready soon, I figured that you wanted a small break before dealing with that.” 

 

Lance nodded and sat down next to the other boy, rubbing his hands together. “Is your brother here?” 

 

Keith shook his head, “no, but he will be here soon and I can already tell that he will be difficult since well you know.” His voice trailed off and Lance bobbed his head. 

 

“Well hopefully I can change his view on me.” He gave his boyfriend and suresmile and leaned over to kiss him on the lips quickly. 

 

“I think you can.” 

 

\---

 

About 15 minutes later Lance found himself sitting next to Keith at a long wooden table, Keith’s dad at one end and his mom at the other. Plates of salad, bread, steak and hot vegetables filled the center of the table and Lance waited patiently before he filled his plate. Nobody was seated across from Lance or Keith but a plate was placed in the spot directly across from Lance.  _ Please don’t let Shiro sit there.  _

 

“So Lance, where do you live?” A female voice filled the air and Lance quickly swallowed the piece of food he had in his mouth.

 

“I live with my sister and her soulmate, about 20 minutes away from here.” He gave her a warm smile and turned his attention towards the older man as he cleared his throat. 

 

“I take it that is where our son has been disappearing to lately?” He began to cut up his steak and Lance nodded as Keith laughed. 

 

“Yes dad, sorry I wasn’t that specific with the details.” Keith took a bite if his bread, leaning back in his chair. 

 

“You two are in the same class I take it?”

 

“Yes ma'am, we have a few classes together.” Lance reached for his glass of water, taking a small sip of the cool liquid. 

 

“Oh that’s simply wonderful, don’t you agree huni?” The older man grunted in response and the women smiled again.  

 

Small talk filled the room and Lance was actually having a good time, he honestly believed that he was making a good impression on everyone. Until the front door opened and Keith’s mom stood from the table, excusing herself quietly before exiting the room. Keith reached for Lance’s hand underneath the table and Lance could feel the anxiety roll of him like waves. 

 

He squeeze Keith’s hand back and took a deep breath as their new guest walked into the room, followed by Keith’s mom,  _ I can do this.  _

 

“Ah Shiro, I’m happy you could make it tonight, I was worried you wouldn’t.” Keith’s dad spoke quietly and Shiro nodded at his dad, glaring at Lance quickly before sitting down. He wore a standard black t shirt and pants, his bangs falling over his forehead. 

 

“Sorry, I lost track of time,” he looked at Lance and gave a grave smile to him. “You must be Lance, it’s good to finally meet you.” 

 

Lance nodded, “likewise Shir-” 

 

“Takashi, please call me that.” He narrowed his eyes at his brothers soulmate and Lance wanted to crawl under a rock and die. 

 

“Shiro.” Keith’s voice was snappy and held slight anger as he stared at his brother in annoyance. 

 

“What? I only let  _ friends _ and family call me by that name,” he lowered his brows and took a bit out of his bread. 

 

“I’m sorry I should have asked.” Lance released Keith’s hand and placed it on his lap. 

 

Shiro didn’t respond for a few minutes, he simply began to cut up his steak, silence filling the air. “You two official now?” 

 

Lance nodded, “yes sir, but only for a few days.” 

 

“Have you apologized?” His voice was snappy and Lance couldn't help but feel slightly inferior. 

 

Lance nodded again, “I have.” 

 

“And he just forgave you like that? Kind of pathetic Keith.” 

 

“Shiro enough,” Keith’s mom spoke harshly as she snapped at her son. 

 

“Hey, I’m just curious, I want to make sure my baby brother is with someone worth his time, soulmate or not.” Shiro put a piece of steak in his mouth, his eyes digging into Lance like he was trying to set him on fire. “So tell me Lance, what made you crawl back to my brother? You obviously didn’t like him to begin with with, why do you now ‘suddenly’ like him? Did someones make a bet with you?”

 

Lance felt as though he couldn’t breath, it felt as though the walls were slowly closing in on him.  _ This isn’t good.  _ He racked his head for any sentence that could help him in this situation but found nothing. “I um I’m not sur-” 

 

“So you don’t like my brother? Who did you make the bet with then?” 

 

Keith’s voice filled the air, his attention on his brother but Lance couldn’t decipher what he was saying.  _ What am I supposed to say? There is no fucking bet!  _ “I don’t have a bet with anyone! I just changed my mind because I realized how great of a person he is. I know I’ve messed up in the past but I’ve been trying to fix and I’ve sacrificed so much to get to where I am now. While you got to keep your family I had to give up mine,” his voice must had been louder than he anticipated because all eyes were on him. 

 

“Lance?” Keith reached for his boyfriend but Lance stood up from his seat, quickly stepping away from the table. 

 

Everything that Lance said came crashing down on him and he started to shake slightly. “I have to g-go, I- I’m sorry.” He ran for the door, ignoring the sound that came from Keith’s chair scraping against the floor and his panicked voice calling after him. Lance quickly unlocked his car and slid into the driver's seat, turning on the engine and backing out of the driveway just as Keith reached the porch. 

 

“LANCE!” He sounded scared and he attempted to run after Lance as he drove down the road.

 

Lance looked in his rearview mirror and tightened his grip on the steering wheel,  _ I’m sorry Keith.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapters left!!!
> 
> Also why Shiro is acting how he is will be explained in the next chapter alright? I know he's out of character and I apologize 
> 
> I hope you liked it!!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment/kudo or subscribe!
> 
> Come Yell At Me On Tumblr  
> [The-Kittens-Of-Voltron](https://the-kittens-of-voltron.tumblr.com/)


	29. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fighting, some apologies and explanations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> This chapter is a low key train wreck! 
> 
> Please let me know if you're confused about anything! 
> 
> I hope you like it!

**Keith’s POV**

 

In all honesty Keith thought that the dinner was going nearly perfect. Lance was being charming as ever and if he was nervous he didn’t really show it. Keith wanted to lean over and kiss Lance every time he made his mom chuckle or his dad smile in approval. Keith exhaled a breath of relief, he was nervous that his parents would be hostile towards his boyfriend but fortunately that was not the case. 

 

He could tell that his parents still thought about the day Keith was punched but they obviously didn’t hold it against Lance. They must have seen how hard he was trying. 

 

Nevertheless, life didn’t stay fairytale like for long and soon a familiar creak from the front door filled the room and Keith felt his blood run cold.  _ Shiro.  _ He reached for Lance's hand, tightly intertwining their fingers together as familiar footsteps made their way into the dining room. Keith shut his eyes tightly,  _ please don’t do anything stupid.  _

 

Keith held his breath as Shiro turned his attention towards Lance, his eyes colder than normal. Anger began to fill his veins the longer Shiro belittled Lance right in front of him. Part of him wanted to scream at Shiro and tell him that he was wrong, while the other half wanted to stay silent and watched how Lance handled himself. Yet Keith watched with wide eyes as the conversation rolled out in front of him and he couldn’t contain it anymore. 

 

“Takashi! Enough! We were having a nice dinner and then you had to come home and ruin it. You don’t even know him yet and still you're judging him like he’s a student at the Garrison!” Keith wanted to say more, he wanted to scream at his brother until his body caved with the lack of oxygen but Lance’s voice quickly filled the air. 

 

“I don’t have a bet with anyone! I just changed my mind because I realized how great of a person he is. I know I’ve messed up in the past but I’ve been trying to fix and I’ve sacrificed so much to get to where I am now. While you got to keep your family I had to give up mine,” Lance sounded broken and Keith felt his heart ache. 

 

Everything happened so fast and Keith could barely process the chair being pushed away from the table and Lance beginning his sprint out the door.  _ No, no, no, this can’t be happening,  _ Keith fought back the burn that filled the back of his eyes and shoved his chair away from the table, pointing at Shiro and narrowing his eyes at him. He wanted to snap at his brother but the sound of an engine starting made him bolt from the table like his life depended on it. 

 

“LANCE!” Keith ran out onto the driveway, falling onto the concrete, not even thinking about how his knees exploded in pain. He felt like a giant hand was squeezing his chest and  he struggled for any form of air to fill his lungs. 

 

He heard the front open and a small gasp filled the air as quiet footsteps moved towards Keith. “I can’t believe he left,” her voice was shaky and Keith could hear the wetness in it. 

 

Keith shook his head,  _ he left. He fucking left, is this my fault?  _ He shook his head more violently, his fist tightening into a ball on the driveway.  _ No, this isn’t my fault. This is Shiro’s.  _ He stood from his place on the ground and wiped his eyes quickly, letting the heat move across his body rapidly. “Well you better believe it mom, cause he just drove away.” Keith didn’t even spare a glance at the shorter women before he stomped towards the house, the only thing on his mind was his brother. 

 

Keith pounded into the dinning room, his brother still eating his food as if nothing even happened and that threw Keith over the edge. “What the actual fuck was that?!?!” He pointed his index finger at brother and made his way around the table to get in his face. 

 

“Keith watch you language.” The older man gave him a stern look and Keith didn’t even spare a glance at his father. 

 

Shiro turned his head towards Keith and frowned slightly, “did he leave?” 

 

Keith balled his hands into fist and fought the urge to knock Shiro’s lights out but forced his hands to remain at his side. “Of course he left! You made him feel uncomfortable! You made him feel unwanted.”  He heard his mother reenter the house, her sniffles filling the room as Keith stared at his brother with daggers in his eyes. 

 

Shiro nodded slightly and galnced at the ground, his lips remained unmoving. Keith wanted to scream but he bite his tongue, “mom, dad can you please leave the room, I would like to discuss something with my brother.” He was fully aware that his voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard but he didn't care, he just wanted to talk to Shiro without his parents interfering. 

 

The women looked at the older man before both of them excused themselves from the room, leaving the two boys to each other. Neither of them said anything, Keith didn’t know what he wanted to say and Shiro was trying to figure everything out.  _ What should I say?  _ Everything in Keith’s mind had gone blank as more anger began to consume his consciousness. “Lis-”  

 

“Is what he said true? About him leaving his family?” Shiro sounded sincere for once and Keith blinked a few times at what his brother said. 

 

He quickly replayed the conversation in his mind and frown at the last thing Lance said, “yes it is. He was kicked out when he choose to stay with me.” 

 

Shiro lowered his head slightly and pushed his plate away from his so he could rest his elbows on the table. “I see.” 

 

Keith began to shake slightly and he chewed on the inside of his cheek in pure aggravation. He couldn’t shake the anger that flowed through his body as easily as the blood that delivered everything he needed. “‘I see’... that’s all you have to say is that?! Lance had been in this turmoil since the day he met me, I explained it to you.” Keith wiped his eyes again and slumped into the chair next to his brother, “you said that everything would work out and it finally started to but then you came around and just ruined it.” The tears began to flow freely now and Keith felt his throat clam up, “why would you do that?”   

 

Shiro shifted in his seat slightly, turning to face his younger brother, his heart aching when he saw the tears streaking his face. “I didn’t think he left his family for you.” 

 

Keith wiped his eyes, “I told you he was living with his sister, you know the one who was kicked out for being a lesbian.” His voice was cracking on every syllable and he slightly moved his head from side to side. 

 

Shiro ran his hand through his hair, trying to find the words he needed to say to fix it. “I thought that he had more sisters! You didn’t tell me he was thrown out by his parents! Sue me, sorry but all of us don’t know shit about this boy. You can’t blame us for having the wrong facts.” He squeezed his eyes shut and filled his lungs a few times, attempting to calm himself down from yet another outburst. 

 

Keith gripped at his hair and choked on a few tears, he knew he was at fault as well, he hadn’t been sharing the full story with his family.  _ Nevertheless I refuse to take the blame for this.  _ “I’m sorry then. I’m sorry that I had been hiding him from everyone but I knew that all of you were still pissy at him because he punched me! But newsflash, he apologized and I’m over it, forgive and forget.” He was fully aware that his parents were listening on the other side of the door so he made sure they heard what he was saying. 

 

Shiro slammed his fist down on the table, “then communicate with us! I’m the only one that you have told anything! Mom and dad didn’t even know where you were going, all they knew was that you were going to a friends house. Do you know how many times I had to cover for you ass?!” 

 

“Like you never lied to mom and dad about hanging out with Matt. All those “study groups” were just schemes to go over to Matt's house and makeout.” Keith moved his hair back and took a few deep breaths, the anger was starting to leave and Keith wasn’t sure if he wanted that or not. 

 

“You watch you mouth! You don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

 

“And you know what you’re talking about?! Lance came here to make a good impression on everyone, he was so nervous, you should have seen him.” He sniffled a few times, his arms shaking slightly.  “He’s been beating himself up over that punch since him and I began to become friends. He wants me in his life and I want him in mine.” 

 

Silence filled the room and Shiro rubbed his eyes a few times. “So you’re fine with all of this? You’re fine with how he treated you in the beginning?” 

 

“If I have to answer this question one more time I’m going to scream. Yes I don’t care, sure it wasn’t the perfect beginning but it doesn’t mean that it can’t have the perfect ending.” Keith crossed his arms and stared coldly at his brother. 

 

Shiro looked lost in thought for a few moments before he opened his mouth, “then if you’re fine with it, then I’m fine with it.” 

 

Keith couldn’t help but laugh, “I find that hard to believe.”  

 

Shiro sighed, “what do you want from me then?  You want me to go back in time and keep my mouth shut the entire dinner time?” 

 

“Why? I just want to know why you did that. You’re not like this, you are one of the most respectful people I know. Why are you acting like a complete douchebag.” Shiro kept his mouth shut for a few minutes and Keith wanted nothing more than to scream at him and force the words out but he had to sit there patiently and wait.  

 

“I guess I just don’t see how Lance is worthy of you, and I know that it’s a dumb excuse but I simply can’t see it. I tried talking to Matt about Lance, asking him what Pidge knew about him but Matt refused, dumbest fight ever.” 

 

Now it was time for Keith’s eyes to go wide, “that’s what you and Matt fought about?” 

 

Shiro bobbed his head a few times, his jaw clenching and unclenching a few times as if he was attempting to fight back tears. He took a shaky breath and squeezed his eyes, “that was the main part of it. I wanted to keep prying while Matt wanted me to leave Lance alone. I guess I can be controlling.” 

 

“You’re not controlling,” Keith kept his voice small and he reached out to rub his brother’s shoulder slightly. 

 

“Thanks bro, I guess, well I mean you were only saying negative things about him for the longest time then randomly he’s making you smile and blush and all of the other things and I suppose it was moving too fast for me. Then work started to pick up and I couldn’t ask you all the questions I wanted to know about Lance and mom and dad were just as clueless as I was so I panic and went to Matt. I know I shouldn’t have but I just needed to know about this kid. I wanted to make sure that he was worth your time soulmate or not.” Shiro released a breathy laughed, “I suppose I didn't know he was that fragile.” 

 

“It still wasn’t your place, he’s not some student at the Garrison you can mold toto the perfect soldier, he’s just a normal kid.” Keith stared at his brother before moving his eyes towards the ground. 

 

Shiro nodded, “I know and I guess I just wanted to see how well he held himself, but I know realize that I should've just meet him properly, but I’m sorry I just did that,” he waved his hand around and Keith frowned. 

 

“I’m not the one you need to apologize to.” Keith began to stand from the table and Shiro followed him with his eyes. 

 

“Get in the car,” he stood from the table, heading towards where he placed his keys, “I gotta apologize for being an asshole.”

 

\---

 

**Lance POV**

 

Lance turned the car into the driveway, ignoring how the tires squeaked as he gunned the machine up the short driveway. He felt like crying and he bite his lip as he rolled the car into the garage, pressing the button to shut the door.  _ What did I just do?  _ He gripped the wheel tightly and placed his head on the top of the wheel, releasing small shaky breaths every few seconds.  _ How bad did I just fuck up?  _

 

Lance wasn’t sure how long he sat in the car, fighting back tears as he replayed the entire evening in his mind. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he had just ruined everything he had worked for, he glanced down at his phone that was sitting in the cup holder to his right and he felt a frown fall on his face.  _ Nothing from Keith, does he hate me now?  _ Lance fought back a wet laugh and he looked up towards the ceiling of the car, taking deep breaths.  _ Don’t cry, don’t cry, just man up for once.  _ He brought his head back down and reached blindly for the door handle with his left hand. He needed to get out of the car, it was starting to get stuffy.  

 

The short one minute walk to the front door took almost four minutes for Lance to complete, he couldn’t get his body to move any faster, everything felt numb He fumbled with the door handle for a few ticks before swinging the door opened and kicking his shoes off as soon as he entered the house. 

 

“Lance? You’re back early, how did dinner go?” Camillia glanced up from where she was stationed on the couch, Ashley located right behind her, her arm placed across Camillia’s chest; her voice too happy for the situation Lance had found himself in.  

 

Lance didn’t reply for a few moments, not trusting himself to not break down in front of them and he simply shrugged, making his way towards the stairs. 

 

Ashley lifted her head and followed the tanner boy with her eyes, “I take it not good?” 

 

“It was fine, everything was fine,” his voice cracked and Lance felt the first tears welled up in his eyes and he bolted up the stairs, praying that no one would check on him. 

 

Camillia glanced and her soulmate and sighed, before reaching forward and muting the T.V., already beginning to stand from her spot on the couch, “I should go check on him.” 

 

Ashley reached for her hand and pulled her down for a kiss, “text me what’s going on.” 

 

Camillia nodded and made her way of the stairs, quietly knocking on Lance’s door, preparing for the worst when she slowly opened it. 

 

\---

 

**Keith’s POV**

 

Keith scanned the scenery with his eyes, trusting Shiro in remembering where to go, his mind was filled with the fight and he was attempting to think about what he should say. 

 

“Do you think Lance will accept my apology?” Shiro questioned as he turned down a very familiar street.

 

Keith couldn’t help but shrug, he didn’t know how Lance would react to Shiro and he didn’t want to give his brother any false hope. “I don’t think Lance is the one you need to worry about.” 

 

Shiro glanced at his brother in confusion before turning his eyes back to the road. “Who should I worry about then?” 

 

Keith smiled and placed his head against the cool window, “Ashley.” 

 

Shiro opened his mouth to question who she was but knew that Keith wouldn’t answer any of his questions so he simply nodded in response. He slowed the car down and turned the car into the driveway, ignoring the new skid marks that were in front of the house. He put the car in park and unbuckled his seatbelt, breathing in a few times before opening the door, Keith taking the lead. 

 

“You ready?” Keith asked as he reached for the doorbell, his index finger hovering over it. Shiro stiffly nodded and Keith pressed the button. 

 

\---

 

Ashley chuckled slightly at the show she was watching, reading the text messages Camillia was sending her. She frowned at the words and leaned back on the couch, crossing her arms.  _ So this Takashi person ruined it? Well fuck him, _ the doorbell filled the room and Ashley released a small groan of annoyance. “Who could that be?” She quickly debated checking the cameras but decided against it when the doorbell rang again. “I’m coming, hang on.” 

 

She swung the door opened and smiled when she saw keith, “hey Keith and random guy behind you.” 

 

Keith smiled brightly at the girl and motioned to the man behind him, “this is my brother, Takashi.” 

 

Shiro stuck his hand out to shake the girl's hand and Ashley narrowed her eyes at it. “So you're the famous Takashi I’ve heard so much about in the past fifteen minutes. Don’t expect anything from me.” She stepped aside and motioned for the two of them to enter, “Lance is upstairs with Cam, Shiro you can sit anywhere in the living room.” 

 

Keith walked past her and headed up the stairs, sending Shiro a look of encouragement before focusing his attention on walking. 

 

Shiro wiped his hands down his pants before sitting on the edge of one of the chairs. “So this is your house?” 

 

Ashley nodded before returning to her spot on the couch, keeping her cold stare on the older man. She kept her mouth clamped tightly and didn’t even blink at him, just stared, she wanted to make him uncomfortable. She wanted to see how he would react if he believed that she hated him already. 

 

Shiro squired slightly, not really sure if he should stare back at her or act normal. 

 

This went on for ten minutes and neither of them spoke or moved a muscle until Lance and Keith made their way down the stairs, nervous laughter filling the room. Lance froze slightly when he saw Shiro and he reached for Keith’s hand as he entered the room. 

 

Shiro cleared his throat and watched the two boys take a seat on the couch, Ashley standing and heading up the stairs to be with Cam, still remaining silent the entire time. “Hello Lance.” 

 

Lance lowered his head and used his free hand to rub the back of his neck, “hi Takashi.” 

 

Shiro frowned slightly, remembering how he told Lance to call him that. “Listen, I just want to apologize, for everything I ever did or said about you. I just have always been a little overprotective of Keith, ever since the adoption and everything, I know it’s no excuse but at the beginning Keith was telling me all the negative things about you and the things that you did and I didn’t know how to react to Keith just suddenly having you around in your life.” 

 

Lance furried his brow and Keith gave his brother a look of panic Shiro opened his mouth to question his brother’s behavior but Lance cut him off. “What do you mean ‘since the adoption’?” 

 

Shiro froze and stared at his brother, “you haven’t told him?!” 

 

Keith lowered his head, avoiding his boyfriend's eyes before mumbling a few words, “I just didn’t know how to bring it up.” 

 

Lance reached up and turned Keith’s face towards him, “babe, what do you mean adoption. Are you...” He trailed off. 

 

Keith nodded, he didn’t know why he felt so ashamed for some reason and he could see the gears in Lance’s brain turn with thought. 

 

“But you look so much like  your mother,” Lance frowned and shook his head slightly. 

 

Shiro cleared his throat again, “Keith, do you want me to explain it to him?” 

 

Keith shook his head no and rubbed his legs with his hands, “no, I can do it.” He met his boyfriend’s eyes and reached for his hand again, gently intertwining their fingers together. “My now mother is my aunt, on my actual mother’s side. My real parents kept me until I was about six years old, they just decided that they weren't ready for a kid anymore I suppose and just let my aunt adopt me. I haven’t heard from them since, all I know is that they live somewhere in Korea.” Keith released a shaky breath and continued his story, keeping his eyes towards the ground. “My parents now had Shiro about five years before me and they were more than willing to take me in. Yet Shiro was enrolled in boarding schools in London so we never got a chance to really hang out and bond together until about last year. Even in the summertime he was sent to different camps while I stayed home and did my own things. Even to this day I don’t know what made my parents change their minds after having me for six years.” Keith waited patiently for what Lance would say but soon long arms enveloped him in a tight hug. 

 

“I’m so sorry you had to experience that.” Lance pressed his face into the black hair and Keith brought his arms up to hug him back. 

 

“Don’t worry about it, I’m over it for the most part.” Keith mumbled against Lance’s neck and Lance squeezed him even tighter. 

 

Lance eventually pulled away from Keith and returned his attention to Shiro, “so you were just being overprotective?” 

 

Shiro nodded, “I just want to make sure no one ever leaves him like that again, that’s why I wanted to make sure you were the right one for him. Not all soulmates are the best you know?” Shiro released a shaky laugh. 

 

Lance nodded slowly, thinking about how protective he is on his siblings and he lowered his shoulders in a small draft, he couldn’t really blame the guy, he didn’t know how he would react if one of his siblings were in a situation like that. “Alright Takashi, I can forgive you for the way you treated me however, if you ever treat me like that again I will not forgive you. I only give two chances, make it count.” 

 

Shiro nodded, a smile forming on his face, “I will. Thank you Lance.” 

 

Lance smiled, “no problem Shiro.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!!!!
> 
> Only a few more chapters left :(
> 
> I hope you liked it!!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment/kudo or subscribe!
> 
> Come Yell At Me On Tumblr  
> [The-Kittens-Of-Voltron](https://the-kittens-of-voltron.tumblr.com/)


	30. New Views

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance goes to church and learns a few things also some unexpected guest arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you like this!
> 
> I'm not very happy with this but oh well!!
> 
> Trigger Warning!!!!  
> Religious Topics

The three of them ended up talking for about twenty minutes until the two women upstairs slowly made their ways down, cautiously looking into the room as if expecting a murder scene. “I told you nobody would die,” Camillia crossed her arms after giving Ashley a friendly shove of annoyance.  

 

Ashley lifted her hands in defeat, a smile forming on her face as soon as she glanced at her soulmate, “hey, how was I supposed to know?” 

 

Camillia rolled her eyes and returned her attention toward the three men sitting in the room, “well dinner is already over, but would anyone want dessert?” 

 

“What do you have?” Lance asked from his location of the couch and Camillia began walking towards the kitchen while Ashley began to list off what they had in the house. 

 

“Let’s see, we have pumpkin pie, eclairs, a few different types of ice cream, or we can do something like hot chocolate. It’s whatever you want, Cam and I are cool with whatever.” Ashley scratched her head and Lance began to stand up. 

 

“Ice cream!” Lance turned to look at his boyfriend and Shiro, a smile forming on his face as he scanned their faces. “Do you two want any?” 

 

Keith shook his head, Shiro nodding in agreement thought. “I wouldn't mind any ice cream, just your poor boyfriend can’t have any,” Shiro fought back a few giggles and Keith deepened his frown. 

 

“Why not?” Lance cocked his head to the side, his mind attempting to find an answer before Keith said anything. 

 

Keith lowered his head slightly, his face turning a redder shade the more Shiro laughed, “I’m lactose intolerant,” his voice was quiet and Lance couldn't help but crack a smile. 

 

“Awe that’s kinda cute, well don’t worry baby we can eat something that won’t give your stomach a hard time.” Lance reached down and pinched Keith’s cheek and ignored the small slap he received on the back of his hand before beginning his trip to the kitchen.  “We need something without dairy!” 

 

Camillia turned and faced her brother, a cup in her hand. “Ummm may I ask why?” 

 

“Your brother is dating a lactose intolerant person, truly unfortunate,” Delaiah began to pull a gallon of chocolate ice cream out of the freezer as Shiro and Keith filtered in behind her. 

 

“Sure talk about me like I’m not even in the same room,” Keith crossed his arms and moved towards Lance, slightly leaning into his side. “It’s really fine though, I ate a lot at dinner anyways, no need to worry about me.” 

 

Camillia took a ip of whatever she was drinking and stared down at Keith, “are you sure? I don’t mind making something special for you.” 

 

“I’m seriously fine Camillia, thank you though.” Keith closed his eyes and rested his head on Lance’s shoulder, this was a tiring day. 

 

“Lance you still want ice cream though?” Ashley reached for another bowl from a cabinet and started to scoop more ice cream up with Lance nodded. “You want some Shiro?”   
  


“Y-yes please.” Shiro scratched the back of his neck and Ashley rolled her eyes at him.

 

Lance watched Ashley fill his bowl with ice cream, leaning his head slightly down to rest on top of Keiths. “Are you tired?” 

 

Keith nodded against his shoulder, moving his head up slightly to look at Lance. “It’s been a long day.” 

 

“You could say that again, thank you Ashley,” Lance grabbed his bowl and took a small bite of ice cream, sighing with delight before leaning back against his boyfriend. 

 

“If you two are tired, maybe you should hit the hay, of course Keith can’t spend the night.” Camillia placed her cup down and leaned against the counter. 

 

“What? Why not??? He’s spent the night on school nights! It’s saturday!” Lance whined, begging his sister to let his boyfriend stay the night but dropped his head in defeat when his sister shook her head no once more. She wasn’t going to budged, he lived with her long enough to know how stubborn she was  when it came to making decisions. 

 

“It’s Sunday and we go to church on Sunday, you cannot have friends over, I’m sorry but there will be other times, now I’m off to bed.” Camillia placed her cup in the sink and walked over to kiss Ashley goodnight, giving a small wave to everyone in the room. “It was nice to meet you Shiro, hopefully we can talk longer next time. Keith it was good to see you again and Lance be ready by nine o'clock tomorrow, night.”  She exited the room and Ashley turned to put the ice cream away, not even glancing at the time, it wasn’t even that late. 

 

“Why is she going to bed so early? It’s just going on nine pm, she’s like a grandma.” Lance frowned in annoyance and took a bigger bite of his ice cream, Keith laughing at his childish behavior. 

 

“She likes to study before bed, she’s been preparing for her final exam, believe me Shiro, she usually is very talkative, she’s just occupied at the moment.” Ashley spun her spoon in her ice cream before scooping up a spoonful. 

 

A comfortable silence filled the air and Shiro looked around the kitchen, his eyes wide at the new room, while Ashley stared at him like he was an animal in a zoo, while Keith and Lance leaned against each other. 

 

“This is a very nice house, everything is so up to date.” Shiro looked like a kid in a candy store and Ashley smiled in thanks. 

 

“I’ve worked hard on it, you know just telling people what I wanted and getting it, very hard.” Ashley giggled and Shiro smiled back at her. 

 

“Wealthy kid?” 

 

“Wealthy kid.” She took another bite of ice cream swallowing it quickly before opening her mouth again, “do you by chance know a girl named Allura?” 

 

Lance lifted his head up slightly, “Coran’s ‘niece?’”

 

Ashley bobbed her head and Shiro placed his bowl down on the counter. “I know her well, her and I work together at the Garrison, she’s a very intense women. I take it you know her?” 

 

“Yeah, her and I went to school together, she was my friend until we graduated, we just simply never reconnected after that.” If Ashley was effected by the lost friendship in anyway she didn’t show it in her face. 

 

“How old are you if you don’t mind me asking,” Keith spoke quietly, his words slurring together with sleepiness. 

 

“I’m twenty one,” she took another bite of ice cream and Lance opened his mouth in slightly confusion. 

 

“I thought you were the same age as my sister, not older than her.” Lance crossed his arms, his ice cream long forgotten. 

 

“Nope, she’s only nineteen, but all is good in the end.” 

 

“Kinda sounds like Matt and I,” Shiro laughed slightly and Ashley turned her attention towards the older male. 

 

“Is Matt your soulmate?” 

 

Shiro nodded, a small blush forming over his cheeks. 

 

“Ohhh do tell how you two met!” Ashley placed her elbows on the counter and Shiro opened his mouth and began telling a the story of how he met Matt. 

 

Keith fought back a groan and leaned more into Lance, “this is a long story, better get comfortable.” 

 

Lance laughed silently. 

 

\---

 

Shiro and Keith ended up staying to around eleven thirty at night before Keith politely ask if he could go home, Lance reluctantly letting him leave. He placed his head on the door and fought back a sigh. 

 

“Why are you throwing a pity party?” Ashley walked quietly around the house, switching of lights and stopping by the stairs. 

 

“Why couldn’t he stay? It's the weekend and why should I have to go to church? I don’t want to listen to how I’m a sinner.” He stepped away from the door and scowled at the older girl when she started to chuckle at him. 

 

“You really think Camillia and I would be going to church if they gave lectures on being gay, believe me you’ll like this church.” She started up the stairs, waiting for Lance to catch up to her. “I think you’re going to learn a lot tomorrow,” she smiled and waved Lance off to bed. 

 

Lance waved back and opened up his room, quickly changing into his pajamas before falling on the bed, sending Keith a goodnight text before closing his eyes.  _ What could I possibly learn?  _

 

\---

 

“Wake up, you need to shower,” Camillia pounded on the door a few times, waiting for any sign of living from her brother.

 

Lance slowly opened his eyes, staring at his boring ceiling before turning his head to look at his clock. The clock read 7:35 and Lance dropped his head on the pillow, hoping his sister would just leave him alone, yet that wasn’t the case. 

 

Another pound filled the room and Lance forced himself to sit upright, “Lance get up right now, you need to start getting ready.” 

 

“Fine, I’ll be right out. Just give me a minute,” Lance raised his hands over his head and began to stretch out his back, sighing with delight before lowering them. He looked at the clock once more and scowled before reaching for his phone.  _ There is no reason I need to be awake right now, _ he scrolled through a few apps before he heard footsteps begin their climb up the stairs and he bolted from his bed, grabbing everything he needed for his shower and he leaped across the hall way into the bathroom, slightly slamming the door. 

 

A small laughed appeared on the other side of the door and Lance shook his head and turned o the shower,  _ Ashley just lives to torture me.  _ He waited a few minutes before getting ready to get in the shower, his hands shaking slightly as he took of his shirt.  _ Why am I shaking?  _ He stared at his hand for a few moments before stepping into the shower,  _ maybe I’m just nervous?  _ He wasn’t sure, but he push the thought to the back of his mind once he began to hum. 

 

Lance exited the shower about twenty minutes later, walking back into his room and immediately spotting a pile of folded clothes on his bed. Hed shut his door and walked towards his bed, picking up the note that laid on top of the clothes. 

 

** I picked these up a couple of days ago, I figured you deserved some new church clothes, I hope you’re still the same size! **

** ~Cam **

 

Lance smirked at the note and placed it on his desk, picking on the clothes and laying them out in front of him. They were the standard church clothes, black pants and a light blue button up. He had plenty of clothes that we similar to these that he could choose from but he slide his legs into the pants and his arms into the sleeves. Camilla bought these for him and he wanted to thank her for them, she really was trying to make him feel at home. 

 

He turned and looked at himself in the mirror, tilting his head to the side as he began to tuck his shirt into his pants, stopping when he realized something.  _ I don’t know how to tie a tie.  _ He released a small laugh, tilting his head up to the ceiling in defeat.  _ Note to self Lance, please learn how to tie a tie, father’s not here to help you anymore.  _

 

\---   
  


“You like pancakes right?” Ashley asked as she poured a few circles of batter onto a frying pan. 

 

“Yeah, they’re good,” Lance slide onto one of the stools and propped his head up on his hands, his attention fixed on Ashley’s cooking. 

 

“Did you get the bacon babes?” Camillia entered the kitchen, grabbing an apron and wrapping it around herself before reaching for yet another pan. 

 

Ashley nodded, gesturing towards a bag on the counter, “I can cook it if you want, I don’t want you to ruin your clothes.” 

 

Camillia shook her head and reached for the bag, “no I wanna help, just focus on the pancakes.” 

 

“Alright, so Lance,” Ashley turned herself to look at the tanner boy before laughing slightly, “you need help with your tie?” Lance lowered his head, mumbling a small yeah before Ashley made her way over to him, immediately taking the pieces of clothing in her hands. “I suppose I’m going to have to teach you how to tie a tie huh?” 

 

Lance bobbed his head slightly, “I always had my father tie it for me. I didn’t expect to leave before he taught me how to do it.” 

 

Ashley nodded slightly, sliding the tie to it’s proper position and patting him on the shoulder. “Well don’t worry kid, I can teach you everything you’ll need to know, now how many pancakes do you want?” 

 

Lance smiled his eyes following the girl back to the stove, “twos fine.” 

 

\---

 

The drive to the church was relatively quick, Lance had ever been to that part of town before and was shocked when Camillia pulled into a parking lot connected to a magnificent white church, bigger than any church that Lance had been in before. It kinda reminded him of a gothic cathedral, with statues and designs adding to the religious aesthetic. He briskly followed Ashley and Camillia as they walked hand in hand to the big red door, a younger man ushering people in. 

 

He was a shorter kid, but looked only a year or two younger than Lance and his hair looked like fire and it curled at the ends. “Camillia and Ashley, always a pleasure to see you two and who is this?” He gestured towards Lance and Camillia smiled brightly. 

 

“This is my younger brother, Lance. He decided to join us today, we wanted to show him our church.” She gently touched Lance’s shoulder and pushed him slightly closer to the younger boy. “Lance this is Jacob, he volunteers at the church if you couldn’t tell.” 

 

“Nice to meet you Jacob, this is a very nice church.” Lance took the younger boys hand in his and shook it gently. 

 

“Thank you Lance, this community works hard on keeping this preserved, but please head inside, I don’t want you guys to miss any of it.” Jacob slightly rushed them forward and began welcoming another group of people. 

 

Lance was confused, he hadn’t even stepped foot in the church but he has already felt welcomed, like he had attended this church since he was little.  _ I can’t wait to see what the session is like.  _ Lance followed his sister into the church, his eyes going wide at the inside. It was decorated with stone and it had fountains and plants scattered around the room. Rows of pews were neatly organized and Lance followed the two girls to a pew, kneeling down quickly before sliding next to them, Camillia squeezing his hand before kneeling and bowing her head. Lance followed suit and waited patiently for everything to start, he was hoping that he would have a better experience.

 

The man that came forward was know as Father Gannie and he wore a very warm smile and his voice held nothing but positivity. He conducted the church with such power and support and Lance found himself engrossed in what he had to say, he didn't even want to question it.  

 

“I was watching the news the other day and I saw protesters among protesters and all for what? The legalization of same sex marriage? The protesters held signs that stated that God did not support this idea and all I could think was shame. Shame on them for using the lord for hate. Shame on them for thinking that they know what the lord loves and does not. Shame on them for treating our brother and sisters and friends with this disrespect. The lord does not care who you love, the lord only cares that you are happy and content with life. Our lord loves all and he will not be used for this hatred that everyone claims he support.” 

 

Lance felt something being pressed into his hand and when he looked down it saw a pack of tissues that Camillia had pulled out of her purse. When had he started crying? 

 

\---

 

Lance was actually upset when the session ended, he didn’t want it to end. Yet nothing can last forever and Lance placed the bible he was holding back into the slot and exited the room, Ashley and Camillia right behind him. 

 

“Did you like it? Totally worth waking up early?” Ashley smirked as she dragged Camillia behind her. 

 

Lance nodded violently, pausing to let the two of them catch up. “I agree, I thought that Father Gannie had a very healthy perspective on so many issues. I think he was very informative and nice to listen to.” 

 

Camillia smiled and leaned into her girlfriend, “I told you he would like it.” 

 

Ashley nodded and started to wave at someone, “Father Gannie! I want you to meet someone.” She reached forward and grabbed Lance’s arm, dragging him to the older man. “Father, this is Lance, Camilla's brother.” 

 

Lance straightened his back and wiped down his shirt before reaching his hand out, “it’s a pleasure to meet you Father.” 

 

The older man smiled and shook Lance's had, “ah I have heard a lot about you. I hope that everything is going well for you.” 

 

Lance shrugged, “it’s getting there.” 

 

“It all takes time, but if you let the Lord help, you will get to your destination in no time.” 

 

Lance nodded, “thank you father.” 

 

\---

 

“Alright Lance as soon as we get home, change out of your clothes and meet me downstairs.” Ashley turned in her seat and pointed at Lance with her finger.

 

Lance blinked a few times, racking his brain quickly for why he would need to do that. “Why?” 

 

“Because, all of your school supplies were left at your old home so we need to buy more.” 

 

Lance tilted his head in confusion, “Pidge, Hunk and Shay brought my stuff over.” 

 

Ashley furrowed her brows and started at the boy harder, “we’re going shopping, so do what I say.” 

 

Lance felt himself break out into a cold sweat and he swallowed slightly, “okay.” 

 

\----

 

“So why are we really here?” Lance followed Ashley into a mall, staring at the list of stores and Ashley checked her map. “You and I both know I don’t need school supplies.” 

 

“I know, I just need your help.” Ashley started walking in a certain direction and Lance jogged slightly to catch up to her. 

 

“Why what?” 

 

“You’re going to help me pick out a ring.” 

 

\---

 

“How much did you say this ring was again?” Ashlye peered over the two separate boxed, both containing slightly different rings. 

 

“8k ma'am, and the other one is 9k.” The women helping Ashley smiled and Lance looked at the rings closer. 

 

“Which one do you think Lance?” 

 

Lance peered over the boxed, letting the lights reflect off the diamonds and shimmer with character. “That one.” 

 

Ashley clapped her hands and grabbed the box, “I’m buy this one then!” 

 

The saleswoman smiled with delight and directed them over to the cashregister, “now we simply need to set up your payment plan, w-” 

 

“No need, I’m paying in full right now,” Ashley placed a card on the table and Lance had never seen a women go so pale so fast.

 

\---

 

“So you’re not proposing to my sister?” Lance asked of the tenth time and Ashley shook her head no for the tenth time. 

 

“Nope, we haven’t been together that long, I just wanted to get her something nice, you know a small thank you for agreeing to go out with me.” Ashley turned down a familiar road and Lance placed his head on the window,  _ maybe I should do something like that for Keith, if I ever get enough money.  _

 

“Huh, I wonder who’s here,” Camillia drove around the car in her driveway and pulled her car into the garage. 

 

Lance shrugged his shoulder, not even glancing at the car, he didn’t know anybody. Still when he exited the car he felt a pit form in his stomach and felt it only grow heavier with every step to the house,  _ why am I feeling like this?  _ Lance swung the front door opened, his blood running cold as soon as he did.  _ What the fuck?! _ “Mother...Father?” 

 

“Lance my boy, it’s been too long, don’t you agree?” The older man laughed slightly and Lance felt like he was going to puke. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh What do they want?????
> 
> I hope you liked it!!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment/kudo or subscribe!
> 
> Come Yell At Me On Tumblr  
> [The-Kittens-Of-Voltron](https://the-kittens-of-voltron.tumblr.com/)


	31. Not In My House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Excuse me what the actual hell are you doing in my house?!” Ashley slammed the door shut, slightly pushing past Lance to stare at the older couple.
> 
> Lance’s mother looked like she just got slapped and Lance watched his father stand up straighter, attempting to size up Ashley. “What did you just say to us?”
> 
> Ashley took a few steps forward, a smirk forming on her face, as she crossed her arms over he chest. “You heard me, sir, so answer my question before I call the cops and have you escorted off my property.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! 
> 
> A few quick notes before you read this chapter. 
> 
> I based this chapter (with permission) off one of my best friends experience, I know it sounds really blown out of proportion but somethings got messed up and his school didn't help him. 
> 
> !!!!!Trigger Warning!!!!!  
> Homophobic Language   
> Attempt at Assult (Don't Worry Though)

Lance felt like everything was moving, the floor, the walls, the furniture, the people stationed on the couch. He attempted to focus his eyes on his sister, the same girl who was sitting stiffly on the chair next to the couch, her eyes narrowed down at their so-called parents. 

 

“Excuse me what the actual hell are you doing in my house?!” Ashley slammed the door shut, slightly pushing past Lance to stare at the older couple. 

 

Lance’s mother looked like she just got slapped and Lance watched his father stand up straighter, attempting to size up Ashley. “What did you just say to us?” 

 

Ashley took a few steps forward, a smirk forming on her face, as she crossed her arms over he chest. “You heard me, sir, so answer my question before I call the cops and have you escorted off my property.” 

 

“Enough Ashley. We can’t call the cops on them.” Camellias voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard and Lance felt a shiver move down his back. 

 

Ashley dropped her shoulders slightly, her voice softening as she spoke to her girlfriend from her spot in the room. “What do you mean?” 

 

Camillia filled her lungs with a shaky breath and she wiped her eyes, avoiding Lance’s gaze like he would catch her on fire. “Lance isn’t in our custody so if you call the cops they can easily require him to go home with my parents. He’s not 18 yet so he can’t make that decision himself either, we’re in a bind at the moment.” 

 

Ashley frowned and retreated her steps and made her way over to Camillia, keeping her stare on the male in the room. She slowly kneeled next to the tanner girl and took her hand in hers, offering as much support as she could. 

 

Lance was lost, he didn’t know what to do, where to stand, what to do with his hands, how to react. Every fiber of his body was telling him to make a run for the door but his feet felt like they were in dried concrete. He looked at everyone in the room, his eyes scanning his sister, too Ashley, to his mother, and finally to his father.  _ Why are they here? What do they want? They can’t possibly be wanting to take me home right? They kicked me out for a reason.  _

 

“Lance, honey, why don’t you sit down so we can talk.” His mother smiled as she patted the empty spot by her on the couch. 

 

Lance didn’t even nod in response, he simply pushed his legs forward until he made it by the other chair and slumped down in it, his heart rate picking up the longer his parents started at him. He felt anxiety form in the pit of his stomach, swallowing down nothing as he looked towards his sister for any help but found that both of them were avoiding his gaze and Lance honestly had never felt so alone.  _ I wanna call Keith.  _ He watched his father sink back into the couch, a small smile appearing on his face. 

 

The only sounds filling the room was the quiet whispers that Ashley spoke to Camillia, her comfort words reaching dead ears. 

 

Lance couldn’t blame her for acting the way she was, this was the first time she had seen her parents since she was kicked out all those months ago. She may act like she was completely over it but Lance now knew that she wasn’t and she obviously she wasn’t too content with the fact that the same people who dragged her through hell where now casually sitting in her living room.   

 

A small cough filled the air and everyone’s eyes went to Lance's mother, her eyes directed towards her daughter, avoiding how her she was holding another woman's hand. “So Cam is this your roommate?”  

 

Lance could feel the eye roll before the two girls even executed it. Camillia opened her mouth to respond yet her soulmate cut in. “Awe no we’re not roommates, you see Camillia is my master and I’m her mistress, I have to listen to everything she says,” she winked at the women and Lance nearly laughed when he saw how pale his mother had become. 

 

Camillia stifled a giggle and Ashley gave her a small wink. A grunt of annoyance filled the room and all eyes fell on the older man. Nobody said anything and Lance began to tap his foot in annoyance. “Yes, Satan?” 

 

“Is that any way to talk to your father Lance?!?!” His mother sounded shocked and Lance responded with a very similar eyeroll. 

 

His father placed his hand on his wife’s leg and looked towards the tanner boy, “remember what I said about respect, Lance?” His voice held almost no emotion and it floated around the room like dust. 

 

Lance released a huff of air, turning his eyes towards the man he once believed was his father, “I also remember you promising all of us that you would protect us and you know, not kick us out because of something we can’t control.” 

 

“You and your sister are both faggots and we will not tolerate that in my house. We live by the word of the lord, an-” He was cut off by Ashley breaking out into chuckles and slapping her knee with her hand. 

 

“Oh my goodness, I can’t believe that you two had to put up with this complete bullshit, how did you survive?” 

 

Camillia shook her head, a small smile forming on her face, “lots and lots of lies.” 

 

Lance watched her mother nudge his father and mumble something into his ear, the older man nodding in response. He shifted his body away from Camillia and Ashley and stared Lance straight in the eye, “you need to come home with us.” 

 

“And why would I do that? That’s like running back into a burning building because you left the kettle on.” Lance leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees.  He didn’t know where this burst of confidence sprung from, maybe it was fear or anger but Lance was going to use as much of it as he possibly could. He wasn’t going to crack, well not in front of them. 

 

“Because we are your parents and we found this lovely girl for you. She was put in a ‘changing’ program as they called it,” she released a nervous laugh and Lance felt bile burn the back of his throat. “Her soulmate was another female so in order to fix her she needs to find a man to be with, that could be you, Lance!” She seemed a bit too excited and Lance quickly glanced at his sister who looked like she just listened to the dumbest thing ever. His mother lowered his eyes and mumbled the next sentence, thinking nobody heard her, “your father and I discussed this before you went with that thing.”

 

“She’s perfect for you Lance, long red hair, tall, but not as tall as you. She adores space and stars and she likes musicals just like you do…” His father began to trail off and Lance felt pain move into his palms, his nails digging into his skin. 

 

Lance didn’t even hear what his father was saying anymore, he was only focusing on what his mother just mutter,  _ that thing? Is she referring to Keith?! What the actual hell, he’s not some animal at the zoo, he’s my boyfriend.  _ “Shut the fuck up, both of you. I know who’s perfect for me and that’s Keith, and he’s not a thing.” Lance glanced around the room, his eyes falling back to his sister and Ashley, he had never seen a smile that big on anyone’s faces. 

 

“But how can you be so sure that he’s perfect for you?! The universe can make mistakes!” Lance began to move his head at what his mother was saying and he felt anger begin to overwhelm him. 

 

“How do I know this random girl is perfect for me?!” Lance filled his lungs with air and forced himself to keep eye contact with both of his parents. “Look I love Keith, I love him with every fiber of my body and yeah he may not be one hundred percent perfect but he was chosen for me. He listens to me and tells me what to do, he makes me feel better, he makes me laugh, he loves stars just as much as I do and I want nothing more than to be with him, and nothing you two will say will change my mind.” 

 

“But Lance consider your, well our religion, are you simply turning your back on God?” His mother’s voice sounded wet and Lance shrugged his shoulder. 

 

“No, I’m staying with my God, I’m simply turning my back on your God.” He rose from his chair, keeping his shoulders squared, he had never felt so confident before.  _ I can do this, I got this.  _

 

His father rose from the couch, his arm raised slightly as he looked at Lance, “is that any way to speak to us? Your parents?!” 

 

Lance snarled slightly, “you’re not my parents anymore.” Lance wasn’t exactly sure what happened in the next five seconds but it was fast. He heard his name screamed by his sister and Ashley was lunging at his father, reaching out and grabbing the older man arms, her nails digging into him. 

 

“It’s one thing to be shitty parents, but it’s another thing to attempt to hit a minor,” she forced his arm down and gave him a slight shove. “I suggest you get out of my house before I call the fucking cops on you.” 

 

Lance’s father tore his arm away from Ashley’s grip and turned to face her, his stare having no effect on the girl, “what would your charges be? I haven’t touched anyone.” He gave what looked like a victory smile and Ashley made a few ticking sounds from her mouth. 

 

“You see, normally I wouldn’t step in if I had nothing to support me. I only pick battles I know I can win and I know I can win this one since you picked a battle in foreign territory,” Ashley motioned towards a small camera in the corner of the room by the ceiling, “it’s all on tape. So in all truth, you may not have touched anyone but you made a clear attempt and that, sir, will not be beneficial to you in court.” 

 

Lance nearly broke his neck turning his head to look at the now obvious camera,  _ those things are everywhere!  _ He turned back and looked at everyone in the room, following Ashley with his eyes as she escorted the two adults towards the front door, heavy stomps making the pictures on the wall shake. 

 

His mother stopped when they got to the door and turned to face Lance once more, tears in her eyes, “Lance….please just come home with us. Everyone has been asking about you a-and your siblings miss you terribly, s-so, please. Fo-for them.” 

 

Lance felt his stomach drop and he turned away from his mother, avoiding her gaze. “I’m sorry, I need to be where I’m accepted.” 

 

“You are no longer our son,” his father lead the women out the door and Lance looked at him over his shoulder. 

 

“And you’re no longer my parents.” 

 

As soon as the door was shut Lance felt a few hiccups escape and the next thing he knew was his sister wiping his face from tears whispering words of encouragement, saying how well he did and how strong he is. 

 

“I can’t believe I did that,” Lance pulled his sister closer to him and she ran his hand through his hair. 

 

“I can’t either, but I’m so proud of you, so so proud” she squeezed him tighter, looking at her soulmate over his shoulder. 

 

“How did they find us?” Lance mumbled into his sister's hair and she sighed slightly. 

 

“Since you’re still under their care the school is able to tell them your new location and living and I guess Coran wasn’t in school today.” She pulled away from her brother and straighten his shirt down, wiping his eyes a few more times. 

 

Lance mumbled a small thanks and turned to thank Ashley, pausing when she noticed that she had her phone out, “Um who are you calling at this time of day?” 

 

Ashley glanced at him, “well two people, number one is Chinese because I don’t wanna cook after that and two is my dad,” she glanced at the door, eyeing the locks, “I need to get better security.” 

 

\---

 

“Are you going to tell Keith about yesterday?” Camillia questioned as she began to back out of the driveway, Lance adjusting the books in his bag. 

 

Lance shrugged his shoulders, he had only texted Keith goodnight, he didn’t have the energy to explain what happened and he didn't want to talk about it. “I don’t know actually, should I?” Lance leaned back in his seat and rested his head on the headrest. 

 

Camillia shrugged her shoulders and pulled down onto the road, “it’s still your private life.” 

 

Lance nodded and closed his eyes, he had been thinking about yesterday all night. “I’ll decide when I get to school.”  

 

Camillia bobbed her head and reached for the volume for the radio, “it’s all up to you.” 

 

\---

 

“Lance!” Hunk jogged towards the lanky boy and wrapped his arms around him, “I've missed you so much!” 

 

Lance returned the hug, a smile the only thing on his face, “I missed you too man, you don’t understand.” they both remained hugging for a few minutes before a cough from Shay made them separate, Shay immediately taking Hunks spot. 

 

“It's good to have you back Lance,” she smiled brightly at him and he honestly felt blessed. 

 

“Good you're back, now Keith can stop being so emo all the time,” Pidge ran their finger through their messy hair and Keith shoved them slightly. 

 

“What it's a crime to miss my boyfriend?” Keith and Pidge fell into a small argument and Lance smiled at the two of them, letting the last word replay in his mind.  _ He's my boyfriend, I honestly can't believe that, he's mine.  _

 

“Stop drooling Lance, or else we'll have to put a wet floor caution sign out,” Hunk patted his back in a friendly manner and Lance reached out to hug his boyfriend, his face immediately going into Keith's hair. 

 

“How was church?” Keith mumbled into Lance's shoulder. 

 

“Good until I got home and my parents were there,” he pulled away from Keith and prayed that no death threats would be thrown. 

 

Everyone was silent, all their eyes falling on Lance, searching for an explanation. Keith was the first one to say anything, his voice holding nothing but confusion, “your parents?” 

 

Lance nodded, “they wanted me to go back home and met this girl they found for me.” 

 

“You said no right? Please tell me you said no!” Hunk ran his hands through his hair anxiously and Lance smiled. 

 

“I said no, I'm feeling a lot better with myself since moving in with Ashley and Cam, I think it was good for an and I want nothing more than to stay this happy for as long as I can,” Lance kissed Keith on the temple and intertwined their fingers,  _ I'm going to be okay.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there will only be one chapter left but it will be time jumps mainly. 
> 
> I hope you liked it!!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment/kudo or subscribe!
> 
> Come Yell At Me On Tumblr  
> [The-Kittens-Of-Voltron](https://the-kittens-of-voltron.tumblr.com/)


	32. Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of time jumps and fluff
> 
> The times jumps follow each other, let me know if your confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, this is the last chapter too this fic. 
> 
> Writing this fic has honestly been an amazing experience for me, I've learned so many cool things from you guys and hearing how this helps you is the best thing ever. 
> 
> This chapter is bittersweet since it's honestly the cutest chapter ever, I didn't want to let it go, but thank you for staying on the ride with me 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it~

**_A Few Months Later_ **

 

“Can you believe that Hunk and Shay are getting married today!?” Pidge bounced in the backseat of the car, Lance rolling his eyes at the younger person. 

 

“I don’t know if this is rude to say but we graduated a week ago, shouldn’t they wait a little bit?” Keith asked, his eyes scanning the road ahead of them, silently questioning why they were driving through the woods. 

 

Lance shrugged his shoulder, “they’ve been dating for years, I don’t think it really matters,” he chuckled and turned down a dirt road. 

 

Everyone nodded and Pidge screamed slightly when they saw the location where the wedding would take place. It was in a small opening in the woods, rocks and branches decorated with flowers and anything that nature could offer. “It’s so cute!” Pidge squealed and jumped out of the car, their white suit reflecting the warm sunlight. 

 

Lance watched his friend run and reached for Keith’s hand, “you ready baby?” 

 

Keith squeezed his hand back, “yes, this is going to be so cute.” 

 

Lance nodded, his eyes already feeling wetter, “I’m not going to cry.” 

 

Lance ended up crying as soon as Shay began to walk down the aisle, her gown flowing behind her as she walked slowly towards her soulmate.  Her eyes twinkled with tears and Hunk wasn’t doing much better, he was bent over at his waist, tears falling down his face as he attempted to quickly compose himself. 

 

Lance patted his best friend’s shoulder and turned slightly to look at Keith who was standing right behind him, he intertwined their pinkies and grinned. This was perfect. 

 

\---

 

“I got in,” Keith’s voice was soft and Lance barely heard him from where he sat in Keith’s bedroom. 

 

“What? Got into what?” Lance put his phone on the red sheets and his eyes only on his boyfriend. 

 

“The Garrison, I got accepted into the Garrison!” Keith jumped up and down a few times, reminding Lance of a little kid, and he jumped up from the bed, his arms wrapping around the other boy. 

 

“No way! This is incredible!” 

 

Keith nodded and leaned up to kiss Lance, humming as he pulled away, “it says that I leave in August for basic.” 

 

Lance paused slightly, “how long is basic?” 

 

Keith shrugged, “four years I think? Two for practice and book work and two for physical stuff, well for the pilots anyways.” 

 

Lance bobbed his head slowly before hugging his boyfriend again, he hope Keith didn’t feel the tears that rolled on his shoulder. Could Lance let him go for four years? 

 

\---

 

**_Two Years Later_ **

 

Lance groaned, his head face first in his pillow as his phone sounded from it’s location on his wooden night stand. He blindly swatted his hand to his phone, attempting to hit the snooze button without having to rise his head from it’s location. He exhaled sharply when his phone fell on the floor, the sound being slightly muffled by his carpet,  _ shit,  _ he lifted his head slightly and reached over the bed, grabbing his phone with his fingers. He squinted at the bright light that filled his eyes and turned off his alarm, falling back on the bed with a muffled noise. 

 

_ 5:45 is too early to wake up,  _ he remained unmoving for a few more seconds, fighting the urge to succumb back to sleep, before pushing himself up in a weak push up. He managed to get his legs out from underneath him and scratched his head tiredly as he stood from the bed. He had been waking up this early for a few months now, but no matter how many times he did, he had yet to get used to it. He slowly began to get changed, pausing when he heard footsteps of the stairs, listening to then disappear into another room. 

 

_ At least Ashley is awake,  _ he slide a black t-shirt over his torso and fought back a giggle as he smoothed it down. Keith would kill him if he saw him wearing this, even after dating for roughly two years, he still didn’t like it when Lance wore his clothes. Lance rubbed his face and entered his bathroom, quickly brushing his teeth and applying his lotion. It was about 6:10 when Lance finished his routine and he quickly made his way down the stairs, heading straight to the kitchen, siding his apron on with ease.  _ What to cook today, _ he scanned the kitchen, his eyes falling on a frying pan,  _ we haven’t had eggs in a while.  _

 

\---

 

“What we cooking today Lance?” Ashley came floating into the kitchen, her hair tied in a tight bun, she wore he standard black ripped jean, with a sleeveless red vest, making sure to show off her new tattoo; a pastel blue planet, a few stars surrounding it, it was put on the side of her left shoulder and she made sure to show it off whenever she could, after all Camillia drew it for her. 

 

Lance barely spared a glance at the other women, simply moving to grabbed the bacon of the counter, “eggs, bacon, and toast.” 

 

The women made a small humming sound as she tied her apron around herself, “want me to take over so you can wake everyone up?” 

 

Lance paused for a moment, glancing at the clock before sliding his apron off him. “Sure, I’ll be right back.” 

 

She hummed in response and Lance exited the kitchen, slowly beginning his journey up the stairs, pausing at the third door down from his. This room used to be the library, as Camillia called it, but it had been changed for something else roughly seven months ago. Lance knocked on the door a few times, smiling at the annoying murmurs that came a few moments after.  “Come on you two let’s get up! You have school in a little bit,” he swung the door opened, flickering on the lights, ignoring the screams that filled the room. 

 

“Turn it off Lance!!” A high pitch voice filled the room as the young girl covered her head with her blankets. 

 

“Nope, nope, nope,” he moved towards the bed, “get up Lily and you too Gryffin, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes.” He reached for his sister blankets, yanking them off her body, before turning to do the same thing to his brother. “Be quiet before you wake Cam, she came home at five from the night shift at the hospital, now get dressed and come down stairs as soon as you can.” He walked toward the door, making sure they actually got out of bed before shutting it. He made his way back down stairs, smiling at Ashley as he reached for the plates. 

 

“Did you wake the monsters?” Ashley joked as she scooped some eggs onto the plates that Lance had laid out. 

 

Lance laughed and nodded, “yeah they didn't fight me as much this time,” he began to butter the toast that Ash had prepared a few minutes earlier.  

 

“That’s good, now we just need them to eat without fighting each other or us,” she reached for the bacon. 

 

Lance bobbed his head, “that’s the real challenge.” 

 

After ten minutes sharp whispers filled the staircase as the twins quickly ran down the wooden steps, pushing each other until they reached the dinner table. “I wanna sit there!” Lily pushed her brother out of the chair he had just pulled out and Gryffin opened his mouth to scream at his sister before Ashley picked him up. 

 

“No screaming or else Camillia will kill you, now there are eight chairs at this table, pick a new one.” She placed the boy down in a chair, opposite side from his sister, before heading back into the kitchen to grab the plates. Lance briskly followed her with a plate for himself and Ashley and sat at the table, eying his siblings. “Are sure that you two are actually nine years old?” 

 

“Yes we are!” They both screamed before digging into their food. 

 

Lance smiled warmly at them, placing some eggs on his fork before placing it in his mouth. He didn’t miss the noise at all, in fact he loved it, maybe that’s what kept him waking up so early in the morning when he usually would sleep as long as he could. 

 

He glanced at his sister Lily, her hair was still the same caramel color, the long waves flowing over her shoulders and down her chest. She was still as energetic as she was when she was younger and she loved staring at Ashley “pictures” whenever she was in the room. She moved in with Lance and the others the same time Gryffin did, she was kicked out when her parents learned that her soulmate was not part of the catholic faith, he was jewish. 

 

Lance had never meet the kid before, he only knew about him from Lily talking about the week they spent together at summer camp. Camillia has his parents numbers but she had yet to call them and discuss a time for them to meet up, they were all too busy at the moment.  

 

Lance scanned his eyes across the table, his gaze landing on his new brother. He had left the same time as Lily, leaving a few weeks after he told his parent that he wasn’t a girl. If Lance was being a hundred percent honest he wasn’t sure what Gryffin meant when he explain to everyone why he wasn’t a girl and why he was a boy. Of course they all supported him and they were doing everything in their power to help him through this time, even if Lance had to stay up all night researching what it meant to be transgender. 

 

He loved watching his brother get happier by the day, he could still remember how excited her look when Ashley offered to cut his hair the second day he moved in, or when Camillia started mentioning seeing doctors and other specialist. Lance took him clothes shopping and bought him a new wardrobe and the twins even switch schools so no one would know Gryffin before hand. 

 

“All done!” Lily placed her fork down and jumped down from her chair, pulling out a pink ribbon, holding it up to Ashley. 

 

Ashley smiled at the younger girl, “put your dishes in the sink and I’ll do your hair,” she winked slightly and returned to her food, small footsteps running out of the room. 

 

Lance smiled, biting into his toast before glancing at Ashley, “you are good with kids Ash, ever thought about having any?” 

 

Ashley chuckled, “let me get married first.”

 

\---

 

**_One Year After_ **

 

“You wanted to talk to me Cam?” Lance poked his head into the room, only stepping in when his sister waved him in, turning to face him, her eyes filled with anxiety. “Hey, hey, hey, are you okay?” He rushed forward, grabbing his sister's hand and leading her to the bench that was stationed in her dressing room. 

 

She took a few shaky breaths before opening her mouth to speak, “I can’t do this,” she wiped her eyes, being mindful of her make up. 

 

Lance frowned slightly before hugging his sister with one arm, “sure you can Cam, you’ve been dreaming about this day since you were little,” he reached forward and grabbed a tissue from the box on the coffee table. 

 

She mumbled a small thank you before blowing her nose, “I know I have but I imagined it so differently you know? A husband instead of a wife, my parents actually attending, I just always grew up thinking of something different.” 

 

Lance let what his sister said process in his mind before responding, “do you not love Ashley?” 

 

Camillia shook her head violently, the only word on her tongue was no. “I do love Ashley, I love her more than anything in this world, it’s just different and I’m honestly scared.” 

 

Lance smiled, “and that’s okay, It’s fine to be scared for the future but you and Ashley will figure this out. You two will make new memories together, start you own family, the pain of the past will still be there but it won’t hurt as bad once the future takes over. You just have to let it.” 

 

Camillia nodded a few times, wiping her eyes for a final time, “thank you Lance, I really appreciate it.” 

 

Lance waved his hand in the air before standing from the bench, “now let’s get you ready, Ashley is waiting for you already.” 

 

Coran ended up walking Camillia down the alsil and Lance had never seen a non family member cry so much. The wedding was beautiful, the church was decorated in white and black, accenting both of their personalities. The reception afterwards was lively and Lance watched both his sister and her wife move across the dance floor to their song as Keith bounce his leg to the slow rhythm. 

 

“So what sounds better, Ashley McClain or Camillia Morrison?” Keith whispered, leaning over to get closer to Lance, waiting for his reaction. 

 

Lance hummed in thought and smiled before he responded, “Camillia Morrison, it has a nice ring to it.” Lance watched with wide eyes as the two girls moved across the dance floor as if no one was watching them. He looked across the room, waving at the twins quickly.

 

A photography was moving around the tables, taking pictures of the guest and eventually came over to the two boys, snapping a quick picture and intending to move on until Keith asked him to take a picture of them on his phone. Lance beamed as the guy walked away, “what was that for?”

 

Keith shrugged, “no reason.” 

After some time more people began to join the couple dancing and Lance stood up, offering his hand to his boyfriend. “Wanna dance mullet?” 

 

Keith grinned and took the other boy's hand, “sure sharpshooter.” The both walked on the dance floor, Lance giving a small bow to the paler boy before taking his hands in his, pulling him closer. They began to waltz together, gliding around the dance floor with ease, “you’ve been taking lessons?” Lance questioned as he spun Keith a few times, following his raven hair with his eyes. 

 

Keith rolled his eyes and purposely stepped on Lance’s foot, mumbling a small opps before laughing. “Allura has been teaching me, Ashley told her I needed help after she saw me at Hunk and Shay’s wedding.” 

 

Lance giggled at the memories that filled his mind and he pulled Keith even closer to him, resting his chin on his head. He inhaled a few times, letting Keith’s smell fill his senses, he hadn’t seen Keith in months and was shocked when he was able to leave basic for the wedding. Lance couldn’t complain though, Keith only had one year left and then he would be a certify fighter pilot, and according to Shiro, he was top of his class. Lance smiled and closed his eyes, continuing to sway to the beat, “I love you.” 

 

Keith rested his head on the tanner boys chest and mumbled his response, “I love you too.” 

 

They danced for a few minutes longer, only focusing on each other before people's speeches began to flood the room, Lance being dragged up to the microphone, a glass of sparkling grape juice place in his hands.  He smiled at everyone in the room, avoiding the two empty chairs that were reserved for his parents, before his eyes fall on the newly weds, “I’d like to start out by thanking everyone for coming to this wonderful ceremony for two truly amazing people. I have known Camillia since I was little and I have only met Ashley a few years ago. They had both welcomed me into their home when I needed shelter and protection from certain things. They didn’t judge me and they didn’t treat me differently even after a few things I may have said about them. They have taught me so many things these past few years, they taught me many different things and how to improve into a better me, how to be a better friend, a better brother and most importaly a better boyfriend. You two are truly the best power couple I have ever seen and even though you two look completely different it doesn’t take much to see that you two are part of the same puzzle.” Lance raised his glass up to the two brides and smiled brightly, “so here’s to you two spending the rest of your lives together!” Cheers filled the room and Lance took a sip of his grape juice, his eyes falling on his boyfriend,  _ are we going to have this?  _

 

\---

 

**_6 Months After_ **

 

“I’m so wedding out right now,” Keith fell on top of Lance who was sprawled out on the couch, his tie hanging loosely on his chest. 

 

Lance mumbled in agreement, his finger immediately finding home in Keith’s long locks. “But Shiro and Matt did have a nice wedding, lots of strangers though.” 

 

“To you maybe,” Keith mumbled into Lance’s neck, his breath tickling the tanner boy slightly. “They must have invited everyone from the Garrison, I couldn’t even take a bite of food without someone talking to me,” he groaned slightly and Lance couldn’t help but giggle.    


“You’re so popular baby, it was hard to even talk to you.” Lance felt his heart drop and his fingers halted in the other boys hair, “it’s been hard to talk to you at all.” 

 

Keith froze where he was lying and lifted his head up slightly to stare at his boyfriend, “I know but basic is almost over and then I’ll have my degree a-”

 

“It’ll be harder to talk to you even more,” Lance closed his eyes, fighting to control his breathing, “I know I sound spoiled but it’s just hard, I feel like you’ve been ripped away from in a sense. Don’t get me wrong, I’m thrilled you’re following your dream but it just can’t help but feel like you forget about me at times.” If Lance could punch himself he would, this wasn’t the time to spill his insecurities to his boyfriend. He should simply be enjoying their time together, not guilting him because he didn’t get to talk to him all the time. 

 

Keith frowned slightly, leaning down and kissing his boyfriend slightly, “do you remember that picture I took of us at your sister wedding?”

 

Lance nodded slightly, smiling at the memoires. 

 

Keith reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet, “well I had that picture printed and I put it in here,” he pulled out a folded piece of paper, unfolding it and revealing the picture that was taken. “I also have this picture hanging up in my locker, my dorm, my plane, and my car. I am constantly thinking about you and you have never or will ever leave my mind. You are the only reason I’m pursuing my goal because you told me to, and for that I am grateful.” He leaned down and kissed Lance again, smiling against his lips. “I know we don’t get to talk much and it kills me nearly every day but one day I will be a fighter pilot and you’ll have your bachelors in accounting and business management, working with Ashley dad of course, and we will have our own house and everything will fall into place.” 

 

Lance grinned at the thought of that an and pulled the boy closer to him, “I’d like that.”

 

Keith kissed him again, “me too.” 

 

\---

 

**_A Few Months Later_ **

 

Lance was slumped on the couch, the house was empty. Ashley was doing a tattoo, Camillia was at work, graduating a year prior, and the twins were at school and Lance was enjoying his time alone, casually flipping through the channels. The doorbell was pushed a few times and Lance fought back the urge to scream before he pulled himself up from the couch, rubbing his head as the doorbell was push three more times. “I’m coming, just hang on.” He swung the door opened, nearly screaming when he saw who was on the other side. “Be-Benji?!” 

 

“Yeah, it’s me,” he didn’t look much different than he did the last time Lance saw him. He still had the same face, just slightly slimmer and his hair was shaved on the sides, styled at the top. The only different thing that stuck out to Lance was that he seems more mature for a twelve year old. Benji wasted no time pushing past Lance, scanning the house quickly before looking back at the steps, “Anna, come on in.” 

 

Lance blinked rapidly at the girl, who he had just noticed perched on the stairs, and watched her stand up and smile at him. “Lancy Lance!” 

 

“Anna?” Lance ran forward, falling on his knees before hugging his sister tightly, her long hair falling down her back. She was slightly taller and her cheeks were more rounded but she still looked the same, she still was quiet but her eyes were filled with wonder. 

 

Lance couldn't help but start crying the longer he held his sister, he hadn’t seen her in almost three years and he pulled away slightly to grab his brother. “Come here Benji,” he brought them both closer and held them like their lives depended on it. 

 

“You can let me go now,” Benji patted his back and began to pull away from him.

 

Lance reluctantly let go and stood up, ushering his siblings inside before slamming the door, “how did you two find us?”

 

Benji made his way to the living room, flopping on the couch, “Lily texted me the adress, Anna wouldn’t shut up about seeing you again.” His voice sounded slightly distance and Lance frowned at his tone. 

 

“It’s been awhile, I almost forgot what you looked like, mommy and daddy got rid of all your pictures.” Anna reached for his hand and Lance smiled at his sister. 

 

“Well my face is right here and you can see it whenever you want now.” He kissed his sister on the head, placing her on one of the empty chairs and glanced at his brother. He hadn’t seen Benji in years but he made no movement of even looking at Lance.  _ What’s wrong with him?  _ “Hey Benji can I talk to you in the kitchen?” 

 

The younger boy shrugged his shoulders and pulled himself up from the couch, “wait here Anna.” 

 

Lance pushed the door opened and waited for his brother to walk through, letting the door swing shut before crossing his arms, his eyes narrowing at his brother. “What’s your problem? You haven’t seen me in three years and all you can do it sit on my couch like I’m not even here?!” Lance felt his heart rate increase slightly the longer his brother stared at him. 

 

“You think you can talk to me like that?! You left me three years ago without even saying goodbye! You took the twins in without even checking up on me or Anna or how we have to grown. Anna has been sheltered and she doesn’t understand why you had to leave, mom and dad won’t tell her, but me? They’ve been watching me like a hawk, keeping me in their sights so I don’t end up like you. I lost my childhood the day you left, I became the older brother at age nine and I had to do everything that you left me to do and you didn’t even bother to check up on me,” Benji wiped his eyes and stared at the ground coldy. 

 

Lance felt as though he had just been slapped, he didn’t even consider how his brother fared after he left, he didn’t even cross his mind. “Benji...I’m so so-” 

 

“Save it, I don’t want your pity.” He crossed his arms and Lance felt his stomach drop. He slowly approached his brother and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on the younger boys. Lance knew he shouldn’t cry but he couldn't help it, and he fought the hot tears that fell down his face.  

 

“I’m going to make this right, believe me, things are going to change.” 

 

Benji didn’t move at muscle and simply nodded stiffly against his brother, “I’ll believe it when I see it.” 

 

Lance smiled and pulled away from his brother, “well do you want to go get ice cream?” 

 

Benji smiled slightly, “you’re going to need me to buy me a lot of ice cream.” 

 

\---

 

**_One Year Later_ **

 

“You ready for our date tonight?” Keith wrapped his arms around Lance, burying his face in the short brown locks. 

 

Lance smiled and quickly finished buttoning up his pastel blue shirt. “You bet, sir,” he winked at his boyfriend and turned around to face him, whistling slightly at the sight of Keith’s uniform. 

 

Keith smiled slightly and winked, “you like it?” 

 

Lance nodded, “you know I like me a man in uniform.” He reached down and kissed his boyfriend, pulling away quickly and pushing him towards the door. “Now go to work or else you're going to be late.” 

 

Keith chuckled and push the door to their house opened, they had officially moved out from Camillia’s and Ashley’s a few months ago, letting the two of them take care of the twins and the nights where Anna and Benji snuck out to visit. “Tonight at seven?” 

 

Lance smiled, “tonight at seven.” 

 

The day seemed to drag on and Lance tapped his foot impatiently as he watched the time drag on, despite a full day of work Lance felt like a kid going to an amusement park, he couldn't relax. This would be the first date that him and Keith had gone on in months and Lance couldn’t wait, Keith even said that he had a surprise for him. 

 

Lance parked his car quickly and made his way into the restaurant, smiling at the familiar mullet already sitting in a chair. “Always early to the dance are we?” 

 

Keith grinned and stood from his chair, pulling out Lance’s chair before sitting back down in his chair. “I just got too excited and had to come early.” 

 

Lance smiled and rested his head on his hands, admiring how Keith looks in the pale light. He wore a black suit with a red shirt and black bow, Lance mirror his look but with blue. “You look well.” 

 

Keith smiled, “I know that my man likes suits.” 

 

Lance laughed and cats his eyes down, this was going to be a good night. 

 

After dinner Keith drove Lance to an outlook by a nearby lake, the mood lighting up the water. “Woah, this is beautiful.” 

 

Keith smiled and watched his boyfriend admire the view, swallowing any nerves that threatened to consume him. “Lance?” 

 

The tanner boy turned and looked at him, smiling brightly at him, “yeah babe?” 

 

Keith reached forward and grabbed his hands, intertwining their fingers together. “I just wanted to say thank you, for being the best soulmate ever. I know we had our problems in the beginning and I honestly thought would would never make it this far but now we’re dating and we own a house together and this has turned into so much more. I know life won’t always be perfect and we will still hit some bumps in the road but as long as I know that you will be with me I’m not worried.” Keith reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar box that his hands have felt almost a hundred times, “we have so many great memories together and I really want to make more with you and I think the best place to start would be with this,” Keith slowly dropped to one knee and opened the box, revealing a silver ring with a blue band in the middle, “Lance McClain, will you make me the luckiest boy in the world and marry me?” 

 

Lance felt like crying, he felt like screaming, he felt like jumping for joy but all he could do was stare at Keith, letting his question ring in his ears. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, a million times yes.” Lance leaned down and pressed his lips against the other boy, repeating the action a few times before Keith stood and slide the ring on him. 

 

Keith wiped his eyes a few times and hugged his fiance tightly, letting the warmth between them spread. “I love you so much.” 

 

Lance hugged him back, enjoying the weight that laid on his finger, “I love you more.” 

 

\---

 

**_Seven Months After_ **

 

“You nervous?” Ashley leaned next Lance, her elbows resting on the wooden fence that Lance rested his wrist on. They were both standing outside the reception hall, Lance didn’t want to force Keith to get married in a church but the hotel they were staying at was beautiful.

 

Lance chuckled, “me nervous? Never.” He liked his lips and Ashley bobbed her head. 

 

“You should be, it’s your wedding night.” She gave him a light punch on his arm and looked through the big window, toward Camillia who was sitting down chatting with Hunk’s mother who was telling her everything she needed to know about having a kid. 

 

“Can’t you believe she’s five months already?” Lance glanced at his sister, trying to distract himself from the nerves that nearly consumed him. He hadn’t seen Keith all day and usually when he got nervous he would go to Keith, but he couldn’t until later. 

 

Ashley beamed the longer she looked at her wife, “I really can’t, I feel like yesterday the doctor was telling us that she was pregnant and now, there's only four months left.” 

 

Lance laughed and straightened his back, smoothing down his suit, “do I look okay?” 

 

Ashley looked him up and down a few times, “no.” 

 

“WHAT?!” Lance felt his heart rate increase as he thought about how he looked bad. 

 

“I’m just joking, you look wonderful hun,” she paused and looked towards Hunk who was flagging him over, “looks like Hunk needs you.” 

 

Lance looked towards his friend and released a nervous sigh, “I guess it’s time.” 

 

Ashlye pushed herself away from the fence, “I got my speech all ready man, I’ll see you later.”

 

Lance waved her away and walked towards Hunk, he smiled at Lance and rubbed his back, “you ready man?” 

 

Lance shrugged his shoulders, “I suppose, where’s Coran?” He looked around, searching for the older man among the people. 

 

“He’ll be over in a few, I just wanted to tell you good luck, and you aren’t making a mistake.” Hunk smiled and pulled his friend in for a hug. 

 

Lance wrap his arms around him and hugged him back, “thank you.” 

 

They talked for a few minutes longer before everyone started to filter into their seats, and Coran came over and wipe his eyes a few times. 

 

“My boy, you’re finally getting married.” He sounded choked and Lance nodded his head a few times, feeling tears burn behind his eyes. 

 

“I can’t believe that this is happening, I never thought that it would.” 

 

Coran smiled, “but it is, and this is a new chapter in your life, so enjoy it.” He moved Lance in front of the door and wrapped his arm around his. “You ready?” 

 

Lance nodded a few times, “yeah I think so, also Coran, thank you for stepping in, it means a lot to me.” 

 

Coran wiped his eyes again, “you’re basically the son I never had after all. Now let's get you married.” 

 

The doors opened as soon as the familiar songs started, and Lance filled his lungs with air as he began to walk, his eyes immediately finding all of his siblings and all of his friends, he turned his head forward and felt more tears welled in his eyes as he looked at Keith, watching him get closer with every step. 

 

Every step brought back old memories, filling his mind with the punch, their first actual conversation, their first kiss, the first time they hung out, the anxiety, the cuddling, their first fight, their first everything and Lance realized that he didn’t want anything else other than Keith. He stopped when he reached the end and took Keith’s hand in his, smiling at his soulmate. Maybe they didn’t have the perfect beginning but that wasn't going to stop them from having the perfect ending. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus conclude our journey <3 
> 
> I hope you liked it!!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3333333333333333333333 It means the world to me 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment/kudo 
> 
> Come Yell At Me On Tumblr  
> [](https://the-kittens-of-voltron.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!  
> I will try to update regularly.
> 
> Feel free to drop a comment/Kudo or subscribe!
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr!  
> the-kittens-of-voltron


End file.
